Book 2: Recovery
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: After surviving the battle at Farthern Dur, Eragon must now deal with a cursed back and caged spirit in his mind that has access to all of his memories. Eragon must now journey to Ellesméra for healing and training. The scars of his past still haunt him, will they be his undoing or will he overcome them and become the rider the world needs?
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned as I promised with the second installment, if you are new with the series I recommend that you read 'Just a farm boy' as this story won't make much sense without it.**

 **Without anymore delays, I present Recovery.**

* * *

' _How many deaths were because of me?'_

This was Eragon's prevalent thought as he wandered the quiet field strewn with the bodies of the Urgal army. During the battle he had given into a rage that had blinded him to these stray thoughts, but now seeing the mayhem that he had a hand in scared him. He knew he was changing, a look in the mirror showed that his face was not the one he remembered, but his temperament was what worried him. He felt a burning anger at the edge of his mind whenever he was confronted with the smallest of annoyances, when he was alone with his thoughts at night he wanted to do nothing but cry and curl up with Saphira. He feared what he was becoming.

' _You are still my rider Eragon that will never change'_ Saphira told him when she sensed his unease through their bond, Eragon smiled at Saphira's sentiment.

Eragon was soon brought out of his mental conversation by Jörmmundur running towards him 'Eragon you must make your way to the western gate. Ajihad and his company will be returning today and he requested that you are present.'

The rider nodded and Jörmmundur rushed away, he looked towards Saphira who had finished her inspection of the Urgal corpses and they both started their trek towards the west gate, trying in vain to not listening to the wailing of widows finding their deceased partners. Throughout the journey Eragon tried to ignore the twitching in his back.

The scar he had received from Durza provided him no end of discomfort, the first time had successfully risen from his bed he had fallen to the ground writhing in a pain that could not be described. He would experience these seizures several more times, sometimes it would occur after he had stretched or moved his back, however there were times where the seizures would come with no warning. Angela had tried all types of mixtures and solutions in hopes of curing him of the terrible pain with little success, and Arya's magic provided just as useless.

Eventually Eragon arrived at the gate and he was greeted by Orik who he gave a nod to in return, the dwarves that were manning the timber gate eyed Saphira cautiously. Orik had told Eragon when he had come to visit him during his time in Angela's care that the dwarves held Saphira in low esteem, breaking their prize jewel was seen as more important to them than what aid Eragon and Saphira had brought in the defence of Tonjheim.

The elven diplomat Arya was also waiting for the return of Ajihad, as she caught the eyes of Eragon her own eyes softened slightly. Eragon insides squirmed under her gaze, he felt nervous and scared around Arya ever since she revealed that she had been in his mind and seen the abuse he had endured. He feared that Arya would you this knowledge for her own interests. He gave her a smile to which she ignored and returned to gazing at the tunnel beyond the gates. Eragon lent against Saphira as they waited for the return of Ajihad, he largely stayed silent preferring to converse with Saphira than the Dwarves.

'There here!' A dwarf exclaimed from the gate as he pointing towards a tunnel miles away, from the tunnel emerged a group of men helping up a similar number of dwarves. The group formed two columns and were led by a man with a familiar breastplate, it was Ajihad.

As the group closed in on the city Eragon noticed activity in the tunnel behind them. _'Those are Urgals!_ ' Saphira roared, her rage burning across there link. Eragon didn't question her as he clambered onto her and she leapt into the air, staying low to ground and leaving dust clouds from the power of her wings. Eragon helplessly watched the swarm of Urgals emerge from the ground and engulf Ajihad group, not caring about the distance between them Eragon tried to find the right words to summon a similar ball of fire that Arya had used, yet when he went to utter the words he choked, his mind exploded with pain and a force paralysed his body, an all too familiar cackling echo through his thoughts. Eragon had just barely kept a grip on Saphira's saddle when he saw the Urgal forces retreating back into the tunnel and Ajihad's force scattered on the ground.

* * *

Saphira slammed into the ground next to the fallen soldiers and Eragon fell from her saddle, he didn't even feel the impact when he hit the floor, the pain engulfed all of his senses he could do naught but cry in agony as the caged spirit lapped up his misery.

' _Eragon!'_ Saphira yelled as she pierced her way into his mind and grappled with Dazura, smashing her into the walls of Eragon's mind and back into her cage. The paralysis soon left Eragon but he was left with pain in his temples. He sat up to find himself under the watchful eye of Saphira.

' _Are you well little one?_ ' She inquired, knowing full well that her use of pet names set Eragon at peace.

' _I'm fine, I just never want to experience that again'_ Eragon shuddered. This had been the first time since he had awoken that Dazura had attacked him. He hated how powerless it made him feel.

Saphira continued to stay close through their bond in a mental embrace as he rose from the ground, trying to keep his battered mind whole. Eragon inspected the fallen around him, trying to spot the leader of the Varden or Murtagh. His eyes soon fell on Ajihad's broken body and he rushed towards him after seeing his chest rise and fall.

'Eragon is that you?' the warrior croaked, his breathing shallow and faint.

'I am here Ajihad' he responded, there was nothing he could do for the man.

'Listen to me rider, not as a leader but as a dying man' Ajihad whispered 'you must keep the Varden alive, it is the only way to stop the Empire, the only way for my daughter to live a free life. Promise me you will keep the Varden strong'.

I will, you have my word'

'Thank you Eragon'

Ajihad closed his eyes, his breathing slowed and finally it stopped. The leader of the Varden had passed.

Saphira loosed a sombre moan as Eragon gazed across the corpses that littered the ground. How long could he keep doing this, watching people around him die while he lived?

He was brought out of his bitter musings by Arya's voice, 'Alas with his passing much strife will happen, the Varden could fracture if you are not careful. I will help you if I can'. Eragon couldn't respond with the lump of dread forming in his throat.

Saphira was nosing through the various bodies when she raised her head and spoke to her rider, _'Eragon while this attack was terrible you need to act, I cannot find the bodies of Murtagh and the twins there may be hope!'_

Eragon jumped up at the news, maybe he could save them if he hurried, he rushed towards the tunnel only for his scar to send a shiver of pain through his back making him fall to his knees. Eragon's vision blurred slightly as he gazed at the ground, he soon felt strong hands on his arm and back lifting him up, 'what is it Eragon?' Arya asked softly as she gripped him tightly in case he fell again.

He caught his breath before responding 'Murtagh and the twins may have been taken by the Urgals into the tunnels'. Another twinge of pain flowed down his back making him gasp, he couldn't run let alone fight Urgals in his state. He turned to face the elf, 'Arya you need to find them, please' he begged.

Arya eyed Eragon carefully, weighing her options before letting go of him,' wiol ono' she whispered and then plunged herself into the tunnel.

Feeling humiliated Eragon sat watch over Ajihad's body while Saphira sat behind. Eragon couldn't grasp that Murtagh, his first friend was gone. It was true that they didn't agree on everything but Eragon owed Murtagh for saving him. Now Murtagh needed his help and Eragon had failed him.

Soon Orik appeared with a couple of his Dwarven brethren, seeing Ajihad's body Orik swore several Dwarvish curses and turned to Eragon.

'The hornet's hive has been kicked, the Varden will not see much peace after this. Tell me did you at least catch his last words?'

Eragon nodded 'I have but they shall only be repeated to those that deserve them'.

Understanding that Eragon wouldn't tell him Ajihad's dying words Orik took to crouching near Eragon, leaning on his axe that was buried in the corpse of one of the dead Urgals. Jörmmundur eventually arrived with a large troop of men, he positioned them in a protective circle around the dead before approaching his leader. He murmured his goodbyes to his friend, a tear dropping to the ground.

'Where is Arya?' Jörmmundur demanded harshly.

Eragon pointed towards the tunnel to which Jörmmundur swore and walked towards his troops. _'The human should watch his tone'_ Saphira growled in his mind.

Jörmmundur ordered some of his men to carry Ajihad on their shields and then he spoke to Eragon and Orik, 'Unfortunately Arya will have to deal with whatever she finds in the tunnels by herself, you two are needed until we can decide Ajihad's successor'. Orik looked like he would protest but he was silenced by a glare from Jörmmundur.

Jörmmundur turned to his troops again 'Look around you! Ajihad slew five Urgals, his death was that of a warrior's death. We will honour him by carrying him and our comrades to their rest and we hope that the spirits are given peace by our gods. Today is a day of sorrow, let your tears loose unashamed! '

The soldiers carrying Ajihad started to move towards Tonjheim. Eragon rose from his spot on the ground to join the procession and went to clamber up Saphira's back, his back flaring in protest. _'Eragon you are in no state to be doing this'_ Saphira pleaded as she felt the pain coming through their link.

' _We have to Saphira, the Varden expects it of us'._

' _They don't get a say'_ with that Saphira unfurled her wings and took to the skies, ignoring the protests of her rider and the men on the ground. The dragoness circled the group once before heading for the Dwarven city.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I decided to change to Eragon's view point for a couple of reasons, the main one being that Arya is less present around Eragon in Eldest and writing her perspective was getting needlessly difficult. I hope the change didn't through people off too much.**

 **Other than that I will try and get a new chapter posted every monday, so you have that to look forward to. As a bit of tease for next week's chapter I will be asking at the end of it if you agree with a pairing change, while I most likely won't change my mind about it I am open to suggestions against it, or ways you want the relationship to go. Until then have a nice week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

' _Are you trying to anger the Varden?'_ Eragon questioned Saphira through their bond as they raced through the sky.

' _I couldn't care less about the Varden or what they think about us'_ Saphira huffed in response. _'The only thing I care about Eragon is you'._

Eragon's cheeks warmed at Saphira's sentiment, he still wasn't used to the amount of love and caring Saphira gave him even though they had been bonded to each other for months.

However Saphira wasn't finished talking, _'What worries me Eragon is your actions towards the Varden, I won't let you suffer trying to help people that only want to use you for their own gain. Marching a corpse through a city only serves to aggravate your scar '._

Eragon gripped tighter to the saddle as Saphira started to descend, he did begrudgingly accept that Saphira was right. Even though Eragon had respect for Ajihad he knew that act of parading his body through Tonjheim would only make him and Saphira look like the servants of the Varden.

' _Even still Saphira we need them if we are to be free from the Empire'_ Eragon argued back.

' _That maybe true, but we are Dragon Riders we must keep our independence if we are to fulfil our duty, we can do that and fight the empire'._

Independence that was what Eragon had sought. In Carvahall he was always ordered around by everyone; his uncle, Sloan, Horst and the other elders. Even when he did what they asked they would insult him or hurt him. He had always dreamed of running away, his fear of punishment was the only thing that made him stay, but Saphira and Brom had saved him and Eragon wasn't going to give up his freedom. He wasn't the crying little boy in the field anymore.

' _I guess you are right. Where are you taking me then?'_ Eragon asked as he looked down at the remains of the shattered Sapphire in the central square.

 _'To our favourite witch of course, who else do you think I trust with your health'_ Saphira responded, her fondness for the eccentric witch hadn't faded since Terim.

Eragon frowned at his partner's response, _'Besides the fact she is the only witch we know, have you not considered that she can do nothing to relieve the pain in my back?'_

' _There is no harm in asking her, if nothing better you can sleep off the pain'._ The dragoness concluded. Eragon sighed in frustration, ever since he had awoken Angela had forbidden him from moving out of her room until she could be sure that the curse on his back held no other effect. The constant prodding of his body had become beyond irritating and he had a feeling that Angela knew this, but arguing with Angela about leaving was an exercise in futility.

Saphira finally reached her destination and crashed down onto the stone floor making the nearby dwarves curse in anger at the broken stonework. Eragon jumped down from Saphira's back and looked down the corridor that would lead to the witch's room. Eragon looked towards his dragon _'Do I have to go?_ ' he whined, Saphira snorted smoke from her nostrils before lightly pushing her rider towards the corridor with her tail.

* * *

Eragon trudged down the winding corridor the pain in his scar still ever present, when he arrived at Angela's room he knocked. In response the door opened and a large black cat wandered out, 'Where are you going Solembum?' Eragon asked. The Werecat in question only wigged his tail before walking in the same direction Eragon had just come from. The rider shrugged, he wasn't surprised by the Werecat's lack of an answer, and walked into the room.

'Oh hello Eragon, you're back early, I would have thought Ajihad would have kept you around for a while longer' Angela spoke as she inspected a large mushroom in one hand and held a green vile in the other while she stood over a bubbling cauldron, flashing him a quick smile as he entered the room.

Eragon walked over to his bed and sat down, 'Ajihad is dead, a group of Urgals ambushed him while he was returning' he told her as he took off his boots. He looked up to see Angela holding a pensive look, he decided not to tell her about the mental assault he got from Dazura, it was too personal.

'His death will have consequences, but I'm guessing you've already been told that. So why have you returned, did the Varden not need you? Angela questioned, her eyes locking with Eragon's. Eragon didn't want to tell Angela his scar was hurting him more than normal, but he knew that Saphira would just tell the witch instead.

'My back was acting up after I found Ajihad's body, so Saphira made me come back to you' Eragon muttered, he felt embarrassed that he had to admit he was in pain when he was so used to keeping things to himself.

Angela frowned at Eragon's answer, then a smile emerged on her lips and she started to walk towards the now nervous rider. 'Sadly I still have nothing that can treat your scar' Angela started 'But I want to try something, take off your shirt and lie down on your bed', grabbing in her hands was another one of her jars. Resigned to his fate Eragon did as he was asked and laid his head on the pillow as he waited for another session of Angela poking his back.

Only that didn't happen he felt Angela climb on to the bed, but instead of poking his back she started to rub it instead. Her hands were cold and slick with some sort of liquid that he felt being spread over his back. 'What are yo- ohh' Eragon grunted in relief as the witch pressed harder onto his back.

'Is this helping or should I stop?' Angela asked, Eragon could almost hear the smile in her voice.

'No please don't' Eragon begged, he couldn't feel the pain in his scar for the first time and he wanted to savour the feeling.

'Well I guess I can keep going for a while' Angela teased light-heartedly. The massage continued for several minutes, a couple of times Eragon thought he was going to fall asleep but he kept himself conscious.

Angela eventually perked up 'You know your back may not hurt as much if you weren't so tense', Eragon's only reply was a whimper as Angela continued her rubbing.

'Well if that's how it's going to be...'

The hands on Eragon were then removed, before he could protest the hands returned to his sides and started to tickle him. Eragon laughter was muffled by the pillow he was lying on, he soon turned his head on his side so he could breathe but Angela's fingers didn't relent and his laughter echoed throughout the room. He tried to turn over but he felt a weight fall on his lower back, Angela had sat on him!

Angela's tickle torture kept Eragon wriggling and writhing uncontrollably for a couple of minutes, eventually the weight on Eragon's back lifted and he took the opportunity to finally turn himself over. He looked up and saw Angela smirking down at him, her curly hair tickling his nose. Suddenly her hands shot out and pinned his arms by the side of his head.

When next Angela spoke her voice was deeper than usual and her eyes held a strange hunger, 'You have a great laugh, you should use it more'.

Eragon's didn't have a chance to respond as Angela descended on him, her lips smashing into his own. Her lips were wet compared to his dry mouth as she pushed harder, trying to get a reaction from him. All Eragon could do was shake protest, the small witch was surprisingly strong.

Angela eventually pulled away, a satisfied smile graced her face as she got up from the bed and walked back to her cauldron. Eragon sat up, breathing heavily and quickly put his clothes back on. Only when he dropped Zar'roc while fumbling with his belt did Angela turn around, 'Eragon what are you doing?' she asked. She didn't get an answer as Eragon rushed out of her room.

* * *

Eragon fell to the ground outside of Angela's room, he couldn't concentrate. _'Eragon come to me'_ Saphira urged as she tried to stop the fear that was growing in his mind. Accepting his dragon's orders he ran through the corridor that led back out to the courtyard where Saphira was, he couldn't stop shaking and his heart was pounding against his chest. When he arrived in the courtyard he saw Saphira waiting for him. Without another thought he leapt up to her saddle and the dragoness jumped into the sky.

The feeling of the wind through his hair and Saphira's peaceful humming started to slowly calm the panicked rider as the pair glided through the air. Eragon didn't protest as Saphira looked through his memories of what had occurred in Angela's room.

' _Well this is surprising'_ was Saphira's conclusion.

' _What do you mean? You aren't angry?'_ Eragon questioned, his dragon was being strangely calm about the situation.

' _Oh I very angry no one touches my rider, but I am curious as to why Angela was so forward with you'_. Eragon did agree with Saphira's point, Angela's behaviour was certainly weird.

' _Then again Angela has always been interested in you'_ Saphira said, before Eragon could voice his confusion She continued _'She gave you that prediction in Terim for free and then she volunteered to care for you while you were in your coma'._

Eragon sighed, before now he had liked Angela, her eccentric behaviour had been a nice change to the grim nature that had been his life for the past couple of days. _'What should I do?'_ He asked Saphira, he was stumped.

 _'You need to talk to her about this'_ Saphira advised, then sensing Eragon's anxiety at such a situation she continued _'You don't need to do it now, just do it before we leave'._

 _'But what do I say? I'm confused Saphira, I thought we were friends'._

Saphira's humming picked up again _'Little one you need to know your own feelings, I can only see so much in your mind'._

Eragon thought for a while, did he enjoy his kiss with Angela? Thinking back to it he was still unsure, he was too in shock at the time but now he just didn't know. What if Angela was just playing around, maybe she wasn't trying to be serious and was trying to cheer him up. Then again she could just be trying to get close to him for her own ga-

 _'Eragon stop'_ Saphira advised, _'it's obvious you don't know her intentions so stop trying to guess them'._

 _'Sorry'_ Eragon responded, realising that his quick thoughts were probably giving her a headache.

Looking back at his reaction to Angela's kiss he frowned ' _What is wrong with me Saphira?'_ he asked, worried by what happened to him.

 _'You were scared Eragon, and your mind and body reacted'_ she comforted the distressed rider.

 _'Just rest for now little one, we have had a long day, I will keep you safe'_ Saphira told her rider soothingly as she hummed him to sleep, all the while she sailed peacefully in the sky.

* * *

Eragon woke to find he and Saphira were still gliding around in the sky, when Saphira felt her rider's mind become more active she started to descend towards one of the food halls and told him that he had slept through the whole day.

' _So how do you think the Varden will choose their new leader?_ Eragon questioned Saphira as they both dug into their respective meals, Saphira growling whenever someone dared approach them.

' _Maybe they fight for it? The Varden is just an army without a state after all'_ Saphira hypothesised, the pair continued to eat in silence, savouring each other's company.

Saphira was the one to break the silence 'Eragon, there is a child here that I cannot scare away? Should I eat him?' Eragon rolled his eyes at Saphira's antics and turned to see a quaking pale boy looking at Saphira.

'What is it boy?' Eragon asked.

The boy in question jumped slightly before bowing then speaking 'The council of Elders have summoned you Argetlam'.

'Who are they?'

The boy looked confused by his question 'They are… the council is… they helped Ajihad as advisors, and now they wish to speak to you' he nodded and smiled 'it is a great honour!'

Eragon looked at his empty plate and then to Saphira who was absently lick the large slab her meal had been on, 'Are you to lead me to them? Eragon questioned.

The boy nodded and seemed eager to leave. Eragon rose from his spot, perhaps too quickly as a painful sting from his back sent the breath out of his lungs and his body falling, only Saphira's head stopped him from hitting the ground.

' _Thank you'_ Eragon told her gratefully as he stood back up, patting her snout appreciatively.

Saphira's mind probed at the pain he was feeling, the itch emanating from his back had fully returned. _'I wish I could burn the shade for a hundred years for what he did to you'_ the Dragoness growled.

Eragon smiled sadly at her sentiment, _'Just say close to me'_ he muttered in return.

' _Always'_

Eragon finally turned to the pale boy, 'Lead on' Eragon instructed, the boy nodded and they made their way out of the food hall.

'What is your name?' Eragon asked as they made their way through the city.

'Jarsha sir' the boy responded, eyeing the hilt jewel on Zar'roc.

Eragon smiled at Jarsha's interest in his sword 'you have done you task well Jarsha' he informed the boy. Jarsha's smile grew and he led them through a large set of stone doors into a circular room with the stars and sky adorned to the roof. At the center of the room was a marble table with five people sat around it, Eragon recognised one of them as Jörmmundur.

'You may go' Jörmmundur informed Jarsha, who ran out of the room.

Eragon approached the table but made no inclination to sit, after a couple of seconds Jörmmundur decided to stand and bowed to Eragon 'Thank you for coming Eragon' he spoke before reseating himself. Eragon nodded as he gripped Zar'roc's handle.

Jörmmundur then motioned at the four others in the room, 'This is Umerath, Farberd, Sabrae and Elessari'.

Eragon eyes all of them for a second before nodding again 'Why have you summoned me? Eragon asked impatiently, while he held no ill will against Jörmmundur he had no trust or patience for the other four.

Jörmmundur was the one to speak again 'We face a crisis that must be dealt with quickly if we are to keep the support of our allies. To make it plain Eragon if we cannot agree a successor to Ajihad the Varden will fall apart. To make matters worse the faction of magic users, the Du Vrangr Gata, may choose to oppose our choice if they do not agree with it'.

'So where do I factor into this?' Eragon asked.

'We need you Eragon to help legitimise our choice, if you agree with our choice then the magic users wouldn't dare to challenge us'. Jörmmundur calmly explained.

' _So we already hold influence in the Varden'_ Saphira mused.

Falberd rose from his seat and slammed his hands down onto the table 'the five of us have already agreed on how shall be the successor, there is no doubt amongst us'. He exclaimed, 'but before we reveal it to you, you must swear to not speak about any of this discussion outside of this room'.

Eragon frowned at the fall one's demand. _'Say no Eragon, they need you more than we need them'_ Saphira urged.

'No'

The five around the table all held expressions of surprise. 'If you need me my assistance then you shall tell me everything or else I shall leave' Eragon spoke.

The council murmured to each other before nodding and Jörmmundur spoke 'We have chosen Nasuada, we tell you this as a sign of trust'.

Eragon was surprised by their choice, Nasuada was of a similar age to him and wouldn't have had much experience in dealing with politics. _'That maybe why they chose her, they could easily influence her if she had little experience'_ Saphira told Eragon 'though she may hold the same fire as her _father'_ she added.

'Why did you choose Nasuada and not one of the five of you?' Eragon questioned, hoping to weasel out the reason, 'I mean Ajihad called you his right hand Jörmmundur, surely you are the first choice?'

Frowns adorned the council's faces. 'Because' Jörmmundur spoke carefully 'Ajihad was talking about purely militarily matters and not the political field. Also I am a member of the council which would fall apart if one of us became the leader'. The council relaxed as Jörmmundur finished his explanation.

Eragon shot off his next question 'Is Nasuada experienced enough to lead the Varden?'

Elessari was the one to answer this time 'I have watched her grow into a wonderful woman in the past seven years, she maybe a tad lightheaded, but that is nothing me my friends cannot stamp out. If it is needed the council will help guide her' she spoke, tapping her chest when she talked about herself.

Eragon frowned at this knowledge _, 'You were right about them needing a puppet'_ he told Saphira. She raised her head and growled quietly at the council.

Umerath stood up, ignoring the growling dragoness and started to speak 'In two days we will bury Ajihad, directly afterwards we will plan to appoint Nasuada as our leader, though we have not asked her she will accept. We want you to be present, no one will find issue with this. We then want you to swear fealty to the Varden' he grinned 'This will help inspire the Varden and stop anyone from trying to break the Varden apart'.

 _'And there it is'_ Saphira spoke into Eragon's mind _'See how they don't want you to swear to Nasuada but to the Varden itself. You cannot accept this Eragon'._ Eragon was already ahead of Saphira.

'What if I was to reject your offer?'

'Offer' Falberd asked puzzled 'None of course, but I wonder what the effect could be on Nasuada and the Varden if there hero wasn't present'.

Eragon clenched his teeth, they were trying to bait him into giving up his freedom.

'I will not be swearing fealty, to any person or the Varden' Eragon said as eyed every member of the council with hatred. 'I am a dragon rider, my duty requires me to have independence and you would insult me by asking me to give it up. You disgust me, you are no council of Elders you only hunger for power!'

The members of the council looked shocked by Eragon's declaration, Saphira rubbed her jaw against Eragon's head to show her support _. 'You have reminded them of what we are'_ she spoke.

The council members turned to each other and started to whisper, when they had finished Jörmmundur rose from his chair. 'Very well Shadeslayer, however you alone will reap the consequences of not agreeing with our suggestion' the general said gravelly.

Jörmmundur then called for the return of the boy Jarsha who rushed off to fetch Nasuada. When the door next opened Nasuada walked an overly complicated dress that showed off her lithe form, behind her was Arya and Jarsha with his eyes wide and fixed on the embroidery of Nasuada's dress. Jörmmundur dismissed the child and helped Nasuada to her chair.

Arya stood by Eragon looking at his disgruntled posture for a second before looking towards the table. Jörmmundur nodded to Arya before looking towards Nasuada.

'Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad the council of elder would like to extend our sincere condolences for the passing of your father. The loss of a family member is a tragic affair'.

Nasuada nodded and wiped a tear from her eye 'Thank you' she muttered.

'However' Jörmmundur continued 'With the passing of your father, the position of leader of the Varden has been left open. The council cannot lead. As the sole heir of Ajihad you have been chosen as his successor, the Varden expects it of you'.

'I never thought I would have to take my father's place so soon... but if you insist then I shall embrace the office' the now crying woman responded. Eragon sneered, the council were pressuring a mourning child to take the place of a leader. _'We are leaving'_ he told Saphira, she agreed eagerly as she wanted to stretch her sore wings. Eragon walked towards the exit, ignoring the calls from the council to return, and Saphira slammed the doors open with her head.

Free of the room Eragon sighed in frustration, he had wanted the council to prove Saphira's assumption wrong. He feared his rejection of the council's ultimatum would only worsen the Varden's situation.

'Eragon!'

The rider looked to the voice to see Arya running after him. _'You should tell her what transpired in your meeting, she could have a solution to our dilemma'_ Saphira suggested. Eragon nodded and walked to meet the elf.

'Arya we need to talk, I fear that I will be needing your aid once more'.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Yeah it's Angela and Eragon, no one guessed it, kinda happy about that. I know I didn't hint it so it was more of a shock (hopefully it was for you guys). As a sneak peak into what will happen to the pair, they will have a talk and Angela's forcefulness will be explained.**

 **I published this chapter early, partially because I finished it early and also I wanted to gauge the reaction in the pairing, like I said last chapter I am willing to bend the knee if the reasoning is good. That's all from me, no chapter on Monday obviously but because I finished this one early the next one may be too, at the latest it will be out on the 27th.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arya had suggested that they held their discussion in the dwarven library instead of in the open dwarven square. Saphira flew off to the storage room she had been given so that she could rest, though she stayed in Eragon's mind in case she was needed. Eragon struggled to keep up with Arya as she led him through the towering bookshelves, the library itself seemed empty although the magical lanterns were alight nonetheless. Eventually they reached an alcove with a small wooden table and a pair of chairs, Arya sat down and waited for Eragon to do the same.

' _Just sit down you paranoid child'_ Saphira scolded Eragon as he was working himself up over what Arya could want in exchange for helping them.

'Is this to do with your meeting with the council?' Arya questioned as Eragon sat down, he nodded in response.

'That would explain your anger with them, what did they do?'

'They asked that I supported their choice in Nasuada and that I swore fealty to the Varden' Eragon explained. When he had finished talking Arya's brow furrowed in anger.

'You didn't accept did you?' Arya asked with almost open hostility.

'No but they did say there would be consequences. That is why I am asking for your aid, I need to know how I can avoid them.' Eragon explained, worried by Arya's jump in emotion.

'I see' Arya spoke, 'The council is many things, but in this case they were not lying. What consequence did they say there would be?'

Eragon went on to explain how without his concessions the Varden would either fracture or the magic users would reject Nasuada as their leader, he also voiced his worry at Nasuada inexperience. When he started to talk about swearing fealty he felt a familiar eclipsing fear that started to drown him mind in dread.

'I won't swear featly Arya, they would abuse it and I doubt they would release me from my vow. I can't go back to being chained' Eragon finished, just realising he was standing and his chair was on the floor. Without warning his body started to shake and his breathing became erratic, he grasped the table as his body fell. Eragon didn't even catch what Arya said to him as his vision blurred.

Just as Eragon thought he would slip in unconsciousness Saphira intervened, ripping away his anxious thoughts and cocooned his mind with her own. The presence of Saphira in Eragon's mind soon settled his shaking and he was able to stand.

As Eragon rose from the floor he saw Arya crouched next to him. 'I'm fine' Eragon muttered.

Arya's frown showed she disagreed 'We do not have to continue if you wish' she offered, returning to her seat as she spoke. Saphira told him the same, he denied both of them.

Eragon fixed his chair and sat back down 'So what do I do Arya?'

'The first thing you should know is that the council was lying to you about those consequences, the real ones are much worse' Arya said unemotionally, 'If you do not swear fealty then our ally Surda will withdraw its support, both financially and militarily. Without them the Varden will not be able to equip its troops or pose a threat to the empire, and if it cannot do that then my Queen will also withdraw her support for the Varden'.

' _So if the world is to be rid of Galbatorix I must lose my freedom'_ Eragon thought hopelessly.

Saphira had her own suggestion however, _'Ask her if there are any alternatives'_.

'Is there no other way, must I swear fealty?' Eragon asked.

Arya rubbed her hands together and sighed 'There is an alternative, the old king of Surda was the one who demanded that if the rider was to be human, they would swear fealty to the Varden. He assumed that because Surda held such influence over the Varden he would by proxy, control the new rider. When he died and King Orrin ascended the throne I visited Surda by order of Queen Islanzadi to see if the terms could be changed, he agreed'.

'What are the changed terms then' Eragon asked, begging silently they were more lenient.

'You could swear fealty to the Elves'

Eragon's eye grew, 'what?!'

Arya sighed again rubbing her eyes impatiently King 'Orrin cares less about his country's foreign affairs than his father, he is satisfied as long as the rider is sworn to killing Galbatorix. To that extent he doesn't care who you swear fealty to'.

' _You have options now at least'_ Saphira said encouragingly, though Eragon doubted it made much difference. He had experience with humans at the very least, Eragon only experience with the Elves was Arya.

' _She is dedicated to her duty Eragon, if she is the example she is a fine one'_ Saphira added, though Eragon still felt like he was losing.

'Who would I be swearing to, you or your Queen?' Eragon said, returning to his conversation with the elf.

'That is your choice Eragon' Arya responded.

Eragon was confused by her comment, it didn't matter?

' _We could just leave'_ Saphira suggested, _'I could steal you to make it look more convincing'._

Eragon smiled at Saphira sentiment, _'You know why I must go through with this Saphira'._

' _Just remember I will not be swearing my loyalty to anyone, if I must I can take you away without any oaths being broken'_ Saphira huffed.

'I will swear fealty to you' Eragon muttered Arya nodded, her face holding no emotion.

'We should get this done now then' Arya stated, 'you should know that the pledge is done in the ancient language'.

Eragon frowned, he didn't know that, but he trusted Arya or at least he trusted her more than any of the other options. He looked back at Arya to see her standing with her hand outstretched, waiting for his sword.

He knew that with the knowledge Arya possessed she could have blackmailed him into swearing fealty, but she hadn't. Arya was giving him a choice of who controlled him.

'What must I say?' Eragon asked as he handed Arya Zar'roc.

The oath was short and there were parts Eragon didn't fully understand, the main part was clear however, he would have to do as Arya commanded. There was no room for doubt as he swore the oath and he felt the magic bind him to the Elf.

Arya hefted Zar'roc, testing the weight in her hand before handing the blade back to Eragon. 'I am sorry that you had to do this Eragon' Arya said as Eragon sheathed Zar'roc, 'I know you fear losing your freedom. The only thing that I can promise is that when this war is over I will release you from your vow'.

Eragon said nothing as he turned to leave.

'Eragon wait'

He froze and turned back to Arya, 'Yes?'

Arya was holding a pair of battered leather bracers, 'These were all I found when I was in the tunnels, the Urgals were throwing other items into a pit'. Eragon took the worn bracers from Arya.

'Thank you Arya. For trying' Eragon told the elf, she nodded and left the alcove. Eragon looked back down at the armour, it was all he had left of Murtagh, the son of Morzan. He barely noticed his tears hitting the stone floor.

* * *

' _What are you doing now little one'_ Saphira asked, Eragon had left the library and was walking through the Dwarven city.

' _I need my clothes Saphira, not all of us can fly around naked'_ Eragon jested.

Saphira snorted at his statement, _'scales would suit you. Would you like me to fly you there?'_

Eragon had to dodge out of the way of a pair of dwarves before he could respond, _'No it's fine, I need to stretch my legs anyway'._

' _What if she is there?'_

' _We will have that talk you suggested'_ Eragon shot back, perhaps a little too quickly. In truth he feared the uncomfortable emotions that arose when he thought about Angela, and he hoped that she wasn't in her room.

* * *

Walking through the corridor to Angela's room Eragon felt a tingling of dread but he pushed it away, he couldn't be ruled by his fears. Soon enough he was in front of the Witch's door, he knocked. There was no response. Eragon waited for a couple of minutes, tapping his foot impatiently before entering the room.

The inside of Angela's room was in a different state than it had been yesterday. His bed was messy as though someone had slept in it. Angela's cauldron was on the floor, though thankfully whatever Angela was making was no longer inside it and papers were scattered on the floor. Eragon walked over to the chest in front of his bed that contained his belongings.

Only to find it empty. Scratching his head Eragon began to look around, assuming that Angela had moved them. Eragon looked around the room but failed to find any of his possessions.

' _Are you having trouble?'_ Saphira asked after feeling Eragon's frustration.

' _Why would Angela hide my possession?'_ Eragon thought, more to himself than to Saphira.

' _Have you checked her bedroom?'_ Saphira suggested.

Eragon sat down on his bed and stared across to the door that led to Angela's bedroom, _'It would be a bit inappropriate to look through her room don't you think?'_

' _So is hiding your belongings, you don't see Angela holding back'._

' _Fine I'll look in her room, I'm blaming you if I get caught looking through her stuff'._

Saphira's snickering filled Eragon's mind as he closed in on Angela's bedroom. He entered slowly in case the witch was sleeping. As the door creaked open Eragon found that Angela wasn't sleeping, and that a familiar looking bag was on her bed. Eragon walked over to the bag, and was surprised to see Solembum sleeping on the side of it.

Eragon began to poke as the sleeping Werecat, hoping to wake the cat and then leave. After several pokes Solembum stretched moved away all the while eyeing Eragon with the loathing glare unique to angered cats.

The rider checked that the bag was filled with his possession, and swung it over after seeing his hunting dagger on the top.

'Maybe you shouldn't sleep on other people's stuff if you do not want to be disturbed' Eragon huffed.

Solembum hissed and a sharp mental lance forced its way through Eragon's mind before he could create a defence. _'There are politer ways of waking a Werecat'_ Solembum growled.

' _And there are harsher ways, would you have preferred I use Zar'roc instead of my finger?'_ Eragon retorted stiffly.

A short silence encroached before Solembum broke it with a short laugh _'I see your humour is a blunt as ever dragon rider'._

' _Ah so you are in a talkative mood today then?'_

' _Only because there are interesting topics to talk about '_ The Werecat responded, _'tell me why did you leave Angela yesterday?'_

Eragon grimaced, he didn't want to talk about Angela, and definitely not with her friend. ' _I don't see how it is any of your business'_ he answered.

Solembum stood and walked to the end of the bed closest to Eragon, _'Contrary to what you may think, I won't judge you for thinking unkindly of Angela. She should not have done what she did, I told her that much myself'_ Solembum said as he sat on his hind legs, ' _Nevertheless I would still hear your side of the story'._

' _There's not much to it'_ Eragon answered _'Angela gave me a massage to help with my back pain, after a while she started to tickle me. When I was able to turn over she kissed me'._

' _I guess you are right, it was a short affair. So how do you feel about Angela?'_ Solembum questioned. Eragon raised his brow in curiosity, why did the Werecat even care?

' _Probably because he wants to help you'_ Saphira butted in, _'you can't stop thinking about what she did to you, maybe if you talk to someone about it then you would stop worrying.'_

' _Since when did you become so insightful about the problems of humans?'_ Eragon shot back. Saphira chuckled before retreating from his mind, reminding to finish his talk with the Werecat.

' _I guess I'm just confused, I don't why Angela would want to kiss me. She never showed that kind of interest in me'_ Eragon explained honestly to the Werecat. In truth Eragon didn't even how to tell if someone was interest in him, he never got that experience in Carvahall.

' _So you weren't angry? Angela even said you looked scared when you left'_. Solembum asked, surprise evident in his tone.

' _I was… surprised, I don't like it when people get that close to me'_ Eragon admitted. _'It gets worse if I feel trapped. That's why I left'._

' _I see, well thank you for answering my questions Eragon'_ Solembum stated.

 _'Could you perhaps keep this conversation between us?'_ Eragon asked hopefully.

' _You should be leaving if you do not want to be here when Angela returns'. Solembum purred in response, ignoring Eragon's request._

' _I had best be going then'_ Eragon spoke, heading for the door.

' _Oh Eragon?'_

Eragon looked back at the now resting Werecat _, 'Yes?'_

' _You had best talk to Angela, and soon. She is becoming increasingly short tempered and cauldrons are not as cheap as they seem'_. Solembum then closed his eyes and withdrew from Eragon's mind, the purring that emanated from the large cat signalled he had fallen asleep.

Eragon rolled his eyes at Solembum's cat like behaviour and then left Angela's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Eying the bed he slept in, Eragon pondered, _'I know I made my bed before leaving to walk the battlefield. did Angela attack my bed as well?._ Shrugging his shoulders he walked out and into the empty corridor. He started to make his way back to Saphira, not even noticing a certain witch had returned early, and had decided to follow him.

* * *

' _What do we do now?'_ Eragon asked Saphira as he leant against her chest, having free time was rare for Eragon and he had little to do with it.

Saphira released a happy hum, she was content as long as her rider was next to her. _'We could just stay here, there's nothing stopping you from sleeping'._

Eragon snorted at the idea, he had spent enough time sleeping over the past _week 'I wonder if there are any good books in the library?'_ he pondered half-heartedly, though he knew his mind was too distracted by recent events to read.

' _Most of it would be in Dwarvish'_ Saphira reasoned, shooting down Eragon's idea of reading.

Deciding a bath was the only course of action Eragon rose and walked away, only to be pulled back by Saphira picking him up with her jaw on the scruff of his shirt, and being set back down in her lap.

' _Stay'_ the Dragoness demanded, Eragon laughed at Saphira's childish behaviour and scratched the underside of her head. They stayed in this position, both happy to be in each other's presence.

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door and a familiar dwarf entering.

'Hello Orik' Eragon said as the dwarf entered the room, his signature cap affixed to his head.

'Ah so this is where you're hiding, greetings Eragon, and to you too Saphira' the happy dwarf said, scratching his beard slightly.

'Are we being summoned? Does Hrothgar require us? Eragon asked. Orik only shook his head.

'No I was wondering if you would want to come for a drink, these foul events have put me a right mood and drinking always cheers me up.' Orik offered.

Eragon thought it over, he had never drank alcohol before. _'What do you think Saphira?'_ Eragon asked his partner.

' _I see no reason not to, I am curious about this drink as well'._

'We have nothing better to do, lead on Orik' Eragon said to dwarf.

As they left the storage room Saphira sniffed around, Eragon touched her mind _'What is it?'_

' _Nothing, I thought I smelt someone we knew'._

Orik led Eragon and Saphira to one of the many food halls in Trondheim, when they entered it was empty with the exception of one bench and the staff. 'It will fill up in short time' Orik told them as they sat down, two dwarfs rushing forwards to get their orders.

Orik handled Eragon several different tankards full of meads, ales and other concoctions, Eragon drank eagerly. After his seventh drink Eragon felt a warm sensation spread through his body. Deciding he liked the feeling he embraced it and begun to laugh at Orik's tale about his first day on guard and how he had forgotten his axe. Even Saphira tried some mead and found it to her liking, soon large barrels were lined up around her and she drank with gusto.

True to Orik's word the mead hall filled with dwarves, happy to drink and share in the revelry. Soon Dwarven songs filled the hall, with Saphira and Eragon adding their own drunken voices to the sound. Saphira's drinking soon caught up with her and she released her emotions into Eragon's mind, floods of happiness and warmth swarmed into his being, sending his already drunk senses into a worse stupor, tinting his vision with a bluish blur.

Eragon watched as groups of dwarfs held their own drinking contests, laughing openly with the other dwarfs as some of them collapsed after drinking too much. Eventually the sound calmed slightly which allowed Orik to climb onto the table, tankards in both of his hands and proclaim 'At last we have celebrated, too long have we sat in the dark, dreading what was too come. But today we live, a dragon rider has been found! He and his dragon have killed a shade in defence of our city! To Eragon and Saphira!' The drunken dwarves cheered, slamming their tankards on their table in approval. Eragon stood and bowed earning more cheers and laughter.

Orik sat back down next to Eragon and slapped him on the back, Eragon barely registering the pain in his back as he too was caught up in the happiness. The happy dwarf then drank from both his tankards and fell onto the table, snoring loudly, his armoured cap lying forgotten at his feet.

' _I WANNTT MOOOREE'_ Saphira screeched into Eragon's mind, standing on her rear legs, angered by the lack of available barrels. The alcohol however was too much for Saphira and she fell to the ground, sending dwarves scattering.

Eragon laughed and downed another tankard, not even resisting as his head fell onto the table with a thunk, the remaining dwarfs that were conscious laughing at the sleeping rider.

The witch that had been stalking Eragon soon emerged from one of the tables and frowned at the sleeping rider and his dragon, 'Silly boy' Angela muttered before picking him up and taking him away from the drunken mess that was a Dwarven celebration.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Another week another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. As an inside look into the creation of this chapter I had planned to write the oath itself, but with a limited dictionary it felt wrong and the possiblity I got the language wrong I cut it. Here you go:**

 _Eka otherúm ietdar eom ono, äthr iet celöbra nen aí shur'tugal._

 _I swear myself to you, on my honour as a dragon rider._

 **That's all from me, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The realisation that Eragon may have drunk too much only hit him the day after. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and his temples in a vain attempt to relieve the pain emanating from them.

'That will teach you to drink with dwarves' a smug voice told Eragon.

The hungover dragon rider looked over to the voice to see Angela, her hands on her hips and a smirk written on her face. She walked over to Eragon and handed him a glass full of a green mixture 'This will help, probably' she explained as Eragon eyed the glass with confusion.

Not in the mood to question her Eragon downed the drink, surprised to find it tasted like strawberries. The pressure in his head soon subsided. 'Thank you' Eragon muttered as he handed the glass back to the witch.

Angela smiled and walked over to her shelf to deposit the empty glass. As she did so Eragon looked at the witch more closely, her hair was wilder, as though she hadn't even bothered to brush it. Her dress was in a worse state, stains were dotted all over it and there was even a small rip on her skirt.

Looking around the room, Eragon realised he was back in Angela's room and he was in the bed he had previously been sleeping in. The room itself was slightly cleaner, Angela had set her cauldron back up and was filled with the same green concoction that had cured Eragon's hangover. The papers that were scattered on the ground earlier had been mostly cleaned up though it looked like Angela had given up half way through as Eragon could still spot several notes near the door to Angela's bedroom and the exit to the hallway outside.

Eragon lastly check himself, Zar'roc wasn't on his belt and hung on the bedpost, but the rest of his clothes were still on his person, even his boots. Looking back to Angela, Eragon got a closer look as the witch as she returned to his side, her eyes were victim to small black bags clinging to the underside of her eyelid, something he was all too familiar with. She hadn't been sleeping.

'Why am I here Angela?' Eragon asked, he wasn't ungrateful for what she had done, but he couldn't help be suspicious of the herbalist.

The smile on Angela' face faded slightly at Eragon's question, 'well you see, I was wandering the halls of Tonjheim, thinking about this boy I had been helping. He had run away, and just when we really needed to talk, very rude' Angela said in a condescending tone. 'When lo and behold, just as a returned to my room said boy had returned! So I followed him, because we really needed to talk. When I was finally able to get to him I found him drunk, so I thought instead of leaving him on the cold stone table I would take him back to my room to sleep off the hangover he probably deserved'.

Eragon frowned 'Did you really need to patronise me? I understand I shouldn't have left. But what was I to do?

'Stay?'

Sighing in frustration Eragon realised he had been idiotic, he may have left to handle his anxiety but by doing so he had pained Angela.

'I'm sorry' Eragon told Angela.

'It's fine' Angela responded, acting as if her earlier anger was fake, 'If anything I should be apologising' Eragon eyed her in confusion. 'Solembum told me about your conversation'.

'Oh' Eragon felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, his discomfort with being touched wasn't something he wanted or enjoyed.

'Why are you blushing?' Angela asked in confusion, before realisation hit her 'Oh'.

Angela moved closer to Eragon's side, though she didn't make any move to touch him 'There's nothing to be embarrassed about Eragon, I know what you went through, it doesn't make you weak for admitting that you don't like being touched' she whispered to him.

However instead of feeling comfort from Angela's words a question was sparked in Eragon's mind, how did Angela know about his treatment in Carvahall? 'How do you know so much about me? Eragon asked the herbalist. He hadn't asked previously as the thought had never arisen.

Angela frowned at Eragon's question 'Why does that matter?'

'I just find it odd that you are so knowledgeable about my… abuse' Eragon had to pause to find the right word. 'The only way you could have that knowledge is by looking through my mind or through Saphira's mind, and if you have I should know' Eragon concluded.

'I would never have invaded your mind!' Angela exclaimed, her face showed her disgust at such a suggestion.

'Then how do you know!' Eragon asked in frustration.

Angela sighed and seemed to be in deep thought, eventually she responded 'Do you remember the dragon bones I used to tell your fortune?'

Eragon nodded, slightly confused how the bones had anything to do with the situation.

'Around fifteen years I awoke to find those exact bones laid out on my table, out of their bag. They showed or rather told me about a boy who had just been born. Over the years the bones told me more and more about this boy, how he was abandoned by his parents to an abusive uncle who hurt him terribly and how the villagers who lived with him either joined in or just ignored him. Several months ago the bones stopped showing me the boy, I just assumed his uncle had gone over the edge and killed him. But when I overheard your conversation with Arya after you had woken up I knew that boy was you'.

'Did you never think of trying to find me?' Eragon asked.

Angela shook her head 'I looked as much as I could, but the Brodding Empire is big. I didn't even know if you lived in the empire, you could have been in Surda or part of the Varden. It didn't help the bones never told me your name, or the village you lived in'.

It took a while for Eragon to swallow all that Angela had told him. For a split second a flicker of impulsive anger touched his mind, but he pushed it away. He couldn't get angry at Angela for failing to find him, the knucklebones seemed to have been vague about him on purpose. In the end Eragon accepted what Angela had said was true, she had no reason to lie to him. Yet one thing still bothered him.

'Why did you kiss me?' Eragon blurted out.

Angela's eyebrows rose in surprise 'I… umm… Do you really need to know?' She asked in an almost desperate tone. Eragon did need to know, the kiss had ben gnawing at his mind, and he couldn't think of a good reason for why she did it.

'I would like to know, but if it troubles you that much you do not need to tell me' Eragon responded politely, though in the back of his mind he was pleading that Angela told him.

Angela bit her lip before answering 'It is complicated, I don't fully know why I did it to be honest' Angela stumbled before collecting herself and continued 'I find you interesting Eragon, very interesting. I've been alive long before the fall of the riders, I've gotten used to the tedium of life and most of its oddities. Yet when I found out who you were and what had happened to you, I was surprised, no shocked! Everything I knew told me that you should not be here' Angela gestured to the room around them.

'What?' Eragon asked, failing to understand.

'You should not be here' Angela repeated, 'If you were anyone else you would have fled far away with Saphira, you wouldn't have tried to avenge your Uncle by killing the Raz'ac, I mean what did he ever do for you?' Angela asked, before Eragon could answer the witch interrupted him.

'What makes you even more interesting is that you don't hate your own kind. For over fifteen years you were kicked, punched and spat at by humans and when you find out that most of your kind is subjugated by a lone man, instead of saying they deserve it, you join the group that wants to kill him' Angela chuckled as she spoke the last few words.

'So you find me interesting because I'm idiotic?' Eragon asked. Angela's explanation had come out as more of a ramble.

In response the witch laughed 'No silly, I find you interesting because you are kind, even after all you have been through you would still help the race that has only ever mistreated you'. Eragon blushed slightly at Angela's praise.

'And when I had you in my grasp all I saw was the that kind person, who didn't want anyone to suffer like he had. So of course I kissed you, because you are special Eragon, for the first time in a hundred years I was surprised. Angela said with a soft smile on her lips.

'Oh' was all Eragon could muster as his mind was still trying to fully understand Angela's explanation.

'Oh? Is that all you can say, would you prefer I say that I find you endearing!' Angela exclaimed, the tone of her voice hinting that she was offended by Eragon's crass response.

Eragon's eyes grew at Angela's statement 'You do?'

The flush on Angela's face turned a shade darker, 'oh shut up' she said as she walked away in a vain attempt at hiding her face.

' _Little one where are you?_ ' Saphira asked as Eragon as she woke up and touched his mind in attempt to find him.

' _I am with Angela, she explained a couple of things to me'_ Eragon responded.

Saphira hummed lightly at the news, _'I hope that she has helped to calm your mind if that is the case'._

' _It has'._ He was being honest, he had feared any type of exchange with Angela before, but now that they were talking he realised his fears were baseless.

' _Well if that is the case would you find it acceptable to meet King Hrothgar with me? There is something I would like to discuss with him and I need you as my mouthpiece'_ Saphira asked.

' _Of course, could you meet me in the courtyard near Angela's room?'_ Eragon said. Saphira snorted at Eragon's laziness.

'Where are you going?' Angela asked with a touch of concern in her voice, as Eragon left his bed and strapped Zar'roc to his belt.

'I am going to meet King Hrothgar with Saphira' Eragon explained as he stretched his back, ignoring the flare in pain from his scar.

'I see, before you go Eragon I was hoping you could answer two of my own questions' Angela asked.

Eragon shrugged his shoulders, seeing no harm in doing so 'It would only be fair' he told her as he sat back down on his bed.

'Excellent' Angela said enthusiastically, sitting next to him. 'First off I was wondering if you could tell me where you got your scars on your stomach from. The dragon bones usually told me about all of your injuries but it never told me about those'.

Dread filled Eragon's mind. She couldn't know. No one could know.

Eragon desperately wrangled his emotions under control before answering Angela's question. 'I got it from a hunting accident a couple of days before I left Carvahall'. Angela eyed Eragon before nodding.

'That would make sense, it's a good thing you didn't become a hunter for a living' she said with a small smile.

'So what is your other question?' Eragon asked, his desire to leave suddenly growing.

'Oh I was going to ask if you will be staying with me until you leave' the witch said, a small sliver of hope was present in her voice.

Eragon relaxed at the easier question, he was glad it wasn't something he had to lie about. 'It would depend on what Saphira thinks and how long I am staying' Eragon answered earnestly.

'Ok' Angela said, a hint of disappointment in her tone of voice made Eragon regret his answer.

However there was still something that was biting at Eragon that he needed to resolve with Angela.

'Where does this leave us Angela?' He asked, sweat already building in his hand as he anticipated her response.

The witch pondered the question even tapping her chin with her ring finger. 'We do have a strange relationship don't we? I don't see why it needs to changed' Angela answered with a small smile.

Eragon smiled in agreement, 'As long as you don't start throwing tantrums whenever I leave' he added, Angela glared in response.

'Yes well, you can be quite a handful' she answered meekly.

Eragon chuckled at Angela's excuse as he left the room and headed towards Saphira.

* * *

' _You haven't told me what you want to discuss with King Hrothgar'_ Eragon told Saphira as they dived towards the large stone doors that led to the king.

Saphira smashed onto the paved stonework before turning her scaled head towards her rider. _'You will find out soon enough'_ she informed him as he slid off her saddle.

The dwarven guards pushed the doors open as Eragon and Saphira approached. Inside the stone throne room was King Hrothgar, a scowl affixed to his face and his ever-present hammer Volund shining by his side.

'Interesting I was about to summon the pair of you, and you have arrived before I could do so' Hrothgar rumbled. 'Nevertheless I would welcome you back to my halls. You have done much to save mine city and by doing so you have redeemed your blade, as long as you wield it Zar'roc will be welcomed in Tonjheim'.

'Thank you' Eragon said, bowing his head in respect.

'Unfortunately I cannot gift you for your actions appropriately, the armour that you wore is beyond repair and I fear you will be gone before we can forge you a new suit worthy of your deeds' Hrothgar said gravely before turning to Saphira. 'However the dragon armour will be gifted to you dragon, as long as you would wear it or until you out grow it'.

Eragon voiced Saphira's thanks before asking why they would have been summoned.

'You are correct, there is more that I would discuss with you. As you know the Council of Elders has chosen Nasuada as the successor to Ajihad. Sadly the other dwarven clans have pressed me on this issue, demanding to know where I support her. I know that most of the clans would support her as leader, but I would still as for your opinion on the matter. I would not look foolish by needlessly throwing my favour in with the wrong party'.

' _What should I tell him?'_ Eragon asked Saphira.

'He has been kind to us' Saphira told Eragon _'I think we should be honest, we do not know Nasuada and we think the council may try and control her'._

'I fear that while Nasuada's heart is in the right place she may be inexperienced' Eragon said, choosing his wording carefully. 'There is also the council, Saphira and I are worried that the council will try and influence her'.

Hrothgar stroked his silver beard at Eragon's response, 'I see. I thank you for your honesty, some would shy away from speaking the truth. I will refrain from giving Nasuada my full support until we can talk privately, and I raise the topic of interference from the council'.

Eragon nodded his approval. Saphira then told him why she wanted to talk to the king.

'What will be done with the Isidar Mithrim? Will you attempt to repair it?' Eragon asked cautiously, in case he angered the king.

Instead the King's face fell to one of sorrow 'Many dwarves mourn the loss of the sky Sapphire, much talk will have to happen before a decision can be taken. It was a terrible deed, what Saphira did. It may have been necessary, yet some of the clans would have you both removed as punishment'.

'Could you not repair it then?' Eragon repeated.

Hrothgar laughed hollowly at the suggestion 'It could be done, but it would be an abomination and one I would not sanction in these halls'.

' _Eragon I believe I could return the splendour to the jewel if it was rebuilt, please tell him this'_ Saphira urged.

Eragon gaped at her ' _How would you do such a thing, you cannot use magic freely, even if you could the power needed… it cannot be done'._

' _But it can! You've seen what I am capable, I've done it several times, you yourself have felt it!'_ Saphira argued. Eragon knew it was a low blow for Saphira to use that memory, but she was right. Eragon begrudgingly repeated Saphira's offer to the king.

'She could do such a thing' Hrothgar exclaimed, straightening in his throne 'not even the elves would attempt such a feat'.

'She is confident in her abilities'.

'Then we shall repair it, even if it takes one hundred years, no shard or fragment will be left behind. When it is ready you will come and fix the star rose'. The dwarf said eagerly.

'We will return' Eragon promised.

Hrothgar smiled, something that looked every bit as alien as it looked 'Thank you Saphira, you have given this old king a reason to continue his reign. If you can do this your name will be remember for generations. Go now as I spread the new to mine people'

Eragon and Saphira bowed once more and left, the Dwarven guards bowing at the feet of Saphira.

' _Why did you make such an offer?'_ Eragon asked as he watched the dwarves kiss the ground. Instead of answering him Saphira released waves of guilt and sorrow onto her rider.

' _This is why, I cannot bear the shame I carry for breaking that jewel, it has broken the dwarves. It is something I never intended to happen. I would see the dwarves happy again'._

Orik soon emerged from a side corridor and repeated the gestures done by the guards to Saphira. When he arose he attempted the grasp Eragon's arm but the rider moved away. Seemingly unbothered by Eragon's actions he spoke joyfully to the rider 'What you have done is a true wonder for my people. Oh there will be drinking!'

Eragon's stomach lurched at the idea of drinking 'And tomorrow there will be a funeral' he said grimly.

'You may be true, but you have given us more hope, come!' Again Orik tried to grab Eragon and again Eragon moved away from the dwarf.

'I believe one night of drinking was enough for me' Eragon told the dwarf, then looking at Saphira and smiling 'But Saphira is more than happy to celebrate with you'.

' _Eragon…'_

Orik smile dimmed slightly at Eragon's refusal but he didn't argue with him 'Come Saphira, my people would honour your promise with song and drink!' Orik yelled enthusiastically, slapping her front leg.

' _Eragon why would you do this?!'_ Saphira whined as she followed Orik though the main corridor.

' _Go on Saphira, I know how much you enjoyed their mead'_ Eragon said light-heartedly. At the news of mead Saphira suddenly quickened her pacing towards the dining hall. Eragon laughed and made his way back to the storage room.

* * *

Eragon spent his time doing menial chores, cleaning his boots, tightening the sting on his bow and inspecting Zar'roc. Although the blade didn't need sharpening or cleaning Eragon still felt it was appropriate to wash the blade, he had started to grow fond of the blade. Throughout his tasks Eragon kept his mind shut from Saphira as to stop her drunken thoughts overwhelming him.

After several hours of waiting Eragon concluded that Saphira wouldn't be returning that night, but just as he was about to go to bed a knock at the door destroyed any hopes of that.

Opening the door Eragon found a dark headed woman wearing a red dress smiling back at him, a golden snake adorned on her wrist.

'Greetings Argetlam' the woman said, inclining her head.

'Can I help you?' Eragon inquired.

The smile on the woman's face grew 'I believe so, I am Trianna, sorceress of the Du Vrangr Gata'.

'That was the group the twins led?

'Yes, I am here to ask if you would do use the honour of leading us, we are spread thinly in the Varden and we could use wise council if we are to succeed' Trianna asked, her voice was intoxicating.

'I do not think that would be wise, I will be leaving the Varden soon' Eragon said weakly, he was quite taken with the attractive sorceress and yet he did not want to entangle himself further into Varden politics.

Trianna bit pouted in an exaggerated fashion 'I am sorry to hear that'. She then moved closer 'but we could still spend some time together, I know it must be hard for you with all the responsibility on your shoulders'.

Eragon was sceptical that he could talk about his worries with Trianna, someone he has just met. Before he could doing anything however, Trianna moved even closer, placing one of her hands on his chest and moving her head to his ear.

'We could both help each other, I could teach you about summoning spirits, it would be an educational experience' Trianna whispered in Eragon's ear.

Eragon froze the second the Sorceress touched him, he was trying desperately to avoid the oncoming dread that was sinking slowly into his being. Trianna took the silence as a positive and began to press herself onto the frozen rider, making Eragon shudder.

'What do you think you are doing?'

Trianna pulled herself off of Eragon and looked behind to see Arya, who was glaring fiercely at the sorceress.

'I was just talking with Eragon' Trianna explained quickly, obviously nervous of the elf.

Arya looked to Eragon then back to Trianna, 'I would not call that talking, begone harlot I must speak with my vassal' Arya demanded. Trianna stared at Arya with contempt before leaving, walking as fast as her dress would allow her.

'Was she hassling you? Arya asked, stepping closer to Eragon though not as close as Trianna was.

Eragon shook his head not trusting his voice as he tried to squash the anxiety coursing through his mind, something that difficult without the support of Saphira sturdy conscious.

Thankfully Arya remained silent and allowed Eragon to battle with his mind in peace. 'Why are you here Arya?' Eragon asked after he had calmed down sufficiently, letting Arya into the room as he spoke.

'We need to talk about what will happen during the funeral and what will happen afterwards' Arya explained as she walking into large room.

Eragon frowned at what Arya said 'What do you mean? Am I required to do something during the event?'

'In a way, yes. You must stand behind me during the burial, to show your fealty to me. By doing so you will convince the Varden of who you stand with' Arya explained, though her usual passive expression wasn't present, she looked conflicted.

'Is there something wrong Arya?' Eragon asked.

'There is something else, I will need you to give me Zar'roc. I will need to wear it during the funeral' Arya revealed.

'I see' Eragon frowned. It made sense, if Arya held his sword no one could question who his loyalty was to. That still didn't mean Eragon had to like it.

Moving to his bed he grabbed the crimson blade and its belt, 'here' Eragon thrusted his sword into Arya's hand.

'Thank you Eragon, I will return the blade to you after the funeral' Arya said softy.

Eragon grunted in response 'is there anything else Arya? I would like to sleep'.

'We will be leaving the day after the funeral' Arya raised her hand before Eragon could speak 'I know this is short notice but we have spent too long in Tonjheim, the sooner we are in Ellesméra the safer you will be'.

'Safer? What is going Arya? Is there something you aren't telling me' Eragon asked angrily.

Arya's eyes softened, as they always did when she looked at the young rider 'I fear that your condition will only worsen if we do not get you to Ellesméra in time, I am only concerned it will become permanent if we waste time'.

Before Eragon could respond Arya was walking to the door, as she opened the door she spoke again 'I know that you feel more comfortable with keeping your problems to yourself Eragon, but know that I will be there if you need someone to listen' Arya advised as she walked out of the room.

Eragon pondered what Arya said, it was a welcome change that he had people he could talk to and Saphira was always telling him to talking about his issues with the ones he trusted. Yet Eragon detested the idea, it made him feel weak, Garrow always belittled him for complaining and that would be what he would be doing by talking.

Sighing, Eragon laid down in his cot, and yet he couldn't sleep. His mind was too active worrying about the Ajihad's funeral, he couldn't get the scent of Trianna's perfume out of his noise either. If only Saphira was with him he could sleep, the sound of her heart always set him at ease.

Pulling himself out of his bed Eragon slipped his boots on and took to walking aimlessly through the Dwarven city, avoiding any of the mead halls lest he fall victim to another hangover. Eventually his walk took him to a familiar corridor and a certain Witch's door. He knocked and heard Angela saying 'enter'.

Walking in he smiled faintly at the witch who reciprocated the action as she sewed. 'I see you've returned. Are you that short on company?' Angela joked.

'I couldn't sleep and Saphira is drinking with the dwarfs so there's no point asking her' Eragon told Angela, who laughed at the new of what Saphira was doing.

'Well you know you can stay here, or are you here to debate the existence of toads?' Angela said, referencing her firm belief that toads didn't exist.

Eragon declined the latter offer and took to the bed, closing his eyes he listened to the noises of the room. He could hear Solembum purring, the scratching of Angela's sewing needles and faint humming coming from Angela herself. The sound of the Herbalist's humming was soothing to Eragon's ears, helping to clear his over active mind, and soon enough he was in sleep's embrace.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Angela isn't attracted to normies. But seriously, considering that Angela isn't going to be in the story for a while I figured I'd progress their relationship slightly.**

 **I should also note that this chapter is the longest I've written, I don't see chapter getting bigger than 5k, but I've never really worried about the length of them in the past. That's it for me, let me know if I'm doing something wrong or right.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon ran out of Angela's room, pulling his arm through his dress tunic as he rushed towards Saphira who was waiting in a clearing. _'Hurry up Eragon, we are late'_ Saphira stressed as her partner struggled to climb into her saddle.

Soon the pair where in the air, flying towards the Southern gate where the funeral procession would start. Looking over Saphira's wing Eragon could just make out the individuals that made up the column. _'Saphira where are you going to land?_ ' Eragon questioned as he tried to find an appropriate spot .

' _Here'_ Saphira answered, showing him an image of open pavement between Ajihad's body and the long line of mourners.

' _That's not a lot of space '_ Eragon cautioned as he gripped the saddle tighter.

' _I know'_ Saphira said, her excitement bubbling through their bond.

As soon as Saphira was over her landing spot she folded her wings and dived. Eragon couldn't help but smile as the wind forced his eyes shut and scratched at his face. Using his bond with Saphira to see, Eragon wasn't surprised when Saphira snapped her wings fully out, slowing their descend which made their landing survivable.

Jumping down from Saphira, Eragon held his stomach momentarily as he tried to stop his insides from jiggling around _, 'You should really stop doing that you know'_ he advised his Dragon.

Eragon watched as Saphira rolled her massive draconic eye ' _Stop complaining'_ she snorted.

Eragon sighed and looked around, Ajihad's body was on a pale slab of marble, held a lot by six men dressed in black armour. Nasuada stood behind the slab, and further back still stood Arya and the council of Elders. The mournful expressions drawn on their faces soon brought Eragon down from his adrenaline filled descent.

Eragon walked swiftly over to Arya, standing so that his shoulder was hidden by her body if looked at from the front. All the while he tried to ignore the venomous gazes sent to him from the council and some of the Varden guards. Saphira lumbered up behind Eragon, sending a cloud of smoke at the council.

The column started to advance through Tonjheim, the streets filled with onlooker and mourners. All the while Eragon tried to ignore the dirty looks given to him by some of the members of the Varden and the mourners.

' _Where has their anger come from?_ ' Eragon thought sorrowfully as he watched men and women break down into tears as Ajihad passed by them.

A heavy gong was struck deep inside of Farthen Dûr, its vibrations spread throughout the city sending chills down Eragon's back. The gong was struck several more times as the group made its way through Tonjheim, each blow struck was quicker than the last. The procession soon reached the center courtyard, the dwarves that were among the mourners became even more sombre at the site of their destroyed jewel.

They soon reached a cave filled with shining crystals that shifted colour as soon as Eragon glanced at them. When Saphira entered the cavern Eragon had to look away as the light from the crystals reflected onto the blue Dragoness.

The bearers of Ajihad continued forward, passing stone houses filled with Dwarven children gasping at the display in front of them. The tunnel soon ended and the bearers of Ajihad entered a small chamber. Nasuada and the council proceeded into the as well, Eragon looked to Arya for some direction. She turned and gestured Eragon to follow her.

Insides the chamber Eragon found Ajihad's marble stone placed over a hole. Various members of the council and Nasuada were surrounded the corpse, paying their respects to their leader and friend. Eventually they moved away from the stone, Nasuada wiping a tear from her eye, Arya walked towards the stone with Eragon following.

Arya's interaction was brief, she stood in front of Ajihad's body and whispered words in the ancient language too quick for Eragon to even grasp what she was conveying. She then bowed her head and left, following the rest as they left the chamber.

Eragon approached the body tentatively, surprised that it didn't smell of rot and decay. _'What am I supposed to do Saphira?'_ Eragon asked hopelessly as he tried to understand what he wanted to say to the late leader of the Varden.

Saphira approached the marble stone _'I cannot tell you Eragon, you must say your peace I know that'_ she told him as she glanced at the body before leaving as well.

Using instinct to guide him Eragon approached Ajihad's body and grasped his right shoulder, 'I will not let the Varden fall my friend, Galbatorix will die by my sword. I promise you' Eragon whispered to Ajihad. Pulling his hand away from the fallen leader, Eragon was surprised to find the Gedwëy ignasia burned onto Ajihad's shoulder, glancing at his palm Eragon saw his own mark was glowing with the same ethereal light that shone when he used magic.

Satisfied he had made his peace Eragon emerged from the chamber and joined Arya who was standing to the side. Time passed slowly as other mourners of important said their goodbyes, when all was done twelve dwarves approached carrying a marble lid. Eragon looked away as the dwarves slammed the seal shut on the Varden leader, allowing him to finally rest.

* * *

Eragon covered a yawn with his palm as he followed Arya and the Varden leaders to a large underground amphitheatre. They all sat on the same row at the lowest level facing a stone podium, while Saphira sat in the corner of the room where there were no seats.

The room filled quickly with people talking about the funeral that had just occurred, the sound soon became deafening and Eragon retreated into conversation with Saphira, wishing he could be anywhere else. Only when the final seat was filled did Jörmmundur approach the podium.

'People of the Varden, I stand here heartbroken. Once again we must decide upon a new leader for the Varden, I wish this wasn't the case. Ajihad was one of our finest leaders, he won us many great battles, and he made kept the Varden alive even when all hope was lost' the general stopped for a second, as though he was trying to find the right word.

'Though one of his greatest actions was inducted the rider Eragon. He is a symbol of our defiance and our hopes'. Murmurs from the crowds showed their support for Eragon, who let a small sigh of relief go.

'However it does not do use well to dwell on the past, today we must decide a new leader'. Jörmmundur took a breath before a continuing. 'The council has discussed this issue for many a night. We have finally agreed on a candidate that we think will carry us to victory'.

Erratic fear started to spread through Eragon, what if the populace didn't accept Nasuada? Who else could lead the Varden?

These fears were put to rest as Jörmmundur stepped aside to allow Nasuada to take the podium, the crowds cheered their enthusiasm chaotic. The answer of whether the people accepted Nasuada was obvious.

Soon the crowd's energy died down and Arya stepped forward, taking Nasuada's place 'The Elves will honour Ajihad tonight… and on behalf of Queen Islanzadi and her subjects we accept Nasuada as his successor, and offer her the same support and friendship her father was offered'.

As Arya spoke, the crowds soon took notice of Zar'roc pinned to Arya's side, their focus turned to Eragon. Somewhere confused by what they saw, but others knew what it meant. Betrayal shone in their eyes.

Eragon looked away from the crowd and towards Arya, trying to ignore the silent rejection he was being submitted to by the populace.

Arya soon returned to her seat next to Eragon and Hrothgar rose to the podium. 'I too support Nasuada, as King of the dwarves I pledge the support of my clan and the other dwarven clans' the king then sat back down, the gruffness in his voice suggested he would rather have just left.

Jörmmundur then returned to the podium 'Our allies have spoken, and your support has been voiced. I ask you people of the Varden who shall be our leader?'

'Nasuada!' The crowd responded as one.

Jörmmundur bowed and allowed Nasuada to take his place 'Thank you people of the Varden, I promise you that I will bring all that I can bare in hope that we defeat Galbatorix'. The people roared at Nasuada, swallowing everything she said.

'We shall win back our homes, we will defeat the Empire, and we shall do it with our blood, our sweat and our will! We shall not rely on others to win our battle!' Nasuada exclaimed.

' _She is confident in the Varden, perhaps too much'_ Saphira observed.

' _Maybe she is just trying to raise moral?_ ' Eragon suggested, the roar of the crowd backed his reasoning.

Saphira snorted black smoke from her snout _'or maybe it is sending a signal'._

Eragon raised an eyebrow _'To whom?'_

' _Look around Eragon, do Hrothgar or Arya look happy about Nasuada's speech? She is telling us that we aren't needed. She is being a fool'_ Saphira told Eragon.

True to her word both Arya and Hrothgar looked agitated 'I doubt she truly means it' Eragon reasoned.

' _Only time will tell if what you say is true'_ Saphira responded grimly.

* * *

Little else was achieved in the amphitheatre, Nasuada's speech had driven the crowd into such frenzy that Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Hrothgar left. Hrothgar left down a corridor muttering dwarven curses with every step.

Arya led Eragon and Saphira to a small abandoned courtyard, large enough for Saphira to stretch to full size. Arya then sat down on a worn stone bench near the wall. Eragon walked over to the Elf, she was obviously deep in thought.

'Should we be worried by what Nasuada said?' Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head 'While disturbing, they are only words. If Nasuada actually tried to distance the Varden from its allies it would fall apart. I should caution you to be careful for the remainder of our stay here Eragon, the looks you received during the meeting were worrying'.

Eragon shrugged 'I'm used to being hated, the Varden and its people will just have to live with my choice'.

Arya flashed Eragon a brief smile 'I am glad you do not regret your decision, but I would still ask that you keep a low profile until we leave tomorrow'.

' _Eragon that boy from yesterday is back_ ' Saphira said, interrupting the conversation.

Looking over Eragon spotted Jarsha, the boy was glued to the spot as he gazed in fear of Saphira's large body.

'What is do you need Jarsha?' Eragon inquired, walking over to the boy.

'I…I… You are needed sir' the boy squeaked 'Nasuada has asked that you come to her at once'.

Eragon rubbed his forehead in frustration as he tried to figure out what the new leader of the Varden wanted with him. 'Where is she?' Eragon asked.

'In her father's study' Jarsha responded.

'I know where that is, you may go' the rider instructed. The young boy nodded before scurrying off.

'I trust you heard all of that? Eragon said, turning back to face Arya who had closed the gap between the two of them.

'I did' Arya answered, her brow furrowed once more 'watch what you say to her Eragon, you represent more than just the riders now'. Arya then undid the belt that held Zar'roc and handed it back to Eragon.

Eragon grasped the sword and belted the blade immediately. 'Is there anything else you require of me?' He asked after adjusting Zar'roc to fit more comfortably.

Arya shook her head 'No, just remember we are to leave tomorrow, be at the north gate before dawn rise'.

* * *

The guards pushed the heavy stone doors open as Eragon rushed towards Ajihad's study.

' _You know it is technically Nasuada's study'_ Saphira informed Eragon who paused momentarily.

' _That will depend on how this meeting goes'_ Eragon retorted.

Inside the study Nasuada was glancing over a map of Alagaesia on the same table her father hovered over before the battle.

Eragon coughed to gain her attention. When Nasuada looked up a smile adorned her face and she moved away from the table towards Eragon, her blue dress swishing with her movements.

'Ah thank you for coming Eragon, I feared that you were preoccupied' Nasuada said in a friendly manner.

Eragon's stance softened at Nasuada's tone 'We are allies Nasuada, of course I would answer your summons'.

The dark woman frowned at Eragon's words 'If that is so then you would have supported my rise to power' she spoke stiffly, her demeanour shifting.

Before Eragon could respond with some unsavoury language he was stopped by Saphira's intrusion. _'Mind what you say Eragon, we need the Varden on our side!'_ The dragoness cautioned.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Eragon answered 'I didn't fight against your suggestion as leader Nasuada, you must understand that to me you are a stranger. I do not know how you would lead under pressure or what sort of influence the council would have over you. I told Hrothgar as much when he asked me'.

The hostile expression adorned on Nasuada's face faded slightly 'That does make sense. I apologise Eragon, much of my day has been spent dealing with problems in the Varden. I fear I will not be getting much sleep with this position'.

Eragon offered a small sincere smile at Nasuada's plight before she continued 'But I did not ask you here to accuse you or to vent my problems. My father trusted you Eragon, and I feel that I can trust you with my plans with the Varden'.

'What are you going to do?' Eragon asked, his curiosity piqued.

'I intend to move the Varden to Surda, the dwarves will not be able to keep us for much longer as their farming year was poor. It helps that Surda is home to much of the Varden already and we will be able to equip our troops much faster than we can here in Tonjheim '.

Eragon frowned 'Is the move not dangerous?'

'It is the only move I can make, if the Varden stays I fear the council will be able to bend my will with their influence'.

'So what will you do after you reach Surda?' Eragon said, still not seeing the whole picture.

'I intend to invade the Empire'.

' _Invasion!'_ Saphira exclaimed as her surprise flowed through her bond with Eragon.

'Surely that is suicide' Eragon responded, echoing Saphira's sentiment.

'I do not intend to invade straight away, we will wait for your training to finish before I ask the Varden to invade' Nasuada explained, 'though I would ask for your permission for what I intend to do while you train'.

'What is it that you would ask of me?' Eragon asked warily.

Nasuada bit her lip at Eragon's stony expression 'I would like your permission to spread the knowledge that there is a free dragon rider around the Brodding Empire. By doing so it should help with our dire recruitment and it may scare some cities into easy capitulations when we face them'.

Eragon through about Nasuada's proposal, on one hand Galbatorix most likely knew that Saphira had hatched for him, but there was always a possibility he may not know. On the other hand if the world knew he existed he may be putting himself and Saphira in more danger.

' _What do you think Saphira?'_ Eragon asked his partner, the decision was not his alone to make.

' _If we do allow word to spread we will be at risk, but aren't we already? I know I can keep you safe Eragon, what matters is how we can help the Varden to become an effective resistance group. If letting the Empire know we exist will help, I say we do it'_ Saphira reasoned.

'We give you our permission' Eragon told Nasuada, who smiled at his decision.

'Thank you Eragon, this will help the Varden to fill its ranks' Nasuada told the rider as she returned to the marble table and wrote on a piece of parchment .

'So this is it, the Varden will move to Surda and I will go to Elves and become a rider' Eragon muttered, more to himself than to Nasuada.

However the leader of the Varden caught his monologue 'That is what shall happen, I suppose you know that Orik will be accompanying you and Arya on your journey'.

Eragon's eyes grew ' _I didn't know that!'_ Anger surged through him for a second, Saphira could have gotten him and Arya to Du Weldenvarden within a couple of days. Saphira couldn't carry more than two people at the time, and so the trip would take several antagonising weeks.

'I would be glad that Orik is coming with you, traveling with an Elf is never an easy experience' Nasuada said. This brought Eragon out of his anger, thinking about it Orik would make travel more bearable, and less awkward.

'I suppose you are right' Eragon sighed, in truth he didn't want to spend all of his time traveling with the one he had just sworn fealty to. 'If that is all I will take my leave' he added.

Nasuada nodded 'I wish you luck on your journey Eragon, the Varden is relying on you'.

Just as he reached the door Nasuada's voice sounded' Eragon there is one more thing I would like to ask'.

Eragon turned in response 'And that would be?'

'Why did you choose the Elves over us? Your own kind?' Nasuada in a controlled fashion.

'I chose the Elves because they haven't harmed me' Eragon answered truthfully.

Nasuada confused expression provided a grim satisfaction to Eragon.

Leaving the room Eragon rushed over to Saphira, both wishing to have one last flight before they left.

In the skies above Tonjheim Eragon felt truly at peace, he knew nothing could trouble him as long as he was with Saphira.

'How do you feel about Orik joining us on our trip' Eragon asked Saphira.

' _I enjoy the Dwarf's company, I would even consider him a friend. So in that case I have no problems with him traveling with us'_ Saphira responded.

' _But that's not the only reason you are ok with him coming with us'_ Eragon pushed Saphira, sensing that she was hiding another reason.

' _Nothing escapes you does it?'_ Saphira growled _'In truth I am glad he is with us, it means that Arya won't be able to influence you as much as she may hope'._

' _I doubt she could if she wanted to'_ Eragon said bluntly.

Saphira laughed at her partner's response _'I wouldn't so rash as to accept that as fact little one, I've seen you stare at her when you think she isn't watching'._

Eragon's cheeks reddened slightly _'What are you trying to insinuate?'_

' _Nothing, but there isn't anything wrong with finding someone attractive, even if her face resembles a horse'_ Saphira stated in good humour.

Eragon rapped his hands around Saphira's neck, which gained a growl of approval from said dragon, and gazed down at the stone city below. Saphira hadn't been wrong with her views, Eragon did find Arya attractive, and yet that was where it began and ended. It was like calling a work of art beautiful it was more of a fact than an opinion.

Looking closer at Tonjheim Eragon sighed in sadness, Saphira picked up on his negative state ' _Are you going to miss the Dwarves?'_ she asked.

' _They have been kind to me Saphira, more so than most humans'_ Eragon said glum filled his tone.

' _What about Angela? Will you be mourning the loss of her company?_ Saphira questioned at random.

Eragon strengthened his grip at the Witch's name _'Of course I will, so will you surely?_

Saphira snorted in annoyance _'don't lie to me little one, you forget what our bond shows'._

' _Then ask you questions openly, do not trying to hide them behind facades!'_ Eragon retorted hotly.

' _I must know how you feel about her Eragon, I cannot have you scurrying off to meet with her behind my back, nor can I have you pining after someone I do not approve of'_ Saphira said.

Eragon was momentarily speechless, he had taken a close friendship with Angela eagerly, but now Saphira was thinking he had taken an interest to her. _'We are friends Saphira, she may have wanted more but I…'_

Eragon stopped for a second to collect his thoughts and feelings _'I don't know how I truly feel about her Saphira, when I am around her I feel at peace like when I am with you. I trust her'_ he admitted _'I know she would not hurt me, nor does she scare me in the way that Arya can'._

' _Oh little one'_ Saphira whispered in return _'I am sorry, but I need to keep you safe. I truly did not know your intentions for her'._

' _Why does it matter?'_ Eragon asked faintly.

Saphira beat her wings harshly before she responded _'Eragon you must know that if you were to pursue someone, my feelings to them would change to suit yours. I cannot have you forming a relationship with a person that I disagree with'._

' _So you do not approve of Angela?'_

Saphira sighed through their bond _'I do approve of her, to an extent. I am just scared by how quickly your relationship has grown'._

' _You're jealous!'_ Eragon exclaimed, laughing internally at the thought.

' _I am not!'_ Saphira responded in the way a child would.

Eragon brought his laughter through their bond, causing Saphira to growl and shake him lightly.

' _You are impossible!'_ Saphira roared.

' _You should be careful Saphira, if you aren't I might fall'_ Eragon joked. The shaking soon stopped. Eragon felt slightly guilty for using Saphira's fear of hurting him but he didn't say anything. He simply sat there with Saphira flying over the Dwarven city.

* * *

Eragon woke next morning and packed his belongings away into his traveling bags. Looking down at them Eragon realised that the amount of clothing his own had almost tripled thanks to the Dwarven clothes that were gifted to him.

Arriving at the Northern gate Eragon sat on the ground, leaning against Saphira as he waited for his traveling companions as he watched Snowfire feed on the few grass roots shooting up from the ground.

' _Does your back ever stop?'_ Saphira asked as she felt her way through Eragon's mind and found the itching and pain that emanated from his scar.

' _It doesn't stop, I just block the feelings from you'_ Eragon said, shuffling on the ground as he scratched his back against Saphira's side.

' _Well don't'_ Saphira advised.

' _Why? There's no point putting you through what I am feeling'._

' _That's not the point'._

Just as Eragon was going to question further he was interrupted by the arrival of Orik, drabbed in a faded chainmail shirt and grey trousers, one axe pinned to his side with another on his back alongside his pack.

'Greetings Eragon and to you too Saphira' the dwarf exclaimed, patting Saphira on the nose to emphasis his warmth towards the dragon.

'Hello Orik' Eragon said for himself and Saphira 'I am surprised you are coming with us, surely you would prefer to stay with your people?'

'Aye I would but mine king order me, and I will always follow his orders' Orik grumbled.

'What are his orders?'

Orik stroked his beard as he answered 'King Hrothgar is sending me to re-establish diplomatic ties with the Elves. In truth I will sit around and get fat while you train with the Elves'.

Eragon grinned at the image 'I will keep you company my friend' he said while patting the dwarf on the shoulder as he stood up.

'I thank you, but there is one more matter' Orik said as he drew something from his side pocket. Eragon watched carefully as Orik unwrapped a masterfully crafted ring from a delicate cloth.

'What is that?' Eragon asked in wonder.

'The Elves have a tradition of gifting items to signify a friendship with other races and peoples. We dwarves also follow such a practise' Orik told Eragon as he gestured for Eragon's hand.

Slipping the ring onto Eragon's right middle finger Orik continued his explanation 'Whenever you encounter dwarves simply show them this ring and they will consider you a friend, if you need aid they shall provide it'.

Eragon marvelled at the design of the ring. The material of the ring was obvious a metal of some sort and was warm on his finger, its face was octagonal and depicted thirteen stars surrounding a large jewel.

Orik noticed Eragon's look as he gazed at the ring 'The stars signify each on the dwarven's clans and the sapphire signifies the Isidar Mithrim, the achievement that binds all dwarves together.

'I…I cannot accept this Orik' Eragon said feebly.

'Nonsense you and Saphira have done much for mine people, it is only proper that we recognise such feats' Orik said, physically pushing away at Eragon's resistance.

'Thank you Orik' Eragon responded, his eyes still fixed on the ring.

'Though I feel it only honest as a friend to tell you that Hrothgar had intended to adopt you' Orik admitted.

Eragon's eyes shot up to look at the dwarf 'he can do such a thing?'

'It requires the consent of the rest of the clan, though after they saw your actions with Arya they felt too cautious and rejected the adoption' Orik explained. 'Hrothgar was annoyed by the decision, but alas there is little that can be done while you are the vassal of Arya'.

'Was it that obvious?' Eragon asked, to which Orik snorted.

'Yes lad, giving your sword to that elf was noticed by everyone. I won't judge you or ask for your reasons, but simply put the Varden isn't happy with your choice'.

Eragon frowned 'If I cared about what they wanted I would have lay down and done their bidding'.

Orik opened his mouth and then through better and closed it.

' _We should thank Hrothgar the next time we see him'_ Eragon suggested to Saphira as they settled back down to waiting.

' _He has done much for us'_ Saphira said in agreement.

'Bah Elves they are never early' Orik cursed after several minutes of waiting, 'When she arrives mine beard will have turned grey'.

'I would have gained the ability to grow a beard before that happens' Eragon said in agreement, causing Orik to laugh.

Eventually Arya arrived wearing the same black gear she had arrived in, accompanying her was Nasuada, a disgruntled Jörmmundur and to Eragon's surprise Angela. Orik grabbed Snowfire's reins and he and Arya walked down the tunnel, seemingly to give Eragon some privacy.

Nasuada was the first to speak 'I've come to wish you off on your journey Eragon, and you too Saphira, I know that the Varden holds no ties to you but I would still wish you safety and I hope your training goes well'.

The dark woman then handed Eragon a roll of parchment 'I also hope that you would convey this message to the Queen Islanzadi' Nasuada said hopefully.

Eragon nodded, seeing no reason to decline the request. Jörmmundur then approached the rider and shook his arm briefly 'Safe travels rider' he spoke stiffly, agitation thick in his voice.

Nasuada and Jörmmundur then retreated back from where they had come from and only Angela was left.

'And you through you could get away without saying goodbye' Angela teased as she approached the rider.

'Are you coming along?' Eragon asked, a part of him hoped she would come with him.

'No I am staying with the Varden, it should a couple of interesting months' she answered with a smile on her lips.

Well I hope you stay safe then' Eragon responded, slightly saddened by Angela's response.

Angela snorted at Eragon's wish 'You are the one that should be careful, no more cursed scars you hear!'

'Also I have my own message you can give to the Elves' Angela added, handing her own scroll to the rider.

'What is it about?' Eragon asked

'It's all of my findings on your scar and what methods I have used to try and treat it. It should help whoever will be looking after you' Angela explained.

Eragon nodded 'Thank you Angela, for everything. I doubt I would be alive without your aid'.

Angela shook her head' I did little, but regardless you are welcome' her voice cracking slightly.

A silence soon fell on the two, Eragon took it as a sign that it was time to leave. Turning to leave Eragon was stopped by Angela grabbing his hand.

'Wait' she whispered. Angela then slowly pulled Eragon into a hug, giving him time to resist or pull away. Eragon did neither and instead returned Angela's hug.

'I want to come with you Eragon, but I know it would be wrong of me. I am needed in the Varden' Angela whispered into Eragon's ear.

'I understand' Eragon told the herbalist soothingly.

Angela soon pulled away from the embrace 'You had best be careful, and watch out for people that are trying to sell you horses without saddles, they are worst kind of people' she told Eragon, her eyes watering ever slightly.

'I will be fine Angela' Eragon told, worried by the state the witch was putting herself in.

Angela nodded at Eragon's words and then pulled him down to her level and kissed his cheek.

'Goodbye Eragon, we will meet again' she told Eragon before turning and rushing back towards Tonjheim.

' _I wonder why she was so sad'_ Eragon pondered, he didn't want to leave Angela, but her tearing up worried him.

' _She may have deeper feelings that you know about'_ Saphira suggested. Angela had yet again confused both of them.

As both of them followed Arya and Orik down the tunnel that led out of the cave, neither of them were privy to Angela opening her hand and seeing the fate the Dragon bone knuckles had foretold for Eragon. The witch allowed her tears to fall on the accursed bones.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the longer than usual wait this week, IRL stuff was important and I had to deal with that first, but I should be good to go for the next couple of weeks.** **Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, cya next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

' _Eragon take off that bag'._

' _No'._

' _Take. It. Off'._

' _No'._

This was the quality of conversation that Eragon had with Saphira as they trudged through the Dwarven tunnel. Saphira had noticed the increase in pain the bag on Eragon's back was having on his scar through their now fully opened bond. Eragon however was being stubborn, he felt weak if he gave into Saphira's demand, how could he defeat Galbatorix if a bag could defeat him?

What made matters worse was that Arya had caught onto Eragon's plight or so he thought. Though she and Orik took the lead through the tunnel, Arya would continually look behind her to check on Eragon and when she saw him with a pained expression on his face she gave him a questioning look.

Eragon waved her off, but now he was faced with a worried dragon and elf. _'Just give me the bag, I don't mind carrying your possessions'_ Saphira tried to reason.

' _I am fine!'_ Eragon exclaimed at her, his patience rapidly disappearing.

Saphira slammed her front paw onto the ground, blocking Eragon's _path 'You are not fine! You are in pain and you won't accept it, let me help you!'_ Saphira yelled back at her partner.

Anger spiked in the back of Eragon's mind, couldn't she just leave him alone? He was used to pain and it wasn't like his scar was bothering anyone else, in truth the only thing bothering him was Saphira.

' _Just leave me alone'_ Eragon told Saphira as he ducked under the dragon and continued down the tunnel.

' _Eragon!'_ Saphira exclaimed _'We are not done!'_

Eragon rolled his eyes, not intending to stop. He was in arms reach of Orik when he felt a pull from behind him, and then a harsher yank. Looking over his shoulder he found Saphira pulling at his bag.

' _Really Saphira?'_ Eragon said to his partner in a disappointing manner.

Saphira responded with a harsher yank, almost pulling Eragon off his feet _'Give me the bag Eragon'_ the dragon growled.

Sighing in defeat Eragon took the bag off, and then assisted Saphira with placing the bag on the saddle.

' _Now was that so hard'_ Saphira said to Eragon as they caught up with their companions.

' _Do you have to mother me all of the time'_ Eragon asked, his anger fading into a mild irritation.

Black smoke billowed out of Saphira's scaly nostril _'Yes'._

Eragon's bad mood consisted for the rest of the day's journey, it was made worse by the continuity of his surroundings as the tunnel's bleak textures resisted to change into sunlight. Small bumps in the path soon drove Eragon's anger back to boiling, and a perpetual circle was founded as Eragon became infuriated at his short temper.

When Orik and Arya advised they stopped for the day Eragon took to watching his friends instead of participating in conversation, in fear that he would vent his fury at them. During their dinner meal Eragon noticed that Arya' diet consisted of largely fruit and vegetables.

' _It maybe an Elven custom'_ Saphira theorised, trying to start a conversation with her disgruntled rider. Eragon only grunted verbal as he bit lazily into his meal.

' _Are we still being grumpy?_ Saphira asked to no response, Eragon had moved from being next to Saphira to handing his bowl back to Orik wordlessly.

Saphira then changed her tone _'Come now Eragon, there is no need for such behaviour'._

Again Eragon remained silent, returning to Saphira and curling up to her side. She closed him off to the outside world with her wing.

' _Are you ok?'_ Saphira asked softly, fear growing at her rider's silence.

' _I'm tired Saphira, nothing more'_ Eragon finally responded.

Closing his eyes Eragon vied with his anger, eventually repressing it and falling to sleep. When Eragon woke the next morning his mood was more sedated and reclusive, he felt tender and sore both mentally and physical. This was made worse when Saphira touched his mind and he threw walls up in fear the Dragon's mind would hurt his own, only her continual prodding allowed her access.

' _You haven't done that in a while'_ Saphira told, her offence at Eragon's walls shining through.

Eragon emerged from Saphira's wing into the dark tunnel, _'I'm sorry Saphira, I'm just not feeling well'_ , as if on cue he stretched his arms and felt his scar flare into life, forcing the air out of his's lung in surprise. Saphira growled at the pain, and when Eragon looked back at the Dragon he saw her wings spread out and her tail zipping from side to side. Limping to her side Eragon rubbed his hand over Saphira's head soothing her as the pain in his back slowly resided.

' _You see now why I block the pain from you?'_ Eragon said grimly, running his finger around the individual scales on Saphira's nose.

' _I would still feel your pain Eragon'_ Saphira retorted boldly.

' _Why would you want me to subjugate you to this pain?_

Saphira pulled her head away from Eragon's hands _'You wouldn't understand Eragon'_ and with that Saphira retreated from Eragon's mind.

* * *

The second day was similar to the first, Eragon didn't try to strike up conversation with either of his companions as they walked through the oppressive atmosphere of the Dwarven tunnel, the odd torch providing the only reprieve from the darkness. Arya for her part continued to shoot concerned glances at her vassal at random points in the day, to which Eragon shot off weak smiles to try and appease the watchful Elf's looks. Orik seemed content with the hike, whistling tunes that were unfamiliar to Eragon's ears.

Eventually the end of the tunnel gave way to light and the group were soon flooded with the familiar rays of the sun. Eragon blocked the sun from his eyes while Saphira stretched her wings to their full span, bathing in the sun's warm glow. Eragon scrambled up a rocky outcrop near the tunnel entrance and inspected his surroundings, to his right spanned more mountains with little of interest. To his left however laid a Dwarven city, Tarnag. The dwarves had built the city and its surrounding in layers, the lower levels contained fields and farms, while the upper levels contained the walled city itself with a giant gold and silver dome capturing Eragon's eye. Looking closer it seemed the entire city was built around the structure with the roofs of houses acting as sloped steps giving way to the dome.

'Ah that is the Celbedeil' Orik said as he saw what Eragon was gazing at 'It is the greatest of all temples in all of the Dwarven world and is the home of our worship, it is also the home of the Dûrgrimist Quan, the servants and messengers of our gods'.

'Does the Dûrgrimist Quan run the city?' Eragon asked on Saphira's insistence.

Orik shook his head 'No the River guard, the Ragni Hefthyn are the ones who control Tarnag, it is there clan with whom we will be staying with during our visit'.

'Is there anything I should know before we arrive?' Eragon asked cautiously, not wanting to offend anyone in the city.

'Just be respectful of our Gods, this city is a holy place for my people' Orik advised 'And try to avoid asking Arya about the Quan, she and the priesthood hold a grudge, for a lack of a better word'.

'Why is that?'

Orik sighed 'Elves are not the most welcome towards the practise of worshipping Gods, but I have said enough. Come we still have a distance to travel yet!'

Saphira took to the skies as the rest headed towards a forest that led to Tarnag. Eragon stumbled and tripped over some of the under bush but the sound of nature and the light kept his spirits high, he was happier to be in the wilds than underground or in a city. When their small group emerged from the forest Eragon was surprised by the sight of a large goat charging towards them, weirder still was an armoured dwarf atop the beast. The dwarf began speaking in the Dwarven language faster than Eragon could hope to understand. Orik responded to the Dwarf and soon the rider and goat took off towards the forest.

Orik then explained to Eragon that the Dwarf was a member of Dûrgrimist Feldûnost, a clan that shared its name with the goat the dwarf was riding. Saphira joked about her desire to hunt the Feldûnost, Eragon smiled at her ideas and their group took off once more. They soon found a path towards the city and Saphira begrudgingly landed by Eragon's side, momentarily spooking Stormfire. Walking the path they soon came across the fields and farms of Tarnag with dwarfs lining the sides of fences in awe of Saphira whose chest puffed, happy with the attention she drew.

* * *

Coming ever closer to Tarnag several Feldûnost riders emerged, their spears adorned with strips of cloth that snapped in the wind as they rode towards them. The lead dwarf soon approached them 'By otho of ûndin and Gannel I Thorv, son of Brokk offer in peace the shelter of our halls'.

Orik and Arya accepted in the names of their respective monarchs while Eragon remained silent, soon Thorv and his companions formed a protective escort and walked everyone into the city. Unlike Tonjheim, Tarnag was built entirely for Dwarves, Saphira growled in anger as she raised her wings to avoid clashing with the low roofs. More observers came out from their dwellings to watch as Eragon and Saphira arrived, subconsciously Eragon felt like hiding from the burning gazes but he kicked the feeling away and instead took to looking at the dwarfs. The Dwarven men had a myriad of braids and patterns inside their beards with ornate helmets that each held their own clan's emblem. Eragon watched with a forlorn wanting as he saw the stout Dwarven women, who were scarce in Tonjheim, grip their children softy on the shoulder.

' _You have me Eragon'_ Saphira reminded her rider as she noticed his slower pacing. Eragon swallowed, his desire for a mother had never faded, even with Garrow's constant talk of abandonment, the sight of children with their mother, even Dwarven ones, brought back memories of tearful nights of begging for his mother to return.

His mind was brought away from his own misery from shouts and cheers, looking around Eragon saw the dwarfs cheer 'Shadeslayer!' Some bowing their heads in respect while others held smiles that reached from one side of their face to the next. The Feldûnost guard continued though the city, acting as if the vibrant crowd wasn't there, when they had reached the eighth and final set of steps that led to the Celbedeil they deviated and turned left towards a walled off complex with a great hall visible behind its wall.

Nearing the gates, the guard were blocked off by the sudden intrusion of a wall of armed dwarfs, long purple veils covered their faces and were thrown over their shoulders. The Feldûnost guard were forced to stop. 'What is happening' Eragon whispered to Orik, no response was given as the dwarf reached for the axe on his belt.

A veiled dwarf broke from the wall and started to yell in the Dwarven tongue, Thorv talked back in his native language which only heightened the volume of the veil dwarf's rhetoric. Soon Orik stepped in, he too spoke in Dwarvish. Eragon walked over to Orik, hoping he could do something. Just as he had reached Orik's side, the veiled Dwarf lifted his veil and spat in Orik's face, sending the dwarf back staggering in shock.

The rage that Eragon had suppressed combined with his anger at seeing his friend spat at broke Eragon's peace, in a blink of an eye Eragon drew Zar'roc and grabbed the offending dwarf by his shirt, picking him up to Eragon's height. Eragon held Zar'roc to the dwarf's neck, only a sliver of restraint was keeping Eragon from cutting the Dwarf's neck open. Looking in to the eyes of the dwarf Eragon saw fear and surprise dot his eyes.

' _Eragon put him down!'_ Saphira yelled, though to no avail, her rider was deafened to her pleas. Eragon did however hear his surroundings, the wall of veiled dwarfs had drawn their weapons followed by the Feldûnost guard raising their spears, a furious exchange of words occurred between the two groups.

Gripping the wired hilt of Zar'roc tighter, Eragon tried to reason with himself. Part of him just wanted to kill the dwarf that dared to offend his friend _'the idiot deserves it'_ a voice egged him on. The other part him knew what he was doing was beyond reasonable, regardless of which culture he was in. Eragon crushed the latter argument and was about to slit the poor dwarf's throat when a cool hand clamped onto his left shoulder.

'Release him Eragon' Arya whispered sternly.

Eragon complied immediately as his oath took over his actions, the veiled dwarf was thrown onto the ground and Eragon reluctantly sheathed his blade. The thrown dwarf then retreated to his comrades, but not before throwing a ring at Eragon. Eragon picked up the ring while the veiled dwarves left the area.

'What is this?' Eragon asked gruffly, eying the dwarves for answers, his earlier anger disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

'It is trouble' Thorv answered, gesturing that Eragon head towards the walled complex.

Eragon moved ahead, shrugging off Arya's hand.

Inside the courtyard Eragon was greeted by a grey bearded dwarf 'Welcome to Tarnag, I am ûndin clan chief of Dûrgrimist Hefthyn'.

Another dwarf approached a hood over his head 'And I am Gannel clan chief of Dûrgrimist Quan'.

Eragon nodded 'It is an honour, thank you for receiving me and Saphira'. At the mention of her name Saphira trudged through gate and approached the dwarves, eyeing them with indifference. The clan chiefs then greeted Orik and Arya, though Orik was received less warmly.

'It would seem that you have a problem in Tarnag' Orik told Ûndin.

'How dare you' Ûndin thundered, but Orik then asked Eragon to show him the ring.

'Ah' Ûndin said, his voice losing its power as Eragon showed him the ring, 'who gave this to you?'

'A dwarf wearing a veil, have I done something to offend them?' Eragon asked, already regretting his actions.

'The Az Swedn rak Anhûin, but we shall not talk about this now. Please go to your quarters we shall talk about this more at dinner' Ûndin said as two servants approached, one took Snowfire's reins while the other led Eragon to his room. Before Eragon could get a proper grasp of his room he was pushed inside by Arya.

'What was that?' Arya asked her face alight with anger.

Eragon staggered under the force of Arya's push, recovering he answered, 'The dwarf insulted Orik, I was only seeking just revenge'.

'You do not get to act like that Eragon!' Arya responded 'We are guests, and when you offend someone you will be offending them in my name. I will not have a child as a vassal'.

Again Eragon's anger roared into life, his hand subconsciously gripped Zar'roc, but he managed to hold the fires at bay 'It matters not we will be leaving soon, I doubt the rest of dwarves care what I did to the veiled one' he said glaring Arya in the eye, who looked as though she was seeing a ghost.

Arya eyes moved down to Eragon's closed hand 'You need to calm down' she told him coldly 'I don't know what is going on with you Eragon, but you must get it under control'.

Eragon looked at what Arya was staring at and loosed his hand from his sword, shocked by his eagerness to use violence. 'I am sorry' Eragon muttered.

'We have time to talk, if you feel comfortable doing so' Arya offered.

Eragon sighed, wiping his hands across his face, he was tired from the day's walk and his actions towards the Veiled Dwarf had worried him.

'Perhaps later, for now I think I will rest' Eragon answered, already unbuckling his belt that held Zar'roc.

'I see' Arya said, her posture showing that she disagreed with Eragon's reluctance. 'Remember that we dine with the clan chiefs tonight, I would advise you leave your sword here so you are not tempted to use it'. Her jab at his use of Zar'roc did not go unnoticed by Eragon.

'Goodbye Arya' Eragon told the Elf coldly, signalling that she leave.

Slamming the door behind her, Eragon was now all by himself _. 'I messed up didn't I?'_ he asked Saphira.

' _That would be putting it mildly'_

Eragon lay down on the bed provided, his sweat filled shirt abandoned onto the floor _'I wish we could just fly to the Elves, at least then I wouldn't offend someone or their clan'._

' _There is little point in clouding your mind in what ifs and what could be' Saphira said wisely 'It would however be wise to get ready for the feast'._

' _I was just going to skip it'_

' _Eragon…'_

' _Fine'_

Eragon begrudgingly rose from the bed and looked down at his messy shirt, picking it up he saw that there was a thin red line of blood on its back. _'Will this scar always trouble me?_ ' he wondered. Throwing the shirt back on he ran back outside to the courtyard where Saphira lay and grabbed his bag. Back inside his room Eragon donned a dark green shirt that was gifted to him by the Dwarves in Tonjheim, he then washed his hands in a basin of water that had been left out, finding the water pleasantly warm. Looking in the mirror directly above the basin Eragon deemed himself presentable and left the room, returning to Saphira before the feast began, leaving Zar'roc on his bed as Arya had told him so.

* * *

Eragon was surprised to find that when he emerged back in the courtyard a long table and its finery had been set up, Saphira eyed him warmly as he settled in the seat closest to her. Nobles and other Dwarven officials soon began to file in and seat themselves at the table. When the table was full Eragon found Ûndin to his right and Orik to his left, with Arya seated left of Orik. The feast was odd to say the least, Ûndin had to test the food for poison as was tradition according to Orik. The food itself was delicious to Eragon's untrained tongue, Saphira herself was given a finely roasted animal that was called a Nagra. Orik whispered to Eragon that several dwarven clans adopted the names of animals as their clan name like Dûrgrimist Feldûnost, Dûrgrimist Nagra was the example Orik gave as he bit heartily into the leg of his Nagra.

When everyone had eaten their fill Ûndin turned to Eragon 'How did you find the meal Shadeslayer?'

'It was some of the finest boar I have ever had' Eragon told the clan chief earnestly causing a smile to erupt on the Dwarf's face.

'Ah that is good, it was specially prepared for you and your dragon' Ûndin said, not realising his callous conclusion that Eragon owned Saphira.

' _It's the other way around'_ Saphira told Eragon as she crushed a bone within her massive jaw. A smile graced Eragon's face at Saphira's possessiveness.

'However I fear I must touch upon a sour subject' Ûndin told Eragon, his voice becoming turning a depth gravellier.

'Is this about the ring and the veiled dwarfs?' Eragon asked.

'Aye, though I should tell you that your close beheading of one of their members has spooked them considerable. Nevertheless you should know that the Az Swedn rak Anhûin is a clan built on revenge and hatred, hatred towards the riders'.

' _What did we ever do to offend the dwarves?'_ Eragon thought out loud to Saphira.

' _If you listen, you will most likely find out'_ Saphira patiently warned Eragon.

Ûndin did just that 'The Az Swedn rak Anhûin have in truth a tragic history, before the war broke out between Vrael's riders and Galbatorix's forsworn the Dwarven clan boasted the richest and oldest families in the Dwarven kingdom. Their fate was in a way sealed by their location in west of the Boar Mountains and their clan leader pledging their greatest warriors to Vrael's banner. In the slaughter that proceeded only the clan leader Anhûin and her guard survived, Anhûin died shortly afterwards but her guard took the name, Az Swedn rak Anhûin, the tears of Anhûin.

'I can understand their loathing towards me' Eragon said even though he felt some sympathy for the Dwarven clan 'But you haven't explained what the ring means'.

Ûndin sighed, the frown on his face deepening 'traditionally when one dwarf wraps three hairs around a ring and throw it at someone it means that the whole clan that they represent will use all of their resources to oppose them, I believe that was the intent of the dwarf that threw the ring at you'.

'Will they try and kill me?' Eragon asked bluntly, Saphira reared her head at the question equally interested in the answer.

The expression the Dwarven clan leader switched to one of amusement 'No of course not, even though some may wish it. All Dwarves that have seen you know what that ring on your finger means'. He then gestured to Eragon's hand, 'only a fool would try and kill someone marked as a friend of the Dwarves'.

' _I guess that gift has some benefits'_ Saphira mused, lowering her head onto her paw. Looking around the table Eragon noted that Orik looked worried by the conversation while Arya had a small smile on her face.

'But please I fear I have soured the evening, please rest and in the morning we can give you a proper tour of Tarnag' Ûndin insisted, to which Gannel who was sitting further down the table nodded in eager agreement.

Eragon thanked Ûndin for the meal and again for housing him before returning to his quarters. Inside the stone room alone Eragon felt a yearning to be with Saphira, her warmth and presence let him sleep easily.

' _Eragon I do not think it will be wise for you to sleep on the floor with me, imagine what Ûndin would think'._

' _Since when do you care what others think?'_ Eragon retorted.

' _I don't, but I fear you on thin ice with Arya, it would be best for you to just stay in your room'_ Saphira explained.

' _Fine'_ Eragon said sharply before pulling away from the mental conversation and flopping onto the bed, throwing his shirt away without regards to where it went.

Eragon's sleep was far from comfortable, his mind wouldn't settle, his thoughts kept going back to what happened outside the Feldûnost hall, and how his emotions got the better of him, his fear of what he was becoming was growing.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So is Eragon just an angry person, or is it something else? Hehe**

 **That's all from me, cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eragon woke the next morning with stomach pains, with resulted in him throwing up on the floor besides his bed. Wiping the saliva around his mouth with the back of his hand he noted it was mixed with blood, as was the vomit on the floor. Rolling off his bed on the other side Eragon staggered over to the basin of water, splashing its cooling content on his face. Sighing he dried his face with a towel that was wrapped neatly to the side of the basin, looking up at the mirror he was shocked to see his eyes bloodshot and his skin chalk white, some of his veins were even visible. A knock at his door broke Eragon's gaze away from the mirror and towards his door, which opened to reveal a dwarven woman clad in Ûndin's servant clothing

'Oh I am sorry my lord' the dwarven woman exclaimed 'I had thought you would be sleepi-' she cut herself off as her eyes focussed in on Eragon and his freakish state.

'Help me' Eragon pleaded, his vision going hazy as a wave of nausea struck the young rider. Surprisingly the dwarven servant rushed to his side grasping him firmly to stop his from falling over and guided him back to his bed, avoiding the mess that Eragon had made. When Eragon was properly seated on his bed the dwarven servant set about lighting several candles placed around the room.

'What is your name?' Eragon asked weakly, trying to distract himself from the pain that was coursing throughout his body.

'Maria sir' the dwarf answered as she returned to his side, 'would you like me to fetch one of the healers?'

'Err… yes please' his answered, struggling to keep his thoughts coherent. When Maria reached the door another question slipped from Eragon's mouth 'What time is it?'

'The sun has yet to rise my lord' Maria answered before leaving the room, closing the door softly.

Now alone Eragon tried reaching out to Saphira, only to find her asleep and dreaming of a fond hunt, not wanting to disturb her he abandoned any attempts to contact his partner. He then pondered whether he should try and contact Arya, though he dismissed the idea out of spite, not wanting to indulge the elf by showing his weakened state. _'Am I ill?_ ' he thought as he looked at his near translucent hands, _'and if I am what could cause this?'_

'Eragon?'

Eragon looked up to see a shocked Arya standing in the open door with Maria standing behind her, his hadn't heard the door open.

'Arya what are you doing here?' Eragon asked as he stood, only for his legs to fail him causing him to stumble. Arya leapt across the room and caught Eragon before he hit the floor, wrapping her arm around Eragon's side she pulled him up and sat him back on his bed.

'I caught this dwarf rushing past my room, she told me about your state and I came here to aid you' Arya explained quietly, she then placed her palm against Eragon's head, who savoured the cooling presence.

'You are ill, but food poisoning wouldn't cause this, nor any other kind of illness or poison. How do you feel?' she asked the ailing rider.

'Like death' he said bluntly.

Arya frowned 'details Eragon, else I won't be able to help you'.

Eragon struggled to find the right words to describe his situation. 'I'm sore, my body won't do as I tell it. I have the worst migraine imaginable, and I feel like throwing up until there is nothing else in my body' he answered.

The elf's brow formed an even deeper V shape, turning to Maria she asked for water and towels to which the servant eagerly responded darting away.

'How is your scar?' Arya inquired as she turned back to Eragon.

Feeling through the individual threads of pain Eragon tried to focus on his back, the familiar itch was ever present along with a dull throb that would be present whenever it reopened.

'It hurts' he summarised as he rubbed his bare belly, trying to sooth the painful shocks that were coursing through it.

Arya walked around Eragon's bed and looked at his back. 'It's bleeding' she told Eragon as she walked over to the cabinet that had the towel Eragon had used to wipe his face with earlier. Returning to Eragon she wiped away at his scar.

'How badly?' Eragon asked through gritted teeth as Arya rubbed against the scar's agitated skin. Rather than answering him vocally Arya handed him the towel, which was now coated dark red. 'The bleeding seems to have stopped' Arya told him after several more swiped with the bloodied towel, she soon returned to the front of Eragon, staring deeply at Eragon's bloodshot eyes.

'They don't hurt' Eragon said, startling Arya and breaking her gaze.

'Pardon?'

'My eyes don't hurt, if that was what you were thinking' he explained to the elf. Arya nodded and silence soon fell on the two, Eragon was feeling too much pain to even consider any interesting subjects to discuss while Arya seemed to have no intention to talk, her gaze wandering over Eragon's body.

Eventually Maria returned with a bucket of water in one hand and several towels in the other, using her foot to kick the door open. She handed the towels and cloths to Arya while placing the bucket at the foot of the bed. Arya took one the towels and drenched it in the bucket before placing it on Eragon's head. Eragon placed his own hand on the towel allowing Arya freedom.

'What's this for?' Eragon asked, relishing in the coolness of the wet towel on his forehead.

Arya took the bucket and the rest of the towel behind Eragon 'You have a fever, or at least the symptoms of one, I am trying to treat it'.

Eragon nodded and soon he felt another wet cloth wipe at his back, before he could ask Arya spoke.

'There is a lot of dried blood in your scar, have you even tried to clean it?' she said with some irritation in her voice.

'I showered the day we left Tronjheim, there shouldn't be that much in it already' he answered.

'Well there is'.

All the while Maria stayed back, seemingly waiting for some order or request. Eragon noticed and beckoned her closer 'Thank you for your aid Maria' he said with a weak smile 'I am most likely in your debt, I shall tell your lord of what you've done for me today'.

Maria smiled back 'You are welcome my lord, is there anything else you require of me?'

Arya was the one to answer 'You could get someone to clean that vomit up from the floor'.

Maria left the room and returned with a handful of corked flasks, she opened one after another and poured it on the floor where the vomit was. The area began to sizzle and pop, leaving only a small puddle of water. Eragon looked back at the dwarf with astonishment, 'how is that possible?' he croaked.

'We dwarves have had many a year to perfect the talent of cleaning up mistakes of the bowels' she answered with a knowing look before taking a towel from Arya's pile and cleaning the small puddle. Arya soon dismissed the dwarf leaving her alone with Eragon.

Arya soon finished with cleaning Eragon's scar and pulled a chair from a desk Eragon had yet to use and placed it beside his bed. 'You should try sleeping' the elf suggested.

Eragon shook his head, clutching his stomach as another wave of nausea flowed through his body, 'I doubt I will be able to sleep in this state' he told Arya, however a pointed glare from the elf told Eragon it wasn't a suggestion. Grumbling from the movement Eragon climbed into bed and rolled onto his side so that he was looking away from the Elf, closing his eyes he tried to ignore the throbbing headache that had built in his head and the various pains that were pulsing in his bones and go to sleep. Eragon laid there for what seemed like ages but eventually the troubled rider found solace in sleep.

* * *

The first thing Eragon noticed when he woke up was the blinding light that pierced through the window glass, when his eyes recognised the light he shut his eyes to the intense light, moaning in pain as he did so. 'Eragon? Are you ok?'

Eragon rolled over, cracking his eyes open and saw that Arya was still sitting in the chair near the foot of his bed, 'I'm fine' he croaked 'the light just hurt my eyes'.

Arya nodded and rose from her chair, moving towards Eragon and checked the warmth of his head, 'your temperature is down' she informed him.

Looking down at his body he did note he was no longer deathly pale, 'I guess whatever happened to me has passed' he surmised.

' _Eragon why didn't you wake me up!'_ Saphira roared into Eragon's mind as he felt around their bond.

Eragon _flinched 'You were asleep, and besides Arya helped me'_ he explained.

' _Oh so now you trust Arya, how can I help you Eragon if you never ask for it!'_

' _I'm fi-_

' _Stop saying that! You are not fine or okay, you are in denial!' Saphira exclaimed 'We have been bonded for several months and still you hide things from me, you try and protect me when it should be the other way around._

' _Saphira I'm not tr-'_

' _I know that I failed you Eragon, I should have found you sooner, but unles-'._

' _Saphira stop!'_ Eragon shouted _'I do not blame you for what happened to me, please stop thinking that. You know my habits and I'm trying to break them, but these things take time'._

' _Promise me that you will talk to me the next time something like this happens to you, even if I'm sleeping'_ the dragoness demanded.

' _I will I swear'._

' _Good'._

Eragon sighed as Saphira pulled out of his mind, though she lingered for a while, padding through his memories of what happened earlier.

'Saphira isn't happy' he said aloud, rolling onto his back as he stared at the ceiling.

'Why is that?' Arya inquired.

Eragon smiled at the Elf's curiosity 'She wishes that I had woken her up, I had let her sleep during the early morning' he explained.

'Why did you not wake her up?

Eragon sat up, pushing his pillows up to support him 'I saw no point in waking her up, all it would do is cause her pain by knowing I'm in pain'.

'You are lying' Arya said staring him straight in the eye.

'Pardon?'

'Eragon you are many things, but you are not a proficient liar' she told him.

'I guess I like to keep my problems to myself' Eragon revealed, 'I do it with Saphira even though she can see everything in my mind'.

'There is some logic to that' Arya said 'But there is no weakness in asking for help or talking to the people you trust, I would hope that you trust me if you need someone to talk to'

'You could just order me to talk' Eragon joked, causing Arya to look mildly disgusted.

'I could but I won't'.

'Will I still be attending Ûndin's tour?' Eragon asked, hoping to change the subject.

'Nay, Ûndin may be old but he understands that you need to rest after whatever illness took hold of you. He isn't offended either if you were worried' she added.

'Do you still have no idea what happened to me?' Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head 'No illness I know of has turned someone's skin so pale'. Eragon pushed himself to the side of the bed, reaching under it to try and find his bag containing his clothes. He soon found it and pulled one of his older work shirts out and put it on.

'Eragon I was wondering if you answer one of my questions that has been perplexing me' Arya asked.

'It would depend on what the question is'.

'I was just hoping you could tell me why Angela kissed you in the tunnel before we left'.

Eragon raised his head, startled by Arya's choice of question, though before he could answer Arya interrupted 'No I am sorry, I should not ask you such a question'.

'We are close friends' Eragon told Arya, ignoring her backpedaling 'Whether she has any closer feelings for me I could not tell you, she is a mysterious person'.

'I see' Arya mused 'thank you for being honest, but I would ask you be cautious around Angela. While she is welcome among my people, we have never fully trusted her'.

'Well I do' Eragon responded, testing his legs as he stood up shakily, Arya rising with him. 'I trust you too Arya, but Angela has given me no reason to find her questionable'.

'I understand Eragon' Arya reassured him 'would you like to get some lunch?'

'It's midday already?' Eragon asked, astonished he has slept so late into the day.

'It is' the elf confirmed, smiling at Eragon's sour expression. The two then left Eragon's room, though Eragon went to the courtyard where Saphira was settled, when he saw the blue dragoness he ran for her, not caring about the pain that rose from the demand he placed on his legs. When he reached Saphira he wrapped his arms around the Dragon's neck, no words or emotions had to be shared between the two, the only noise was the sound of Saphira humming contently.

Eventually Eragon pulled away scratching the underside of Saphira's scaled head, who licked his face in response. 'Gah, I don't need a bath you silly lizard' Eragon scolded playful.

' _You don't get a say'_ Saphira informed her rider.

Arya, who had kept her distance, emerged and walked over to the blue Dragon. Standing next to Eragon, Arya slowly raised her hand and was about to touch Saphira's head when her hand stopped, her face showing a small conflict going on inside her. Saphira however took the matter into her own paws, she lifted her head and placed it onto Arya's hand.

' _Could you tell Arya that I am grateful for the assistance she gave you this morning?'_

Eragon relayed Saphira's message to Arya, which roused another smile on the Elf's face. 'You are welcome Saphira' Arya spoke softly, feeling her way over Saphira's warm scales.

* * *

Arya and Eragon stayed with Saphira for a while longer on Arya's silent insistence; however Eragon's growling stomach prevailed and soon the two were travelling through the Dwarven halls towards a foodhall. On arrival to the hall Eragon realised his recovering body wouldn't be able to handle his usual diet, groaning internal he settled for a simple bowl of soup with some bread, when they settled on a wooden table he noticed Arya eyeing his choice he explained.

'I don't think I could swallow a sausage without throwing up' he admitted.

'You should get used to not eating meat, it isn't a popular practise in the Elven kingdom' Arya said, putting a grape in her mouth as she spoke.

'Do all Elves swear off meat? He then asked.

Arya inspected a slice of apple before she answered 'Most of our people choose to give up meat, though some continue to consume it. Would you not consider changing part of your life if you were given another perspective?'

Eragon gazed at his soup lazily, thinking back his life had been changed dramatically since Saphira had hatched, he had learned of magic and its dangers, and the adventures he had taken where something he could barely dream of when he was living with Garrow.

'I am particularly fond of meat' Eragon said 'I guess I will know for sure when I find out the reasoning for not eating it'. Though the reason would have to be a damn good one to give up one of his favourite foods.

Arya nodded and both returned to eating, talking of things that were of little importance. Finished with their lunch Eragon returned to Saphira, his legs already aching even though they had done little work that day, Arya followed not letting the rider out of her sight.

'You don't need to keep watch of me, I will be perfectly fine without you hovering over me' Eragon told Arya as they strolled out into the courtyard.

'It would be best if I stayed, we don't know if your illness will strike again' Arya retorted. Eragon rolled his eyes Arya's response but said no more as he sat down with his back against Saphira's flank while Arya cautiously sat in front of him, keeping her eye on Saphira in case she disapproved of where Arya sat.

'Saphira doesn't mind you being close to her you know, she actually likes you' Eragon told the wary elf, echoing Saphira's thoughts as they appeared when she gazed at Arya.

'Be that as it may, my people have had a reverent respect for dragons. We know to treat them with respect, they are the reason we and the dragon riders are immortal after all' Arya stated.

Eragon patted Saphira's side aimlessly, he was immortal, as long as illness or war never caught up with him. Did he want to be immortal though? Given what he had experienced of life if he was given the option a year ago he would have refused, but now with Saphira his outlook on life had shifted, if just slightly.

' _So you're the reason I get to live forever'_ he said to Saphira.

' _You can pay me back by not dying'_ Saphira responded lightly _'I wonder how old Arya is?'_

' _Oh I am not asking her that, I barely won my first fight with her'_ Eragon said seriously.

Saphira grumbled in response _'I guess we shall never know'._

' _You could just ask her yourself, it would probably make her day to hear your voice'._ However Eragon's words seemed to have un-expectantly cut into a wound.

' _I am not some genie Eragon, I don't grant people's wishes just because they desire it. If I ever talk to Arya or anyone else it will be because I wish to'_ Saphira warned her rider, anger dripping from her words.

Eragon was startled by Saphira's tone and looked up to her head, looking deeply into her draconic eyes _'are you ok?_ ' he asked, echoing the words Saphira had said to him day ago.

Saphira snorted more smoke at his words _'I am perfectly fine, and unlike you I am not lying when I tell you this'_ she said icily.

' _I have already apologised for my past actions Saphira, what more can I do!' Eragon begged_ , wishing that his closest partner would drop her complaint.

Eragon sighed and returned to his earlier position against Saphira' flank, rubbing some moisture that was building against his eyes before they could form a more threatening form.

' _I only meant to warn you Eragon. I am not angry with you little one, I don't think I could hold such a view against you'_ Saphira told her rider as she felt the negative emotions squirm at the edges of his mind.

Eragon allowed himself a small wet smile ' _I know, I wish I could change. I hate disappointing you'._

' _You shouldn't change solely for me Eragon or anyone, change because you believe it will make you a better person. I will always accept you for what you are'_ Saphira confided, turning her head towards Eragon and sending a gentle warm breeze at him with her nostrils.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with little activity as Eragon lounged next to Saphira, Arya for her part took to petting Saphira's front paw which caused Eragon to feel slightly offended _'You said you don't like it when people touch your paws'._

' _I said I don't like it when you pet my feet, Arya however is gentler'._

'Umm Arya, Saphira isn't really that fond of your petting' Eragon told the elf to the annoyance of Saphira, Arya removed her hand shortly afterwards.

' _And you call me the jealous one!'_ Saphira yelled causing Eragon to break into a small fit of laughter.

'What is so funny?' Arya inquired, looking towards Saphira and Eragon for answers, only to be given the sound of Eragon wheezing as he chuckled at his odd deed. As the afternoon blended into the evening warm meals were brought out for Eragon and Saphira, Arya for her part left to talk to Ûndin. Arya eventually returned, her passive expression marred by a furrowed brow. She returned to her spot next to Eragon and Saphira.

'We will be leaving tomorrow morning' she informed Eragon as he handed his plate to a servant with a smile.

'You do not seem to be happy with that decision' Eragon said.

'Your actions towards the Az Sweldn Rak Anhûin has caused unrest through Tarnag, it would be best to leave before rioting happens' Arya explained, removing her bow from her back and testing the string as she talked 'If it was up to me we would stay for another day or two, it is clear you are not fit for travel'.

Eragon bit his tongue as to avoid a nasty response 'At least I won't have to learn about the Dwarven Gods he muttered, slightly happy with the outcome.

'You are not fond of Dwarven religion?' Arya asked, sounding genuinely surprised for the first time.

'My respect towards religion has never been spectacularly warm' Eragon told Arya 'I feel if there was an almighty being or beings, they wouldn't allow me to suffer as long as I did'.

'But what about you, Orik told me about your arguments with Gannel over religion' Eragon questioned.

'I… disagree with what the clan does with its donations' Arya said, 'But my views on religion is more to do with my lack of faith in it'.

' _Considering Elven longevity, disbelief must be quite high towards religion for Elves'_ Saphira added.

' _I wonder if the Elves have their own Gods' Eragon pondered._

' _I would ask Arya later, the subject is obvious not one she enjoys'_ Saphira warned.

* * *

Silence soon filled the air, only to be interrupted with the scurrying of Dwarven servants and the occasional guard, who seemed to be massing around the walls and gate as though they expected guests. At the thought Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon protectively. 'It's not as comfortable as you may think' Eragon told Arya as she watched the display occur.

'I have heard many things about the relationship between rider and dragon, and yet it pales in comparison to witnessing it' Arya revealed.

Watching Saphira carefully Eragon responded 'Saphira can be overbearing at times but I think she is justified, for the most part'. His comment got him a tighter squeeze from Saphira's tail and a understanding gaze from Arya.

'How… how did she react when she learnt of your life in Carvahall?' Arya asked cautiously.

Eragon sucked in a breath at the question, _'are you ok with me telling her?_ ' Eragon asked Saphira.

Saphira's head drifted from her lap to gaze at Arya ' _She should know, if only to show how deeply our bond runs'._

'She was overwhelmed when the bond formed and she saw my memories. The first thing she wanted to do was tear the village to pieces and kill anyone who had hurt me' Eragon revealed. 'When she felt my worry at such an action she smothered me in… in love, I had never felt such a feeling before, she then tangled her body around my own. I could feel her shaking' he muttered, the memory of the day was engraved in his mind. 'It was the happiest day of my life, for the first time someone loved my unconditionally' Eragon finished.

Arya had listened intently before shuffling closer to the rider and wiping a tear from his eye that hadn't noticed 'I am glad that Saphira chose you Eragon. You did not deserve such a fate' she whispered to him, her hand lingering on his face for a moment before pulling back and sitting down.

'I don't think I can imagine life without Saphira' Eragon said, patting Saphira's head as she laid it in his lap.

'Was there anyone in Carvahall you were fond of?' Arya questioned.

'Besides Brom, there were only two people really. My cousin Roran taught me to hunt and how to fashion clothing with hides, he was my only friend in Carvahall. Until he left for to take up smithing in another village that is. The other was Elain, the wife of Horst the village smith. She cared for me whenever the village healers rejected me, in a way she saw me as her own, though she had to be careful when she was near me as Horst was never fond of me. The last time I saw her she told me that she wished to adopt me' Eragon chuckled morbidly 'Though she knew she couldn't, the village would have denied such a request'.

'But what about you Arya, is there anyone you miss in Du Weldenvarden?' Eragon asked, hoping to move away from his painful memories.

Arya shook her head 'I have family in Du Du Weldenvarden, but we were never close, though we will surely encounter them when we arrive'.

'Do you not miss your people? Eragon said, hoping to learn more about Arya.

'I actually took the Yawe to get away from my people, they disagreed with my choice to serve as ambassador for my Queen as they thought it inappropriate. I doubt there is little love lost between them and I from my departure' Arya told Eragon with a monotone voice 'my feelings towards them are not too dissimilar'.

Before Eragon could press on further Saphira interrupted him, reminding him to collect his belongings, ' _you are staying with me tonight'_ she added, her tone leaving little in way for arguing. The journey to his room and back was not as taxing as Eragon though it would be, yet when he returned to Saphira his legs still burned in anger.

' _Just stay on my back tomorrow'_ Saphira encouraged Eragon as she tried to stop Eragon from criticising himself.

Eventually the remainder of the sun hide away under the horizon, leaving only the light of the torches set out by Dwarves. Ûndin soon arrived and said his goodbyes to Eragon, wishing that he return so that he could experience the true splendour of Tarnag. He also told Eragon that his guard would be increased, as a precaution, Ûndin then wished him luck on his journey before retreating into his hall.

' _The Dwarves are kinder than most of the humans we have met'_ Saphira noted as she laid her head on her lap, closing her eyes when she was settled.

 _'The ones we have met are kind, we have not met all of the Dwarves yet'_ Eragon reminded Saphira, only for his message to fall on deaf ears as Saphira was already asleep. Eragon soon followed his partner's steed as his eyes closed, the last image he saw was Arya keeping a watchful gaze on him and Saphira, her emerald eyes glinting in the torchlight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Are you happy now? Eragon and Arya are friends... for now. As a little tease for the next chapter or two(most likely the former) we are going to be seeing a little bit more of Eragon's past. ISN'T THAT FUN!**

 **I like torturing protagonists, don't kinkshame me.**

 **Also I hate all of the names of people and places with accents, they are just the most fun to type.**

 **Until next week, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

The first action Eragon took when he awoke in the early morning was seeking out Ûndin, along the way fortune seemed to favour him as Maria emerged from a random door. 'Maria could you come with me?' Eragon asked as he approached the dwarf.

Maria looked startled when she heard Eragon's voice 'Of course my Lord' she said quickly.

'Do not worry, this is not about any kind of punishment' Eragon reassured as he noticed the worried expression on her face.

Eragon then explained that he needed to see Ûndin, though he had no idea where his study or room was located. Maria soon solved the issue as she led Eragon towards an engraved wooden door, a rarity in the land of the dwarves. Eragon knocked, receiving a disgruntled 'enter', doing just that Eragon entered, finding himself inside of Ûndin's office. The room was filled with bookshelves and walls filled with maps, in the center of the room sat Ûndin behind a wooden desk of the same make as his door.

'Shadeslayer, why are you still here?' Ûndin asked, looking up from his parchment.

'I have come because one of your servants' Eragon said, gesturing to Maria to step forward 'had assisted me immeasurable yesterday when I fell ill, I felt it only necessary that she be rewarded for such aid'.

Ûndin gaze fell towards Maria as Eragon explained, 'is what the Shadeslayer says true Maria?' he grumbled after Eragon had finished talking.

'Yes my lord' Maria said nervously.

'Well if you speak the truth, then I will agree with the Shadeslayer's judgement' Ûndin thundered, rising from his desk and striding over to the Eragon and Maria, 'your dedication to the Rider Eragon is clear, I feel it only right that your reward is being able to serve him'.

'What?' Eragon choked, Ûndin looked up to stunned rider eying him oddly. 'I am sorry but how is that a reward, surely she would prefer to serve with her people?' Eragon asked realising his previous tone sounded ungrateful.

'While the choice is hers and yours, serving the Dragon riders has always been seen as an honourable tradition, far more so than serving a balding old dwarf' Ûndin chuckled, patting his round belly.

Maria then turned towards Eragon her head bowed 'I would serve you my lord, if you would have me' she uttered.

Eragon frowned, he didn't need a servant, he wasn't some noble who didn't know how to tie his laces or feed him because he was too lazy. _'Skipping out on Ûndin's tour may not have offend Ûndin, but if you are too callous about this Eragon you may hurt your standing with the Dwarves'_ Saphira cautioned _'and possibly Maria's career'._

'I guess I have no choice then' Eragon responded 'Maria I accept your request'.

Eragon stiffened slightly as Maria hugged him quickly before letting him go just as quickly 'Thank you my lord' she exclaimed excitably.

Ûndin smiled at the small exchange 'I will miss you my child, but at least you will get to see the world'. Maria responded with a smile of her own at Ûndin's words before rushing out of the room, saying she was getting ready to leave with Eragon.

'Thank you Shadeslayer' Ûndin said as the door closed 'Maria had always wished to see the world outside of Tarnag, as her adopted father I find it wonderful to see my daughter getting to do what she has dreamed of'. Eragon raised his brow at the knowledge, he recalled Orik saying Hrothgar had adopted him.

'Is it a common practise for clan chiefs to adopt orphans?' Eragon asked.

Ûndin nodded' Aye, it is a tradition I gladly accept, I fear what would happen to mine people if we did not have such a tradition'.

'I will see that she is well cared for then' Eragon promised he then preformed a half bow before heading to leave.

'Wait Shadeslayer there is something I have forgotten' Ûndin exclaimed, taking a small package from his desk and handing it to Eragon 'Gannel had wished to give this to you, he hopes that wearing this will remind you to return and learn more about mine people'.

Eragon opened the small package, finding a small silver hammer with a long sting of chain rings connecting in a long loop. 'If at all possible could you pass my thanks to him, and my promise that I shall return' Eragon asked as he placed the necklace around his neck, cringing slightly at the cold feeling of the metal contacting his skin.

'I shall Shadeslayer, and I wish you luck on your journey' Ûndin said, reiterating his words from yesterday.

Eragon returned to the courtyard to find it heavily filled with armoured dwarves mount on their Feldûnost, Saphira was to the side with a slightly shaking Maria keeping a healthy distance between her. 'Have you got everything you need?' Eragon asked as he approached the nervous dwarf, noting her rapid change of clothes from her servant clothing to a more appropriate dark blue traveling shirt and brown breeches with similarly coloured boots, a large pack slung on her back.

'I am sure my Lord' Maria responded a smile on her face. Eragon frowned at her continued use of his title.

'You needn't call me a lord' Eragon told her the eager dwarf 'I was just a farm boy before I became a Dragon rider'.

'I am sorry my lor- I mean Eragon' Maria said cautiously, testing the waters.

'Much better' Eragon enthused.

'And who is this?'

Eragon looked to see Orik, clad in his armour giving Maria a pointed glare. 'Relax Orik, Maria is coming with us' Eragon explained.

'Why?' Arya asked as she joined the conversation, her hand resting on her thin blade.

Eragon sighed rubbing his temples in frustration as he explained how he had gained a servant, Saphira chuckling softly at his struggle. Eventually both Arya and Orik accepted the reasoning behind Maria while Saphira sniffed Maria causing her to jump with fright though she held her ground.

'Are we ready to leave? Eragon asked Orik, tying Zar'roc and his bow to his body as he spoke.

'We are' Orik answered, drawing his two handed axe.

Eragon mounted Saphira happy to relive his protesting legs. The Dwarven warriors then formed a block around Saphira, while Orik, Maria and Arya stayed behind them. The peculiar formation then moved out of Ûndin's complex, the few Dwarves that were outside at such an early hour gave little attention to them as they passed. As they made their way through each level of the city a Dwarven sentry waved them through. Eragon soon realised that his departure was probably desired at that this point. _'We will return at a later date'_ Saphira assured Eragon as he wondered where he could fulfil his pledge to Gannel.

Arriving at the pier of Tarnag Eragon, Orik, Arya and Maria were led onto a wooden raft while the Dwarven warriors were led onto a second raft behind the first, Eragon had to dismount as he had to personally convince Stormfire to get onto the wooden raft and move his bags for Saphira's saddle to the raft, angering his sore limbs as he pulled and pushed the stubborn horse. Saphira slide into the water, soon only her neck and head were visible.

The raft was when pushed into the flow of the river by dwarves with long poles, the ropes tying the rafts to the pier having already been collected, Saphira swam closely to the side of the first raft. As the rafts picked up momentum the sun came out in full, lighting up the Az Ragni to full effect.

* * *

Eragon sat at the side of the raft closest to Saphira, enjoying the feeling of the rushing feeling of water grazing his bare legs. They had already been on the raft for thirty minutes and Eragon was already bored, his mind demanding some sort of stimulus to stave off his boredom, everyone else on the raft was seemingly entertained with their own actions. Maria had taken to grooming Stormfire who had settled nicely against the wooden shack that sat in the center of the raft. Arya and Orik were off to the other side whispering rapidly to each other in hushed tones that denied Eragon any access to the conversation.

' _Would you care to fly?_ ' Saphira asked, her head snaking side to side as she paddled through the water.

' _Yes!'_ Eragon retorted, abandoning his shirt to where his boots laid and jumped into the water, clambering onto Saphira's back with an experienced grace before the pair shot into the sky, to the annoyance of those on the rafts who were barraged with a host of water droplets.

In the sky Eragon felt his muscles loosen as he relaxed into Saphira's saddle, even though the wind cut into his naked chest Saphira flew at a gentle pace and soon Eragon adapted to the feeling. Saphira kept a watchful eye on the rafts as Eragon wrapped his hands around her neck and laid his head onto of it.

' _I wish we could stay like this'_ Saphira confessed as Eragon lazily watched the blurring environment below him.

' _I know what you mean'_ Eragon agreed, whenever he was on the ground he subconsciously tensed up, the more people around him the worse the effect became, but in the sky he truly relaxed.

Saphira snorted _'while I am glad that you feel more comfortable being in the sky with me, that is not why I would keep you here'._

' _Why is it then?'_

' _I know I can keep you safe here' Saphira explained 'on the ground you are always in buildings where I cannot reach you, or there are people that are faster than me'._

' _Saphira your job isn't to protect me'_ Eragon told Saphira though he knew he could do little to sway the dragon.

' _Tell me that when you can defend yourself properly, or you aren't burdened with bodiless enemies'_ Saphira retorted coolly.

Eragon didn't respond his mood thrown off by Saphira's comments, it wasn't like he could get rid of the damned spirit sealed in his mind or the scar on his back, yet she used them as excuses to coddle him.

' _I would coddle you regardless of those'_ Saphira interrupted as Eragon momentarily forgot to close his thoughts off to the dragon.

' _OK Mother'_ Eragon said sarcastically, to which Saphira hummed in agreement obviously happy with the title.

Eventually the Eragon and Saphira returned to the river as the sun hung midway over the sky. Swimming back to the raft Eragon was met by Orik's hand helping him onto the wooden platform.

'I bet you wished you hadn't done that now' Orik said smugly as Eragon shook his head to get the water of his hair.

'And stay on this plank of wood with you? I'd rather swim to our destination' Eragon replied, gratefully taking the towel offered by Maria as he spoke. Orik chucked at Eragon's petty insult and moved towards the shack. While Eragon was drying his head he felt the gazes of someone watching him, removing the towel from his face he looked for the onlooker and found Maria staring in grotesque fasciation at his back. Eragon sighed, he knew that his back was permanently marred by the wound but part of him wished it wasn't such a drastic marker. Eragon shook his head, he knew better than to wish for things that would never be.

'Surely you have seen it before?' Eragon said to Maria, which broke her gaze.

Maria looked at Eragon with guilt 'I am sorry Eragon, but your scar is… it is horrific, I cannot help but gaze at it' she muttered.

Shrugging in resignation Eragon threw his shirt back on, obscuring Maria's vision. Then yanking his dwarven necklace out of one of his boots Eragon placed the silver hammer around his neck, drawing the gaze of another watcher.

'Where did you get that?' Arya asked, moving closer to the rider so that she was standing over his seated form, Maria moving back to Stormfire's side at the arrival of the elf.

'Ûndin said it was a gift from Gannel' Eragon answered, handing over the necklace to Arya' outstretched hand. Arya explored the ornate work slowly with her finger before handing the necklace back.

'This is a fine gift, the magical enchantment on it should ward away prying eyes hoping to scry you' Arya explained before sitting next to Eragon. 'How do you feel?' Arya then whispered.

Eragon was slightly clueless at Arya's question before Saphira reminded him of the cause of his aching body 'besides some soreness I feel fine' Eragon told Arya.

' _You said fine again'_ Saphira reminded Eragon who ignored her comment.

'That is good' Arya replied 'Hopefully the worst is behind you'.

* * *

Evening soon fell on the rafts and they were pulled ashore to make camp. Eragon had to constantly reassure Maria that he needed no aid in setting up his own tent or making a fire, though she gained some relief in being allowed to prepare dinner.

To pass the time before dinner Eragon drew Zar'roc and took to practising his form, something that he had little time to practise during his remaining time at Tonjheim. Eragon imagined his sword was colliding with Urgals, the savage race that had only caused Eragon pain and hatred. So for ten minutes Eragon stabbed, sliced, dodged and parried blows that were never there. At the edge of his eye Eragon noticed that everyone present was watching him, whether they were impressed or simply amused was something Eragon couldn't tell. Deciding to practise a technique Eragon had long wished to try he threw Zar'roc from his right hand into the air, Eragon then tried to grab the blade with his left hand. A torrent of pain erupting from his back stopped Eragon's attempt as he fell to his knees in pain.

' _Oh hello darling'_ a sultry voice echoed in Eragon's mind before a ripple of pain sent Eragon further into a seizure. Though Eragon had closed his eyes he still knew he was conscious as he heard distorted sounds and the faintest of touches, trying feebly Eragon reached through his bond with Saphira hoping that the dragon could aid him, only to find the connection blocked.

' _You aren't going anywhere'_ the voice said, another maddening volt of anguish flowing through his being _'I've been locked up for too long, and I'm going to savour my freedom'._

 _'Get out'_ Eragon demanded, the response being a splintering burning pain appeared in his head.

' _Not with that attitude, say my name and maybe I'll think about it'_

' _No'_

' _Then I guess I get to explore more of your memories, let's see what you've been up to while I was caged'_ the voice teased, the crackling laughter sent more ripples of pain from his scar every time it reached a high.

After several minute that felt like eternity the voice returned _'You have been very naughty haven't you'_ she said in a condescending tone _'First you swear yourself to the Elven tree hugger and then you lied to that slut of a witch'._

' _What lies?'_ Eragon asked weakly, his memory shattered by the presence of the maddening voice.

' _Don't play dumb with me' another spasm of pain wracked through his body 'you said it was a hunting accident, you know maybe you are a good liar if you can fool her, but you can't fool me dear I know everything about you'._

Memories of the fateful evening flowed into Eragon's view _'stop it!'_ Eragon begged.

' _You still wish she hadn't stop it don't you?'_ the voice continued, ignoring his plea _'I could make it happen you know, just give in'._

' _Dazura stop it please'_ Eragon cried, wanting the pain, the humiliation to stop.

' _Eragon!'_

' _Oh well it looks like our time is up for now'_ Dazura pouted, her presence was soon smashed away as Saphira ripped through the walls thrown up by the spirit. With Dazura again caged Eragon was left crying, broken from the rough reminder.

' _Eragon? Talk to me'_ Saphira spoke softly. Eragon soon felt her wet snout poking against his chest.

Eragon's eyes snapped open, he was lying on his side, looking up to the worried dragon he roughly pushed her head away _'leave me alone!'_ He yelled at her, jumping up from his prone form and rushing blindly away from the camp and into the woods, tears running freely down his face as he went. Eragon ignored the pleas from Saphira to return to her and kept running, wanting everything to just be gone, the pain, the fear, the memories.

He kept running, recovering every time he was hit by a branch or tripped by a stray root. Eventually his pace slowed as the pressure in his aching legs reached a breaking point, when he had reached a stop he was met with a force tackling him in the side, sending him onto the ground. Landing on his back Eragon tried to rise, only for the same force to pin him to the ground.

'Eragon calm yourself!' Arya demanded, battling his struggling limbs to the ground with her own hands.

With his hands pinned Eragon soon stopped his struggle, 'Let me go Arya' Eragon said, though his request came out as more of a desperate beg.

'No, tell me why you ran' her eyes piercing into his own, demanding an answer.

'It has nothing to do with you' Eragon retorted, angry that the elf felt she could ask such a thing.

' _Eragon either you tell her or I will'_ Saphira threatened as Arya tightened her grip on Eragon's wrists.

' _You wouldn't da-'_

' _When it comes to you Eragon I will'_ Saphira reiterated.

'Why does it even matter?' Eragon asked, hoping to avoid answering Arya.

'Because if whatever you are hiding can cause that kind of reaction I need to know about it' Arya answered. Eragon shook his head in resistance, tears emerging from his eyes. He didn't want to think about that day, but now he had to tell someone about it. Defeated, Eragon took a breath and looked at Arya, beginning his small tale.

* * *

Eragon watched as the speck that was Roran disappeared, heading towards his apprenticeship and leaving Eragon alone. Kicking the dirt underneath his heel Eragon made his way back to home, taking the longer route through the village to prolong the journey. As he passed by Sloan's butcher shack Eragon caught the tail end of a conversation.

'So what are you going to do with the bastard?' Sloan asked.

'I've been thinking about selling some of the land around the farm, no point keeping the runt if I do' Garrow answered.

Hearing his Uncle's voice and the discussion about himself Eragon stopped where he stood and walked over to the shack, hiding by the side of the door to hear the rest of the conversation.

'So you would be throwing him out then?' Sloan said, his voice sounding almost eager.

'Aye, and what if I am Sloan? Got something for the pain in the arse?' Eragon bit his lip, he was worried that his uncle wanted to kick him out, though the name calling was something he had gotten used to, mostly.

'Well you know how we get those merchants that visit from the cities. Some of them have offered a lot of gold if you sell them some kids, apparently some of them lords and ladies have perverted tastes, if you catch my drift'. A small period of silence followed, Eragon hoped that his Uncle for once would stand up for him and deny the Butcher's offer.

'That sounds like a great idea Sloan, say when are those merchants coming to the village next'.

Eragon froze, his uncle was going to sell him off, he had heard tales of what those lords and ladies did to their slaves. _'I'm going to be a slave'_ Eragon panicked, his breathing becoming irregular. He ran, ran faster than he had ever know he could, not caring about the people he barged past or the cursing they threw at him. He couldn't go to Brom, the manhad left the village two weeks ago, nor could he go to Elain, Horst would just kick him out, and Eragon didn't have the heart to trouble the woman that had stuck by him for so long.

Eragon's legs carried him to the edge of the woods and inside the wooden area. Soon he arrived at his destination, peeking out of a makeshift tent stung next to a tree was the small head of Saphira. The hatching ran out of her bedding to greet Eragon, jumping up to the distraught boy. The baby dragon took to licking at Eragon's face making him chuckle despite his dire situation. Eragon went over to the tent, noting that Saphira was getting too big for the tent and to be carried. Placing the dragon in the tent he sat beside her as he stroked her head.

'What do I do?' he said openly trying to think of some solution. He could run away, but he had no money or anyone to go to. Even if he did run away there was always the chance Garrow would send out some of the village to find him, and with the possibility of gaining gold from his selling there was little hope that Eragon would get away with leaving.

If only Brom had stayed, he could ask the kind, if a bit drunk storyteller to go with him. But Brom wouldn't be back for another couple of months. Out of options Eragon started to cry, a habit that brought little relief but allowed him to express his emotions.

Eragon was interrupt by a small sharp bite from Saphira, who bit his right hand 'I'm ok' Eragon said with a wet smile.

Saphira snorted before rubbing her head against his bitten hand, her scaly head touching the silver mark, sending tingles through his hand.

Even though Eragon had had Saphira for only a handful of weeks he had bonded with the creature instantly. The love and loyalty the dragon displayed towards Eragon was addictive for the farm boy, and he clung to it desperately.

The boy and the dragon sat there for a while, Eragon holding the small creature in his lap who had closed her eyes, happy with where she was _. 'If I must go, the least I can do is make sure you are safe'_ Eragon laid Saphira down on her bedding and then stood up, taking all the meat that was stored above in a higher branch Eragon laid it out in front of the dragon, whose eyes widened at the collection.

'You can't eat it all at once, it has to last until you can hunt' Eragon told Saphira, who surprisingly stayed where she was, returning her gaze to Eragon as though she understood him.

Tears started to spring from his face as Eragon realised he would have to return to Garrow, the waning sun being the indicator. But he didn't want to go, anything would be more preferable, even death. Death… Eragon pondered the morbid subject, if he was dead Garrow wouldn't be able to sell him, and he wouldn't suffer, no more insults, no more punches, no more nightmares.

Eragon's mind began to race, there were plenty of ways to kill someone, though the majority were unpleasant, ' _my life has been hell, what is a couple more minutes'_ he argued with himself. Eragon rose, his mind made up. He took off through the forest, away from the village and away from the crying dragon that followed him.

Deep in the Spine there were many animals, deer, beavers, hedgehogs, birds of all shapes and sizes, but there was one specific one he was searching for. Eragon soon came across the signs he needed, scratched trees, their smaller branches either hanging desperate on the tree or on the ground. The feral roaring came next and before he knew it Eragon came across a small clearing that held a large black bear.

Roran had always warned him against finding or even hunting such creatures, they were too deadly and weren't worth the risk, yet that was what Eragon wanted. The black behemoth stalked towards Eragon, roaring and bellowing at him, as though trying to make him go away.

'Come on!' Eragon yelled with tears streaking down his face 'kill me!'

The bear charged at him, incensed by the noise emanating from the thin boy. Eragon resisted his instinctual reaction to run away and let the bear swipe at him, the claws swiping deep into Eragon's stomach. Eragon fell back from the force of the bear's blow, his breath coming out in rags, blood seeping from his wound.

Landing on the ground Eragon watched as the bear slowly approached its victim. The only though running through Eragon's mind was his happiness at foiling his Uncle's plan.

The sound of breaking and snapping wood changed Eragon's focus, just as the bear had reached him a blue blur shot out from the trees to the right sending the bear to the ground. Eragon winced in pain as he rolled his body slightly to see what had attacked the bear, finding a large blue dragon ripping out the throat of the black bear, its whimpering dying when the Dragon pulled away. Eragon watched as the blue Dragon approached him, its eyes oddly familiar, though Eragon couldn't place the image to name, his mind was too muddled. Looking down he saw his blood seeping out of his wound, coating the ground in a dark red paint.

' _Just end it'_ Eragon begged in his mind, wishing for the pain to end.

' _No'_

Eragon looked around feebly trying to find the source of the voice, only finding the dragon.

' _It's me Eragon. Its Saphira'_ the voice said kindly, the Dragon moving closer to the wounded boy as it spoke.

Eragon's eyes widened, 'You can't be Saphira, you are too big' he said feebly, coughing at the effort.

' _I grew to save you'_ Saphira told Eragon _'and I will save you'._

The blue dragon reached Eragon and touched her snout to Eragon's bleeding stomach, Eragon flinched at the contact though the pain that came from his stomach soon receded. Saphira then removed her head, revealing three faint scars.

'But how?' Eragon asked, bewildered by such a display.

' _I am your dragon Eragon, and you are my rider'_ Saphira told Eragon, her wings flaring as she spoke _'But first I must go, your village must be punished for what they did to you'_ Saphira said, her voice growing thunderous with every word. Eragon's mind soon grasped Saphira's true meaning and tried to stand.

'You can't kill them!' he yelled at the dragon who was already retreating back the way she came, though he couldn't run after her as pain erupted from his fresh scars.

'Please don't kill them' he begged, both in his mind and out loud. He may hate the village and the villagers may hate him but Eragon wouldn't wish death upon them, especially Elain who still resided in Carvahall. Darkness soon descended in the bloodied clearing, the smell of the dead bear wafting into Eragon's nose _'please don't leave me'_ Eragon thought as he sank down onto the grass, fresh tears erupting from his eyes.

' _Eragon?'_

Eragon looked up to see Saphira looking over him, her eyes oozing with anxiousness.

'You… you came back?' Eragon asked, his disbelief clouding what was in front of him.

Saphira pawed the ground _'we are bonded Eragon, I know what you think, what you feel. I shouldn't have left you'_ the Dragon then rushed over to Eragon and pushed him back into the ground, her body falling onto his own, her head rubbing into his neck, _'I am sorry, I am so sorry'_ Saphira cried, her sadness and regret flooding Eragon, along with her love for him.

' _What for?'_ Eragon asked, in his mind for the first time, wrapping his arms around the dragon, holding the source of warmth of love and heat close to him.

' _I was late, I should have found you sooner'_ Saphira said, warm tears falling from her eyes onto his neck _'You almost died, it's all my fault'._

' _No it isn't'_ Eragon told the distress dragon, though his own tears formed as he realised his action. He had tried to kill himself.

Saphira ignored his words _'I am sorry'_ she repeated, wrapping her tail around his left leg, her body shaking against his own.

' _Saphira it isn't your fault'._

Yet Saphira kept ignoring Eragon's words, the torrents of sadness and hatred that Saphira held in herself flooding Eragon's weakened mind.

' _I am sorry'._

' _I am sorry'._

' _I am sorry'._

* * *

Eragon released a shuddered breath as he finished his tale, look at Arya for some sort of response. The elf had removed herself from the rider when he had begun his story and sat in front of him, from the moonlight that shone on her face Eragon could see that Arya was disturbed by what he had said.

'Arya? Eragon said, hoping that the Elf wasn't disgusted by what he had attempted.

Arya looked into Eragon's eyes, seeing the worry that was held inside his eyes, in a split second Eragon found himself in the firm embrace of Arya's arms, the elf having pulled the exhausted rider into her lap.

'There are no words that I can say to you that describes my sorrow' Arya whispered to Eragon ' _Eka weohnata vardi ono'._

Eragon shivered under the use of the ancient language, the words making him feel safe, something that only the presence of Saphira granted him.

'You do not find what I did disgusting?' Eragon asked, not resisting the hold Arya had on him.

'I only hold hatred for the ones who made you resort to such a deed' Arya answered calmly, her hold tightening slightly.

'I never thought of trying again' Eragon told Arya 'I tried to ignore what I had done, but Dazura she knows everything, she know I feel…' Eragon cut himself off, even in his weakened state he denied how he felt.

'You feel ashamed, that is why you ran' Arya finished his sentence, to which Eragon nodded not wanting to say the words. 'I know my words may mean little, but I think you were strong to have lasted so long, with the abuse you underwent, many may have tried to end their life long before you and yet you endured. You are a different person now Eragon, you are not that boy anymore, and I will never allow you to return to such a place' Arya vowed.

A single tear fell down Eragon's face, which he wiped away, now that he had said everything he felt empty and tired. 'We should return to the camp' Eragon said, slightly reluctant to leave Arya's hold.

Arya' arms soon fell to her side and Eragon rose helping Arya to her feet they then both made their way back to the camp, the light of the fires soon appearing to light the way. As they walked back Eragon repeated his apologies to Saphira, wishing that he hadn't pushed her away _, 'You are safe now Eragon that is all that matters, and now you have someone to confide in'_ she told Eragon, her tone gentle and warm, giving the drained rider strength.

' _I have you'_ Eragon argued back.

' _You do, but it is better to be able to rely on others for support not just me'_ Saphira told him.

Pushing a branch out of his face Eragon emerged from the woods to find a horde of worried dwarves all looking at him with relief, _'I should explain to them why I left'_ Eragon realised.

' _You do not have to tell them everything, just enough to ease their worries'_ Saphira reminded him, Eragon nodded and walked over to the dwarves, the night would be a long one.

* * *

 **A/N (This is a biggie)**

 **Some of you may be thinking why I didn't include a warning that this chapter contains an attempted suicide, I didn't make the decision lightly but I felt for immersion that it would be best I left it out. If you feel strongly that I should include one, shoot me a PM and I'll give your reasoning some thought.**

 **Onto the chapter itself, I'm hoping you guys were surprised by Eragon's revelation, I tried to keep it a good secret though I left some hints for those with a keen eye. Personally I thought I wrote it pretty damn well, but I'm biased :P. If you think I could have done something better a review telling what I should do is greatly appreciated.**

 **And yes I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, it took two days, I hope you people know what I do for the story. Whether I can keep up such a pace is something I don't know, I don't want to burnout writing this story, I like it quite a bit.**

 **As for miscellaneous info, Roran and Nasuada's chapters are the same in the book, I'm not going to be attempting to write their perspectives as they just aren't different, or if they are I will include that information in a later chapter.**

 **Finally I want to get some opinion on possible split off stories after I finish this series. I am thinking of doing some small stories that are basically what ifs. The first will be what if Eragon does get sold as a slave, while the other I will reveal in a couple of chapters. If you are interested go vote on the poll on my profile page.**

 ** _Eka weohnata vardi ono_ : I will protect you (I wanted it to be 'I'll keep you safe', but I tried my best, the ancient language ain't that expansive). **

**That's all for this chapter I hope you liked it, ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully Eragon was able to deal with the group of Dwarves without lying to them too much. His explanation revealed to the Dwarves that he was scarred by the shade during the siege of Farthen Dûr, the scar caused seizures and that was the Dwarves had witnessed earlier. Eragon left out that his body currently hosted a spirit from Durza and the real reason for why he ran into the woods. Eragon told them that the seizure he suffered left his mind fevered and confused which made him flee. Judging by the convinced looks from the Dwarves Eragon assumed that his little story was a success.

' _Arya seems to be wrong about your inability to lie'_ Saphira said as Eragon walked over to her side carrying his meal.

' _Is that a good thing?'_ Eragon asked, even though he knew that he would never tell the Dwarves what he had revealed in the woods with Arya. He didn't get an answer.

Saphira growled as Eragon tried to sit at her side _, 'Not there, up front this time'._ Eragon rolled his eyes before venturing to the front of Saphira and sitting down with his back against her chest. Now properly settled Saphira's rumbling became peaceful, turning into calming hums.

' _Saphira I'm sorry that I pushed you away'_ Eragon told Saphira as he ate his dinner.

Saphira lowered her head, gently rubbing her scaled jaw against Eragon's head _'I understand Eragon, I am not happy that you ran, but this time I think I can forgive you'._

Eragon rubbed his hand against the underside of Saphira's head, showing his appreciation to Saphira as they both sat together. This affection continued for several minutes as Eragon sated Saphira's protective nature, though surprisingly Saphira was the one to pull away first. _'Eragon there is something we need to discuss'_ Saphira told her rider as a slither of anxiety and fear flowed through their bond.

' _What is it?'_ Eragon said, looking up at Saphira's head.

' _You won't try to… to kill yourself again?'_ Saphira asked, her tone nervous and scared for the first time that Eragon could recall.

Eragon's eyes grew in shock _'No! I wouldn't do that to you Saphira. Why are you even asking me this?'_

' _We never talked about what occurred in the forest, with us escaping from Carvahall to journeying with Brom it got pushed away'_ Saphira explained _'but when you relived those events it brought my own feelings back. I need to know you won't try again'_ Saphira finished, her body shivering slightly.

' _I have you now Saphira, I couldn't leave_ you' Eragon told the anxious dragon _'and you know I only tried to end my life because of the situation I was in'._

' _It was a dumb decision'_ Saphira said, smoke billowing out of her nostrils, _'I didn't even know if I could have saved your life, I can't even imagine what I would do if you had… if you ha…'_ Saphira cut herself off, a low moan emanating from the Dragoness.

Eragon quickly rose from his spot and wrapped his arms around Saphira's neck, sending all of the warmth and love he could muster through their shared bond, _'I won't leave you Saphira, nothing in the world could change my mind'._

Eragon stayed as he was, clinging to Saphira's neck until her distressed state faded. When he pulled away Saphira lowered her head and began to lick his face. Eragon didn't try and stop Saphira, he knew that she needed this, the relief that flowed from Saphira's mind to his proved as much.

' _I'm surprised you haven't ripped my face off yet'_ Eragon pondered, genuinely astonished that the barbs on Saphira's tongue hadn't parted his skin from his face.

' _I can be gentle when it is needed'_ Saphira responded, showing her tongue to Eragon, the barbs that were ever-present where now retracted, though the tips were still visible. Before Eragon could ask Saphira about the new development she resumed her licking, silencing the rider. It was when the saliva from Saphira's tongue started to seep into his scalp that Eragon tried to escape from Saphira's cleaning, though his attempt failed spectacularly.

' _Saphira could you please stop'_ Eragon asked as he pushed at her front paw, which pinned him to the ground. Saphira ignored his request and continued her persistence licking.

'Is it always so loving?'

Eragon recognised the voice as Maria, though he didn't dare open his eyes or mouth. Moving his hands to push away at Saphira's maw he momentarily gained some respite to respond, 'Saphira finds this calming, though my participation isn't voluntary that I can assure you'.

Saphira's growling caused Eragon to resume his pushing at her paw 'Saphira also prefers to be called be called a she' he added, before finally freeing himself from Saphira's clutches.

Maria apologised to Eragon, and then turned to Saphira and apologised, realising who she had really offended. Disheartened by the escape of her rider Saphira curled up and took to watching her rider as he sat down around the campfire with Maria and some of the other Dwarves.

'Tell me rider does these… attacks happen often?' Thorv said, referring to Eragon's seizures.

'Often enough to keep me on my feet' Eragon answered the Dwarf.

Orik soon joined the conversation with his own question 'is there no way to avoid them? Or cure your affliction?'

Eragon shrugged 'I could stay bedridden, but that would only create more problems. With regards to curing my seizures, it is one of the many reasons why I travel to the Elven kingdom'.

'I won't lie lad, you bear a curse that would crush most of us, I hope you do not let it consume you' Thorv said gruffly, the rest of the Dwarves that were gathered around the fire nodded in grim agreement.

Eragon tried to remain with his Dwarven guards for the rest of the evening but his fatigue was consuming his remaining energy, reluctantly Eragon retreated to his tent and its warm bedding. The tent itself had two entrances allowing Saphira to poke her head through the back so she could keep watch of Eragon, which was what Eragon found as he entered the tent. Lying down on his bed Eragon paid no mind as Saphira began to breathe warm air into the tent, finding the sensation more comforting than irritating. Despite the hectic day that occurred Eragon was too exhausted to worry about what had happened and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning was a rushed one, Eragon was immediately drafted into helping move supplies from the camp back onto the rafts with Stormfire being especially difficult and having to be blindfolded to calm the easily startled creature. Eventually every task was completed and the group were again drifting down the river, and Eragon was able to eat his rushed breakfast while Saphira stretched her wings and flew high into the sky, becoming a mere blue speck in the sky. Eragon's peaceful late morning was soon interrupted by Saphira.

' _Eragon you must see this!_ ' Saphira exclaimed as she forced an image into her rider's mind. The picture shown to Eragon was that of several birded creatures, ranging from greys and browns, though one thing was continuous about them, they were scaled and held a similar resemblance to Saphira, albeit smaller.

' _Are they dragons?_ ' Eragon asked, equally excited by Saphira's discovery. After a few tense seconds Saphira answered.

' _No, though I think I may be related to them'_ she said, her sad tone revealing her disappointment. Saphira then pulled away from Eragon's mind and returned to the flowing river with a not so elegant splash, thankfully Eragon was seated at the center of the raft and wasn't caught in the watery barrage that followed.

The rest of the day pasted slowly, though Eragon was able to talk with Orik and Maria to pass the time. By midday Eragon was sat at the front of the raft with Zar'roc on his lap, its scabbard discarded by his side. Looking down at the blade Eragon realised that even though it was his sword, Zar'roc hungry glow still unnerved him as though the blade's only purpose was to feed off the chaos of battle. Frowning at the thought Eragon sheathed the blood red blade, only to be joined by Arya who sat by his side.

'Hello Arya' Eragon greeted, though his eyes didn't move to look at the Elf, preferring to watching the running water flow under the raft.

'Greetings Eragon' Arya responded, her musical voice a stark contrast to his dull tone, 'I hope you are well'.

Eragon rolled his shoulders, knowing the aches and pains that surrounded body weren't going away anytime soon, 'I feel fine' was his short response.

'Then I guess you will not mind if I ask you some questions then'.

Eragon blanched at the idea, but Saphira soon scolded him, _'come now Eragon, you should try and be a little less hostile to others who want to talk to you'._

' _You are the one who threatened to eat Brom and Murtagh if they overstepped their boundaries'_ Eragon retorted though he already knew he lost the argument when Saphira threatened to bathe him, properly this time.

'What do you want to know?' Eragon asked to Arya.

'It is about what you told me yesterday' Arya said, her voice falling to a whisper as though she wished to hide the conversation.

Eragon sighed at the thought of thinking about that day, 'I already told you about what I did, I doubt you could ask more'. Eragon then looked at Arya to see her staring intently at him.

'I want to know why you chose a bear' Arya responded.

'Oh'

Eragon sighed, his reasoning for letting a bear kill him wasn't a straightforward explanation. 'It was the only option that made sense' he confessed 'I feared going back to the Carvahall, if one of the villagers found me they could have stopped me'. Swallowing Eragon continued, mindful to keep his voice low, 'even if I had found a knife or blade to do the deed, I didn't even know if I could do it… I knew that a bear or a pack of wolves would have little restraint in killing me'.

'I see' Arya said, her face hiding any emotion she may be holding.

'Is that all, or is there anything else?' Eragon asked, suddenly wishing to be on the other side of the raft.

Arya's hand seemed to wander closer to his own, but Eragon pulled his hand away 'I was wondering if you would care to duel me again this evening' Arya said as she pulled her own hand back to her lap, 'this is if you are well enough'.

Eragon jumped at the opportunity, if only so he could get some proper practising in before he reached the Elves 'Of course' Eragon responded, gripping Zar'roc as he spoke.

'You enjoy using Zar'roc?' Arya spoke, though the way she said it made it sound like more a statement.

'It has served me well, though I still do not know what Zar'roc means' Eragon responded, returning the blade to his side.

'Zar'roc is misery in the ancient language' Arya answered, her gaze following the break in Eragon's expression 'though in your hands I feel the blade's name is no longer appropriate'.

Eragon looked at his blade with sudden revolt, he knew that Morzan had performed terrible deeds with Zar'roc, but to name his blade misery seemed as though Morzan knew what he would become and that he would use his blade to kill riders. Struggling with his disgust Eragon felt the urge to toss Zar'roc into the raging river that flowed beneath his feet, though he quickly crushed such thoughts knowing it would be impractical.

Looking back at Arya, Eragon was faced with the familiar soft gaze of the elf however, instead of causing petty frustration in Eragon as he felt the sympathetic eyes wash over him Eragon felt queasy as strange pangs were going off in his stomach. Before Eragon could say or do anything Arya rose from her spot next to the confused rider, crouching momentarily her hand shot out and gently caressed the back of his neck causing Eragon to shudder as a jolt was sent down his back, Arya then left without another word.

' _What was that?_ ' Saphira asked, equally confused by the Elf's sudden action.

Eragon released his breath, not realising he had been holding it, _'I wish I knew'_ he responded.

 _'There is little point in guessing little one, come why don't you sit with me for a while'_ Saphira suggested, knowing all too well her rider's thought process. Eragon eagerly ran to the side of the raft, throwing his boots and shirt off and jumping into the river, swimming to Saphira with a surprising vigor.

* * *

As the sun began to set the rafts were once again brought inland and tied down to great oaks. The camp was soon set up, seven large tents littered around the riverside, a large opening near the encroaching woods allowed Saphira to rest her whole body behind the tents. During dinner Eragon sat with some of the Dwarven guards that accompanied him, one of them in particular called Shrrignien fascinated Eragon as he regaled him in how he acquired him metal knuckles, including the process of drilling into the knuckles and how different attachments could be locked into place. At the end of the description Eragon's mind was made up, he would get a set of these metal knuckles.

' _No you aren't'_ Saphira scolded, _'I will not have my rider disfigure his hands with metal'._

' _But they could help me fight if I lost my sword'_ Eragon argued.

' _You heard Orik's warning your bones are too small'_ Saphira reasoned, forcing Eragon to recall Orik's earlier interjection.

 _'You are no fun Saphira'_ Eragon told the dragon.

Saphira snorted _'I am just keeping you safe little one, something that you have difficulty in doing'._

After dinner several smaller fires were started around the camp, Orik told Eragon that it was to ward of creatures that would be tempted to attack. When the last of the fires was set up Arya caught Eragon's eye and he knew that now was the time for their duel. Un-sheathing Zar'roc Eragon walked over to Arya in the opening behind the tents, both of them muttered words of magic that blunted their blades.

' _Will you need my aid?'_ Saphira asked, referencing their previous duel when Eragon had used Saphira's enhanced senses to help him block Arya's swift strikes.

Eragon hefted Zar'roc in his right hand, _'It would be good to see how well I can do without your assistance'_. Saphira agreed with Eragon's reasoning and withdrew slightly from their bond to allow him to concentrate.

Arya was the one to make the first move, she crossed the distance between them in three quick strides, swinging her thin blade directly at Eragon's head. Eragon just barely met Arya's blade with his own, the action sending him staggering slightly from the strength of her blow. Arya's second strike was aimed at his legs, to which Eragon blocked again. This movement continued for several minutes, Arya keeping Eragon on the defence, this meant he couldn't find a moment to retaliate as Arya's blows. Before Arya hadn't known Eragon's fighting style but this time she seemed to have keyed onto his analytical fighting behaviour and was effectively depleting his energy and waiting for his defence to fall.

' _What do I do?!'_ Eragon asked Saphira desperately as he ran to the side of Arya's relentless swipe, reversing their positions giving Eragon more space while Arya now had her back to the dense forest.

' _You need to change your methods, she already knows your tactics'_ Saphira advised, watching as her rider's blade was caught Arya's blade in a painful block, Eragon releasing a small gasp from the pain he felt from the reverberations from the strike. Eragon recalled Brom's advice for fighting an elf, running, but apart from that he knew little of fighting offensively against an equally skilled opponent, his nature of waiting for a weak point was something he leaned on heavily, and now it seemed to have become his crutch.

The one sided fight continued with Eragon's wrists taking an unholy beating from Arya's unnaturally strength, the strain was fully revealed when he tried to parry one of Arya's blows with just his right hand on Zar'roc's hilt. As the swords collided a resounding crack erupted from Eragon's hand, pain exploding from his wrist. Once again Eragon backpedalled, swapping his blade to his un-injured hand and holding his other hand closer to his chest. Arya gave no indication that she wanted to stop the fight, and Eragon was too enthralled with adrenaline to want to stop.

' _Eragon there is no shame in stopping'_ Saphira told her rider as she felt the pain emanating from Eragon's fractured wrist.

' _No! Not yet, I want to try something!'_ Eragon exclaimed, still rejecting Saphira's assistance.

Eragon slowed his breathing, taking longer breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. When Arya closed in she swung her blade downwards aiming for his chest. Eragon sidestepped her first blow, moving back slightly as he did so, when Arya tried to move closer to allow her sword reach Eragon swung his first offensive strike. His sword lunging upwards, Zar'roc's eager glint was to be satisfied, or so Eragon thought. Arya bent herself back just enough for Zar'roc to miss its mark, and left Eragon open.

Arya grabbed Eragon's outstretched arm and twisted, forcing the rider to release Zar'roc from the swift pain that flowed from Arya' manipulation. Arya then pulled Eragon forward, and kicked his legs. Eragon fell face first onto the ground, reminiscent of what had happened to Arya during their first duel. Rolling over Eragon already knew he had lost, his blade was out of his reach and the painful soreness that flowed through his body was growing in volume.

What Eragon didn't expect was Arya to jump down upon him, pinning him to the ground while her free hand grabbing his shirt, pulling his neck towards her thin sword, 'do you yield?' she muttered, her face disturbing animated, her eyes alight with a strange fire while her breathing was causing her to shaking rhythmically.

Eragon nodded, too tired to speak. Arya withdrew her blade from Eragon's neck, though her eyes continued to search Eragon's face for a moment longer before she stood. Now removed from Eragon the elf offered her hand to the rider, which he took gratefully, unsure of whether he could get up by himself.

Arya yanked Eragon up effortless, her free hand moving from his un-injured hand to his broken one. _'Waíse heill'_ she said, healing the swelling that had rapidly appeared and removing most of the discomfort that surrounded the fracture.

'Thank you' Eragon croaked, as he rubbed the newly healed wrist.

Arya nodded 'I did not intend to hurt you, I am sorry'. The fire that was present in her eyes moments ago had been extinguished, and her normal emotionless gaze had returned.

Eragon shrugged 'Don't be, I should have guarded with both my hands, it was my own mistake and I paid for it'.

As Eragon went to retrieve Zar'roc Arya stopped him by gripping his arm, she noticed his instinctual flinch but she made no comment, 'you were slower this time, why?' she asked as Eragon looked back at the Elf.

'During our first duel Saphira helped me by lending her eyes, she didn't aid me this time' Eragon explained, tugging at Arya's grip though she held firm.

Arya raised one of her eyebrows 'So you cheated?'

'Ummh… I suppose it is cheating' Eragon blustered.

' _It isn't cheating when your opponent can break your wrists like that'_ Saphira said, voicing her own opinion _'it was making it an even playing field'._

'Regardless, you fought well' Arya told Eragon, 'I am glad that your wound hasn't reduced your ability to wield a sword'.

Eragon disagreed with Arya's conclusion, throughout the fight his back was screaming in protest, in truth he had backed away from many of her blows in fear that it was spark another mind destroying fit, though he didn't tell Arya, as to not worry her. Arya eventually released Eragon, her gaze was different from the ones she had given him previously, and allowed him to gather Zar'roc. With the sword sheathed in his scabbard Eragon noticed that most of the Dwarves had been watching the duel, some were even muttering to each other and handing coins around.

'That was impressive lad' Orik said as Eragon approached and sat with him 'even though you lost'.

'Did you bet on me winning?' Eragon asked as he accepted a wineskin pouch offered by Maria.

Orik smiled 'nay, I don't bet on fights, though your guards had no such restraint'.

'Eragon did Arya break something in your hand? Maria asked, as she sat beside Eragon. 'You swapped your sword hand halfway through the fight' she explained when she saw Eragon's surprised face.

'She did' Eragon answered, showing his healed wrist to the Dwarf 'though she fixed it'.

'How generous' Thorv interjected 'though I agree with Orik, you fight well for a child'. Eragon's anger was tickled by the captain's remark, but brushed it off, not wanting to start an argument or fight at such a late hour.

'I am curious as to why the Elf decided to straddle you' Maria said, earning some chuckles from the other Dwarves. Just as Eragon was about to speak Orik spoke.

'Most likely Arya was caught up in the heat of the duel, right Eragon?'

Eragon nodded, wishing the subject would change as the other Dwarves looked over to the tired rider.

Thankfully the Dwarves quickly moved to discuss other aspects of the fight, which moved to an argument about whether a hammer or an axe was a more appropriate weapon with swords being ignored. Soon the passion of the Dwarves caused them to talk in frantic Dwarvish, resulting in Eragon moving to his tent due to his limited knowledge in the language.

' _I think you did well'_ Saphira told Eragon as he lay on his bedding, kicking his boots off lazily.

' _I still lost'_ Eragon retorted, though he knew that his first victory was more of a fluke than a show of his mastery.

Saphira chuckled at her rider _'that you did, but I am still proud in you'._

Eragon didn't respond, his loud snoring evident that the duel had taken a lot of energy out of the young rider.

' _Sleep well Eragon'_ Saphira hummed into her rider's mind as she too drifted into a warm sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Kind of a filler chapter, but these kind of chapters are always going to happen.**

 **I put the duel in because I wanted to show that Arya can still kick ass, and that Eragon wasn't somehow stronger than he was in the books, in retrospect he's probably weaker.**

 **I wonder what fire was in Arya's eyes, hopefully not the burning type, but you never know.**

 **Also go vote in the poll in my profile, I needs to know what you guys/galls want.**


	10. Chapter 10

A further two days were spent travelling down the river on the wooden rafts, thankfully Eragon experienced little discomfort in the form of seizures or mental attacks which did much for his state of being, allowing him to join in happier conversation with the Dwarves while he experienced their haunting songs as they sailed down the Az Ragni and their respectful bow to the last truth mountain on their journey. However, one discovery during the raft trip fascinated Eragon, even more so than the Ascudgamln that he was privy to, it was the ornate bow that Orik had revealed to him and allowed to try for himself.

' _A bow made from the horn of a creature'_ Eragon thought in amazement, compared to his bow that was carved from simple wood Orik's bow seemed fit for a king. Though one thing was bothering the rider, the looks Arya had been shooting him had increased in frequency and it confused him.

' _She is most likely concerned with your wellbeing'_ Saphira told him as he lay pondering the Elf. Though Saphira's reasoning did not convince Eragon, there was something in the Elf's gaze that was more unsettling than worry. It didn't help that Saphira sounded as though she doubted herself as well.

Eventually the rafts were traded in for mounts for the Dwarves at the Dwarven outpost of Hedarth, fortunately for Eragon he was allowed to use the bathing quarters and rid his scar of more dried blood and rotting flakes of dead skin that had bit up over the previous days. While the action disgusted Eragon the slight relief he garnered from the action meant there was less friction rubbing actions his sensitive back.

After their brief stop at the Dwarven outpost the small group followed the river Edda, the body of water that had separated from the Az Ragni. Surprisingly Arya declined the donkey mount offered.

'I will not return to the lands of my ancestors on the back of a donkey' she told Thorv.

'Then how will you keep pace with us?' the Dwarf responded.

'I will run'.

And run she did, Arya quickly outpaced the Dwarves and Eragon and was found on the hills and plains leagues ahead of them. Despite the exertion she displayed Arya showed no signs of fatigue.

' _Elves are truly different to humans and dwarves'_ Saphira noted as she flew above them all as they journeyed, though Eragon paid little heed to Saphira's musings, happier to be riding Stormfire and exercising the restless horse.

Eragon's joy was brought to a swift end on the second day of riding. As Eragon went to dismount from Stormfire and join the others as they rested for the day the normally obedient horse that had served Eragon and Brom with loyalty bucked, and threw Eragon off and onto the hard ground.

Landing on his back with a thud a thunder of pain shot through Eragon's spine turning his vision red and sending spasms of pain throughout his body. Eragon stifled several screams and moans as he fought in vain to control his ongoing seizure, ignoring Saphira's attempts to pull at his mind. Now on his hands and knees Eragon spotted out of his rose tinted eyes Arya running to his side, attempting to lift him.

'Get off me' he scolded, biting his tongue as another wave of agony rolled over him, pushing the elf away and landing back on the floor, his head smacking the ground, turning his vision black and losing all consciousness.

When Eragon awoke he found himself in tent, his covers wrapped firmly around his body. Eragon's attempts to rise were stopped by Arya's hand pushing him back down.

'Rest' she ordered.

'What good will that do? We know I am not getting any stronger' he responded bitterly, his body was quickly becoming his worst enemy.

'You demand too much from yourself' Arya said, her hand remaining on his shoulder.

Eragon stared daggers at the Elf, 'and how pray tell do I fight if I cannot trust my own body, how will I ever get stronger?'

'You can sit and watch, you can read, you can learn' Arya told him softly.

'What is happening to me?' Eragon muttered, something he was thinking more and more every day, though the answer still evaded him.

'I do not have all the answers Eragon, I am not the strongest or wisest of my kind, but you will find aid when we reach Ellesméra I know that' Arya pressed.

Arya's words did little to halt the growing fear that built in Eragon's mind, the fear of his own body and the pain that could be unleashed upon him if he strained his body too much, or he was hit hard enough in the right place.

' _S_ _è_ _mor'ranr ono fanna'_ Arya uttered softly to Eragon as she brought her other hand to rest on his brow, when she had finished speaking she swiftly left the tent. Saphira's head moved in after Arya, her eyes resting solely on her pained rider.

' _Did I actually push Arya away?'_ Eragon asked the dragon as their consciousness spread over each other, his memoires of his seizure becoming increasingly foggy.

' _Not quite'_ Saphira said showing her memory of the events. Eragon had in fact used Arya to push himself into the ground, Arya herself had not been shaken at all by his effort. 'I _had tried to pull your consciousness into mine, I wanted to shield you from the pain'_ Saphira then explained after Eragon was caught up.

' _I know'._

' _If that is so why did you resist?'_ Saphira accused.

' _I wanted to see if I could fight through the pain'_ Eragon said feebly, knowing it was a poor reason. Saphira snorted at his answer, black smoke floating over his head. _'So what happened after I passed out?' Eragon asked._

' _Arya carried you into this tent and your Dwarven guards seemed to take turn swearing violently in their stony language'._

Eragon couldn't help but smile slightly at what the Dwarves had done, slowly he unwrapped himself from his covers, finding his shirt replaced by thick white bandages covering his chest.

'What?' he said aloud.

' _I believe Arya gave your shirt to… Moria? Martha? Whatever your servant in called'_ Saphira responded, not caringly about the Dwarf.

' _It's Maria'_ Eragon corrected as he pushed passed Saphira's head and into the camp ground. Before Eragon could grasp his surroundings Maria rushed to his side.

'Are you well my lord?' Maria asked worriedly, his shirt folded neatly in her arms.

'I am well Maria' Eragon encouraged, ignoring the Dwarf's mistake of calling him a lord again, 'is that my shirt by chance?'

Maria nodded, handing the grey tunic over to him, 'Lady Arya asked this it be cleaned, there was a lot of blood on its back'.

'Ah' Eragon said, no longer surprised by his back's bleeding, 'well thank you Maria'.

'I am only doing my duty my lord' Maria responded, her ginger curls falling from her shoulders at her words.

'If that is the case I may need you to continue such a practise' Eragon spoke, thinking of his increasing bag of soiled tunics and shirts. Maria seemed to be happy with what Eragon suggested and soon she was off to her own tent with a bag full of Eragon's bloodied shirts, leaving Eragon alone with Saphira.

 _'Do you think I will get better?'_ Eragon asked as he sat by Saphira's side, away from the camp.

Saphira hummed as her rider rubbed between her scales, _'I would hope so, but if you do not I don't think you should continue this campaign against Galbatorix'._

' _Really?_

' _I would not have you suffer more pain, you have been through enough'_ Saphira explained as she wrapped her tail closely around her rider, trapping him with her for the rest of the evening.

* * *

For the next day of travel Eragon was 'convinced' by Saphira to ride with her for the day while Stormfire was relegated to being tied with Orik and his donkey as they rode on.

' _You know it's not his fault'_ Eragon explained to Saphira as they glided over the puffy white clouds.

' _It bucked you off, I don't see how it is anyone else fault but that dumb horse's'_ Saphira argued.

Eragon sighed, Saphira had always held a small grudge against Cormac and then Stormfire as she thought Eragon would be better off riding with her.

' _Besides you prefer being in the sky with me than riding on those silly creatures'_ Saphira continued, her pride at being able to fly shining through.

' _I'm not going to win this argument am I?'_ Noctis asked Saphira.

' _No'_ the dragon responded with a laugh, the rare sound providing a small measure of peace to Eragon's tired soul.

The two remained silent, enjoying the comfort that only flying in the sky alone could bring, though eventually another question arose in Eragon's mind.

' _What will we do when this war is over?'_ he asked.

' _Live in peace'_ Saphira responded, her answer suspiciously vague.

Eragon frowned, _'Do you have no desires? No plan?'_

' _I only wish to be with you little one, I will go with you wherever you wish. Within reason'_ Saphira hummed.

' _What if I wished to spend my time with another?_

' _Who would that be?'_ Saphira asked her full attention drawn to Eragon.

Eragon's mind floated to Angela and the comfort and warmth he felt when he was with her, and of the exchanges they had before he had left.

' _Not with her'_ Saphira told Eragon bluntly, having seen his thoughts.

' _Why not?_ ' he responded, with perhaps a little too much anger in his words.

Saphira growled and her body shook slightly ' _Nothing has changed Eragon! You are too trusting, you know little of the Witch and yet you would throw yourself at her. You still have not thought of the pain she could cause you, what if she doesn't want to be with you? What if she made demands of you that hurts you? I will not allow you to be with someone when I know you cannot handle rejection!'_

' _Damn it Saphira, would you confine me to loneliness, deprive me of what I desire?'_

' _If you care so highly about your urges you would have taken Trianna up on her advances'_ Saphira said sharply, _'instead you froze, because you are not ready for a relationship neither physically or emotionally'._

' _But I'm OK with Angela'_ Eragon pressed _, 'you can't expect me to deny what I feel for other people just because you don't agree with my choice'._

' _What if Angela wants to go further Eragon? What if she pressures you into having sex, are you going to feel comfortable with that? Saphira said coldly, 'until I know you are prepared and can handle the pains and pressures of a relationship I cannot allow you in good faith to pursue her Eragon, or anyone else. Nor will I allow Arya to continue her meddling'._

' _Arya?'_ Eragon asked, forgetting the rest of what Saphira had just said.

' _Do you not see what she is doing Eragon? She touches you whenever she can justify it with a half decent excuse, and those looks she keeps giving you are not ones of concern'_ Saphira stressed.

Eragon pondered what his partner was saying, trying to recall of his interactions with the Elf _. 'Saphira are you not being a bit paranoid? I doubt Arya has any personal interest in me'_ Eragon questioned, remembering Arya's dedication to her people through her Yawë tattoo, and it being the only reason why she was even helping Eragon in his capacity as a dragon rider.

Saphira sighed as though she was disappointed _'Little one for all of the factors that make me love you, I cannot understand how you can be so oblivious to these things'._

Eragon sulked slightly at Saphira's comment and instead of responding choose to simple hold himself to the blue dragon as they flew through the sky, wishing there were easier subjects to discuss that did not involve such weight.

 _'So what will you do to Arya if she continues her apparent advances?'_ Eragon asked after being prodded by Saphira, _'and your solution had best not include killing her'_ he warned.

' _How rude, I was simply going to talk to her'_ Saphira said stiffly.

Eragon's eyes widened at her answer, _'You would actually talk to another person?'_ genuine surprise colouring his words.

 _'Yes'_ she responded shortly.

' _Saphira you aren't hiding something are you?_ Eragon asked, his words causing Saphira to close part of their bond as a result _. 'You are hiding something!_ ' He exclaimed as he realised what she was doing.

' _It is of little importance'_ Saphira replied.

 _'I won't judge you if you tried talking with someone else'_ Eragon laughed, knowing that Saphira cared more about his opinion than was perhaps healthy.

 _'Eragon you don't need to know'_ her tone suggesting she wanted the conversation to change, but Eragon wasn't going to.

 _'Saphira we don't hide things from each other_ ' Eragon told the dragon.

 _'I know'_ Saphira said with a hint of regret, _'fine'._

Eragon waited eagerly as Saphira seemed to pause, preparing for whatever she was hiding.

' _I have talked to Arya'_ she revealed.

' _Well that wasn't going to be my first choice'_ Eragon responded, teasing the dragon slightly, _'what did you talk about?'_

' _You'._

' _What about me?'_

' _I asked her to help you while you were being tested by the twins'_ Saphira explained, _'she had noticed you weren't acting normally, you had a nightmare about the butcher the night before if I recall'._

' _Help me with what?'_ Eragon said cautiously.

' _She had suspected something was wrong with you, I merely confirmed it'._

Anger raged through Eragon _'You told her!'_ he yelled.

' _Eragon no!'_ the dragon exclaimed, _'I told her nothing about your abuse, I didn't break our promise, she only found out when she entered your mind'._

' _But you pointed her towards it!'_ Eragon accused, his mind racing at what Saphira had said, _'You revealed it indirectly!'_

' _Do not shout at me! I cannot help it if you wear your heart on your sleeve!'_ Saphira yelled back _'Would you have preferred the twins or the council learning about your past? At least with Arya I knew she had a debt to pay to us, I used that so you could talk freely with someone, God knows you weren't going to talk to me!'_

Curling his fingers into a ball Eragon tried to control his anger at what he had been told. _'Saphira land please'_ he asked politely, in stark contrast with the fury going on in his mind.

Saphira began to descend towards the ground _'Eragon I only did it to help you'_ she pleaded, though her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Camp was a quiet affair that night for the most part, it seemed that Eragon's angered state was easily noticeable by all. Sitting by himself by the campfire Eragon toyed with his soup, his appetite was non-existent as he silently fumed over Saphira's betrayal. The logical part of him knew that his anger for his partner couldn't last, but the other part of him wanted Saphira to be punished and that part was winning. He was punishing her by blocking their bond as well as he could, only the smallest of feelings could be felt by either person. On the other side of the camp Saphira was curled up in a subdued form, her eyes fixed on her rider, keening at him in hopes he would respond to her.

'Is she well Rider?' Shrrignien asked as Eragon handed him his still full bowl of soup, the sound of wailing dragon was impossible to ignore.

Eragon shrugged, 'I would not know, Saphira hides much from me'. In response Saphira's moans, if possible, increased in volume.

'Surely there is something you can do Rider? I doubt any of us will sleep through her wails' Thorv pleaded.

'Saphira had brought this upon herself. I will not talk to her' Eragon responded coldly. The Dwarves sighed and groaned at Eragon's refusal, while Arya remained quiet as her gaze swapped between Eragon and the emotional dragon.

When Eragon went to retire for the evening a hand grasped his shoulder, Eragon didn't even try to resist jumping at the surprise touch. 'What is it Arya?' he growled at the appearance of the quiet elf after he had recovered slightly.

'Come with me' she ordered, walking off away from the camp.

Eragon followed reluctantly, holding onto Zar'roc's handle as his means to vent his irritation. Soon he was in a clearing where Arya was sitting on top of a stone eyeing him as he closed in.

'What is this about?' Eragon asked calmly, his anger at the Elf having evaporated during the walk.

'There are many things that you need to know before we arrive at Ceris and Ellesméra so that you don't bring shame to yourself and me' Arya explained.

'Such as?' he asked, standing opposite her.

'During my time as ambassador I have come to learn many things about Humans and Dwarves, how they interact, their customs and how they react with each other. One of the things I have learnt is that Humans and Dwarfs are able to co-habit well, you are both share emotions, you love, lust, hate equally. Your friendship with Orik and Maria proves this in a way'.

'Are you trying to say Elves share no similarities with Humans and Dwarves?' Eragon asked.

'No but an Elf is more reclusive than the others' Arya explained, 'but that is not what is important. What you need to know is that because we live long lives we consider courtesy in the highest of social regard, holding a grudge with an Elf can last decades, even centuries. Courtesy is our way of avoiding such petty squabbles, though it may not work all the time it has been the most successful way for our society to function, as such we adhere to it highly. It does not help that Elves are not as fecund as Dwarves and Humans, if Elves had the same rate of crime we would be dead as a species. There will be a specific way for you to greet the sentinels at Ceris and the other Elves in Ellesméra, not to mention the hundreds of manners and forms when you are in the presences of Queen Islanzadi. Failure to do so will create many an enemy for you, if naught else just remain quiet if you are unsure of what to do'.

'Are these rules in place to trip people up, or are your people all perfectionists?' Eragon quipped dryly, noting the small smile that emerged on Arya's face.

'Perhaps, I have never asked. Though you should know that you will be held to the highest regard, it will only harm you if you are ignorant of my people's customs. If you are incapable you will be used in the game of politics that has plagued my people since we gained our immortality, a game that takes millennia to see the results, and they can be devastating when revealed'.

Arya sighed, showing the first signs of weariness that Eragon had seen 'Do you see now why I say there is a difference between Elves and the rest. Dwarves may have some longevity but they are open with their feelings and frown at restraint, while humans are…'

'Humans are insects to Elves' Eragon interrupted, 'they live fleeting lives that Elves can no longer comprehend using for anything worthwhile'.

Arya eyed him cautiously as he spoke 'you would be best not to continue that train of thinking lest you fall into the habit of some of the more arrogant Elves'.

'Why have you not taught Orik or Maria these customs, they will be staying like me'. Eragon questioned, driving the discussion away from his own lowly view of his race.

'Orik already has some knowledge of my people's custom and Maria is your responsibility' Arya rebuked.

'Well I had best get to understanding these customs' Eragon responded.

For what seemed like the next hour or so Arya taught the various phases of the Elven greeting, along with the honorifics that were fitted onto each other's names. Eragon has some trouble with the pronunciations that went with the formal greeting but eventually he grasped it to an acceptable degree.

'As long as you do not forget I believe you will do well' Arya said as she stood.

Eragon nodded as he turned to leave.

'One moment Eragon'.

'Yes Arya?' Eragon asked, unable to remove the tiredness from his voice.

Looking back at the Elf Eragon noted her clenched hands and her tense face, which piqued his interest slightly.

'I would not ask this of you as it is deeply personal, but is there something wrong with you and Saphira?' Arya said.

Eragon's brow raised at her question, causing her to go further 'I do not recall ever learning of a dragon that has cried in such agony, and I would have thought you would be by her side trying to comfort her. Yet you seem benign in your concern'.

'Saphira has… broken a promise to me. Though it may not have been in the ancient language I have held her word as such, meaning I have had to separate myself from her. I do not do it easily, but she should not have betrayed my trust' Eragon responded stiffly.

'Is that a wise course of action?' Arya questioned, 'I do not doubt she has broken this promise, but your reaction seems too far gone'.

'She could have avoided it easily if she had not talked to you' Eragon bit back.

A small amount of colour faded from Arya's face as she realised what the rider was referencing. 'Eragon I did not think that was a concern anymore, I know of your past and it has not changed my standing of you, nor as it harmed you in anyway' she spoke softly.

Eragon faltered slightly, 'I… I know, but it still hurts that she lied to me. She is the one person I can trust unconditionally and now doubt will be ingrained in my mind when I confide in her'.

'Does she know that?'

Eragon grimaced at the Elf's words, perhaps it was wrong to punish Saphira as harshly. 'I think I shall go tell her' he muttered, before another thought raced into his mind.

'What of you Arya, are you well?' he asked, hoping that he was not overstepping the line. The apprehension that had built in the Elf over the passed couple of days had not gone completely unnoticed by the rider

Arya looked closely at the now nervous rider, her eyes piercing his with the same glare she had given him after their second duel. 'I am scared Eragon, but what of I cannot tell you' she responded in such a soft tone that Eragon had barely caught. Arya then fled back to the camp, leaving Eragon alone in the clearing.

Eragon shook his head, Arya's cryptic words meant little to him and he knew he could do little for the mysterious Elf. Instead Eragon returned to the camp. Breaking out of the underbrush Eragon looked for Saphira who still remained a small distance away from the camp, still crying in her distressed tone. Eragon strode over, making sure he didn't seem desperate to be by her side even though he knew he was.

Saphira's eyes followed as he approached, slowly he removed the walls he had placed on their bond which Saphira slowly tested and probed, making sure they would not flare back into place. Wordlessly Eragon walked over to her side and sat with Saphira, her tail already coiling around him and her head looking down at his face, her cries having already been silenced.

 _'I do not forgive you'._

 _'I know'_

 _'But I was wrong to block you out'._

 _'I know'._

 _'Do you forgive me?'_

 _'There is nothing to forgive'._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Two chapters a week, man I spoil you guys/gals.**

 **Hopefully you can forgive me for being mean to Saphira, can't all be sunshine and happiness with her and Eragon.**

 **Finally, Mad Hatter gave me an interesting proposal that I thought I would answer it for everyone to see as it is a pretty good ask:**

 _"It might be interesting to get Arya's perspective for a chapter or two to see if she's really starting to develop feelings for Eragon"._

 **Now while I can completely understand wanting this, its just not something I can fit in well without ruining the story. Also I am not a fan of shifting point of view in the middle of a story, I don't like it in Eldest or the rest of the books, it breaks the immersion for me. but if you like it that's cool, I'm not going to rain on your parade. (Yes I know I shifted it from Arya to Eragon, but I am keeping it on Eragon for the** **foreseeable** **future).**

 **BUT!**

 **I might do something later on, the reason I'm not going to do it now is that it would be spoilers for later chapters and that would kind of ruin the story.**

 **Well that's all from me, my only request... pls stop asking for Arya and Eragon. I'm working on something that will (hopefully) make you happy in the next couple of chapters. Or you could hate me, anything is possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

The pain that Eragon felt when he walked out of Saphira's wing the next morning was something that matched the tales of arthritis he had heard from the elders in Carvahall, the discomfort that riddled his joints left him breathing heavily as he reached his tent for a change of clothes and a shave of the small hairs that had accumulated on his face.

' _I'll be riding with you again today'_ he told Saphira after he had finished shaving.

' _Are you well?_ ' She asked, feeling his discomfort as he left his tent and began to disassemble it.

Swearing as a needle of pain stabbed into his hand as he accidentally cracked his finger pulling out a stake, _'no, but the days when that answer is otherwise are dwindling. Why can I not have a day without some difficulty?_ ' he answered bitterly.

Saphira snorted at her rider's discomfort _'have some patience little one, your body is frail and it requires time to recover'._

' _I know, but I seem to only be getting worse. Surely I should be getting stronger, I doubt I could fight off a group of Urgals in my current form'_ he responded, carrying over his supplies to Saphira and securing them to her saddle.

Saphira brought her head down to Eragon as he approached the front of her body. When he was close enough she began sniffing, ' _you smell like a wounded animal'_ she told him, _'if I was hunting you, you would be the easiest of prey to capture'._

Eragon simply patted Saphira's snout _'I don't think I needed to know that Saphira'_ , slightly disturbed by her honestly.

' _I will keep you safe from other dragons, you have little to fear'_ she reassured him.

' _Yes because we will find so many dragons in the forest full of Elves'_ he replied sarcastically before venturing off to find something to eat.

' _Then my task will be an easy one!_ ' she said, causing Eragon to chuckle.

Back in the realm of the sky Eragon took to resting as Saphira flew freely. The fears and angers that riddled Eragon's mind were put to ease as he watched lazily as the environment blurred in his vision. The bright light of day eventually gave way to the dying sun of the evening. The fringes of the green tree tops that were underneath Saphira showed that Eragon was now in the realm of the Elves.

' _We are here little one'_ Saphira cooed to Eragon as he was flirting between blissful sleep and staying awake.

' _So we are'_ Eragon responded, reluctantly stretching in Saphira's saddle _'do you think there will be Elves waiting for us?'_

' _Yes, serveral of them are talking with Arya right now'_ Saphira answered, showing Eragon an image of what she was seeing. _'We should join them'_ Saphira then said, circling the area as she descended down towards the Elves.

' _Please be gentle'_ Eragon pleaded, thinking of Saphira's last entrance during Ajihad's funeral, Saphira only chuckled as she pulled her wing into her body and dropped the into the sea of green.

Saphira wasn't gentle. As the Dragon slammed into the ground the Elves that Saphira had shown Eragon drew their bows and aimed them at Saphira, all the while Eragon suffered a ripple of pain as the reverberations from the landing travelled through his sore joints. Looking over Saphira, Eragon watched as Arya spoke soothingly to the alerted Elves and brought them closer to the dragon they were aiming at. Arya then gestured to Eragon to join them on the ground.

Eragon fiddled with the straps on his feet and then fell down from Saphira's saddle, stumbling as he hit the floor. When he had recovered he pulled his glove off and showed his hand to the Elves, muttering the greeting he had given Arya. The Elves soon withdrew their weapons and began the Elven greeting to Saphira and then Eragon, who reciprocated as well as he could. The Elven sentries then pointed towards the Dwarves who were off to the side and began to laugh as though they had a hidden joke aimed at the smaller race before retreating further into the forest, beckoning the others to join them.

As Eragon moved with the others, another surge of pain seized up in his legs before an unyielding numbness spread over them. Eragon flailed his hands in vain as he fell towards the green ground.

The scaly head of Saphira once again stopped Eragon hitting the floor, instead helping to lower his body to the ground, _'What happened?'_ the dragon asked as Eragon lay partially over her snout, the feeling in his legs returning slowly.

' _I… I don't know, for a moment I couldn't feel my legs'_ Eragon told Saphira, frightened by the development.

' _Maybe they just fell asleep'_ Saphira encouraged in an attempt to lighten the situation and calm her rider.

Eragon pushed off of Saphira's head, _'yeah maybe'_ he responded unenthusiastically.

'Are you well?' Arya said as she walked over to the rider and dragon, having watched silently at Eragon's trip.

'Yes I am fine' Eragon answered as he began to catch up with the others, only to fall again as his legs gave in once more.

This time Arya was the one to catch Eragon, wrapping her arm around his waist and hoisting him up. 'Clearly you are wrong' she muttered as she pulled him towards where the other Elves and Dwarves had ran off to, during which Eragon cringed under the Elf's iron hold, flinching as Arya's grasp tightened after he tried to pull away, his memories of such a hold only ever ending in further pain.

' _Relax little one, she is only helping you'_ Saphira told her rider as she followed them from behind.

Soon the feeling in Eragon's legs returned to him, but Arya still held firm until they reached the Elven huts a strewn in the trees above, a moderate fire on the ground played guest to the Dwarves already sat around it. Arya settled Eragon next to the fire, the Dwarves giving questioning looks to Eragon at the peculiar way he had entered.

'My legs decided they wished to sleep' Eragon said, using Saphira's excuse.

'Aye, I get that when I've drunk too much of the homebrew' one of the Dwarves responded, causing grins and small laughter to emerge from the rest.

Thankfully for Eragon, the attention that had been focussed on him soon dispersed allowing him to watch as the four Elves above darted around their treehouses effortlessly. After several moments it was clear that Saphira was easily more capable at keeping track of the Elves, her eyes flashing rapidly as she followed their moments.

' _Elves have more magic in them than humans or Dwarves'_ Saphira remarked, _'their movements are too nimble, it is as though they are not of this realm'._

' _You should have chosen one of them'_ Eragon dryly responded, toying with a loose thread from his breeches, _'instead you settled for a broken human'._

' _I could never have chosen an Elf'_ Saphira sneered _, 'and I settled for the one whose heart is purer than any Elf'._ Saphira then lay her head down by the side of Eragon, _'you will never be broken Eragon, not while I have anything to say about it'._

Eragon petted Saphira's head, not wanting to disagree with his partner.

The Elven sentries soon began talking openly to Saphira, complementing the shade of scales and other niceties that tickled her ego. Eragon acted as the mouthpiece for Saphira, relaying her thanks for their compliments.

' _You can talk to them yourself'_ Eragon told Saphira as she settled her gaze on the Elf Narí, _'they may even treasure such an act'._

' _No'_ she responded, _'I do not like the idea of talking to another, your mind is enough for me'._

' _You talked with Arya'_ Eragon pointed out.

' _And look what it did to us!_ ' Saphira snarled before calming herself as Eragon flinched. _'You dislike the touch of others, I dislike the touch of other's minds'._

' _I am sorry for upsetting you'_ Eragon whispered, the agitation that echoed through his bond with Saphira providing its own type of pain and misery for him.

Saphira pulled her head away, her connection to Eragon fading slightly as she curled up, leaving Eragon alone by the fire.

Eragon returned his attention to what he Elves and the Dwarves were doing, noting that his appetite had once again disappeared when saw the fruit and vegetables laid out by the Elven sentries. Wiping his eyes of the moisture that was building in his eyes he tried to ignore his own anger at his failure to provide the same comfort to Saphira that she gave him, instead he saw that the Elves were returning various wooden carved instruments into their boxes or cloths, he had obvious missed some sort of musical feat.

'That was quite an amazing piece of music master elf' Maria exclaimed as she looked to the Elves in wonder.

'Thank you little Dwarf though it pales into comparison to the original' Narí told Maria.

'Very pretty Elf, but we have matters more important than singing, are we to accompany Eragon further? Thorv asked with his usual gruffness.

'No' Arya answered swiftly, drawing several gazes, 'we will make sure that Eragon reaches Ellesméra safely, you may leave tomorrow'.

'Our task is complete then' the Dwarven captain said, bowing his head.

* * *

Eragon lay awake on the bedding provided by the Elves, he couldn't sleep. His small falling out with Saphira was hurting him more than any pains he felt from his scar or his aching body. The simple slither of agitation that he had felt earlier from Saphira shouldn't have brought forth such a sense of rejection, yet he felt nevertheless. Standing shakily Eragon walked slowly off from his side of the camp to where Saphira rested, or was attempting to rest, their connection was too active from either partner for them to be asleep.

Eragon sat himself down in front of the blue beast, ignoring the rapid whispering from the Elves who were muttering his name and questioning his actions.

' _You should be sleeping'_ Saphira finally said as she opened one of her large eyes.

' _I cannot'._

' _What you felt earlier was a mistake, think nothing of it'._

' _How can it be a mistake? You were annoyed with me and I would like to know why'._

Saphira released a small cloud of smoke from her nostrils _, 'then you will be disappointed Eragon as I will not tell you'._

' _Then I shall not sleep until you do'_ Eragon vowed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arm around them, preparing for the long night.

' _You are a fool Eragon'._

' _That I maybe, but I am your fool'._

Eragon stayed true to his word, for the rest of the night and much of the morn he remained conscious, even when Saphira herself fell into slumber, he stayed awake. At several points during his watch he thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, watching him, but he paid little heed to the observer.

When Saphira roused, her great maw releasing a yawn as she did so, her eyes focussed in on the human in front of her. Looking through the bond she shared with Eragon she found that her rider had kept her word.

' _You silly boy'_ she scolded, noting the return of the black bags under her rider's eyes.

Eragon smiled, despite the situation he was in and the desire to accept sleep's embrace, _'I kept my promise'_ he told her.

Saphira uncurled herself and bade Eragon closer to her with her long neck, pulling him into the crook of her chest. _'You are too stubborn Eragon. You should not have even felt my irritation'._

' _Why did you feel it?_ He asked.

' _I was… I am angry with something you said. You were right'._

' _About what?_

' _Being broken'_ she whispered, her neck tightening further on her rider as though he would disappear, _'I had thought with time and that talking about your past with others would allow you to heal or at least move on'._

' _But I have gotten better'_ Eragon argued back, he had never truly meant his previous statement in any serious fashion

' _Have you?'_ Saphira asked, her tone full of cynicism, _'you still dread sleeping without my presence, you cannot be touched or held without memories of your time at that accursed village being pulled to the center of your thought. And worst still you hold an opinion so lowly of yourself I truly wonder if you haven't contemplated ending your life again'._

' _Saphira I wouldn't do that, I have you'._

' _But is that your only reason for living?_ ' Saphira asked, _'because if you only wish to live because I demand it then I would not wish to torture you so'._

' _Saphira have you thought this of me for so long?'_ Eragon said faintly, no longer caring about the tears that were staining his face.

' _Any dragon would, I have failed you Eragon, you are broken and I know not how to hold you together, let alone how to help you heal'_ Saphira confessed.

'You have not failed me!' Eragon yelled hoarsely, both in his mind and out of his mouth, pounding Saphira's chest with his hands.

' _And that little one, proves my point'_ Saphira said grimly _'you are blinded by your need for me that you cannot see it'._

Eragon shook his head 'I don't care, I don't care about being broken, I don't care if I am too reliant on you. I would rather live like I am now with you, scarred, than to have lived a normal life without you' he told her both to her chest and her mind.

Saphira seemed to flinch at his words, her neck relaxed and she laid her head down on her paw. _'I do not know whether I should love you for what you feel or I should feel disgusted at myself for the influence I have had on your life'._

Saphira didn't get a response from her rider, he had fallen asleep laying on her chest, the emotions he had been tormented to had taken the last of his dwindling energy.

' _I wish I could help you my little one'_ Saphira thought, a draconian tear sliding down her scales and onto the grass below as the sun began to shine down upon them.

Unbeknownst to the saddened dragon one Elf had played witness to what had occurred, her hand clenching at the sight.

* * *

When Eragon awoke later in the morning he had just managed to catch the Dwarves as they were preparing to leave, luckily he was able to convince Thorv to take Stormfire with them on their trip back to Tarmag. Just before the Dwarven guards were going to depart, Maria pulled Eragon aside.

'What is it Maria?' Eragon asked as his Dwarven servant looked around anxiously.

'My Lord, would you prefer it if I returned with the other Dwarves? I don't think Lady Arya would like it if I stayed with you, and I would not like to be cause of an argument' Maria said as she fiddled with the edges of her sleeves.

'Do you wish to stay?' Eragon questioned which Maria nodded in consent, 'then you shall stay Maria, what Arya wants is of little concern to me and if she troubles you over this then you are to bring this issue to me'.

'Thank you my lor- Eragon' Maria responded, correcting herself when Eragon gave her a pointed look.

After the discussion with Maria, the Dwarves finally left, wishing everyone well on their journey, with Thorv warning Eragon, 'Elves are a queer race, in the morning they will drink with you but at night they will stab you in the back, keep thine back to the wall shadeslayer'.

'Thank you Thorv, please keep Stormfire safe on your trip back' Eragon told the dwarf, grateful for what the Dwarves had done for him

'I shall, on mine honour' Thorv pledged before following his comrades back down the path they had travelled the day before.

Now that the Dwarves had departed the Elven sentries led Eragon and his party passed the Elven huts and towards the river Edda, behind a thicket lay three white boats bound to a boulder. Eragon took his bags from Saphira's saddle and placed them inside the boat, knowing that Saphira would travel within the water.

Maria and Orik both sat down in the other two boats, with Nari and another Elf Lifaren joining them respectively. Arya joined Eragon in his boat, turning to the other two Elves 'guard this way so that none may follow us, tell no one of our presence. Our Queen must be first to know, I shall send reinforcements when we reach Sithrim'.

The two Elves nodded before departing, while the Elves in the boats retrieved long poles from within the boats and pushed away from the coast, the ropes abandoned on the boulder. Saphira meanwhile slipped into the water, submerging herself in the water which drew further praise from Narí and Lifaren as they joyfully laughed at the way Saphira snaked through the water.

The white boats were soon pulled along by the tug of the river Edda, while Arya guided the boat Eragon was left with little to do but spend time with his thoughts and Saphira. What Saphira had told him in the early hours of the day was bitter, but it was the truth. Strangely it didn't scare Eragon thinking about what Saphira has said about his pondering of dying, she was right in a way, in that her presence was the only thing keeping him alive. Her soothing mind and the love she gave Eragon was addictive, it brought relief to the pain and anxiety that was now the norm in his life, but there were limits to what Saphira could do, she was powerless to stop his seizures and the agony that they entailed, nor could she halt the spirit that seemed to be able to take over his mind with ease.

' _What do we do?'_ Eragon asked Saphira, who had been silently watching Eragon.

' _I do not know'_ Saphira responded her pain and depressed resolve matching his own.

'What troubles you Shadeslayer?' Arya said as Eragon slouched.

'It is nothing Arya, I am simply tired' Eragon lied, wishing that the Elf would for once leave him alone.

'Eragon…'

'Arya could you please just stop, I am in no mood to talk with you' Eragon bit back.

An annoyed sigh emanated from behind Eragon, 'very well' Arya muttered before she returned to steering the boat.

Silence ruled supreme from then on, Eragon watched the sheer number of deer and other animals that doted the riverbanks of the enchanted forest, the trees themselves seemed greener and more alive than any Eragon has found in the Spine or on his travel to the Varden.

Soon the river flowed into a rough lake, waves splashing hectically at the side of the boat but before long the boat was out of the watery attacks and they were heading up river, the Elves having distributed leaf shaped oars and explained the process to the rider. This routine would be Eragon's life for the next few days. Traveling with the Narí and Lifaren was different than the Dwarves, they sang, laughed and moved faster than any creature Eragon had seen, when he caught their eyes he saw a depth and emotions that far outstripped his own.

Though while the two Elven sentries seemed perfectly happy to talk and sing to their dwarven companions, Eragon's boat remained quiet even with Saphira's presence beside them. Eragon partially regretted silencing Arya at the beginning of their boat ride, but his mood had yet to improve. At evenings he would sit by Saphira's side eating little of what the Elves provided and when he slept he never gained much energy instead awakening fatigued and sore. Saphira displayed concern, suggesting that he fly with her or that he talk with Arya or one of the Elves about his condition but Eragon rejected those options, _'it'll pass'_ he reassured the dragon.

One night as Eragon sat around the fire the Elves had built he heard a sharp noise coming from the undergrowth away from the camp, grabbing Zar'roc he informed Saphira of his action before diving into the bushes. The rider soon emerged at the tip of a ravine, on the other side was a gyrfalcon, its wings twisted in a cruel fashion. Opening its beak it loosed an unearthly cry.

' _It cannot fly'_ Saphira told him _'what a terrible fate'._

Arya soon arrived and strung her bow, aiming at the creature and fired an arrow at the injured creature, killing it within moments.

'Why did you do that?' Eragon asked, saying his first words to the Elf in days.

'I could not save its life, instead I ended its suffering. If I had not it would have died in agony, either tonight or in the next couple of days' Arya explained as she returned her bow to her back.

Eragon nodded and waited for the Elf to leave for the camp. _'Should I not consider such an act? Why must I suffer when I know of no end'_ he asked Saphira.

' _You do not know that your suffering has no end Eragon'_ Saphira responded swiftly, _'stop such pitiful thinking'_. Saphira then retreated from the ravine leaving Eragon alone, his thoughts having not been deterred.

* * *

Rising from another dreamless sleep Eragon groaned as his bones protested as he rose to a standing position.

'Good morning' The Elven sentries greeted from above, their merry attitude the polar opposite to Eragon.

'Tell what there is to be cheerful about and I will greet you in a similar tone' Eragon responded, causing the Elves to frown at his sour mood.

'Come we must keep pace' Arya interrupted, ignoring Eragon's earlier comment, 'I fear that the magics of the land are affecting the creatures here, some will not be happy with our presence'.

Eragon accepted the Elf's orders and went to grab his bag when the Dwarven necklace began to heat up, stinging his naked flesh under his tunic as the enchantment in the metal began drawing from his dwindling strength. Saphira soon rushed to provide the energy required.

' _Am I being watched?'_ Eragon thought as he placed the necklace out from his chest and onto his shirt to allow it to cool.

'Our enemies are searching for us' Saphira said, _'they are foolish to do so when I am near you'._

 _'It could be our allies'_ Eragon suggested, _'the Varden and the Dwarves both have mages at their disposal'._

Eragon relayed the incident to Arya who frowned at the information, 'We must quicken our speed. I fear that events in Alagaesia are taking hold faster than they should'. Eragon had wished to know more of what Arya spoke of but was stopped by the hastened efforts to leave camp and continue sailing up the river.

By midday the river had begun to widen and before long the sounds and sight of a waterfall emerge, blocking their path. Lifaren soon explained that they would have to carry their belongings up the steep cliff to the left along with the white boats, Saphira protested as Eragon realised the strain of such efforts.

' _Eragon tell them that I can carry everyone's belongs and the boats if needed'_ Saphira demanded.

Eragon did just that, causing the Narí and Lifaren to stare in horror, 'We could not ask you or Saphira to do such an act, it would demean you as rider and dragon, not to mention the dishonour it would to do us as your hosts' Narí explained.

Saphira however wasn't taking no for an answer and she hooked her teeth through the collected knots that held everyone's belongings together and soared into the sky, easily flying over the offending waterfall. The sound of clear unadulterated laughter emerged from Arya, causing Eragon to look at the normally subdued with surprise. 'You have much to learn if you think you can tell a dragon what to do' she told her brethren smugly.

'But the dishonour…'

'There is none if Saphira wishes to help' Arya interrupted, cutting Nari's argument short.

Saphira soon returned and grabbed the boats delicately in her paws, the Elven sentries looking annoyed by the Dragon's actions. Just as the party was about to start their trek up the steep cliff Saphira flew back down and grabbed Eragon in her paw.

'Let me go you smelly lizard!' he yelled at her to the delight of the people below, laughing at the action.

' _I'm just carrying my property'_ Saphira said truthfully as Eragon's struggling ceased as he saw the distance that he would have to fall.

By the time the rest of the group had made their way up the waterfall Saphira had just finished giving Eragon's face another thorough dragon washing.

Arya soon approached the pair after Eragon had dried his face somewhat, 'beyond the next curve lies Ardwen lake and on its west shore lies Slithrim one of the greatest cities. Past that lies a great expanse of forest before we reach Ellesméra, between there and here we will come across a great many deal of Elves. However, I do not want either of you to be seen until we reach Queen Islanzadi'.

'Why?' Eragon asked, echoing Saphira's thoughts.

'Your arrival represents a great and terrible change for our kingdom and such shifts are dangerous unless handled with care. The Queen must be the first to meet you as she is the only one who has the authority and power to oversee this change' Arya answered in her usual musical tone.

'Eragon I must ask that you don your hood that you acquired in Terim, until we are free of observers none must be able to see your rounded ears or know that you are human' Arya said before turning to Saphira, 'I know that you hid during the day and caught up in the night during your travels in the Empire, I would ask that you wait as we travel for the next three day and that you catch up with us on the third'.

Saphira growled at the Elf, though she stood strong in defiance, _'I would not be separated from you Eragon'_.

Eragon patted Saphira's head hoping to calm the dragon, _'I know, but I will not be in any danger'._

Saphira great blue eye focussed on him ' _you will be in danger, the dangers of yourself._

' _Saphira I promised I wouldn-_

' _Do not lie to me Eragon'_ Saphira told him swiftly, _'ask her if you can stay with me'._

Eragon did as he was told, Arya's turn in face gave them their answer before she even spoke 'It would be safer if you came with me Eragon, I cannot protect you if you are not near me'.

Saphira's grumbling grew at the Elf's response, _'we are at an impasse then'._

' _Saphira it is only three days, I will survive'_ Eragon pleaded, a resolve growing in him to prove to his dragon that he could function without her.

A thick cloud of smoke was exhaled from Saphira's scaled snout, ' _fine, but I place full responsibility on you'_ she said, Eragon realising that she had also entered Arya's mind.

Arya gave her consent before leaving the three-way connection, while Eragon smiled. He was going to make Saphira proud and prove her wrong.

The search for a place for Saphira to stay was a short one, a hollowed out piece of ground containing soft grass was perfect for Saphira. Before Eragon left her he hugged her tightly around her fanged neck, _'I will be OK I promise'_ he vowed to the Dragon.

' _This is the last time I leave you'_ Saphira responded, _'I will not be parted from you again'._

Eragon swallowed at Saphira's proclamation, standing alone with Saphira he wished that he could stay with her. He closed his eyes and walked away knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to stay for much longer.

* * *

The first day was easy for Eragon, the distance between him and Saphira was small and his bond with her was holding well enough for Saphira's consciousness to still provide comfort to him. At night when the haunting sounds started to spread and encapsulate Eragon and Orik he felt the dim struggles of Saphira wrestling with herself. After Arya had released her grasp on Eragon's wrist he felt a new desire to move, this time towards his hurting dragon.

'She needs me' he muttered to no one in particular.

'I am sorry' Arya told him, 'I should have taken into a count the Dagshelgr'.

The rest of the night Eragon stayed awake, ignoring the suggestion from the other Elves and Arya to rest as he tried to comfort Saphira as she clawed and scratched at the ground, her sensitive hearing allowing her to be subjected to the Elven songs.

When the sun rose again and the Elven lyrics died down the only thing running through Eragon's mind wasn't the pointless information the Elves gave him about the singing ritual that rejuvenated the forest. No it was the simple wish to be with Saphira once more.

One the second day the connection was thinner, Eragon could no longer see images of Saphira's vision nor could Saphira see his. What made things worse was the lack of sleep he had endured, he was clumsy. There were various times during the horse journey that Eragon nearly fell from Folkivr, the stallion protesting verbally, whining in distress at its rider's dangerous behaviour. Every sound the horse made caused spikes of panic and worry in the sleep deprived rider which flowed back to Saphira, who he couldn't reassure aptly as she panicked and roared at her rider's fear.

That night when the group stopped for slumber and food Eragon's focus was solely on the fire in front of his eyes, listening to the thin trails of thought that he could feel from Saphira. Eragon didn't sleep that night either, he knew what lay in wait for him if he allowed the dreams to ensnare his mind, instead he stomached the yawns, the pains in his body and the overriding desire to allow his body to sleep. He knew deep down he had already failed Saphira in his promise, he needed her.

Eragon jumped and fell away from Arya's touch the next morning when she coaxed him to continue there travelling, 'you are safe Eragon' Arya whispered to him, offering a hand to help him up. Eragon shook his head of the fog that surrounding his thoughts and took the hand.

But he wasn't safe, the scar on his back was in flamed in red angry pain, his connection with Saphira was all but severed, only the faintest of whispers were now present in his mind. For Eragon he was once again alone as he rode ever away from Saphira, the arrival of rain that drenched his clothes and his hood only made his dire state worse. The conversation between his travelling companions had also gone silent, though he cared little as to why this had happened, nor did he pay attention to the looks he was getting from Arya.

' _Why am I here?'_ Eragon thought to himself as a another bout of aches spread over his body.

' _To suffer'_ was the answer his mind gave him, his scar flaring at the words.

' _What did I do to ever deserve this?'_ he asked the voice.

' _You were born'_ It answered, and Eragon knew it was true. His life had been pain and agony, no one cared for him. Saphira was bonded to him and she had even admitted that he should just die. Arya and Orik? They only care because he was a rider. There was no one.

'You should e _nd it'_ the voice told him, encouraging him. He accepted.

Eragon felt the weight of Zar'roc on his belt, he felt it calling him. Waiting for Elves and Dwarves in his party to pass him, he jumped from Folkivr and ran into the woods, his legs burning and screaming at him as he sprinted through the rain.

' _You'll be happier when you do it'_ the voice whispered to him as he dodged to the left and slid down a small hill, ripping the clock off his head and allowing his tears to fall freely from his eyes. Maybe Saphira could be bonded to a new rider, a better rider. He wasn't meant to fight wars or kill kings, he just wanted to rest from the pain that tormented him.

' _It'll be fine my dear'_ the voice said soothingly as he fell to his knees and drew the red blade, it's sharp edge hungering for blood, his blood.

'I just want it to end' Eragon whispered, feeling faint ripples of pain flowing throughout his body.

Pointing the crimson sword at his chest Eragon knew it was ironic, he was using misery to end his own. Taking one final breath Eragon plunged Zar'roc towards his chest.

'Eragon stop!'

His whole body froze at the uttered command, in vain Eragon tried once more to stab himself but his hands resisted his pathetic attempt. Dejectedly he looked for the source of the voice and found Arya stand a few feet away, her face alight with shock and surprise, her long hair stained by the rain.

'Arya please just let me die' he begged.

The Elf shook her head and closed in on him, 'no, I will not let you'.

Eragon dropped Zar'roc, letting it hit the ground with a thud, 'why do you let me suffer? He asked the Elf.

'Because we need you Eragon' she whispered, 'and you do not want to die'.

'Then you want me to feel this pain' he accused, 'you are just like them, the people of my village, you enjoy my agony'.

Arya sat down in front of the crying rider, throwing Zar'roc away from them and pulled Eragon towards her, 'I would not wish your pain on anyone Eragon, but you can fight this, I know you can' she told Eragon as he collapsed against her chest.

'I failed her' he whispered, 'I told her I would be Ok, I thought she would be proud of me'.

Arya rubbed her hand gently against Eragon's back, 'Saphira will be with you in a few hours Eragon, you just need to wait'.

Eragon didn't respond, how could he? He was ashamed at the thought of Saphira seeing him, learning what he had tried to do.

The rain eventually died out, but Arya kept her grip on the rider as he lay against her, slowly Eragon began to realise the true extent of his actions and wished he hadn't been so stubborn, he wished he had stayed in the glade with Saphira.

'Arya I am sorry' he told the Elf as he finally broke out of his stupor.

'You should have told me' she responded in a soft tone, running her hand through his hair in a calming fashion while gripping him tightly with the other, 'I cannot keep you safe if you do not let me'.

'I know' he admitted with such a quiet voice Arya could barely have heard it, 'Arya I don't know what to do anymore, I am broken and I cannot hold on anymore'.

'You may be broken, but we will heal you' Arya vowed, 'You need not face this pain alone anymore'.

A fresh barrage of tears fell from Eragon's eyes, he didn't know where it was because he believed Arya or because he had admitted his frail state.

'I'm tired Arya, so tired' he choked as he cried more tears.

'Then rest Eragon, do not resist the calls of slumber anymore' Arya told him, her musical voice sending him off into the unconscious realm, all the while a large blue dragon stalked up behind them looking for her rider.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have a small announcement before I talk about this chapter, so bear with me for just a moment. Next Tuesday I start a new job, which means my free time to write this story kinda plummets, so does that mean updates are going to suffer as a result? All I can say is that I will try my hardest to keep a weekly upload, but if it doesn't happen I am sorry.**

 **Onto the chapter itself** **.**

 **Yeah... Eragon tried to kill himself again. I'm still not comfortable with writing no warnings in regards to it but no one has asked me to add any warnings so there still aren't any.**

 **Also I got you guys didn't I? You thought Arya and Eragon were going to have a warm and cuddly moment. But that brings me onto the pairing topic, I cannot imagine it happening in Recovery, either with Arya or Angela. So I'm going to have to ask you people to chill with the asking in regards to having a pairing. If I add it, I'll add it. But only when it's right and appropriate. Sorry if this sounds passive aggressive but I feel like it just needs to be said.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eragon dreamed. It wasn't a common occurrence partially due to Saphira's interference in allowing him to sleep without dreaming so that he wasn't a victim to the terrors of what he endured in his days in Carvahall, but today was different. Eragon was trapped inside of dark chamber, filled with slime and dust. Next to the far wall lay a stone slab and atop it lay a woman covered in shabby robes and blankets. For a moment Eragon wondered if he was witnessing a vision of Arya, as he noticed the long black hair of the person hidden beneath the cloth. However, on further inspection Eragon saw that that the woman who was lying on the slab was older, faint wrinkles were present on her face and her hair held a tint of grey, though from the lack of moment from the woman Eragon couldn't help wondered if the old woman wasn't dead.

Suddenly the image shifted and Eragon was looking directly at the woman's face, now Eragon could see every detail on her face, the dirt that rested on her soft cheeks and the indents that suggested she had laughed and smiled a great deal. From his new perspective Eragon couldn't help but conclude that the woman, even for her age, was beautiful. 'Why are you here?' Eragon asked, though his voice made no sound.

The eyes of the woman snapped open after Eragon had spoken, her piercing glare stabbing deep into Eragon's face, her grey eyes felt familiar to the rider.

'Eragon?' the woman asked, her tone rough as though she hadn't spoken in an age. Her use of his name frightened Eragon as he had thought he couldn't be seen, though before Eragon could respond he was ripped from the small chamber into unending darkness.

When Eragon awoke his sight was engulfed in darkness, reaching out with his hands he brushed against the leathery membrane that belonged to only one creature. Realising he was under Saphira's wing Eragon tried to pull away from, though his pull was resisted by the tug of Saphira's tail wrapped around his waist.

' _Eragon are you awake?'_ Saphira asked as she gently rubbed up against his mind.

' _I am'_ he responded weakly. The darkness was soon replaced by the blinding light of the sun as Saphira pulled her wing away and lowered her head down to her rider.

 _'You broke your promise to me'_ she told her rider as his eyes adjusted to the light.

' _Pardon?'_ he said, his mind still covered in the foggy of sleep, his memories still unclear.

' _Here, allow me to refresh your mind'_ Saphira offered before her mind swept through his, clearing away the gunk. Soon his memoires returned with a vengeance, Eragon was subjected to what he had tried to do, what he had failed to do.

Eragon's face paled as he fumbled with what to say to the great dragon, _'Saphira…I don't… you can't… what have I done?'_ he finished his hands being brought to his face in shame.

' _You broke your promise to me'_ she repeated, the words stinging the sorrowful rider, _'I had thought, like you, that you were stronger than this'._

 _'What happens now?'_ he muttered.

A great sigh ran through the body of Saphira, its wave coursing through Eragon as it went. _'You will be punished'_ Saphira told him causing Eragon to flinch.

 _'What do you mean?'_ he asked as fear ran through his body.

Saphira's tail started to uncoil from his waist, _'stand and remove your holed sack'_ she ordered. Eragon did as he was told and soon he was standing in the middle of trees as Saphira looked down at him, off to the side in the trees above sat Arya.

Eragon shivered as a cool breeze passed through his body, _'are you going to freeze me?_ He asked. Instead of responding Saphira's head moved closer to his body until he could feel the warm air leaving her nostrils, Saphira's tongue then jumped out and began to attack his body with scratching licks.

Just as he was about to move away Saphira entered his mind once more _'you will stay still or this will get more unpleasant, am I clear?'_ she told him with an uncontrolled authority.

Eragon swallowed nervously but obeyed Saphira's command, allowing her to harshly lick his body, turning as she instructed. When she reached his scar her licks softened slightly, the drag of her barbs stopping. Even still Saphira's tongue sent waves of pain through Eragon's body with each lick, causing the rider to gasp and grunt. Once more Saphira ordered him to turn again allowing her to lick his chest, rubbing against his heart. Saphira seemed to be taking her time however, and her focus on this specific area was double that of previous parts though eventually she did move on, licking his face in an almost playful manner several times before fully retracting her tongue and looking down at him once more.

 _'If you ever attempt such an idiotic feat again, you will never be allowed to leave my saddle'_ Saphira threatened. Eragon nodded, his shivering returning as Saphira's saliva turned cold on his body. _'Oh come here you silly child'_ Saphira conceded as she watched her rider's shaking grow more pronounced.

Eragon eagerly ran over to the dragon, hugging against her neck as she pulled him closer to her warm body. The two sat together, basking fully in the warmth of each other's minds, no words were exchanged but the message was clear, Saphira held no anger for her rider. _'I don't deserve you'_ Eragon finally admitted after he had returned his tunic to his body.

 _'You do Eragon, I wouldn't want anyone else'_ Saphira replied soothingly, setting Eragon's mind further at peace.

 _'Then why did say such horrible things to me before?'_ Eragon asked as he thought back to the night when he learnt of Saphira's irritation with him.

 _'Because... you weren't getting better and I had thought being honest with you would be better than me hiding my own feelings'_ Saphira admitted.

 _'So you were disappointed with me?_ ' Eragon muttered, his head falling in quiet defeat.

 _'No! Not with you, myself'_ Saphira exclaimed, _'I didn't know what to do... I thought I had failed you, I am sorry'._

 _'Don't be Saphira, I can't expect you to deal with all of my problems'_ Eragon told his dragon softly as he rubbed her snout.

 _'So where are we?_ He asked, not recognising the surrounding area and wanting to change the subject before Saphira could respond.

 _'We lie near the border of Ellesméra'_ Saphira informed him, _'we will enter the city when you are ready'._

 _'Am I?'_ he then said, doubt lingering in his mind, he felt like he had gotten off too easily for what was his second attempted death.

 _'Eragon you need to know that things will be different between us'_ Saphira told him, _'I cannot in good faith leave you alone again, it is only thanks to Arya that I still have you and I will not chance your life away'._

 _'I… I can understand that'_ Eragon responded, it wasn't as though he could argue against Saphira.

 _'That is not all'_ Saphira said, _'I have talked with Arya as you slept and we have agreed that she will also keep an eye on you. I have also agreed with her that you will talk with her and answer her questions truthfully, even if she must use your oath to her to garner the truth from you'._

 _'Saphira isn't that risky?'_ Eragon asked faintly, not wishing to anger the dragon, _'surely that is abusing the reason for why I swore the oath in the first place?'_

 _'You left me no choice little one'_ Saphira answered, _'Arya has proven trustworthy and I do not think she would act in a manner that you believe she would'._

 _'So you trust her now?'_ Eragon poked, hoping to lighten the serious mood.

 _'I... may have misjudged her actions'_ Saphira admitted, _'my own feelings had made my conclusions biased'._

 _'You were jealous?'_ Eragon deciphered, to which Saphira begrudgingly confirmed.

 _'I miss the times when I could be held by you, or when I could wrap my being around you without fear of hurting you. Instead I must settle for my tail or you hugging of my neck, it isn't enough_ ' Saphira confessed, _'meanwhile Arya has held you twice now... I wish I could have that again'._

 _'Is that why you decided to bath me?'_

 _'Yes, I thought I would be able to hear you heartbeat if I did so'_ the dragoness told him.

' _Could you?_

' _Indeed'_ Saphira responded, sending him her memories of the interaction. _'Sometimes I wish I had stayed smaller'_ Saphira said after Eragon had processed her memories, _'but I know I can protect you better as I am and that makes it worth the sacrfice'._

' _I understand'_ Eragon told Saphira, reminding himself to embrace Saphira more often in the future, _'should we get going then?'_

' _There is one more thing'_ Saphira said as Eragon rose from his spot against her chest, _'could you call Arya over'._

Eragon did just that and soon Arya was in front of them, Zar'roc hanging from her belt along with her own sword. The temptation to ask for the return of his blade was mute, Eragon felt he couldn't trust himself with it.

 _'Just repeat what I tell you'_ Saphira instructed.

'Saphira thanks you for saving her… little one' he began, eyeing the blue dragon for using her pet name, 'and she wants you to know that if you… wait you are serious?' Eragon said, cutting himself off and fulling looking towards the dragon.

 _'I am'_ Saphira answered.

Eragon sighed before speaking 'Saphira wants you to know that if you wish to fly with her you have but to ask her' Eragon told Arya plainly, slightly annoyed by the loss of something unique he held with Saphira.

' _Who's jealous now?'_ Saphira teased as she sensed Eragon's feelings as he gave Arya her message.

'Thank you Saphira' Arya responded with a small hick in her voice, bowing slightly as she spoke. Eragon, who by now was standing to the side of Saphira and Arya watched as Saphira rolled her eyes at the Elf's behaviour before darting her face forward and licking the stoic elf on the face briefly.

Arya fell back slightly from the draconic kiss, her eyes widening at the act before she recovered her composure, standing back enough to avoid a repeat of the situation.

'Where are the others?' Eragon eventually asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell.

'Lifaren and Narí have taken Orik and Maria to the border of Ellesméra, I explained to them that you had suffered another seizure and that we would join them as soon as you were well enough to travel' Arya explained, her excuse bring a measure of peace to Eragon.

'Thank you Arya svit-kona, for all that you have done' Eragon expressed earnestly, bowing his head in respect to the Elf who had aided him.

Arya nodded uncomfortably, 'I wish that you had brought your troubles to me sooner shur'tugal, I had thought that you trusted me'.

'I do Arya' Eragon protested.

'Then you will accept what I must do' Arya told the rider before unbuckling her belt that held his sword and handing it back to him. Eragon took the blade reluctantly, tying it to his side with a practised execution. The Elf then began to walk away from them.

What will you do Arya?' Eragon called to the Elf, who turned to look back at the rider.

'You will see Eragon, you must simply wait' and then Arya was gone, disappearing between trees and various bushes.

Eragon returned to Saphira's side and clambered up her scaly back, settling himself in her saddle, _'She has lost faith in me'_ he concluded as he fixed the straps of Saphira's saddle to his legs.

' _She merely worries for you'_ Saphira corrected.

' _Do you know what she will do?'_

' _Yes'._

' _You won't tell me, will you?'_

' _How very astute of you my little rider'_ Saphira said to her rider as she walked the same tracks as Arya, crushing the undergrowth under her mighty paws.

 _'Why didn't you yell at me?_ Eragon questioned as Saphira trudged effortlessly through the forest.

 _'What would I yell? I am not angry with you Eragon. I just feel betrayed, you held my trust and I had thought you would respect it. Yelling would only hurt you, and that is not what I wanted. But I have my own question'._

 _'Ask away'_ Eragon encouraged, his mind was an open book for Saphira.

 _'Why have you not apologised for your actions?'_

Eragon frowned at Saphira's question, looking down at his hands as he pondered an answer. _'Because it doesn't make it better'_ Eragon finally responded _, 'I know I hurt you and I wish I hadn't tried to take my life again, but saying sorry won't reverse my actions, saying sorry would only attempt to hide what I did. There is no point in doing that, I know what I have done and I accept it, I only hope I can prove that I won't do it again'._

' _I hope you are right little one'_ Saphira responded, her sense of pride at her rider's statement shining through.

* * *

 _'You are right, your dream is indeed interesting'_ Saphira commented as she finished watching Eragon's memory of the dark chamber.

 _'Do you think it was a vision, like the one I had of Arya?'_ Eragon asked.

 _'I know not Eragon, my knowledge of such things does not exceed yours'_ Saphira told him, _'but if it is I worry for the safety of that woman, she looked as though she was in death's grasp'._

 _'Should we not try and find her? If she is in need of help we could help release her'_ Eragon said as Saphira broke through another hedge of leaves and wood.

 _'For now we must focus on ourselves, even if we did want to help her we do not know where she is, or if she deserves to be locked away'_ Saphira argued back.

 _'I suppose'_ Eragon replied as he looked ahead of their path, spotting the rest of his party awaiting them on horseback with the exception of his horse being nowhere in sight. Behind them stood a noble elf, donned in a flowing robe, his face serene and undisturbed by the presence of a dragon.

'Eragon it is good to see you well' Orik told the rider as he jumped down from Saphira.

Lifaren and Narí also dismounted from their horses and approached the rider 'Forgive us rider, we should have been more aware of your condition' Narí told him as they touched their fingers to their lips in respect.

'It is fine' Eragon said, wishing that the Elves would recover their composure, 'please I would rather look past this'.

The Elves nodded and returned to their steeds while Eragon walked ahead to the standing Elf.

'Eragon show your ring and palm' Arya instructed as he approached. Eragon did as he was told and the noble Elf inspected both, smiling and moving aside granting him entrance. 'The way is clear' Arya told the others as she rode past the Elf, the rest of the party following.

As Eragon walked past the towering Elf his arm was grasped in a powerful grip, holding him in place.

'I know about the spirit that you host in your mind young rider' the Elf whispered in his ear, 'if it is given free rein I will do what I must to keep my people safe, this is your only warning'. Eragon nodded shakily, the power of the Elf's voice terrified Eragon, there was no doubt in his voice and he knew that this ancient elf would have little difficulty in killing him.

' _Come Eragon'_ Saphira encouraged, inviting him to return to her back. Hopping back up to Saphira's saddle Eragon didn't bother with the straps that secured his feet, instead lying closely over Saphira's neck being careful to avoid her central spikes, the fatigue of his previous days catching up with him.

 _'You cannot sleep yet little one'_ Saphira cautioned as Eragon closed his eyes, taking to looking through Saphira's vision instead of his own. By using Saphira's eyes Eragon was able to spot the city hidden in between the trees, the roads covered in shrubbery and the people dancing through the trees as they watched the arrival of the blue Dragon and her rider.

 _'They seem to like you'_ Eragon noted as he watched in amusement at the awed faces of many of the Elves.

 _'It is not just me, look at the youngling'_ Saphira responded. Eragon looked up from his spot around Saphira's neck and looked towards a house high above, adorned on the mighty branches of an old tree. On the balcony of the wooden house stood an Elven woman holding the hand of a young elf who was pointing at him eagerly.

Eragon smiled up at the child, waving to the delight of the young being who laughed with such an innocent and clear voice that it surprised even Saphira. The other Elves were roused by the sound of their own and they too began to smile at the rider, their brilliant coloured eyes and robes dazzling Eragon. Eragon soon noticed a pattern among the Elves, the women chose to wear their hair freely with no braids or knots, while none of the men had facial hair, but both sexes held immaculate features, their beauty unmatched. Eragon started to shuffle in his leather seat as he watched the gazes of the Elves flow to him, their eyes feeling like needles as they pierced through his being, judging him for sins he did not have.

 _'Peace Eragon, there is no need for the guilt you feel'_ Saphira told him softly.

 _'And yet I feel it'_ Eragon responded quietly, now actively avoid the looks of the fairer race.

Soon a single feminine voice broke out in song, in fear of the haunted songs he had heard in Silthrim Eragon clasped his ears though he was soon corrected by Saphira.

 _'Listen Eragon, their voices hold no magic'._

And so Eragon listened to the songs of the Elves, the sound of clear laughter and joy spread over the weary rider, absolving Eragon of his exhaustion. Crossing a stream Eragon smiled with amusement at the names Saphira was being given by the passing Elves as they danced passed them, some even jumping from branch to branch along the trees that lined the cobblestone path. _'I could live here'_ Eragon told Saphira as he realised how the peacefulness Ellesméra seemed to affect him, Saphira humming in joy at the revelation.

Saphira continued ever forward, following behind of Arya's horse until they reached flawless stone steps leading towards one of the largest trees Eragon had ever. Arya and the rest jumped down from their mounts and dismissed them. Eragon copied their movement, sliding down Saphira's flank and landing in a wobbling state.

' _Easy'_ Saphira cautioned, her head having drifted to face Eragon, her front leg standing strong as a support. Eragon waited until he felt his strength return before he began his movement, trying to ignore the confused looks he garnered from the on looking Elves as he walked. At the top of the steps Arya and his party were waiting, the large doors at the front of the tree opening to reveal a massive chamber inside the tree. With his arrival the rest of the group continued on into the hall.

Inside the bowls of the tree were twenty Elves seated in various wood sung seats, there seemed to be more women than men to Eragon's eyes though the weapons that hung at their sides surprised the rider as he had seen none on the other Elves, not even the guardian of the Elven Capital. On the brows of each of the Elves sat an ornate circlet, each unique and none of them sharing any symbols. At the head of the assembly of Elves was a throne of knotted roots, upon the throne sat what Eragon assumed Queen Islanzadi. Her appearance took Eragon's breath away, her long flawless black hair was held back by only diamond diadem, her eyes holding great power as she looked at the onlookers with interest. The redness of her lips seemed unmatched by any colour Eragon had witnessed before, nor to was the clothing that was adorned upon her. The red tunic flowed over her body perfectly, not giving indication of fat or thinness at any point on her body, below the tunic sat a golden belt that hung around her hips before giving way to grey breeches that clung to her legs.

In the Queen's left hand rested a curved rod with a chased crosspiece, standing on top of the rod was a blinding white raven which shifted its stance from foot to foot. The raven soon met Eragon's eyes and cried 'Wydra!' at the rider, its voice sending shivers through him.

When the seven of them had crossed well enough into the hall the large doors closed behind them. When their feet fell on to the mossy cover ground Arya began to kneel before bowing head first onto the green floor, Orik, Maria, Lifaren and Narí following soon after. Eragon felt the need to follow in his companion's step but Saphira interrupt such an action.

' _We do not bow to anyone Eragon'_ Saphira advised, _'we are above monarchs'._

Eragon bit his tongue but stayed his composure under the combined glares of the council around him. The Queen however ignored the Dragon and rider's defiance and descended from her knotted throne, her cloak that was wrapped around her neck following behind her. When she reached Arya she grasped the Elf with trembling hands, only now did Eragon see the hidden pain that was a part of the Queen's being.

'Rise' she commanded, her voice rich and deep. Arya obeyed unquestionable, the Queen studying the face of her ambassador.

Finally the Queen spoke again, crying out and embracing Arya 'O my daughter I have wronged you!'

* * *

' _Daughter!'_

' _It seems we have been traveling with royalty'_ Saphira remarked, though she held no surprise at the reveal.

' _Did you know?'_

Saphira only chuckled softly as Eragon took in the new information. His mind was flung back to his time in Terim when he had heard Angela's prophecy that he would fall in love with one of royal blood, and that Angela was unable to see if the love would turn out for good or ill. But Saphira's warning still rung true in his mind, he could not think of love, or of its possibilities.

'Islanzadi Dröttning' Arya responded with no hint of emotion.

Islanzadi pulled away as though Arya's words had hurt her, _'O my daughter I have wronged you'_ she repeated, this time in the ancient language as she covered her daughter's cheeks with her hands.

'Ever since you disappeared, I've barely slept or eaten. I was haunted by your fate and feared I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made… could you ever forgive me'.

The elves that were in the chamber sat up at their Queen's words.

'For seventy years I have lived and fought and killed without ever speaking to you, my mother. Our lives are long but even still this has been no small span' Arya said, her tone holding a restrained anger.

Islanzadi drew herself up at her daughter's words 'I cannot undo the past Arya, no matter how much I desire it'.

'And I cannot forget what I have endured, what I have seen' Arya retorted.

'Nor should you' the Queen replied her hands grasping Arya's 'Arya I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you'.

For a long moment Eragon thought that Arya would reject her mother, Arya seemed to hesitate as she looked around at those that watched her before she finally spoke. 'No mother, I will not leave'.

Islanzadi smiled slowly before embracing her daughter once more, who reciprocated the contact. Eragon's stomach coiled at the scene, Saphira humming sorrowfully at her rider's pain, _'you have me Eragon'_ Saphira reminded him, repeating the words she had told him in Tarnag.

None of the elves seemed to notice the noise Saphira made, they were to enraptured by the reunion that was taking place, however it was soon interrupted by the white raven cracking again 'And on the doors was graven evermore, what now becomes family lore, let us never do but adore!'

'Hush Blagden' Islanzadi told the raven, 'keep your doggerel to yourself'. The Queen then ended her hold on Arya and turned to look at Eragon, 'You must excuse my most discourtesy behaviour in ignoring you, our most honoured guests.

Eragon smiled slightly as he touched his fingers to his lips 'Islanzadi Dröttning, _may good fortune rule over you'_ he said first having no doubt to who would begin.

The Queen's eyes widened in joy _'peace live in your heart'_ she responded, smiling happily at Eragon's knowledge of her people's culture.

' _And the stars watch over you'_ Eragon finished, the surprise on the other Elves faces showing that they were caught off guard. Meanwhile Saphira eyed the Queen carefully, Eragon becoming disheartened by her rejection of the Queen's mental probe.

'What is your name dragon?' Islanzadi asked openly, showing no signs of anger at Saphira's reluctance to talk.

'It is Saphira your Majesty' Eragon answered nervously, knowing the Queen would never know otherwise.

The Queen's dark eyes jumped to him as he spoke, recognition at the name flashing over her face.

'Welcome to Ellesméra Saphira' Islanzadi said, 'And what is your name rider?'

'Eragon Shadeslayer, Your Majesty' the rider answered, following Saphira's instruction to use his new title.

'Shadeslayer, that is a powerful name you carry' Islanzadi uttered softly 'and certainly not one you bestow on a child… welcome Eragon Shadeslayer we have waited long for your arrival'.

The Queen then moved to greet Orik and Maria before returning to her throne, her flowing cape draped on her arm.

As the Queen sat down on her throne Eragon felt the familiar twist of agony coming from his scar, his eyes widening as he gasped in pain. Within a second Eragon was forcibly kneeling on the ground as vibrations of pain spread over his body. _'Why now?'_ he asked desperately as his vision was covered in a blindingly red, the last thing he saw was Saphira moving over him, roaring at the pain of her rider. Before all went dark Eragon was unable to restrain the cry of pain that ripped through his body and out of his mouth, cutting its way out of his throat.

Eragon didn't stay unconscious for long. When his mind was touched by Saphira he learned that he had been unconscious for less than ten minutes. Rolling onto his knees Eragon saw that the Elves that sat around Queen Islanzadi had disappeared but the Queen herself still sat in her throne, his companions were also still there, though they all looked at him from a healthy distance as Saphira watched over him.

'Is it over Eragon?' Orik called out as Eragon moved around under Saphira's body.

Eragon nodded though a coughing fit was brought on as he stood up. Soon he was covering his mouth with his hand as he endured the pain that accompanied his coughs. When the fit subsided Eragon tried to ignore the concerned looks he was given by the people watching him as he wiped his bloodstained hand on his breeches.

'Please stay where you are Shadeslayer' Islanzadi commanded as Eragon tried to move from Saphira.

'I see now the suffering that you have faced' Islanzadi told Eragon as Saphira sat behind him, providing a warm place to lean against, 'know that if there is any way for you to heal that you will find it here, and it will be provided without a price'.

'Thank you, your Majesty' Eragon croaked, wincing at the weakness in his voice.

'Arya has informed me of some your deeds but I would ask that you tell me of them yourself' Islanzadi responded, her hand shooting up as Eragon began to speak, 'but it can wait until you have rested, it is clear that your journey has tired you and I would not worsen your condition'.

'Lifaren and Nari I would ask that you guide Orik to his room' Islanzadi then said, the Elves nodded and walked out of the throne room with Orik in tow.

Islanzadi then rose from her throne and walked down towards Eragon, her stance and walk showing her power 'come rider I would show you where you may rest'.

Eragon rose cautiously, his back still flaring in anger at such movement. Maria and Arya both followed the Queen as they left the great hall and out into the evening, while Saphira walked behind Eragon as he trudged after them. The Queen guided the small group further into the city until she stopped at a great oak, wooden stairs leading halfway up before stopping at an entrance.

'Saphira you must fly up there, my people did not take into account dragons when we sang our stairs' Islanzadi told the blue dragon, her hand pointing up at the tree towards a great outcropping. Saphira soon launched into the sky, landing on the platform waiting for Eragon.

Islanzadi then turned to Eragon 'This is where the leader of the riders would stay while in Ellesméra, it is yours now… consider it your inheritance. And you Dwarf there are adequate lodgings for you as well' she told Maria who bowed earnestly which earned her a thin smile from the Queen.

'Thank you Your Majesty' Eragon told the Queen, inclining his head as he spoke.

'Rest well Shadeslayer, we have much to discuss tomorrow' the Queen said softly before departing with Arya further into the city. The Princess looking at Eragon for a brief second before following her mother.

'Well shall we see our new home?' Eragon asked Maria as she looked up at the tree.

Maria nodded before sprinting up the stairs, Eragon trailing behind. At the top of the stair and facing into the tree was a white wooden door, which was already pushed open when Eragon reached the top. Inside the tree home was a carved out hall with two sets of stairs, one going up and the other going down.

Eragon ventured downwards first and found Maria inspecting a large mostly empty room, a large bed and some simple furniture decorated the room with two doors leading to other rooms. 'I guess this is your room then? Eragon asked as Maria dropped her bags onto the bed.

'If that is OK' Maria said, looking amazed by the design of the room.

Eragon nodded before looking through one of the doors, the room inside looking like a small kitchen with a washing basin and a flat table for preparing food. Closing the door he looked back towards the Dwarf who was staring back at him, her character showing some nervousness.

'What troubles you Maria?' he questioned, concerned for the Dwarf.

Maria bit her lip before speaking, 'forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds, but I couldn't help but feel useless to you while you were suffering your seizure earlier. Is there truly nothing I or anyone can do to aid you while that occurs?'

'I don't know Maria, it is why I am here are all' Eragon explained, feeling sorry for the Dwarf as he realised that watching him struggle in pain was not a pleasant sight. 'But you should not trouble yourself, I do not expect you to come to my aid'.

'I know, but it is hard watching someone so young being in so much pain' Maria confessed.

'How old are you Maria?' Eragon said, having not asked the Dwarf previously.

'I am thirty-three, thirty-four come next spring' she answered, 'but you would do well not to ask other women their age' she said cheekily.

'Dually noted' Eragon chuckled, 'well I believe I shall turn in for the day. Hopefully I can find some time to teach you some of the Elven greetings once we had settled down'.

'Sleep well my lord' Maria called to Eragon as he walked up both set of stair.

When Eragon had reached the second floor he was surprised to find a smaller empty room with three doors spread evenly at the end of the room. The door to the left led to an austere dining room. The middle door was a large bedroom at the opposite end of the room was an outcropping that led to the platform where Saphira lay, who flicked her tongue playful at Eragon as he looked through the door. Inspecting the final door, Eragon found what seemed to be a wash room, though there seemed to be no bathing pool. Pinned to the wall was what seemed to be branch that hung over a grated floor. Embedded in the branch was a loose knob. Eragon twisted the knob and water gushed out of the tip of the branch. Yelping in surprise Eragon twisted the knob back to its starting position.

 _'How creative'_ Saphira inputted, as Eragon shook the water out of his hair. Looking closer Eragon saw that the knob was actually two separate knobs, the larger one seemed to control the water.

 _'The other one most likely controls how warm the water is'_ Saphira guessed as Eragon left the room and travelled back to the bedroom. Inside the room was a similar bed to Maria way lay next to the right of the room with two small tables at either side of the bed. To the left of the room were many cabinets and wardrobes for his clothes along with a full body mirror. Walking further into the room Eragon spotted a door to the left of his bed that led into what seemed to be an empty study with a sturdy old desk and chair, a myriad of empty bookshelves and blank paper with quills dotting the walls of the room.

Returning to the bedroom, Eragon noticed what seemed to be a curtain that tickled the floor that could cover the large gap that led to Saphira's platform. Eragon quickly pulled the curtain across and felt around for some kind of breeze from the ends of the curtain though none seemed to come through. _'I won't freeze at least'_ he told Saphira who snorted at his thought.

 _'We have made it'_ Eragon said, sighing with relief as he lay down on his bed, the soft feeling of the covers easing his pained back.

 _'It was a long journey, but yes we have made it. It was good we did not fall under any great misfortune'_ Saphira agreed as she sat comfortably on the soft pillows that covered her resting platform.

 _'Do you not wonder if it would have been better for me to stay with the Varden? What if I learn nothing here or the Elves have nothing to aid with my scar or the spirit?'_ he said as he toyed with one of the two lanterns that sat upon the small table beside his bed.

 _'Eragon! The Varden held no hope of healing you, at least with the Elves there is a chance'_ Saphira scolded him.

 _'I suppose'_ he responded, yawning tiredly.

 _'You should sleep little one, Islanzadi will be eager to talk with you tomorrow'_ Saphira advised.

Stripping off his sweat and blood covered tunic and throwing his socks into his boots Eragon slipped under the silky sheets and turned off the first lantern, when his hand reached for the second lantern he froze. He was in the capital of the Elven kingdom, and he was lying in the bed meant for the leader of the Dragon rider.

The weight of sleeping in the bed of someone so highly regarded was too much for Eragon, grabbing Zar'roc and the alight lantern Eragon ventured out to Saphira's platform, enjoying the feel of the massive bed's pillowed floor and snuggled up against Saphira's warm and soft side. Saphira hummed in content and dropped her wing over her rider, who extinguished the lantern and fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I changed the layout of Eragon's treehouse, I feel so adventurous. Islanzadi could come across as a bit ooc in the next chapter, but then again her character is pretty bland, it doesn't really matter for the story but I'd rather say it now before you see it.**


	13. Chapter 13

'Get up you little fuck!'

Eragon jolted upright, breathing hard as he recovered from his nightmare. Wiping his brow of the sweat that had accumulated he tapped Saphira's side, waking the slumbering beast.

' _Did you have another nightmare?_ ' Saphira asked as she lifted her wing. Eragon staggered out of the dais and sat on the ledge, allowing the morning breeze to cool him down.

' _I didn't know I could still have them'_ Eragon answered while he looked down on the forest city.

' _What was it about?'_

' _You can see everything in my mind, just look for it'_ Eragon told Saphira.

' _I could, but I want you to tell me'_ Saphira responded.

' _You are insufferable'_ Eragon grumbled as he looked over to Saphira, who was staring right back at him, _'it was Garrow'._

' _What did your pitiful excuse of an uncle do?'_

Eragon sighed, _'I didn't wake up early enough to tend to the farm, Garrow decided to help me wake up, by kicking me'._

Saphira started to growl loudly, _'he is lucky that the Raz'ac got to him first, I would not have been so kind to him'._

' _He's dead Saphira, there's no point in continuing your anger towards him'_ Eragon said tiredly as he rose from his spot and walked off to use the washing room.

' _I'm going hunting'_ Saphira hummed, purposefully ignoring Eragon's statement.

It didn't take Eragon long to figure out all of the kinks in the weird bathing contraption and in the end he enjoyed his wash, though he did unfortunately have to clean his scarred back once more which was still a disgusting task for him. Returning to his room Eragon found a package underneath two plates in front of the stairs down. The two plates had a plethora of cakes, fruits and biscuits though there was a lack of meat, which angered his carnivorous side. Tucking the package under one arm, Eragon carried both plates to his room, setting them down on his bed's side table. Ripping open the package several pieces of clothing felled out, Eragon rushed to pick them all up and set them neatly on his bed while he ate from one of the plates.

When Saphira had returned from her morning hunt she found her rider standing infront of his mirror as he inspected the dark green Elven shirt that he had taken a liking to. _'What do you think?'_ Eragon asked the dragon as turned to face her.

' _It's green'_ she responded.

' _Yes, I figured that one out you useless reptile, but don't you think this is a bit too much'_ Eragon said, pointing furiously at the V cut around his neck that showed a surprising amount of his chest.

' _Why are you asking me? It's not like I wear this weird cloth garb that your race seems so fond of'_ Saphira snorted, blue flames escaping from her nostrils.

' _I just thought you would care'_ Eragon muttered stiffly, finally settling on the tunic as he ruffled his locks out of his eyes, _'I wonder if Elves have barbers'._

' _Judging from what we saw yesterday I don't think Elves practise cutting their hair'_ Saphira pointed out.

Eragon spent the rest of his morning sorting his belongs into the various wardrobes and drawers, along with removing most of the knots and additional gear strapped to Saphira leaving her with only her saddle. With his own chores finished Eragon went to check on Maria. Eragon found the Dwarf dancing around the kitchen area he had inspected yesterday, however now the room was alive with cooking fires and fresh trays of cakes and loaves of bread.

'Maria you can cook!' Eragon exclaimed as he took in the delicious smells that emanated from her food.

'Of course I can, what kind of Dwarf would I be if I couldn't mould some sort of substance to my will' she cackled as she effortlessly flowed from one side of the room to another.

'Were you the one who left the food upstairs?' he asked.

'No, but the Elf who delivered it was kind enough to show me the Elven markets. You must let me show you the stalls they have' she told the rider as she slapped his hand as he attempted to grab a cake, 'hands off, it's still hot'.

'Ouch' Eragon yelped, cradling his hand.

That'll teach you' Maria warned, 'now get out. You'll have some when it's ready'.

Eragon obediently followed Maria's order and he was soon back in his room, though he soon realised he naught to occupy his free time.

' _Did you really let your servant boss you around?'_ Saphira said as she watched her rider fall onto his bed.

' _No!'_ Eragon retorted hotly _, 'it's just her food looked quite nice, I didn't want to ruin my chance in sampling it is all'._

' _I must try this food if it looked so good then'_ Saphira pondered, her attention going towards her claws as she began to clean them lazily.

Morning soon shifted to midday, and as promised Maria served Eragon some of her fresh cakes and bread for lunch, even throwing a whole loaf into Saphira's maw to the Dragon's delight. Eragon noted as he ate one of Maria's raisin cakes that the Dwarf's baking was vastly different to what he had sampled from the Elf food he had for breakfast. While Maria's food had weight to it and an abundance of flavour the Elvish food seemed to favour restrain, being light and partially flavourless in comparison.

'I didn't know I was travelling with a master cook' Eragon told Maria lightly as she threw another cake at Saphira who caught it effortlessly.

'Making food isn't that hard' Maria responded, 'you just have to know what you're doing. Besides I'm no master, though I am glad you enjoyed your meal'.

'I prefer it over what the Elves make' Eragon responded, 'at least my hunger is sated with what you make'.

The Dwarven servant chuckled slightly before returning to throwing her food into the Sapphire dragon's maw. The three sat together on the top of the tree for a while longer, Maria finally loosening up around Saphira as she sat with the giant beast and rubbed vigorously at her snout earning her deep throaty purrs. The pleasant mood was shattered by a hard knocking on the door below, Maria perked up and rushed out of Eragon's room before he could turn his head to the sound. The Dwarven servant soon returned, 'it's lady Arya, she wants you to come with her'.

Eragon nodded and grabbed Zar'roc before clambering down the wooden steps of the tree. On the ground floor Arya stood in the middle of the hall looking up at Eragon impatiently, her headband strangely missing and she was now wearing a leaf-brown tunic. 'Hello Arya' Eragon said as he reached the bottom of the stair, 'where are we going?'

'You are attending a healer's session' Arya answered, 'and you will not need your sword for that' her hand point to Zar'roc pinned to his side. Eragon looked at the sword before he realised the offense of carry a blade to a place of healing. Unbuckling the sword Eragon handed Zar'roc to Maria who quickly leapt back up the stairs to his room. 'Come' Arya beckoned as she walked out of the door and into the Elven city.

* * *

When Eragon and Arya had climbed down from the last set of stairs they encountered Saphira crashing down infront of them.

' _Are you coming with us?'_ Eragon asked Saphira as she waited for Arya to lead them.

' _Indeed'_ she told both Eragon and Arya.

Arya sighed in a frustrated fashion, _'Saphira no harm will come to him, and we aren't even going the fraction of the distance we travelled before'._

' _I am coming with you'_ Saphira reiterated, challenging Arya's glare with her own draconic eyes.

' _Fine!'_ Arya told the dragon harshly, _'but you cannot continue to cling to your rider in this way!'_

Eragon frowned at Arya's words but didn't dare speak up as Arya shot him a deadly glance as he met her eyes, all the while Saphira was stunned by Elf's bluntness. Arya then strode off at a pace Eragon could just barely keep up with, her speed not slowing at all during their walk through the city. Eragon eventually caught up with Arya as she stood infront of a tree that held a cave underneath it, the Elf then walked down into the cave after she had checked that Eragon had indeed caught up with her.

The cave it seemed was much larger than it looked. Strings of jars littered the ceiling, the contents of said jars held tens of fireflies that illuminated the underground location. The stone walls also held a startling resemblance to Angela's room, with wooden cabinets and shelves filled to the brim with vials and concoctions, with the odd jar filled with a random creature. In the center of the room was several tables, some were topped with white sheets while three other tables were covered in papers and quills. An elf seemed to be looking over one of these tables before turning around

'Ah Lady Arya what a pleasure it is to see you' the male Elf said, his hair could only be described as a chaotic mess of grey, a faded blue robe stained with a myriad of colours coating its surface.

'Greetings Ethric' Arya responded, 'you were told of the rider? I have brought him in for an examination'.

Oh yes!' the eccentric elf exclaimed before his eyes darted over to Eragon, 'hmm a walking corpse it seems, I'll try my best but I already fear the worse'.

Eragon's eyes grew at the healer's statement, his heartbeat ringing in his ear.

'Calm yourself rider, my joke it seems was in poor taste' Ethric said quickly at the change in Eragon demeanour.

'Ethric's sense of humour is not wildly popular, but his knowledge of healing and the body is renowned. You should have little doubt in what he tells you' Arya explained.

'So should we get on with this?' Eragon asked, his enthusiasm for his healer's session was rapidly declining.

'Of course' Ethric responded, 'please take a seat on this table'. The Elf then gestured to a table before walking off to another table.

Eragon did as the healer asked and sat himself down on the wooden table. Ethric soon returned, 'right just take your tunic off and we can begin'. Eragon felt reluctant at the Elf's request, but he couldn't find a reason to resist what the healer said.

Shrugging off his green tunic Eragon shook slightly as his body felt the breezy draft flow through the cave, though the two Elves seemingly didn't notice. Ethric began his examination as he looked over the rider with an inquisitive eye, keeping his hands to himself.

'Good muscle mass, though you are a bit on the thin side. Have you been eating well?' Ethric inquired as he poked his finger at Eragon's ribs.

Before Eragon could respond Arya interrupted, 'he's been skipping meals for the past several days'.

'I've been eating fine' Eragon retorted, causing Ethric to look between both of them.

'Well just make sure to eat your meals' Ethric advised, 'I'd rather not treat you for malnutrition'.

The rider nodded, having no issues with eating. The healer then started to lean in closer to Eragon, grabbing his head when Eragon started to pull back. 'Stay still' the healer told him. After a short awkward pause the Elf retracted himself, 'you've been sleeping well? No problems with falling asleep or any nightmares?'

'No problems at all' Eragon said quickly, catching the look Arya gave him as he lied.

'That's good' Ethric told him with an enthused voice, 'now I'm going to be looking at this scar of yours, I understand that it is quite sensitive so I will be as careful as I can, so if you could just lie down on your stomach this will be over quickly'.

'In Tonjheim the person who was taking care of me wrote down their findings about my scar, should I bring them to you after this?' Eragon asked as Angela's scroll came to mind.

Ethric nodded and Eragon lay down onto the table, waiting for the healer's touch. Eragon soon felt Ethric's probing fingers feeling their way over the edges of Eragon's scar, going slowly closer to the center of the large cut. When Eragon shivered in pain from a pulsation from his scar, Ethric pulled away, 'apologises' he muttered before returning to his inspection. This would occur again and again as the healer probed his way further into Eragon's back.

'Well that's enough for today' Ethric told Eragon after he had gasped in pain for the fifth time. Rolling himself into a sitting position Eragon found Ethric looking back at him with a small knife in his grasp.

'Is there a reason you are holding a knife?' Eragon asked worriedly.

The healer smiled guiltily, 'I need a blood sample, and unfortunately this is the most efficient way to get one'.

Sighing in frustration, Eragon held his hand out to which Ethric cut into his finger, catching the droplets in a glass vial. When the vial was full Ethric muttered a healing spell which closed Eragon's poultry cut and took the vial over to one of his jarred creatures.

'Now hopefully when I feed your blood to this frog it will glow a nice healthy red, anything else and we should be worried' Ethric explained as he pulled the frog from the glass and dropped several drops of blood into its mouth. The frog swallowed the blood in an eager fashion, before its body started to shine in a colourful rainbow before it settled on a solid shade of lime green.

'Ah' Ethric said sounding worried.

'This isn't good?' Eragon asked, also becoming worried by the drop in the Elf's demeanour.

'Not at all' the healer responded, returning the frog to the glass before hurrying around the other shelves, grabbing three flasks before he returned to Eragon's table. 'So I'm going to be blunt with you' Ethric told Eragon with a sudden seriousness, 'you have blood poisoning, that's what the green shade meant, the fact it's lime green makes this infinitely worse'.

'Why?' Eragon croaked.

'I can't tell at what rate it is going' Ethric babbled, 'or if it is actually happening but your bone structure is becoming brittle, this means your bones are going to be easier to break. Look I need to be honest, if this keeps going you can and will die'.

Eragon swallowed, fear rushing over him 'is there any cure?' He asked faintly.

Ethric responded with a smile, 'my dear rider if there is a way to treat your illness I will find it, I can assure you of that'. The Elf then hefted the flasks he had picked up earlier. 'Now this bottle will help to strengthen your bones, hopefully it will delay them becoming brittle' Ethric told Eragon as he showed him a faint blue bottle, 'the other two are going to be used to treat your blood poisoning'.

'Could you tell me what this blood poisoning is doing to me?' Eragon said as he accepted the offered containers.

'Of course, how silly of me' Ethric answered as he smacked his face lightly, 'to put it simply, your blood is what could kill you, but before there will be a range of side effects, loss of energy, sores and light pain in your body, you could also lose your appetite, though you should continue eating regardless. But that's enough of that' the healer told him, 'you will beat this, so just take those three potions and I will deliver you a new dosage of each every day, you need to drink all of them else they won't work'.

'Should I take them now?' Eragon asked which made Ethric nod eagerly. Eragon took the first flask and downed the contents, following it with the other two flasks. After he had swallowed all of the potions Eragon felt like throwing up, the taste of all of the liquids was the worst substance Eragon had ever drank.

'Yes I know they aren't pleasant, but these things generally aren't' Ethric told Eragon as the rider pulled a face as he handed the flasks back, 'but that is all for the exam' he told him, 'if you start to feel any sort of side effects please come to me' Ethric cautioned.

'Wait, before I go is there anything you can do about my scar? Or at least remove the pain this it causes?' Eragon asked quickly as the Elf started to beckon him away.

'Unfortunately I know not what is actually causing your pain' Ethric responded, 'the only oddity from your wound is it isn't closing, but besides that you shouldn't be suffering from pain or spasms. I am sorry, but whatever pain you are feeling isn't being caused by your scar and I am not adept enough in my study of spells or curses to tell you if that they are the cause of this affliction'.

Disheartened by what he had learned, Eragon donned his shirt and walked out the cave.

'Eragon wait a moment' Arya said as she grabbed his arm.

'What is it?' Eragon responded.

'I need to know that you are well, Ethric was not wrong when he said he will find a cure for your blood poisoning' Arya told him as she looked in straight him in the eye.

'I know Arya' Eragon told the Elf, 'but I can't help feel scared by what he told me, I guess I truly don't want to die'. He knew that what he had revealed was hypocritical of what he had attempted two days before, but he couldn't deny how scared he felt when the Elven healer had told him of his affliction.

'But you won't, so there is little to fear' Arya stressed as she gripped his arm tighter.

Eragon's eyes drifted down to his captured arm, when Arya noticed his shift in gaze she released her hand, 'I am sorry' she muttered, 'but at least we know why I broke your wrist so easily before'.

'I just need to remember not to duel you again' Eragon told her wryly,' and if I do I shall keep my distance'.

The faintest flickers of a smile graced Arya's face before she straightened up, 'we will spar again Eragon, but we should get going, the Queen needs to see you again and we have spent enough time here'.

'Can I return to my room first? I need to retrieve something for the Queen' Eragon asked to which Arya nodded in confirmation.

Emerging fully into the outside world Eragon was greeted by the large body of Saphira and the smell of burnt grass, looking around Eragon even noticed some of the surrounding trees bearing claw shaped disfigurations. _'Saphira what will we do?'_ Eragon said as he rested a calming hand on the blue dragon's snout.

' _We will fight it Eragon. It is what we have always done'_ Saphira told her rider.

* * *

The royal hall that Eragon had been inside of yesterday had differed little when he returned, Queen Islanzadi still sat atop her knotted throne though the Elves that dotted the remaining chairs were still nowhere to be seen. What startled Eragon was the look that the Queen gave him, he could not pin the underlying emotion behind the dark eyes that shone at him, and that made him worry.

'It is good to see you again Eragon' the Queen told the rider, forgoing the Elvish verse of greeting and other theatrics, 'I see a night's rest has done you some good'.

'Thank you, your highness' Eragon responded, his voice stronger than it had been the day before.

'Tell me, how was your visit to our healer? I hope that you are well' the Queen inquired, leaning forward slightly as she spoke.

Eragon grimaced at the Queen's question and then assumption, though he knew from the look that Arya gave him from his right that he had little choice in disclosing his condition. Breathing deeply Eragon told Islanzadi about his unhealthy status and the possibility that he may die.

'This is unfortunate indeed' the Elf Queen said after Eragon had finished his answer, 'I had hoped that you could begin your training tomorrow, but now with what you tell me I see little point in doing so'.

'I beg your pardon?' Eragon asked to the queen, 'I did not know that the Queen of the Elves could decide whether a dragon rider trains or not'.

'Be careful with the tone you take with me Eragon' Islanzadi warned, 'I have a duty of care with you in my realm and I hold that responsibility to the highest of regards'.

'Even so, you cannot deny my training just because of my health' Eragon replied, restraining the venom in his tone as well as he could.

'Why should I not?' the Elf said rhetorically, 'if you could die I do not see why you should spend your last weeks undergoing a regime that will only inflict more pain upon you, surely you would prefer to experience some form of comfort?'

'But your Majesty, you base your assumptions on the theory that I will perish from my blood poisoning, do you hold me in a low regard, or do you think little of your own healer?' Eragon retorted. Eragon had though he had been clever with his line of approach, he was wrong.

'How dare you!' Islanzadi thundered, jumping from her throne and walking down towards the rider, 'you speak to me with an arrogance that should not befit a boy your age, and you have the audacity to call me sceptical of my own people'.

'Your Majesty I mea-'

'Silence!' The Queen yelled, making Eragon step back defensively, 'I had thought that with what you have undergone through your life that you would prefer comfort and peace, instead you spit at my offer'.

'What offer? You have only ridiculed me and assumed my death!' Eragon shot back, no longer caring about being polite with the Elven Queen.

'My offer you fool, is to give you a life better than what you received from those animals in your home village' The Queen responded coldly.

Eragon staggered at what the Elf Queen said, 'what do you mean?' he bit back, hoping in vain the Islanzadi didn't hold the knowledge he feared she held.

'Do not play dumb dragon rider, it demeans you' Islanzadi told Eragon, 'I know about your upbringing, my daughter informed me last night'.

'You told her?' Eragon asked Arya, who remained steadfast in looking anywhere but at him. Her silence confirmed the Queen's explanation and Eragon didn't know where to feel humiliated or betrayed in trusting Arya.

'Do not hold anger at my daughter' Islanzadi said to Eragon, who tore his eyes away from Arya to the Queen, 'she did right in telling me, do not fear I will not use this knowledge to blackmail you and nor will I tell another living soul if you wish it'.

'So why have you given me such an offer?' Eragon said in an icy tone, 'do you expect my gratitude?'

'Nay, I give you this chance as a small way to repay a historical grievance on my part' Islanzadi told the angered rider, her expression falling into one of regret. 'Twenty years ago I recalled the Elven watch over the Spine and the small dwellings in Carvahall, I saw no purpose to this outpost and it was only putting my people in harm's way. I see now that my decision has come back to haunt me'.

'So you mean to tell me that your people could have taken me away from my uncle?'

'Perhaps, in truth I know not what choice my scouts would have made. They could have killed your people and stolen you away or they could have simply ignored your suffering' Islanzadi confessed, 'their task was to keep an eye on the surrounding area, interfering was never their task nor was it expected of them'.

'I see' Eragon muttered, _'what do you think Saphira?'_

Saphira who was sitting behind him raised her scaled head and held it over her rider, _'I don't think you should explore into the world of ifs and buts Eragon, it will only make you cynical in the world you live in. If are asking whether Islanzadi's decision was the wrong one, I think you know my feelings on the matter, I care little for these Elves but if they could have aided you then they should have'._

' _So we should be angry with her?'_ Eragon asked, his emotions too conflicted to create a sensible conclusion.

' _I am not angry with Queen Islanzadi'_ Saphira told Eragon, _'but if you wish to hold a hatred for her I would say it is at least justifiable'._

Eragon closed his eyes as he tried to deal with the headache that was building, it seemed that his past which he wished would stay buried was constantly being dug up.

'Your Majesty, while your concern is quite generous, I do not think you should hold any guilt for what I experienced. You cannot see what the future holds, and if it eases your mind I do not hold you any deep contempt' Eragon explained calmly after he had wrestled control of his feelings.

The Queen smiled sadly at Eragon's response, 'thank you Eragon, but the pain I hold over what happened to you will not fade easily, please accept my offer. Forgo your training and allow my realm to provide you a peace that you never had, you need not accept the heavy burden others would place on your shoulders' the Elf pleaded.

'And if I accept what you ask of me others will be hurt, more people could die if I ignore my duty. I cannot accept your offer while I know the consequences are so heavy!' Eragon argued.

'But in your state you would only be a figurehead! You could die before your training is even complete!' Islanzadi yelled, stepping closer and closer towards Eragon, ignoring the rumbling that grew in Saphira's throat.

'I will not shy away from my duty!' Eragon shouted back, 'you may think it's acceptable to avoid what is expected of you, but I shall not cower. I know what I shall do and you cannot sway me!'. Eragon then pulled out the roll of parchment he had been given by Nasuada.

'Here the leader of the Varden wished for you to have this' Eragon told the Queen as he passed the scroll to her, the Elf taking the message with shaking hands. Eragon then turned sharply and made to leave the Elven Queen and her daughter, Saphira was already on her feet and closing in on the large wooden doors.

'Hold dragon rider'.

Eragon stopped moving but he didn't turn, his patience for the Queen was hitting a lower point with each passing second.

'I see now that you are fixated on following this path, and I will not become a stone in your way. You can start your training tomorrow if you wish'.

'Thank you Islanzadi' Eragon told the Queen as he looked back at her.

'Do not thank me Eragon' Islanzadi responded, 'I wish that my people did not have to rely on you, it is wrong and what I am allowing you to do is even worse'.

'But it is my choice' Eragon told the sorrowful Queen.

'Not one a child should have to make' the Queen said before returning to her throne, 'leave me rider, we have talked enough for this day'.

Eragon bowed before leaving the hall, now only Arya and Islanzadi remained in the throne room.

'Why does he do this to himself my daughter? His path will only lead him down more pain' Islanzadi asked, Arya finally looking to her.

'Eragon has already told you mother, others would suffer if he abandoned his duty. I do not think he can bear such a thought' Arya said.

'But he is already breaking, you can see it' Islanzadi argued, 'he struggled to even stand today, how can we expect him to fight Galbatorix? It is wrong for him to try and bear this responsibility alone'.

'He does not bear it alone mother, he has others to aid him' Arya responded coolly.

'Hmm you speak some truth' The Queen conceded as she caught a glint of the secret intention held in Arya's eyes, 'I only hope he accepts your aid when you give it'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My new job hasn't killed me yet, yay.**

 **I know some of you are looking at Eragon's condition with wide eyes, but I ask for your patience before you bite my head off. Ethric won't be major to the plot at all, just needed a random Elf so there probably won't be anymore appearances of the morbid Elf. That's all from me, till next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Eragon ate his Elven breakfast in a muted silence. What he had been subjected to yesterday had tired him out far more than he would ever admit, but as consequence he didn't bother to truly process what he had been told. He was slowly dying and strangely it didn't bother Eragon too much. Maybe it was because he still had little reservation about dying or it could be he held faith in the Elven healer Ethric to do his job _._

' _You'll only make it worse if you continue to dwell on your affliction little one'_ Saphira cautioned as she poked at her rider's thoughts, _'we should focus on fighting against it'._

' _But how do we fight against an enemy we cannot see?'_

' _You live in spite of it, every day that you are alive is a day when your illness has failed in its task. As long as you can live your life in a way that you enjoy is how we know that we are winning against your illness'._

' _So we just keep going? I think I can do that'_ Eragon responded with a small smile.

' _Good, because I'm not letting you choose otherwise'_ Saphira said smugly.

Though Saphira's words did bring a sour thought into Eragon's mind, his dependency on the blue dragon and how she was the only thing keeping him together.

' _Does it bother you?'_ Saphira asked as she listened to his worried stream of thoughts.

Eragon shuffled where he sat, _'it's not healthy is it? Nor is it right that I lean on you so much'._

 _'You may be right, but what can we do? I'd rather you keep using me than you suffer from trying too hard'_ Saphira cautioned.

 _'But it has to end eventually'_ Eragon argued, _'or at least our relationship needs to become more equal'._

Disagreement soon seeped through from Saphira at Eragon's response, _'but it is equal little one, you are the reason I live too, the reason I do not wish to burn this world. Your morals are mine as well, and do not forget I would never have hatched without your presence'._

 _'Be that as it may, you still help me more than I you'_ Eragon told Saphira, _'I want to be stronger, I want to be able to help you and protect you, like how you have done for me'._

 _'No!'_ Saphira exclaimed, recoiling at the idea, her tail slapping against the wooden platform she lay on, _'I do not need protecting Eragon, you however do. I shall not allow you to put yourself in danger for my sake, you mean too much to me'._

 _'But…'_

 _'I said no!'_ Saphira reinforced, _'you are my rider Eragon, I have a duty of care. I cannot even imagine what I would do if I lost you'._

 _'You would keep living'_ Eragon told her coldly, knowing exactly what the dragon would do.

 _'Ah but if I died, would you live? It is not fair of you to ask of me such a great wish when you yourself could not fulfil it if I asked it of you_ ' Saphira retorted.

Eragon was made speechless by what his partner had told him. Their discussion has shifted so rapidly but it was a topic Eragon always pondered in the back of his mind, it wasn't pleasant but it did find its way to resurface. He knew he couldn't live without Saphira, his actions outside of Ellesméra proved that, but part of him hoped that Saphira could find a way to live if anything befell her rider.

 _'Come Eragon, I did not wish for the conversation to take such a dire tone'_ Saphira told Eragon as he mulled over his depressing thoughts.

 _'So what shall we discuss then?'_ Eragon asked as placed his small plate on his side table.

' _We will be beginning our training today won't we? Surely we should be excited'_ Saphira said, though her own tone showed she cared little for the development.

' _I guess'_ Eragon answered un-enthusiastically, _'but who will be teaching us? I doubt any Elf could pass on much knowledge to you, and I hold little faith in there being any reading for you to indulge in that could help you'._

' _While I may not be taught a great deal, you could stand to learn_ more' Saphira countered, _'your understanding of the ancient language is limited and you need aid in honing your skill with your blade'._

' _Oh you think you could do better?_ ' Eragon challenged, grabbing Zar'roc and showing the sword to Saphira in a mock offering.

Saphira rolled her eyes at her rider's action, surprising Eragon as he didn't realise the dragon was capable of such an action, 'You know I cannot use your metal claw Eragon, stop being silly'.

' _Maybe your teacher could show you how to take a joke'_ Eragon teased as he laid the blade onto his bed.

' _I understand jokes'_ Saphira responded as she stood and spread her wings, _'unfortunately yours lack any sort of humour'._

' _You wound me'_ Eragon said, watching as Saphira leapt into the sky for her morning flight.

The rest of the early morning was spent in reasonable peace. After Saphira had stretched her wings she re-joined Eragon and allowed him to embark to experience his first flight in almost a week. Once in the lofty embrace of the sky Eragon was finally able to see the Elven capital from above, and the sight was underwhelming. The entire city was hidden from view by the protective branches of the trees that encompassed Ellesméra, the beauty of the natural structures that had enraptured Eragon were now removed. Thankfully Saphira was able to spot the winding paths and glimpses of the wooden abodes of the Elves and sent the images to Eragon, perking the deflated rider up considerably.

Eventually the Dragon and Rider regrettably returned to their treehouse, else they feared they would miss their introduction to their new teachers. Dismounting from Saphira, Eragon spotted someone was in his room, the one person he didn't wish to see.

Arya was sitting on his bed eyeing him with a guarded gaze.

* * *

' _Eragon calm down'_ Saphira cautioned as Eragon tried to distract himself from confronting the Elf.

' _I am calm!'_ Eragon retorted as he fiddled with one of Saphira's saddle straps.

Saphira shook her body slightly, forcing Eragon to release his grasp on the leather strap, _'then go talk to her, and try not to yell'._

Sighing, Eragon turned and walked slowly towards his room, all the while trying to suppress his anger for the Elf. When he had crossed the small bridge he found that Arya had risen from his bed and stood waiting for him. Raising her left hand to her lips Arya began the traditional Elven greeting, ' _Atra esterní ono thelduin'_ she said to Eragon in her ever lyrical voice.

'Why are you here Arya?' Eragon asked bluntly, not caring enough to complete the old greeting.

Arya looked at the rider with an unimpressed gaze, 'you forget yourself Eragon, I do not need a reason to see my vassal, nor do I have to tell you why I am here if I hold a reason'.

'Well what do you wish my Liege?' Eragon said in an indifferent tone as he folded his arms.

'You are angry? Arya responded, her eyes growing in surprise.

Eragon couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Elf's question, 'yes I am angry, people generally are angry when their trust is betrayed'.

Realisation seemed to have struck the Elf as she understood what Eragon was implying, 'Eragon you must understand, I told my Queen in hopes that she could aid you'.

The rider shook his head 'I cannot believe that Arya, this could have all been avoided if you had asked my consent'.

'Your consent? We both know you would have said no, do not treat me like a fool' Arya told Eragon coldly, 'and your consent is hardly needed, Saphira had already agreed with my plan'.

Eragon froze at what Arya said. Turning to look at the great dragon he asked a simple question _'Why?'_

Saphira caught his gaze easily, not remotely shaken by the look of betrayal that shone from his eyes, _'because you need help Eragon, and both I and Arya know not how to provide it. The Elven Queen's offer was an alternative, it would give us time and it would remove the pressures brought on by this war against the Empire'._

' _So you wanted me to give up?'_

Saphira snorted a small cloud of black smoke, _'I care little for fighting this war, if giving up meant that you would be safe I would gladly accept'._

 _'Ah but I didn't accept'_ Eragon countered, _'so your little scheme has fallen apart'._

Swathes of pain and disappointment flowed from Saphira to Eragon through their bond, _'Why do you believe me actions were evil Eragon? I was only trying to help you, what I have done held no ill intentions. You can still change your mind'._

 _'I could'_ Eragon conceded, _'but I shall not'._

 _'Then I will continue to stand by you, your choice is that. Yours'._ Saphira told her rider.

Eragon struggled to fully accept what Saphira had done. She had gone behind his back and given Arya permission to share knowledge she had no right to pass on. Though her actions were just and well-intended it still hurt, but was there even a point in being angry with Saphira? His memories of starving Saphira of their bond still hung over him.

 _'I think I need some time Saphira'_ Eragon concluded, knowing it would only be petty to hold Saphira's actions against her.

' _I understand Little One'_ Saphira hummed _, 'but you should not keep our guest waiting'._

Eragon looked over his shoulder to find Arya still standing, watching the silent conversation between Rider and Dragon. Feeling guilty for abruptly leaving their previous conversation Eragon faced the Elf, 'forgive me Arya Svit-Kona, my mind was elsewhere and I should not have been so hostile towards you earlier'.

'There is no need for apologies Eragon' Arya replied, 'I know you value your privacy, my actions compromised that'.

'Even still, I should know by now that you have only ever tried to aid me' Eragon argued, 'instead I have held you in contempt for what you have done, I am sorry'.

'I do not accept you apology' Arya told Eragon, causing him step back in alarm. 'What I did went against your trust, I know this and I accept it, if you feel anger and hatred towards me then I can only tell you that it is justified. But I would do it again Eragon, because your well-being matters more to me than your opinion of me'.

'You place too much value in me' Eragon admitted quietly, forgetting about Elven hearing.

'You say that as if I shouldn't' Arya spoke, her Elven ears catching Eragon's remark, 'I would think caring about my friend was an admirable gesture'.

'It is' Eragon blurted as he realised his blunder, 'I simply meant that you have focused a great deal upon me, I just find that odd'.

Arya frowned at Eragon's words 'I do not think that the way I have acted is abnormal, but if you do does that not mean that the way Saphira treats you is equally odd?'

' _What?'_ Eragon thought as he tried to see Arya's perspective, what she comparing herself to a bonded dragon?

 _'Her question is rather strange'_ Saphira agreed, _'but perhaps she is trying to say it is not an extraordinary feat to be concerned for you'._

Eragon sighed at Saphira's interjection, he could understand why Saphira acted the way she did even if it did become annoying at times. _'I know that it isn't wrong for people to care about me_ Saphira' Eragon told the overbearing dragon, _'but even still Arya's actions are bordering on…'._

' _The Elf's behaviour is intriguing_ ' Saphira interrupted, _'but I do not think she has any ulterior motive. This could just be how Arya behaves, she is slow to care but when she does it burns fiercely'._

'I guess I am unaccustomed to such concern' Eragon told the Elf, 'but I fear I should have kept my comments to myself, my intention was not to harm'.

Arya nodded with a small hint of understanding, 'I do not doubt the origins of your questions, but I fear we have talked for too long. I am here to lead you to your tutors'.

'Of course!' Eragon exclaimed having forgotten about his training momentarily. The rider rushed over to his beside and threw his boots and Zar'roc onto his person before standing once more.

Arya smiled at Eragon's sudden burst of eagerness, 'should we head off?' she asked as Eragon looked at her with excited expression.

The rider nodded and the two began their trek down the treehouse while Saphira leapt below.

.

Once more Eragon was being guided through the forest city, however Arya had slowed her pace drastically and now she walked by his side. Saphira took to walking behind them, her presence invoking awe struck gazes from passing Elves.

'Who will be our teachers?' Eragon asked as they crossed a small white bridge that hung over a trickling stream.

'You will find out shortly' Arya answered, not even bothering to look at the rider as she spoke, ' just be patient Eragon'.

'So why are you the one who is guiding me?' the rider said, eager to keep some form of conversation going, 'I wouldn't have thought the Queen's daughter would be given such a task'.

Arya stiffened at Eragon's words and stopped in her tracks, 'I told the Queen that I wished to help guide you across Ellesméra and she acquiesced. And it would be best for you to remove any of your silly assumptions about my status as a Princess, while human princesses may live cushy and easy existences I have never seen a task below myself'.

Eragon regretted his poor choice of words, the frozen stare he gained from Arya only reinforced his failure. 'Arya I did not mean to insinuate that you were spoilt…'.

'No you are right' Arya sighed as she interrupted the rider, 'forgive me I feared that you had heard too many tales of Princesses in towers and you had taken it to heart'.

'We seem to be offending each other at every turn' Eragon noted as they both set off again.

'It will take more than a few words to raise my ire' Arya retorted. Passing another ancient tree Eragon and Arya came across Orik standing and looking at them.

'Good of you to join us Eragon' Orik told the rider, 'I hope you don't mind if I join you, something is stirring the Elves and it troubles mine bones'.

'You can journey with us' Eragon said, happy to have his Dwarven friend with him. The small group trekked onwards down a weathered path and towards a great opening filled with a multitude of Elves, Queen Islanzadi standing in front of them in her regal form, her swan feathered mantle being ruffled by the gentle breeze.

'Before you three can go any further you must swear in the ancient language to not reveal anything you see or hear today unless you have gained mine or my daughter's approval' Islanzadi instructed as the group drew closer.

'And why should I gag myself?' Orik asked, 'do you not trust your own allies?'

'This is not a matter of trust' Islanzadi told the Dwarf, 'it is about safeguarding this knowledge, it is our greatest advantage against the Rider King. If you bind yourself through the ancient language you will never divulge this information willingly. Orik you have come to oversee Eragon's training? If you do not swear this oath then you may as well leave and return to your king'.

Orik pondered what the Elven Queen told him, rubbing his hand through his beard before he spoke, 'I believe that you mean no harm to me or mine people Elf, so I will swear this oath, but know that the honour of your clan and hall rest upon this belief. Tell me what to say'.

The Elven Queen pulled the Dwarf aside and instructed him in the verses he had to speak. Meanwhile Arya turned to Eragon.

'Unfortunately you both must repeat what Orik will say, Eragon's oath to me is not ironclad in this regard' she told the Rider and Dragon.

' _Should we be doing this?'_ Eragon asked his partner, doubt hung over him with the amount of secrecy that shrouded the whole affair.

' _Do we have a choice?_ ' Saphira responded, _'unless we wish to leave we must gag ourselves, you have already tested the Queen's patience twice. It would be best that we do not push further'._

The Queen and Orik soon returned and the Dwarf uttered the oath, making Islanzadi look to Eragon with a gaze of expectancy. Hesitantly Eragon swore the oath, Saphira even momentarily touched the Queen's mind and repeated the ancient verse. Eragon couldn't help but smile at Islanzadi's attempts to start a conversation between Saphira, only for the dragon to sever the connection.

'Good we may continue now' Islanzadi told the group before she began to make her way through the masses of Elves who parted for their Queen. Arriving at the end of the Elves and facing a wall of trees, Islanzadi approached the ancient trees and placed her hand on a knotted pair of trees, entwining to such a heavy degree Eragon couldn't tell the which roots belonged to each tree.

The Queen's touch sent shudders and groans through the old wood. For a moment Eragon wondered if the trees would break from the pressure that was being exerted on it. Eragon's thoughts were brought to a standstill when the twisted trees separated and untangled themselves, opening a passage to a field of clovers, extending towards a steep cliff edge.

Without waiting for any prompt Eragon walked the wooden entrance, quickly flanked by Saphira. Every step taken further into the field was met by a low rumble, the noise picking up as Eragon progress. Reaching halfway into the green court the heavy sound was finally met with a source, shooting out from the cliff flew a golden dragon, easily twice the size of Saphira.

The golden behemoth circled above before descending on the field, landing with a practised grace and leaving no destroyed stone. With its wings now silent the beast tucked them by its side, allowing Eragon to get a proper look at the creature. The most glaring feature, or lack of was the loss of its left foreleg, the sight provoked a deep anger in Eragon. Though despite the loss of the limb the golden colossus seemed at ease without it, standing proudly. And that was when Eragon realised the dragon was in fact male, it's shoulders were broader, the spikes that coated it's body was sharper and more aggressive than those of Saphira's and the Dragon's face was a stark difference to Saphira's, its eyes were studying Eragon and Saphira with a curious gaze.

' _Eragon look at its back'_ Saphira told Eragon who looked in the highlighted area. In the crook after its neck but before where its wings joined with its body sat a rider, a dragon rider. Eragon wasn't alone.

* * *

The revelation sent Eragon down onto one knee. Question after question flew into his mind as he watched the rider jump effortlessly from the golden dragon's back and onto the ground. The rider strode purposefully towards Eragon, the image out of legend and hope for Eragon. Now he was closer Eragon could make out that the rider was clearly an Elf, his wispy silver hair flying carelessly in the breeze of the windy morn, though his face portrayed one of antiquity, he was clearly older than any Elf Eragon had seen before.

The Elven rider was no standing in front of him, and Eragon was speechless, what could he say? How would he say it? However it was the Elf that made the first move, effortless he grasped Eragon's shoulders and lifted him upright, staring into Eragon's eyes with unfathomable compassion and kindness. The power of his eyes was too much for Eragon and he had to look away, lest his composure was broken. The Elf was seemingly un-effected by this move and he spoke to Eragon with an old warm voice, 'It is good to finally meet you in person Eragon Shadeslayer, I am Oromis'.

'I do not… how?' Eragon muttered, his mind in a daze.

The discussion however was thrown into disarray by the Queen.

'You knew?' Islanzadi said, her voice a storm of rage, 'you knew of Eragon's existence and you did not seem fit to tell me? Why have you betrayed me Shur'gutal?'

Oromis released his grasp on Eragon and turned to gaze at the Queen, 'I kept my peace because I did not know if Eragon or Arya would live long enough to arrive here, I had no wish to give you fragile hope that would be ripped away in an instant'.

'You had no right to withhold such information from me!' The Queen thundered, 'I could have sent warriors to protect Eragon, Saphira and Arya and escort them safely'.

The older rider sent a sad smile to the Elven Queen, 'I hid nothing from you Islanzadi, you chose to ignore your duty to scry the realm, if you had not done so you would have seen the chaos unfold in Alagaesia and what befell your daughter, and Eragon. You chose to let your grief for your daughter consume you, perhaps it is understandable that you cut yourself away from the Dwarves and the Varden, but Brom? The last of the Vinr Alfkyn? The fault here is not mine my Queen, it is yours'.

The Elven Queen's expression shifted, her rage and power gave way to sadness and a pale face, 'I am diminished' she whispered, her eyes glancing at Eragon, 'the fault is my own'.

The sound of thundering brought Eragon's attention back to the Golden Dragon as it made its way forward. Saphira too noticed and rose from her seated position to stand in a guarded way in front of her rider, her wings flaring in a defensive manner.

' _Peace sister'_ the older dragon rumbled into Saphira's and Eragon's mind, _'I do not wish harm on your rider'._

Saphira hesitated slightly before moving out of the Dragon's way. The Golden behemoth's head snaked out and began to sniff Eragon, ' _Well met Eragon Shadeslayer, I am Glaedr'._ Eragon simply bowed his head in reverence to the golden Dragon.

Glaedr's focus then shifted to Saphira who stood in defiance to his massive size.

'You smell of humans and you know nothing of your people' he told Saphira in neutral fashion, 'but you are strong and you have protected what is yours, you have the heart of a true dragon'.

Saphira snorted a column of smoke in response.

All the while during the silent exchange Orik presented himself to Oromis, 'Truly this beyond anything that I had hoped, you are a pleasant surprise in these troubled times rider', clapping his hand over his heart, 'if it is not too presumptuous I would ask a boon on the behalf of my people and clan as is custom among my people'.

'And if it is within my power I would grant it' Oromis nodded.

'Then tell me, why have your remained hidden for all of these years, the world sorely needs you Argentlam' Orik asked.

'Ah' Oromis responded, some colour fading from his face, 'one of the greatest sorrows created by my solitude is not being able to aid those in pain. I had to stay in my sanctuary for if I had died to Galbatorix there would be no one to teach the generation of riders created from the three eggs, if I had perished the new riders would stand little chance against Galbatorix'.

'This is your reason?' Orik spat, 'these are the words of a coward, you know not if those eggs would even hatch!'

A deathly silence filled the field, the only noise being the sounds emanating from Glaedr and Saphira. 'Know Orik' Islanzadi told the Dwarf quietly, 'if you were not my guest I would strike you down for your insult'.

'Peace' Oromis commanded softly as he raised his hand 'I am not offended, his anger is a reasonable reaction. But Orik you should know that Glaedr and I both suffer disabilities, his is physical while mine is' Oromis then tapped the side of his head, 'I can no longer control magic to the effect of my brethren, even you would be more of an asset, if I was to fight I would be a liability and a weaknesses. So I withdrew myself from Galbatorix's view so that I could be of more use in the shadows'.

'Forgive me' Orik said in a stricken tone.

'It is of no consequence' Oromis told the Dwarf with a kindly smile before he grasped Eragon's shoulder, 'Queen Islanzadi, by your leave?'

The Queen looked at the younger rider once more, her eyes asking Eragon a silent question, her offer being wordlessly shown once more. Eragon shook his head softly. 'Go then' she told them wearily, 'go and be done with you'.

The Elven rider walked swiftly over to the Golden dragon and nimbly hopped up the side of the dragon, using his un-injured paw leg as a stepping stone. Eragon hastened to followed, scrambling up Saphira's side. Looking at the group of people bellow Eragon sent smiles to both Orik, who responded with in kind and to Arya. The Elf however frowned and looked away, joining her mother as they left the clearing.

Eragon was left with little chance to ponder Arya's sour behaviour as Saphira leapt into the sky, the blue Dragon eager to catch up with the Golden colossus.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I got nothing, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Saphira followed closely behind Glaedr as he flew above the cliff line, leaving the Elven city far behind. Eragon sensed that Saphira held a reserved amount of excitement from seeing another dragon, it meant that she wasn't the last of her race. It was nice for Eragon to see his partner happy for once. The two dragons soon descended on a new clearing that lay on the side of the cliff, a pleasant stream flowing down to the valley below. A small dirt path led from the cliff edge towards a hut that was surrounded in thin trees, gentle and thin hairs of grass covered the ground.

Oromis soon dismount and began to talk to the younger rider, 'Welcome to my home. I live here among the brinks of Tel'naeir because it provides me the opportunity to study and think in peace. It also helps that my mind works better without the distraction of other minds, so the distance from Ellesméra is a welcome advantage'.

Eragon nodded, taking in the humble abode of the master Dragon Rider. The older rider then disappeared into his home and proceeded to set out two stools and a small table, a flask containing fresh water was offered to Eragon and the two shared politely as time passed by them. At first Eragon was annoyed by the lack of any conversation, surely he was here to learn, not to take in some admittedly beautiful scenery. However Saphira calmed his nerves, sending cooling whispers into his mind.

'You know of patience' Oromis remarked after an hour had passed and the sun had travelled further across the sky.

Eragon shook his head, 'no Saphira simply knows how to restrain my impatience'.

Oromis chuckled at Eragon's confession, 'well at least I can praise you for your honestly, but enough of these pleasantries please show me your hands, I find I can learn much from a person's hands'.

Intrigued by the Elf's demanded Eragon placed his hands out for the older rider to inspect. 'You've worked fields' he muttered, 'you know how to use many a farming tool, and you hold some skill in the blade but… what is this?' Oromis then looked up to Eragon, 'the bones in your hands have been broken, and more than once'.

'My life before becoming a rider was not an easy one' Eragon responded quietly, causing the older rider to release his hands.

'I had wished to avoid this subject' Oromis told Eragon as the younger male looked to him, 'but it is obvious now that it would be a foolish belief. I cannot in good conscious condone the behaviour your village displayed towards you, the stigma they held over the origins of your birth is a backwards belief in your people's cultures'.

'So why did you never change it?' Eragon asked, 'even before the destruction of the riders, you could have stopped such a practise, but you didn't'.

'I was never the head of the riders Eragon, until I became the last of them' Oromis started, 'though your question is a good one and the simple answer is that the issue was never taken seriously. For the Elves it was seen as a myth, something that only occurred in the most isolated of societies. For the human riders that joined the ranks they were either born in cities where the tradition was relaxed, or the children were abandoned and as such the problem was pushed under the floor. If they were born in villages where bastards were treated harshly those riders would look at the tradition positively, and they may have fought against any reforms that were attempted'.

Oromis answer did little to satiate Eragon, instead it angered the rider. 'So we weren't worth the effort then?' Eragon asked bluntly as his hands curled in cold hatred.

'Eragon you must understand that the Rider order was built around agreement, if a big enough faction disagreed with a course of action then even the head Rider could be overturned. There were enough riders in the order that agreed with this appalling treatment of children and as such nothing could have been done' Oromis explained calmly, ignoring the increasingly hostile body language that Eragon was displaying.

The elder Rider's words made Eragon feel sick, he was part of an order that had turned a blind eye to child abuse. 'I will not be a part of a group that accepts discrimination against bastards' he told Oromis in a firm tone, Saphira growling her approval from behind him.

Oromis nodded, 'you have little to worry about Eragon, the Order will be rebuilt and we will make it better, stronger. The injustices that were ignored in the past shall be rectified'.

'That is all I ask' Eragon said, happy that Oromis agreed with him and that he wouldn't turn Eragon away for his belief.

'Well you may change your tone soon enough' Oromis chuckled kindly, 'you have much to learn and with such little time, questions are more than welcome'.

' _Eragon perhaps you should ask the Elf about the spirit that is trapped in your mind'_ Saphira interrupted.

Embarrassed that he had forgotten about the shade spirit, Eragon repeated Saphira's concern to Oromis.

'Hmm Durza's spirit is still trapped within you' Oromis admitted, 'in truth I did not know whether walling the spirit away would even work, and worst still I fear what will happen if I tried to remove it now'.

'Can nothing be done?' Eragon asked, 'Dazura has already broken through these walls before and only Saphira's intervention has driven her away'.

'The spirit has a name?' Oromis questioned, the serenity that he excreted disappearing, 'and what do you mean it has broken through the walls?'

'It has only happened twice, but each time she seems to paralyse me' Eragon confessed, Saphira providing comfort and reassurance as he trudge through the unpleasant memories, 'in both instances it was clear that the spirit was a woman, and she demands I called her Dazura. If I do not she forces me to witness my past memoires, ones that I would rather forget, but if I do say her name it is as though she… she enjoys it'.

'I believe I understand now' Oromis said gravelly, 'this spirit is trying to gain control of your body'.

'But how is that possible? Is she making me into a Shade?' Eragon asked in fear, fear of what Durza was and fear that he would become like that monster.

'No you would not be a Shade' Oromis corrected him swiftly, 'Shades are created through the practises of necromancy, and through the domination of a host mind. For you this Dazura spirit would need your permission to gain full control, and from what you tell me it seems that whenever she tries to take control it causes a stalemate, which is why you feel paralysed. So long as you do not bow to her wishes I do not believe that this spirit can fully take control'.

'So if I am not becoming a Shade then what caused my fever in Tarnag?' Eragon muttered, gaining a curious look from the older rider. Eragon then quickly explained the incident that had occurred in the Dwarven city, including the dire changes to his body.

'Yet again I can only hypothesis' Oromis said as he offered Eragon a swig from his water flask, 'but it sounds like a combination of effects, the afflictions caused by the inhabitation of another mind in your body and this curse Durza casted on you before his demise. I would doubt that it would ever happen again, simply because it hasn't and your body may have built up some resilience to housing two minds'.

' _While I wished that this Elf would be able to remove this spirit from your mind, I am glad that you are becoming like that_ Shade' Saphira told Eragon as he drank from his glass.

'I would not be so quick to celebrate though, it is obvious that whatever Durza cursed you with is having an effect' Oromis cautioned, 'and from the way you hold yourself I can see that these effects are painful'.

Eragon nodded reluctantly in acknowledgement to Oromis's observation, 'how will you train me when my own body is fighting against me?'

'Eragon if there is one thing I can pass onto you, is that you should never give in just because your path is a difficult one. If you allow fear to consume you then you are not living, not truly' Oromis told the Rider.

* * *

The rest of Eragon's day was spent talking with his new teacher and what his new routine would entail, and after a short duel Oromis advised that Eragon spar with an assigned Elf every morning before joining him on the crags of Tel'naeir.

'Why will you not train me?' Eragon has asked, feeling disappointed that the master rider had delegated the role to another, especially as he had lost to the old Elf and wished to learn from him instead.

'Because you are proficient enough with the blade, and I am not a master myself. You would be better training with an Elf who is more seasoned with physical combat' Oromis explained.

After their small discussion Oromis gifted the rider and Sapphire dragon with a new ornate saddle that had a large amount of straps ordained around it, allowing Eragon to strap his belt onto the saddle. With the sun declining under the horizon Saphira and Eragon returned to their tree home, Saphira's bags containing various scrolls on a myriad of subjects along with a small wooden contraception designed to awaken Eragon.

That evening Eragon sat by Saphira's chest, reading one of his new scrolls. Thankfully for the uneducated rider, the writing was written with human's glyphs and not in the ancient language, something he had little experience with reading. The scroll itself was a basic tutorial on the fundamentals of magic and though Eragon knew most of them he still found it an insightful read. When it became time to sleep for the day Eragon once again abandoned Vrael's bed for Saphira's warm presence, though he did remember to drink the disgusting substances given to him by Ethric, something he had conventionally forgotten about, though Saphira had caught onto what he was doing and gave him a warning stare.

' _You may frown but they are good for you'_ Saphira told Eragon as he shuddered from the effects of the awful tasting potions.

' _The least he could do is add some sugar'_ Eragon grumbled before curling up further to Saphira's chest.

Saphira released content sighs and growls as she felt he rider near her, _'before you sleep Little One I have a question for you'._

 _'What is it?_ ' Eragon responded, fighting with his desire to close his eyes.

 _'Are you OK with calling Oromis master?_ '

 _'I would have thought you would have more of an issue with calling someone master than me' the rider remarked, 'and no, Oromis demand is not troubling for me, if his tutelage requires such a small ask then I have no issue'._

 _'I don't have to talk to anymore if I don't want to'_ Saphira mused.

 _'You mean like cutting off the Queen of the Elves when she wanted to compliment you'_ Eragon said, chuckling at the recent memory.

Saphira joined in with Eragon's laughter to the extent that smoke drifted out of her nose, her rider however didn't notice, he was already asleep lying against Saphira.

The two rose abruptly next morning with the sound of screeching emanating from the small wooden device Eragon had been given by Oromis. Saphira swiftly crushed the wooden machine with her right paw, permanently silencing the contraption.

 _'I don't think Oromis is going to be too happy with you destroying that'_ Eragon commented as he walked over and picked up a small wooden fragment.

 _'As if I care'_ Saphira snorted, angered that her sleep with her rider had been interrupted.

Eragon rolled his eyes but said nothing, instead he prepared for the day by bathing and eating his Elven breakfast. Shortly after his meal a rapid knock on his door and a quick message from Maria signalled that an Elf was here to guide him to his new sparring partner. Once again Eragon journeyed down his treehouse, Zar'roc dangling at his side, ready to be unleashed.

* * *

The Elven guide was a quiet subdue Elf who led Eragon and Saphira quickly to a large field dotted with Elves of both sexes fighting with graceful abandonment. Watching the creatures with magic infused into their bones Eragon grew weak, how was he supposed to match a race that could move faster with a sword than he could blink?

' _Galbatorix is only human Eragon, he does not possess the speed or power of the Elves'_ Saphira warned Eragon.

' _Aye, that is true, but he will have had decades… hell hundreds of years to practise. Perhaps this is just an exercise in folly'_ Eragon sighed, noting that a male Elf with black hair was approaching them, a thin sword strapped to his side.

'May good fortune rule over you' the Elf greeted, his fingers gracing his lips for a brief moment.

'And may the stars watch over you' Eragon responded, though his greeting fell on deaf ears as the Elf walked past Eragon and towards Saphira who was sat behind Eragon.

'Greetings Dragon, I am Vanir of the house of Haldthin' the Elf proclaimed, Saphira merely looked at the Elf with annoyance before setting her head down away from the Elf.

'I suppose you are the one who will be my sparring partner?' Eragon inquired as Vanir turned to him.

'I shall, come I will guide you to where we will duel' Vanir responded before moving away at a quick pace, not waiting for Eragon to catch up. Vanir eventually stopped at the roots of a tree that provided a generous amount of shade, when Eragon had caught up Vanir spoke once more.

'If you would guard your blade Silver hand we can begin'.

' _Why must I do this?_ ' Eragon asked Saphira, who had not followed the pair to the arching tree, _'I will only be humiliated'._

' _I doubt that Oromis would have chosen a different Elf to teach you, only for you to be humiliated, Oromis could do that by himself. You'll be fine Eragon'_ Saphira told her rider, though the inkling of concern that Eragon caught from Saphira did not boast his confidence.

Just as Vanir had asked Eragon guarded Zar'roc with magic before waiting for the Elf to strike, hoping that he may just learn from his new instructor.

For the next twenty gruelling minutes Eragon was subjected to endless cuts, stabs and sword strikes from Vanir, a handful of these strikes hitting their mark. It was obvious to Eragon that he would not best the Elf, and worst still he could not find an opening of any significance, an annoying occurrence among the Elves it seemed. Though in spite of his heavy disadvantage Eragon refused Saphira's assistance, Eragon knew he would not truly learn anything with Saphira guiding his hands and sight.

Ignoring the irritating cut on his left arm Eragon grasped Zar'roc in both hands and waited for Vanir to strike. The Elf darted towards the rider, raising his thin blade above his head and bringing it down towards Eragon's head. Having little option Eragon brought Zar'roc above his head to block the striking, grunting as the light blade struck Zar'roc's hungering edge. Soon Eragon was forced to move his left hand from Zar'roc's hilt to the top of the blade itself, all the while Vanir looked down on the rider with distain, rubbing his eyes in annoyance with his free hand.

'The moment I break your stance this will be your seventh death, does this not worry you?' Vanir asked in a exasperated tone.

Eragon merely mashed his teeth together, not wishing to justify the arrogant Elf with a response.

The pressure on Zar'roc's metal was soon lifted, looking up Eragon saw that Vanir had indeed removed his blade, though this action soon proved to be a distraction. Vanir aimed a kick at Eragon's unguarded chest, sending the rider falling to the ground in an undignified state.

'How do you expect to defeat Galbatorix like this?' Vanir sneered, 'I had thought you stronger, but apparently you are just a weakling, and to think my forefathers believed it wise to include your people in the bond with the dragons'.

'You go and defeat Galbatorix then, instead of hiding behind your city and your enchanted trees, or is he too weak for you?' Eragon bit back as he stood once more.

Vanir clenched his free hand into a tight fist, 'No, I am not a rider, his defeat falls to you'.

' _Eragon don…'_

'So you are a coward?' Eragon laughed mockingly, 'you think you are strong for defeating me, but when faced with a rider of challenge you run? I know what you are Elf, a coward'.

'I may be a coward' Vanir responded in a cold tone slowly, 'but at least I am not a mistake'.

The entire field fell into a deathly silence, surrounding Elves dropping their own fights as they watched the gathering storm.

'What did you say?' Eragon whispered, throwing Saphira's warnings to the wind.

'You heard me!' the Elf cried, 'Saphira was wrong to choose you, her mind was surely addled by some magic conjured by Galbatorix. Instead of choosing an Elf, she chose a weak, spineless human'.

Gasps and murmurs erupted from the observing Elves, but Eragon cared little. Instead he was breathing heavily. He didn't care about insults being thrown at him, but Saphira was different. Maybe Vanir was right that Eragon was the wrong person, maybe Saphira should have chosen an Elf. That didn't matter though, Vanir had insulted Saphira's will, and all Eragon could see was red.

Clenching Zar'roc in his hand Eragon leapt at the arrogant Elf, his blade clashing with Vanir's a split second before Zar'roc would have cut into the Elf's neck.

' _Eragon stop! You canno…'_

Again Eragon pushed Saphira away from his mind while simultaneously pushing furiously against Vanir.

Whether it was strength he had never used before, or it was because of the blind rage that engulfed Eragon's mind that fuelled his advances he didn't know. All that Eragon saw was Vanir being slowly pushed towards the ground as Zar'roc hungered to dine on the Elf's blood, erratic sparks flying from the power of the two blades. A surprised gasp escaped from Vanir's mouth as he was finally fell to the ground, his blade grip faulting, allowing Eragon to push further and nick the Elf's exposed neck.

'Dead' Eragon told Vanir in an imitation of the Elf.

Vanir remained silent, but the startled expression on his face told Eragon all he needed to know.

'You can insult me all you wish' Eragon said in a deathly quiet voice, 'but if you dare use Saphira's name in that manner again I will kill you'. The rider then sheathed Zar'roc and retreated towards Saphira who had risen from her spot on the outer edges of the field, ignoring the looks he garnered from the on looking Elves.

' _Eragon you can't just threaten people like that!'_ Saphira warned her rider as he clambered up into the new saddle. The Dragoness then launched herself into the sky once her rider was settled.

' _And what was I supposed to do?' Let him insult you? We both know if I hadn't done what I did you would have killed him!'_ Eragon yelled back.

Saphira took her time to ponder her response, letting again Eragon relax and feel the pain that had built in his body from the unholy beating it had suffered. As usual his scar burnt in anger from Eragon's physical labouring and worst still a small pressure was forming the back of his mind, most likely from Saphira's attempts to force her way back into Eragon's mind.

 _'You are right'_ Saphira reluctantly admitted as they flew towards Oromis's hut, _'I would have killed that arrogant twig of an Elf for what he said, I chose you of my own free will and anyone who tells me I was wrong for my decision would burn'._

 _'But that doesn't make what you did right'_ Saphira continued just as Eragon was about to respond. _'I do not understand why you reacted in such a way, you are generally the calmer one out of us Eragon'._

Eragon mulled over what his partner said, and she was right. Whenever his anger had arisen in the past he could contain it, or at least repress it so it wouldn't provoke a reaction at the time. Vanir had managed to push him over the edge, but it shouldn't have.

' _Is it because he called you a mistake?'_ Saphira asked softly, knowing that it was a word often used to describe him in Carvahall.

Eragon shook his head ' _no, as much as you despise me saying this, I am used to being insulted. It was that anger Saphira, the same fire I felt on the fields of Farthen Dûr when we fought the Urgals, and when Arya first asked about my family. But it is different now… I don't think I can control it'._

 _'We should talk to Oromis about this'_ Saphira suggested in a tone that meant it was not a suggestion.

* * *

Oromis listened to Eragon as he regaled him of what had occurred on the sparring field, the Elf not interrupted at all as the young rider spoke.

'And this is the first time you acted on this anger?' Oromis asked as Eragon fell silent.

Eragon nodded as he looked at the ground below, knowing that the Elder rider was disappointed in him.

'Then you acted in the same fashion as I would have'.

Eragon's eyes shot back up to the Elf 'what? But surely I should have controlled my feelings, or I should have walked away or…'

'Eragon' Oromis said him plainly, cutting him off cleanly, 'you reacted how any Rider would have, in defence of your Dragon. I cannot punish you for acting in a proportional way, though if you had killed Vanir this would be a different discussion'.

'But what about this anger I feel...' Eragon started only for Oromis to raise his hand to silence him.

'Eragon my boy, you are young! You still have many years before I would expect you to be naturally level headed!' Oromis cried, 'you should not feel so guilty for having emotions, whether they are positive or negative. As long as you can restrain those emotions or use them for a good cause then we will have little reason to argue'.

'I…I… thank you master' Eragon muttered, his head bowing as he spoke.

'I am your teacher Eragon, I would be failing you if I did not teach you anything' Oromis chuckled softly before becoming sober of the situation. 'Now Saphira you will go with Glaedr and begin your lessons for the day'.

Saphira eyed the old Elf for a moment, Eragon could feel Saphira's hatred of being ordered about. Finally the Dragoness begrudgingly trotted over to Glaedr and followed him as he leapt into the sky, the two dragons disappearing into the distance.

'What will we be doing today master?' Eragon inquired as they sat back on the stools Oromis had brought out yesterday.

'Ah you are eager to learn this is good' Oromis praised 'tell me did you read any of the material I provided you?'

'Aye, I read the scroll on the novice uses of magic' Eragon responded.

'A good choice, and how far did you read?' Oromis asked, his interest and focus on the younger rider made Eragon smile.

Eragon had to think for a moment before he could reply, 'I believe I was starting on the section about blessings, I could not finish it all but it reminded me of the words I used on a child in Tonjheim'.

Oromis eyes grew sharp at Eragon's answer 'you have blessed a child? What did you say?' he said forcefully.

Thrown off by his master's sharp words Eragon struggled to find the exact memory. _'Atra guli_ _ä_ _un ilian tauther ono un atra ono waíse skolir fra rauthr'_ Eragon answered in an uncertain voice, the expression of Oromis darkening after he had finished.

' _Skolir_? Are you sure you did not mean _sköliro_?' Oromis asked.

'It was… It was _skolir_ ' Eragon told the older rider, the glare the older rider was giving Eragon was throwing him off.

'Then you did not bless this child, but cursed her' Oromis told Eragon with a hardened glare, 'she will be forced to feel the pain of others misfortune'.

'No! That cannot be, I blessed her with the intent to be shielded from misfortune!' Eragon cried.

'Your intent means little when you used the wrong words' Oromis said, his lips being pressed into a thin line. 'I will trust that you did not mean for this to happen, but until you hold a true mastery of the ancient language I forbid you from attempting to blessing another'.

Eragon nodded in numb acceptance, shivering as he realised he had cursed a child to unfathomable suffering. Shivers soon overtook his being but Oromis either didn't notice or didn't care.

'Is that all that happened to this child?

'No… Saphira planted the Gedwëy insignia on her forehead, just as it marks my hand it marks her head' Eragon said, his words allowing the younger rider to witness the rare sight of a dumbstruck Elf.

'A human marked by a dragon, but not a rider…' Oromis muttered as he gripped the armrest of his chain in a death hold.

'Has this not happened before?' Eragon asked, his lips moving up at the thought of genuinely surprising the old rider.

Oromis looked back at his student and shook his head, 'no, I have seen and heard of many things over my years but what Saphira has done is an entirely new discovery'.

Hope soon gripped Eragon, 'will the Gedwëy have any effect on what I have done to the baby?'

'I know not Eragon' Oromis sighed, 'but we shall not talk about this anymore today, come with me'.

Wordlessly Eragon followed Oromis as he led him several steps into the woods that sat behind the Rider's hut. A small clearing with a flat stump was Oromis's destination.

'Sit here' Oromis commanded and Eragon followed, 'now fold your legs and close your eyes'. Again Eragon did as he was told and his vision was soon blocked by his eyelids

'Now listen Eragon, open your mind to the world and just listen. Hear the world around you, hear the smallest of ants to the loudest of birds and when you can hear nothing else return to me and tell me what you have learned' Oromis whispered to Eragon. Tentatively Eragon opened his mind and lowered the iron clad walls that he had built over the many months and felt around, unsurprisingly Oromis had already left as Eragon could feel no complex mind near him. Soon the feeling of vulnerability seeped into Eragon as he realised he was leaving himself open to the minds of others. Subconsciously the walls around his mind rose once more, and Eragon had to force them back down.

Eventually Eragon had managed to keep him mental walls down without fear of insurrection and he began to search for the life around him, cautiously he looked into the minds of the ants of a nearby anthill, but something was distracting him, it was as though the faintest of whispers was tickling his mind which was stopping him from fully focusing on the local wildlife.

Eragon briefly opened his eyes and tried to find the source of the annoying muttering, but he found nothing in the small hollow. Shutting his eyes Eragon once again tried to observe the ants and again the whispering infected him concentration. Not wishing to return to Oromis empty handed Eragon chose instead to find the source of the infernal whispering, though this too proved to be an impossible task as there seemed to be no creature around Eragon that emitted the soft mutters.

 _'Maybe it's…'_ Eragon thought before looking inside himself, thinking that it was Saphira though their bond.

Only it wasn't Saphira, while he could feel her through the link she was busy flying with Glaedr and was making no attempt to talk to him. However, the whispering was louder now and Eragon could make out what the voice was saying, 'Eragon'.

Eragon then began searching his own mind looking everywhere, listening as the voice grew louder and louder as he dug deeper and deeper. Soon he came across a wall in the back of his mind and a small crack allowed him to slip through, the whispering now a beckoning call for the Rider. Only after he had crossed through the wall did Eragon realise where he was.

 _'Oh it's so good of you to join me Eragon, I was getting lonely, and we really need to talk'_ Dazura told Eragon sweetly as she blocked off the crack in the wall that had let the Rider in.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hehe I wrote a cliffhanger and Eragon is near a cliff.**

 **Well onto more important topics, yes I've changed a couple of things, Eragon technically doesn't duel Vanir until after telling Oromis about Elva and a couple of other things. I know people like things staying canon, so sorry for doing that but it's for the greater good of this story, and so I don't feel like I'm copying straight from the book all the time.**

 **Oh! About the Eragon and the whole if he's a shade or not. I don't think he's a shade, the spirit in his mind isn't in control and I think it needs to be more than one spirit in the first place. Furthermore, Eragon hasn't he undergone any necromantic rituals that could be associated with becoming a shade (whatever those may be). Also he doesn't even look like a shade.**

 **Are my assumptions the whole and complete truth? No probably not, but it's what I want to do with the story, if you want Eragon to be a shade 24/7, then I'm afraid it won't be happening in this fic.**

 **One last thing, I mentioned a couple of chapters ago that I was going to do two short stories after I finished the main fics. The second story is going to be Eragon being found by an Elven watch when he was younger (around 4 or 5 years old) and a certain green eyed Elf being among this Elven group.**

 **That's all from me this week, drop a review if you're feeling generous.**


	16. Chapter 16

' _What do you want from me?_ ' Eragon demanded, fearing what the cruel spirit would do.

' _Eragon dear, please calm down'_ Dazura told him in the same sickly sweet voice, _'I'm not going to hurt you, instead we're just going to talk, like friends!'_

The rider mentally scoffed at the idea that he could even be acquaintances with the vile spirit he was talking to, _'there is little point in lying to me spirit. I know you wish to take over my body so say what you will and let me be on my way'._

' _Your words hurt me Eragon'_ the spirit said in a quite genuinely pained voice, _'I had thought you desired knowledge on a multitude of subjects and I wished to share what I know!'_

' _What knowledge?'_ Eragon asked, allowing his curiosity overtake his wariness.

' _Oh I know much!'_ Dazura exclaimed, her emotions drastically flipping to excitement. _'I can teach you in magic and how to use it in ways you could not imagine. I also know much about your teacher that he would not want you to know'._

' _Oromis is hiding things from me?'_

' _Yes that horrible Elf holds answers that you wish to have, but he won't tell you!'_

' _Well what is it!'_ Eragon yelled, the spirit's excited attitude was getting on Eragon's nerves with each passing moment.

' _Ah well…'_ Dazura muttered, _'I do not know the exact details, but that old codger of an Elf knows who your parents are. And while I'm being so generous I should point out that I'm the one causing all of these difficulties with your body'._

' _You almost seem proud of that'_ Eragon retorted, though the Spirit's words had done their desired effect. Oromis knew who his parents were and he hadn't told Eragon anything. Eragon had vague knowledge of who his mother was, she was the sister of Garrow and carried the name Selene, but Eragon knew little more and next to nothing of who his father was.

' _Sweetheart I didn't mean to upset you'_ Dazura cooed as Eragon fell silent.

' _So you wish to kill me and take my body, but making me sad isn't on the list'_ Eragon told the spirit in a caustic tone, _'how are you even able to affect my body?'_

' _I probably shouldn't tell you this'_ Dazura said in a teasing voice _, 'buuuttt I'm the one who is feeding the energy to that curse on your back, which gives me a backdoor to the rest of your body, it also means I can reduce the torment you are undergoing, this is if you do one small thing for me'._

Dread filled Eragon, but his desire to wake up in the morning without feeling the roar of pain coming from his back or the soreness in his bones was too great. _'What do you want?'_ he asked.

If the Spirit had a mouth it would be smiling with delicious victory _, 'it's only one small thing and you don't have to do anything, all you must do is ignore this little hole I've made in this wall that blocks me off from the rest of your mind. I won't be able to control you but we could continue to talk to each other, and I can assist you as I've done with that rude sparring partner of yours'._

' _Do not lie to me Dazura, you played no hand in my duel with_ Vanir' Eragon said bluntly to the Spirit.

' _Are you so sure of that my dear? Was it you who pushed that Elf to the floor all by yourself? If so how come you weren't able to defeat him prior to that?'_ Dazura retorted with a healthy amount of sass lacing her words.

Eragon faltered at the Spirit's words. Her words held only truth to them, _'It was the adrenaline and the anger that I felt that aided me, not a caged spirit' Eragon_ reasoned.

' _How naïve'_ Dazura responded, _'look whether you believe me or not isn't important, I am offering you my strength, my knowledge and my power. Together we could do so much more, we could kill the rider king in moments and assume the throne, we could destroy the villagers who tormented you and ruined your childhood! All I am asking is that you leave the wall damaged, is that too much to ask for what I am willing to give?'_

' _I…I don't know'_ Eragon stammered, _'how do I know you won't betray me?'_

' _If I had wished to assault you, wouldn't I have done it by now? That crack in the wall has been there since your little suicide attempt outside Ellesméra, I have had plenty of time to try and take control of your body and I haven't. That is my proof'_ Dazura said with an air of confidence and seriousness.

' _Even if I was to accept wouldn't the others notice? Saphira can look through my mind freely'_ Eragon argued.

The Spirit released an audible annoyed _sigh 'if it matters to you so greatly I will limit contact with you while you blue lizard is around, now will you give me answer? If you do not then I will rescind this offer'._

' _I…I accept'_ Eragon muttered, the Spirit's offer was too great to turn away and he was confident that he could push Dazura back if he really needed to.

'Excellent!' Dazura yelped with happiness, _'oh you won't regret this Eragon, we're going to have so much fun!'_

' _Just let me go'_ Eragon asked tiredly.

Almost instantaneously the barrier blocking the hole that let Eragon into the back of his mind was gone. Eragon quickly escaped out of his the walled off area of his mind and returned his full attention to the physical world.

' _Oh my! I had forgotten how bright everything is!'_ the Spirit screeched as Eragon rubbed his head, the pressure that had built earlier had developed into a full on headache.

' _Keep it down'_ Eragon told the unstable spirit.

' _Sorry my dear it's just so nice to be see! Oh let me just…'_

A couple of seconds passed before Eragon felt the effects of what Dazura had done.

' _Did you just…'_ Eragon slowly bent and twisted his left arms and found the soreness that caked his fingers and elbows had faded to the extent Eragon could barely feel it.

' _Yes, I told you that I can help'_ the spirit said joyfully, 'now just remember your part of the deal'.

' _I will'_ Eragon accepted, before standing and began to return to Oromis hut.

' _I think I could get used to this'_ Dazura sighed contently, _'your mind is quite comfortable you know'._

' _Umm thank you?_ ' Eragon responded. The Spirit's compliments were definitely something he would have to get used to.

The rider soon closed in on the Elven rider's hut, Oromis himself wasn't seated outside and Eragon was forced to look into the austere abode.

'You have returned Eragon, tell me what have you learned in the past hour?' Oromis questioned as he looked up from his scroll, a feather pen in hand.

' _You're going to have to lie my dear'_ Dazura cautioned, _'tell him you looked at the ants or birds, the senile fool will buy that'._

'I saw much master, I watch as the birds took flight and hunted for worms. And I followed the ants as they built their homes and tended to their queen' Eragon told the Elf, though it seemed to it was not enough.

'Is that all?' Oromis asked, his disappointment showing in his voice and eyes.

'Aye master' Eragon nodded.

Oromis rubbed his brow before setting his quill down and rising from his table, 'very well, but in the future I expect more of you. For now I wish to show you an exercise called the Rimgar, it's forms are a relaxing way to start your day and I hope it could improve your current for…'

'Master do you know who my parents are?' Eragon interrupted, no longer able to restrain the temptation to prove if the Sprit's accusation were true.

The older rider's eyes grew at Eragon's question for a fraction of a second before he composed himself, '…no Eragon, I have no idea who you're parents are. But trust that if I had any informed idea then I would tell you. Though if I may ask, why do you believe I know who sired you?'

' _Good job, now he suspects you'_ Dazura told Eragon in a belittling manner.

'It was simple curiosity master that is all' Eragon answered his master in what he hoped to be his most convincing manner.

Oromis eyed his student for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, 'curiosity is a good trait Eragon, but be careful that you do not endanger yourself or offend others in your pursuit of knowledge'.

'I will master' Eragon nodded, though he quietly scoffed at the Elf, even a fool could realise that the he was being lied to.

'Come Eragon, I would wish to only have to teach this exercise once!' the rider commanded before leaving the hut.

' _Do you believe me now?'_ the spirit asked.

Looking down at the now dry parchment on the table Eragon couldn't help but answer, _'yes'._

* * *

As it happened the Rimgar was actually the name of a series of forms and Oromis deemed fit for Eragon to practise the first form only, to which Eragon barely managed to complete fully. Surprisingly the exercise helped loosen several muscles and knots that had formed over the past weeks, leaving Eragon feeling the best he had felt since before the siege in Farthen Dûr. But for now Eragon sat on the edges of the cliff waiting for the return of Saphira and pondering what had happened over the day.

The most startling discovery for Eragon wasn't the possibility that Oromis was lying to him, no it was feeling the spirit roam freely through his mind. While Saphira was a warm welcome presence whom Eragon rejoiced in having in his mind, Dazura was the polar opposite, she wiggled through his senses, leaving a cold slippery sensation that made him cringe as she floated about, though Dazura cared little.

'You'll get used to me sweetie' the spirit told the rider in her sickly voice as he squirmed slightly.

Thankfully for the rider the bond between him and Saphira began to grow stronger and stronger and soon the blue dragon could be seen behind Glaedr as they flew towards Oromis's hut. As promised Dazura retreated back behind her wall, though Eragon had noticed that she didn't seem to fully leave the area fully, only a tentacle of her thought seemed to be able to venture forth.

' _Hello Saphira'_ Eragon greeted the dragon as she landed in her usual rough style.

' _Hi'_ Saphira responded shortly, her gaze focused on the golden dragon who returned the stare.

Eragon walked over to the blue dragoness _'what's wrong Saphira?_ ' he asked, worried by his partner's attitude.

The young rider didn't receive any reply as Saphira roared before jumping at Glaedr in anger, through his bond with the dragon Eragon could feel the fiery rage consume his partner and in a vain attempt he tried to cool her temper.

His actions proved fruitless as Saphira slammed his mind away from her own. Staggering back from the mental bash Eragon watched helplessly as Saphira bit down on Glaedr's neck, drawing a distressed moan from the crippled dragon as his stump wigged instinctively to no effect. The Golden dragon soon fell to the ground, Saphira pinning the older dragon with her jaw holding his neck in a vice like grip, her forelegs pushing down on his head and lower neck.

'Saphira release Glaedr!' Oromis ordered in a loud clear voice, though it was obvious from the way his eyes shone that he was worried by what was unfolding.

' _Not until he apologises!'_ Saphira roared back, her mind piercing into all others present.

Eragon ran over to Oromis side and watched as Glaedr struggled in the hold Saphira had placed him in, 'what has he done?' he questioned both Saphira and Oromis.

Saphira remained silent to her rider's question though Oromis did respond, 'it seems that during their lessons today Glaedr asked some rather intrusive questions and offered his own blunt opinions, ones that Saphira have obviously disagreed with'.

' _He is wrong and that is all that matters!'_ Saphira cried while her jaw closed slightly on Glaedr's neck.

'Old friend it seems you have no choice but to swallow your pride' Oromis told the dragon as it eyed him with his golden irises.

It took what seemed like an eternity but slowly Glaedr touched Saphira's mind, _'I am sorry for what I told you'_ he grumbled.

The elder Dragon's words didn't seem to reduce that anger that encompassed Saphira's mind but nevertheless she withdrew her jaw and stepped away from the defeated dragon.

' _Eragon get on, we're leaving'_ Saphira ordered, her wings already spreading.

Eragon offered his master an apologetic smile before clambering up his partner's back and tied down the various belts and straps.

'Eragon I expect Saphira to offer her own apology tomorrow' Oromis called to Eragon as Saphira leapt into the sky and flew towards their tree home, though the young rider doubt Saphira would offer so much puff of smoke for the golden dragon.

Saphira raced through the sky at a pace that forced Eragon to keep his eyes closed so as to not be blinded by the cutting winds that were blasted at his head.

' _What did Glaedr say to you'_ Eragon asked softly.

A snarl escaped from Saphira's maw before she replied, _'he asked me how I treated you when I found out about your abuse. He thought I was too soft with you, and that I should not be so attentive to you, instead I should have let you work out your own demons. He's deluded if he thinks that would have helped you'._

' _Saphira you reacted the only way you could, hell you're the only reason I left Carvahall in the first place'_ Eragon told the dragon in a comforting voice. _'But that's not all, is it?'_

' _No'_ Saphira admitted quietly, _'Glaedr told me that I shouldn't feel what I feel towards you. That while the bond between dragon and rider is close, it shouldn't become parental. He told me I should distance myself from you so that I do not become overbearing or possessive'._

Eragon couldn't help but snort at the idea, _'Saphira if you haven't realised, you are already overbearing and possessive, and that has not impacted our ability to work together. Just ignore Glaedr, he has no right or authority to tell you how you feel towards me'._

Saphira's low rumbling and growling soon faded into a low hum, _'thank you little One, I… I feared that you would agree with the golden fool'._

' _I love you Saphira, I would not change what we have for anything'_ Eragon told Saphira, his word ebbing away at the last remains of anger that Saphira's mind held.

'I love you too Eragon' Saphira replied warmly, her wings beating gently as she glided down towards her bedded platform.

Eragon slipped down one of Saphira's forelegs and manoeuvred himself so that he was now facing his draconic partner. _'Saphira there is one thing that still confuses me, if Glaedr told you having parental feelings towards me is wrong, does that mean you see me as your son, or hatching'._

Saphira's scaly head lowered so that one of her mesmerising irises was looking directly at him, _'yes'_ she told him.

' _Yes? Yes what? You need to give me more than that Saphira'_ Eragon whined as the Dragoness blew hot air at his face.

' _Go bathe little one'_ Saphira ordered, the young rider reluctantly walked away, heeding the dragon's command.

Grabbing a change of clothes Eragon retreated to his bathing room and washed, Saphira informing him that she would be gone for a while as she wished to hunt for a more substantial meal than the cakes and breads she had been given in the past days.

Now alone Dazura emerged in all of her wicked glory while Eragon dried himself off. _'It's just us now beautiful'_ she told the partially nude rider in a sultry hum, causing Eragon to blush in an unreasonable fashion.

 _'Do you not have some shred of decency!'_ he yelped in surprise.

 _'Of course I do'_ the Spirit defended, _'it just disappears when I see you and that precious body of yours'._

Eragon looked into the body mirror that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and realised that this was how the Spirit was spying on his body. _'You disgust me'_ he grumbled as he pulled his tunic over his head.

 _'I was only appreciating what was infront of me'_ Dazura retorted, _'besides I thought people liked being complimented'._

 _'My conflict comes from you leering at me'_ Eragon scolded, _'and in the future keep your thoughts to yourself spirit'._

The rider then went to grab the door handle to leave the room having finished his cleaning ritual.

 _'Not so fast sweetie'_ Dazura said in a cold voice, red vicious pain flooding Eragon's vision as his back erupted into a new seizure.

 _'Now do you think that kind of language is appropriate? Do you think I want to be insulted?'_

The only response the Spirit was given was the sound of Eragon's screaming echoing through the room.

 _'Well this is your only warning, if you so much as think a bad thought about me these seizures will get a lot worse'._

As if to back up her words several mind shattering waves of pain rippled from Eragon's scar, causing the overwhelmed rider to slip into unconsciousness.

 _'Ahh… I may have been a little too hasty'_ Dazura muttered, the rider's mind now in a state of rest and no longer reacting to the spirit. _'Sleep well my little rider'_ she whispered before returning behind her mental partition.

* * *

When Eragon rose from the cold bathroom floor and cleaned it with a quick ancient word, having coughed up blood from his loud screams of pain, he then retreated to his room. Saphira had yet to finish her hunting trip and so the rider took to his small study, a bundle of scrolls tucked under his arm. Lighting two candles Eragon settled down and engrossed himself in the various scrolls he had brought along.

Hours must have passed yet Eragon continued to read, his focus now solely on the scroll dedicated towards healers. A small hungry growl escaped from Eragon's body as he inspected the weathered parchment but Eragon ignored his body's complaints, he had skipped meals before and little trouble had arisen from such a decision.

'Eragon?'

Said rider perked his head up from the use of his name but he soon returned his focus to his desk, he hadn't heard the door open and no one was going to visit him. 'It's in your head' Eragon muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead, the glyphs on the parchment providing an irritating challenge for Eragon's distracted mind.

As he read through a section in his healing scroll he became fascinated by the practise magic users undertook when visiting isolated villages, they would often go under disgui-

Something cold pressed against Eragon's neck, making the rider jump up from his desk in fright.

'Relax rider' Arya's musical voice filled Eragon's ears.

'Arya?' Eragon asked as he spun around to face the Elf, his chair abandoned on the floor. Arya's appearance had taken a drastic change, she now donned a green tunic, her hair falling freely over her shoulders and face without the presence of her headband and the pressure that rested on her face for so long had vanished, she now looked as though she was at peace, she looked happy.

'So you can hear me now?' Arya said as she looked down at his desk, Eragon tried to grab the scroll but the Elf stole it away before he could open his hand.

'Healing?' Arya then asked, 'you aren't trying to heal yourself are you?'

'No' Eragon answered swiftly, snatching the parchment away and rolling it up, 'Oromis gave me material to study and this is just one of the scrolls I have to read'.

The she-Elf nodded in understanding, 'it is good that you are focusing on your studies, but is that all you have been doing?'

'It has been two days Arya, and no I have been doing more, my duelling lessons with Vanir have started' Eragon bit back, annoyed that his reading had been interrupted, even if it was nice to see the Elven princess again.

Arya frowned at the name of the other Elf, 'I heard about your sparring match. I would be lying if I didn't say I am intrigued in how you managed to overcome his strength'.

The rider shrugged in response, his hands gripping the innocent paper in an increasingly vice like hold, 'I caught him off guard, which means I doubt I could replicate such a feat'.

'Still it was an impressive achievement' Arya told Eragon, 'but I digress, I would not have you hide yourself away in this tree, surely you would like to see the wonders of Ellesméra?'

'Arya I can't…' Eragon began, the idea of wandering around the Elven city was an attractive proposition, but without Saphira present it felt wrong.

'Why?' the Elf asked in a simple plain tone, 'Oromis is not a harsh instructor, if anything he would want you to explore the city so you cannot use your studies as an excuse'.

'It wouldn't be proper to adventure out when Saphira couldn't join us' Eragon explained flimsy though Arya shook her head as he spoke.

'Saphira has never batted an eye over where she was, you on the other hand marvel have marvelled at all of the sights we pasted on our journey here. Come Eragon you will enjoy this' Arya beckoned, leaving through the open study door.

Reluctantly Eragon followed the Elf through his tree house, looking forlorn at Saphira's empty bed. Along the way Eragon noted that Arya had grabbed Zar'roc and seemed un-inclined to hand it to him. As they reached the entrance floor Maria emerged from her stairwell, 'will you be needing dinner tonight Eragon?' she enquired.

'Yes please' he responded, not understanding the amused look Arya gave him for his answer as he walked out of the tree.

'You know the Dwarf is your servant, so why do you act in such an equal manner with her?' Arya asked as they journeyed down the wooden stairs.

'You would rather I be cruel to her?' Eragon said in a rhetorical manner 'Maria has done nothing to warrant harshness, and I do not need a servant so I do not demand her of things I don't need. I treat her in the way I would like to be treated if I was in her boots'.

'It is good that you are kind' Arya said 'though I doubt Maria would tolerate you for long if you were unreasonable'.

Eragon rolled his eyes, if anything he had tolerate the Dwarf's behaviour.

Eragon followed Arya as she led him through the Elven Capital, passing many Elves who were distracted by their own business. However, there were some straggling Elves who caught Eragon's eye making the young rider look away in fear of the penetrative glare that the whole Elven race seemed to possess. Walking through an enclosed archway Eragon emerged into a small forge, an Elven woman standing over a small roaring fire with tongs gripped in her hands. As quick as lightning the Elf pulled the tongs away from the licking flames and inspected the item held betwixt the iron hands, though just as quickly the Elf had pulled the tongs from the fires she returned the items into the forge.

' _Atra esterni ono thelduin'_ Arya spoke as she approached the Elf.

The Elf didn't respond in kind, instead she turned to the Elf with a bored expression. Eragon knew that the lack of a verbal response would be seen with great offence, yet Arya seemed to lack any anger.

'I thought you were dead' The Elven woman rasped, her voice sounding like she spent her days smoking pipes as the old men of Carvahall did. As she spoke lines across her face moved with her face, Eragon realised that that the lines signified the Elf's age, and for an Elf to hold aging lines she must have been truly ancient.

'When did you last leave your house Rhunion-Elda?' Arya asked in an amused tone, though the irritation that marked the older Elf's face showed the amusement was exclusive.

Rhunion scratched her cheek as she pondered the question, the sound of dry skin being rubbed sending shivers of revulsion down Eragon. 'It was the midsummer's festival. You should know Arya, you forced me to go Rhunion eventually responded.

'That was three years ago' Arya stressed, clearly disappointed by the blacksmith's answer.

'Bah! I do not need this idle conversation that you seem to crave!' Rhunion cried, 'tell me why you are here and begone'.

Eragon jumped back at the blacksmith's outburst though Arya held firm, 'I have brought the Dragon Rider Eragon'.

'Ahh, so you wish for me to craft him a blade? You know I swore to never make a weapon ever again' Rhunion told Arya, though her eyes drifted to Eragon for a split second.

'No, Eragon already has a sword' Arya told the blacksmith while she hefted Zar'roc and showed the sheathed sword to Rhunion.

The elder Elf's eyes grew at the sight of the rider's blade, slowly her hands reached and grasped the sword hilt she drew the blade and held the sword edge in her other hand. As gentle as possible Rhunion began to feel her way across the sword, the affection she gave Zar'roc seemed almost loving to Eragon.

'Zar'roc… of all the blades I did not know that this would be the one I would see again' Rhunion muttered, 'I remember the day I forged this blade, and the expression Morzan had when I showed him this blade'. The blacksmith then swung the blade twice, the faintest of smiles gracing her etched face as she watched Zar'roc's edge cut through the air.

'For hundreds of years my time was spent hammering out these blades, they were peerless and beautiful' Rhunion said, her tone becoming sorrowful as she looked towards Eragon, 'then he came along and destroyed them. In an instance all my hard work was gone. Now only four of my works remain, Naegling, the blade he has and two held by Elven families. It is good to see Zar'roc once more even if its use has been for ill'.

'Zar'roc has done good' Eragon said, finally entering the conversation, 'without it I would long be dead'.

'Oh?' Rhunion exclaimed, 'what has this blade done?'

'It killed the Shade Durza' Arya answered, handing the blacksmith the wine red scabbard.

'Then perhaps Zar'roc may be redeemed in your hands' Rhunion told Eragon as she sheathed the blade and returned it to Eragon, 'tell me how did Zar'roc fall into your ownership?'

Eragon swallowed before speaking 'Brom gave me Zar'roc'.

Rhunion nodded at the name 'Brom, I remember him as well, he stormed into my forge and demanded I forged him a new sword after he lost his. Alas I had already taken my oath, if I recall correctly Oromis had to knock him unconscious to make him leave'.

Eragon smiled sadly at the mention of his dead mentor and friend, 'Brom was nothing if not stubborn' he admitted.

'Aye' Rhunion grunted before perking up slightly 'tell me rider, what colour is your Dragon? Better yet where is she, I would be honoured to see her hue'.

'Saphira is hunting' Eragon explained, 'and if it needed say she is a rich blue'.

'To forge a blue blade' Rhunion pondered in a forlorn style, 'I always preferred the more exotic of the dragon shades, browns and greens were boring, dull even. But blue, golds and reds, ahhh the pigments, the experimentation I had to try to get even somewhat close, those where the true tests' she told Eragon.

'Do you miss forging Rider blades?' the rider asked.

A hint of regret passed the blacksmith's face 'If you had asked me that question fifty years ago I would say yes. Regret? I am passed regretting my choice, now I must live with it'.

'Thank you for meeting us' Arya said to the blacksmith, signalling to Eragon that it was time to leave.

Rhunion's faraway expression shifted to a more focused one, 'You are leaving? Good, leave me in peace'.

'Remember that I will return during the Agaetí Blödhren and I expect to see you there' Arya told the Elf who grunted in response.

As Arya and Eragon left the blacksmith's hut the raspy voice of the old Elf was heard once more, 'wait Rider'.

Eragon stopped in his tracks and turned to see the Elf catch up with him, a length of material in her right hand. 'What is it Rhunion-Elda?' Eragon asked in a respectful tone.

The old Elf grunted at the honorific, 'I may no longer forge weapons, but it is no excuse. I wish to make you armour, a practise I have taken to over the years. It is the least I can do for you as a rider'.

Eragon was speechless at the cranky Elf's offer, even Arya's eyes grew at Rhunion's statement.

Rhunion chuckled at the young rider's expression, 'it is good that my work can still cause such a reaction, but for now let me take your measurements'.

Wordlessly Eragon allowed the Elf to measure his body, impressively he didn't even flinch or jump at the invasive touches Rhunion took as she wrapped various parts of his body with her measuring string.

'Good, this will take me awhile, but it shall be worth it' Rhunion told Eragon as she walked back to her forge, a new fire adding fire to her words as she left.

'You should feel honoured Eragon' Arya said as they walked away from Rhunion's hut and followed a path that was laid besides trickling stream.

'Has she ever offered armour to any other rider?' Eragon asked as he took in the green environment around them.

The Elven Princess shook her head, sending her hair billowing around, 'no, as she said it is a new practise. In the past she left armour to more skilled Elven or Dwarven smiths. Even still her work is legendary'.

'So what is the Agaetí Blödhren?' Eragon then asked, finding the Elven pronunciation as difficult as usual.

'It is the blood oath celebration, it only happens every century. During this time we Elves celebrate the bonds we formed with the dragons, it will be my first festival and yours as well' Arya explained.

Eragon continued to follow the Elf as she took him ever further into the heart of Ellesméra, at some points he would trip and hit his arms against objects he could not see as the light around them slowly died. Just as Eragon thought the light would fully go out he emerged into a clearing based around a single pine tree, its thick roots stretching out for several yards before disappearing beneath the earth.

'This is the Menoa tree' Arya whispered to Eragon as he looked onto the far reaching branches of the ancient tree which casted a long shadow over the other trees that stood in reverence of the old wood.

'Under her branches do we celebrate the blood oath celebration' Arya told the rider as she led him to a tree root and sat upon it.

'Solembum told me about this tree' Eragon revealed, 'he said there is a weapon buried under her roots'. Eragon then when into further detail of Angela's prophecy, choosing to leave the final verses out as he had done with others. Now was not the time to think of love or leaving Alagaesia.

'Werecats rarely give out advice but I know of no weapon beneath the Menoa tree. However, this rock you speak of… its name is familiar and yet distant to me' Arya told Eragon her face showing her struggle to recall the origins of the rock.

Eragon sighed bitterly, the Werecat's words would remain a mystery to him for now it seemed.

'Why does this tree hold a name to it?' Eragon finally asked as he watched other Elves mingle and sit on the tree's roots and branches.

'The story of the Menoa tree is known by all Elves' Arya said as began the tragic tale of Linnea and how she fell for a younger man, only for him to cheat on her with a younger woman. In the end Linnea murdered the younger man and woman, though Linnea did not fear punishment she was filled with regret in how her love of singing could no longer bring her joy, so she decided to sing herself within the Menoa tree.

By the end of the tale Eragon was torn between fearing Elven women for their vengeance, and fascination in the ability of the Elves to sing in the Ancient language to encourage plant growth.

'Is this tale common for other Elves?' Eragon asked as Arya took fallen twigs and branch and began to bend them into a shape.

'Love is a complex subject for humans, for Elves who can live for centuries it is the unsolvable question' Arya told Eragon, 'Elves find it difficult to stay with each other in a pairing. Often a partner will gain new interests, or the feelings that they held for each other fade away. In the end it is truly rare for Elven mates to stay with each other, but we still cherish the time that we are and strive for such a bond. To answer your question Eragon, no Elves do not kill each other for cheating'. Arya smiled as she spoke the last part, as though she was teasing the rider.

Again the thought of love was thrown into the center of Eragon's mind, he had love. Saphira represented everything Eragon needed, and there was little fear of a break up of Linnea magnitude. Yet it wasn't true love, it was a parental relationship and Eragon accepted that, it was bond he could hand. But to love another? Eragon shivered at the thought, to allow someone close to him, to allow them near his heart. Saphira's wisdom was now shining through as Eragon truly realised that she had been right, he wasn't ready to lower his walls.

'Linnea's story is a warning' Eragon concluded verbally, startling the Elf sat beside him.

Arya turned her head away from her basket, 'how so?'

'It tells you to guard your heart, to not allow someone so close so quickly' Eragon explained under the disagreeing eyes of Arya, 'Linnea would not have lost so much if she had not been so smitten with this younger man'.

'Perhaps' Arya responded, 'or maybe it is a warning for those who wish to play with the feelings of others'.

Eragon shrugged, shivering as the evening winds slipped through his garments. 'Do you live nearby? He then asked, hoping to move to a greener pasture of topic.

'I live with my mother in Tialdarí Hall in the western side of Ellesméra, it is our ancestral home. If you would like I can show you it' Arya answered, her basket now complete and sitting finished in her lap.

'I would enjoy that' Eragon said, a small smile formed on his face.

'So I see that you still carry that scroll' Arya then remarked, 'tell me how your studies have progressed'.

Dark thoughts began to cloud Eragon's mind at the mention of his studies, the lying of his master, his agreement with the Spirit and the fate that had befallen the baby hung heavy in his mind. 'It is going well' he lied to the Elf in a hopefully convincing manner.

Arya however frowned at his words 'you lie, tell me the truth Eragon. I know you well enough to sense when you are troubled'.

'It is fine Arya, please you are sensing nothing' Eragon told the Elf, though this seemed to only solidify the Elf's determination.

Grabbing his arm in a painful manner she pulled him closer, 'what is it Eragon? I will not shame you for your actions or his, you can trust me'.

Eragon's breathing shortened at the rough handling Arya gave him 'it is nothing Arya, please you are hurting me'.

'Eragon do not test my patience' Arya warned, her grip on his arm not fading at his words.

Seeing no other alternative Eragon gave in, 'I…I think Oromis is lying to me, and he has told me that I have cursed a child'.

'What lie? And a curse?' Arya said, her eyes searching the rider's for signs of further lies.

'Arya I would rather not discuss this, it already shames me' Eragon pleaded wholeheartedly.

The she-elf was having none of it, instead she squeezed his arm further causing him to gasp in pain, 'remember your oath Eragon, you are my vassal and you will answer me'.

'Oromis knows something about my parents, yet he hides it away!' Eragon revealed, some of his anger escaping in his voice.

'And this curse? You did not do this intentionally?' Arya asked, not relenting after his first confession.

Biting his teeth in shame Eragon answered, 'In Farthen Dûr I thought I had blessed an orphaned child, Oromis had told me that my wording was incorrect. I have forced her to feel the pain of those around her'. Though his small explanation his eyes fell to the root beneath them, not able to meet the Elf's piercing eyes.

Barzûl!' Arya cursed, startling Eragon who jumped away from Arya, the iron hold on his raised arm now relinquished.

'I am sorry Eragon, had I known of such revelations I would have you left alone' Arya began, her eyes drifting to the darkening bruise on Eragon's wrist.

Eragon too looked at the pained mark, 'no, if anything I am glad for what you have done Arya. If you had not I would have only dwelled and thought worse of myself'.

'Then I rescind my apology' Arya told the rider, 'we will find a way to right your wrong Eragon, all curses can be broken'.

Eragon looked to the Elf with a critical eye, 'we? It is my fault Arya not yours, you need not involve yourself'.

'That may be, but I choose to help' Arya said, her voice held in a tone that meant it would have been futile for Eragon to argue.

'Thank you Arya' the rider whispered.

Eragon then winced as Arya gently lifted his damaged arm and muttered words of healing, the colour of his flesh cooling to a more normal tone.

'If Oromis is lying to' Arya began in no more than a hushed voice, 'then it will only be for your good Eragon, he is a kind soul and he would not wish to hurt you'.

Eragon nodded, Arya had not led him astray and though he still held doubt over his master's intentions he felt that he could trust the Elf. Instead the two sat quietly under the tree of the Menoa, his arm still in the grasp of Arya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My subplot of Eragon's fear of Elven eyes is moving along swimmingly.**

 **I'll also be putting the full synopsis of both short stories in my bio for those who are confused, apologies for that happening.**

 **Also just as a more general update I had to put my other story on hiatus (Saving a Goddess) When I've finished Recovery I'll be taking a break to finish that one.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I also hope Dazura comes along as completely insane and weird, it's pretty fun to write her lines. If you've got any questions then shoot me a PM or a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next couple of days passed without any large or abnormal incidents for Eragon and Saphira, minus Orik appearing one day drunk and handing Eragon a dwarven puzzle ring. Any attempt Eragon took to divulge his friend's drunken behaviour failed and soon Orik was fast asleep in Eragon's bed, the bed he had still avoided in favour of Saphira's warm underbelly. The next morning Orik had disappeared and Eragon was off to duel with Vanir. The sparring matches with the arrogant Elf were not as hostile as the first, though the troublesome Elf still through an aggravating remark in Eragon's direction every time he was tagged by Vanir's slender sword, but Eragon managed to control his temper.

The other unpleasant occurrence that happened in Eragon's life was Dazura's interruptions whenever he was alone or his companions were distracted. Worst still it seemed the Spirit was forgetful of her promise at times, the rider would still feel twitches from his fresh scar, and dull aches from his bones whenever Dazura became distracted. Out of caution he continued to take the potions provided for him by the Elven healer.

Dazura's comments also provided their own type of pain in the form of annoying the ever living hell out of the rider, whenever Eragon was studying with Oromis she would whisper to him in a sing song voice that caused Eragon to break many of the quills in his hand, and lose focus on the task at hand. When he dueled with Vanir the Spirit would plead with him to use her powers and crush the bothersome Elf, yet Eragon resisted, the comments he received from his first thrashing of the Elf provided enough for Eragon to handle without wishing to raise further suspicion.

In the end it was a bearable experience for the rider, his lesson with Oromis did tend to drag for Eragon and he grew tired of the endless philosophy the old Elf spouted and the slow pace at which his studies were going at. Saphira had surprisingly apologised to Glaedr and had now become the voice of reason between her and Eragon, urging him to keep his irritation hidden. But one day as Eragon sat at table writing Elven glyphs at the behest of his master the spirit once more made herself known.

 _'Eragon?'_ the spirit asked in her usual teasing voice.

The young rider sighed, he had deluded himself in the possibility Dazura would leave him alone for just one day. _'Yes Dazura, what it is?_ ' he asked as his quill tip scratched at the parchment, mindfully to watch his tone and the words he chose.

 _'I was just wondering why you bother with these lessons, you aren't actually learning anything useful'_

 _'Oromis has his reasons, as do you for bothering me every day. In the end I do not question what I am told, it only ends in more anger'_ Eragon told the Spirit in a tired voice.

 _'Yes well I don't believe that old bag of bones could hurt you, you could kill him if the wind blew hard enough'_ Dazura joked, _'but I am being serious Eragon, you should just leave this crags, let's go to that stump. I could teach you better than grandad here'._ As if to make her point true, Oromis exited his hut with his hand gripped painfully at the exterior wall for support.

 _'Why are you being so generous? You've gotten what you want and now you can move freely in my mind, so why do still offer me more?'_ Eragon asked as the Spirit extended further from her partition into his mind.

A soft laugher echoed through Eragon's mind, and if he hadn't heard this laugher before he would have looked for the source, but he knew it was the Spirit making the noise. _'Eragon sweetheart, my reasons are not some ingenious conspiracy, you are my vessel and if I have any chance of surviving you need to continue to live'._

 _'If I die you can just leave my body as you did with Carsaib'_ Eragon retorted, hoping that the human name of Durza would irritate the Spirit.

 _'Ha, you say that as if it is some parlour trick that I can pull off at will'_ Dazura crackled, _'I doubt my consciousness could endure such a feat again, you are stuck with me Eragon. Get used to it'._

 _'I'd rather forget you'_ Eragon bit back, resulting in a shiver of pain to be sent down his spine.

 _'Careful pretty boy'_ Dazura hissed, _'I do not wish to hurt such a delicate body'._

'Eragon how do you progress?' Oromis asked, interrupting the silent conversation between rider and spirit.

The rider jumped at his name, 'I umm…' Before Eragon could continue Oromis took the parchment away, his head swaying in disappointment.

'Eragon I understand that this task is not the most enrapturing, but they are still important' the Elf implored, his words acting like red hot iron to Eragon's already shortening patience.

'Well if I knew why these scribbles were so critical to my education then perhaps I would focus! Why have you not taught me in magic or other ways that I can fight, you know that is reason for being here!' Eragon yelled to Dazura's delight, her cold tendrils of thought egging him on.

Oromis's face turned cold, his eyes narrowing at the younger rider's anger. 'You would do well to hold your anger in check Eragon, I am teaching you in the ways I have taught many riders that have come before you, and all of them were great in their own regard. You offend me with your impatience'.

'And you offend me with your condescending tone' Eragon snapped back, pushing his chair aside and standing to meet the already risen Elf, 'Arya told me that I could trust you and, I trust her and I still believe she wasn't lying to me. Yet all you have done is teach me useless facts. When I am I going to need to know the inner workings of ants or need to know the right way to inscribe a letter? Never is the answer, they will not help me fight Galbatorix'.

'Eragon this is your las-'

'Shut up!' Eragon yelled, finally giving into the anger and rage he had kept conceded for the past week. 'You are treating me like a fool, you give me an Elven sword instructor who cares more for insulting me than improving my technique! You waste my time with silly and meaningless babble on this isolated cliff. Stop talking and just show me what I came here to learn!'

The older rider shook his head in bereavement, 'it is always the humans that are short tempered' he murmured. Looking back at Eragon he spoke, 'come with me then'.

Eragon followed Oromis as he walked towards the waterfall that flowed by the side of the Elf's hut. The Elven rider stood on the wet shore barefooted and raised his hand emblazed with the Gedwëy Insignia. Without an uttered word the symbol shone brightly and the sound of rushing water was silenced. Eragon looked on in amazement as the waterfall had been held back at the center of its fall, the water coiling and building but being held back by an invisible force.

Oromis held the silent spell for a minute longer before ending the magic, the light on his palm dying with the spell. 'If you still believe that what I am teaching you is useless then leave' Oromis told Eragon, 'but if you wish to learn how I did such a task then stay, and never question my methods'.

 _'Pfft I could do that'_ Dazura whispered to Eragon, _'come on just walk away'._

Eragon ignored the Spirit's offer and nodded to the older rider.

'Good' Oromis commented, a smile warming his cold features, 'now I will admit that I was delaying your training on purpose, traditionally new riders would not be instructed in the ways of magic, but I see I was mistaken. Now attempt to lift these stones to an equal height' the Elf pointing to ten differently sized stone across from the now flowing water stream.

Tentatively Eragon raised his own silver palm at the fist shaped rocks and muttered the ancient words needed. With a small wobble from each of the stones they began to rise, though at the cost of a large amount of Eragon's energy. In a vain attempt Eragon tried to align each of the stone but he was forced to cut the spell off in fear of losing consciousness.

'A good first attempt' Oromis praised as Eragon staggered from the small display of power.

'Good?' Eragon coughed as he recovered his energy, 'I've done more powerful things with magic in the past, yet this has winded me. I am getting weaker'. As Eragon spoke he remembered back to when he had stopped a barrage of arrows that numbered in the hundreds in the battle of Farthen Dûr.

'Eragon you cannot keep believing that you are as strong as you once were' Oromis told the demoralised rider, 'as your body suffers so too does your ability to use magic'.

'I…I know' Eragon muttered _,_ 'it doesn't mean I like it'.

' _Nor does it make sense'_ Eragon then told Dazura.

' _I can only weaken the curse honey not stop it'_ the spirit responded in a cheerful tune.

Sighing, Eragon wiped his face. The spirit was never truly helpful it seemed. Raising his palm again Eragon prepared to raise the rocks.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Eragon underwent heavy practise, everyday spent training in magic, the ancient language and history. Throughout the weeks Eragon's frustration at his magical limitations grew, and Oromis noticed as well. That was why on one bright morning Eragon was greeted by the sight of his master carry several stacks of marble slates.

'What are these for master?' Eragon asked as he helped Oromis transport the white stone outside.

'I thought we could take a break from your training for a day' the Elf explained, 'so I have decided that I will show you how to make fairths, images conjured in the mind and transmuted onto the stone itself'.

Eragon perked up at the task and its potential results, if anything he knew it wouldn't matter if his ability to make magical art was poor, it wasn't like Galbatorix was going to die from his art skills.

Grabbing a marble slab Eragon listened as Oromis instructed him with the proper words to imprint his image into the stone. For a while Eragon couldn't think of what to use as his model for his fairth, he could do himself but what was the point in that? Though when he looked around he spotted Saphira lying lazily he knew what he would use as his inspiration.

His first try was terrible, his tablet showed Saphira's scales as a bright shade of purple and her spiked spines were exaggerated beyond belief.

' _Purple? Really?'_ Saphira critiqued as her rider showed his depiction, _'though the detail you placed on my spikes is quite inspiring'._

' _You like it?'_ Eragon remarked, surprised that the near narcissistic dragon would approve of an imperfect image of herself.

' _No, but it was a good attempt'_ the dragon answered, _'try again, maybe you'll get my good side'._

Before Eragon could try again he was interrupted by the arrival of Orik and Arya to the crags. Both of them smiled and waved as Eragon looked over to them as they walked ever closer to the sitting rider.

'What are you doing here?' Eragon asked in a surprised tone as his friends sat around him.

'Oromis told us that you were taking your training too seriously' Arya explained.

'You should relax a bit laddie' Orik added, 'we don't need you dying on us'.

Eragon and Arya grimaced at the Dwarf's unknowingly callous words, though Orik seemed to pay no heed to his companion's dour expressions. Eventually Eragon settled back into his fairth making, Arya also taking a tablet and beginning her own fairth. As to not leave Orik out, Eragon took the dwarf aside and allowed him to watch as Eragon tried to make a better portrait of Saphira. Orik for his part was content watching Eragon add aspects to his version of Saphira that wasn't present in the original.

After five more attempts Eragon threw his latest tablet onto the ground with an exasperated sigh, Orik chuckling from his side.

'Eragon I'm no expert on dragons, but I am sure that Saphira has both her wings' Orik said as Eragon kicked the marble slab in frustration.

'I believe Orik speaks true' Oromis interjected as he picked up the abused stone, 'though it is odd that your fairths are missing parts, you aren't doing it purposefully?'

Eragon shook his head dejectedly 'I'm just looking at Saphira and keeping the image in my mind as I say the incantation'.

'A clear, calm mind is needed to make fairths Eragon' Oromis advised, 'if your mind is troubled or distracted then your fairth will be incomplete'.

'Do not worry about it rider' Orik said, cutting his way back into the conversation, 'you'll master this someday, and when you do you can teach me'.

The young rider smiled at the idea, 'teaching you Orik? You're too stubborn to learn anything, I'd be better off tutoring a rock to walk'.

The dwarf and Elf both chuckled at Eragon's response and for a moment Eragon forgot about his failure in making a fairth and the pressures of his training.

The next few hours passed quickly as Eragon revelled in his friend's company. By the late afternoon it came time for Eragon and Saphira to return to their home in Ellesméra. Eragon had already told Orik that he could fly back with Eragon and Saphira. Rising from his spot on the ground Eragon ventured over to Arya to offer her a ride back as well.

The she elf had situated herself next to the cliff edge, her feet dangling off onto the rock face while her head was bowed, looking over the marble tablet on her lap with two finished slabs lying next to her. Not wanting to startle Arya, Eragon called out to her once he was close enough.

'Arya, Saphira was wondering if you would like to ride back with us?'

The second his voice left his throat Arya clenched up, her head jerking over to him and her hands darting out to cover the marble slabs on the floor. Eragon soon realised that Arya wished to keep her fairths hidden.

'I'm sorry' he yelped, looking away as to let the elf hide the marble tablets from his eyes.

A long moment passed before he gained a response.

'If Saphira's offer is still standing, I will take her up on it' Arya told Eragon, who looked back to find the Elf with a heavy satchel slung over her arm.

'It is… Arya I am so-'

'Eragon' Arya interrupted, her hand shooting out to stop him further, 'it is fine, please let us just forget what has happened'.

Eragon nodded in agreement, still feeling embarrassed for startling Arya and disturbing her fairth making.

The two walked over to Saphira and Orik, who was having troubling getting up to Saphira's saddle. With the help from Eragon the Dwarf was finally able to climb up to the saddle though at the expense of giving Eragon a sore back.

' _You'll live'_ Saphira told her rider as he grumbled about heavy dwarves whilst he climbed up. Saphira then leapt into the sky, Arya clinging to Orik, who in turn clung to Eragon, the young rider yelping at the painful grip of the Dwarf and the unwanted contact.

The flight back to Ellesméra wasn't as comfortable as Saphira's earlier flights, though this was easily explained by the added weight and that Saphira hadn't grown large enough to accommodate three riders, though judging from the lack of crashing and Saphira's word, Eragon was reassured that Saphira would soon be able to carry three people. Soon though the dragon landed with a thud outside of their shared treehouse. Orik immediately disembarked from Saphira, his eagerness to be away from flying and the creature that possessed the capability being readily apparent to Eragon who couldn't help but laugh as the dwarf yelled a quick goodbye and scurried away to wherever he was quartering.

Then it was Eragon's turn to slide down from Saphira, finding Arya had already jumped down from the small height and was instead waiting for Eragon.

'Thank you for the company today' Eragon said to Arya, truthfully he couldn't remember smiling as much as had today.

Arya's demeanour warmed up slightly at his words, her hand loosening on her satchel. 'It was no trouble Eragon' the Elf replied with a small hint of a smile.

'Well… goodbye Arya' Eragon said to the Elf before running up his stairs to his home, the sudden urge to be away from the Elf growing with each passing second.

'Farewell Shur'tugal' Arya called back, the rider missing the startled expression on her face as she watched the young boy flee into his home.

* * *

Of all the things Eragon regretted, throwing his platter of dinner to the floor in disgust wasn't one of them.

He was sick of the cakes, sick of the breads, sick of the lack of meat. He just wanted some chicken, a sliver of the tasty substance, even some rabbit would satisfy the hungry human.

' _Would you like to hunt with me?'_ Saphira offered as Eragon lazily cleaned up his mess.

The young rider perked up at the idea and he forgot about the crumbled bread spilt on the floor. Rushing over to his bag Eragon grabbed his hunting gear, his hunting knife and spices to prepare the meat. Clambering up Saphira's saddle the rider and dragon took to the skies.

' _Are you even hungry?'_ Eragon asked as Saphira soared into through the air, his own eagerness having calmed slightly.

' _I could do with a bit to eat'_ Saphira answered, _'but I'm not starving. However, I hope that this little trip will calm you down'._

Eragon's brow rose at Saphira's last comment, _'calm down? Saphira I'm fine, a bit hungry for some real food, but I don't think I'm ready to attack Oromis'._

The blue dragon growled _'I don't mean like that, you've been getting too irritable for your own good. In the past you wouldn't have dared raise your voice at another like you did with Oromis. And don't think I've not noticed the spittle and vile remarks you've been throwing back at Vanir, he may be a disgusting example of an Elf but you do not need to sink to his level. Something has changed in you Little One, and it scares me that you won't tell me about it'._

'Nothing has changed Saphira' Eragon told the dragon quickly, _'I'm just sick of letting people walk over me, they've done it my whole life and I want it to change'._

 _'But you can do it without becoming like those people!'_ Saphira thundered, _'you shouldn't just give into your petty angers. You are better than that Eragon, you used to turn a deaf ear to those who wished to offend you, try and return to that way of thinking'._

 _'Why does it matter how I react?'_ Eragon asked, though taking what Saphira had said to heart.

 _'Because I'm the one who is supposed to get angry, not you'_ Saphira answered, _'you're the one who calms me, who soothes the fires. If your fire becomes as suffocating as mine then we will become lost'._

Before the rider could respond Saphira began a rapid descent towards the ground, the flash of green wildlife was accompanied by a small crash that was Saphira's landing.

 _'One day you'll land properly'_ Eragon groaned as he slid down the Dragon's body, rubbing his pained spine.

 _'I'm not a bird, there's no point in hiding my presence'_ Saphira retorted.

Eragon rolled his eyes but he made no further comment. As soon as Eragon was clear of Saphira she took off, intending to hunt her own game in peace. Once the great dragon had moved well enough away, Eragon began his hunt by scouting around the forest he was in for some clues of where he could find some prey.

Luck and the fact the local wildlife wasn't used to being hunted, Eragon was able to find a young deer and two rabbits. A quick handful of words in the Ancient language shattered the membranes of the docile creatures and the young rider pulled his knife from his belt and began to skin his food. An hours later and Saphira landed next to Eragon as he was cooking the deer over a makeshift spit.

' _Good catch Little One'_ Saphira praised as she sniffed the dead animals present.

' _It wouldn't satisfy your appetite though?'_ Eragon responded, knowing that Saphira's diet required more and more food every time she went to hunt.

' _No'_ Saphira conceded, _'but it's still impressive for one of your small nature'._

' _I'm not small'_ Eragon admonished, _'besides I used magic to kill them, no challenge what so ever'._

' _Well what's the fun in that?!'_ Saphira cried.

' _I didn't hunt for fun, I wanted something to eat'_ Eragon reminded his moody dragon. Grabbing his hunting knife once more, Eragon cut off a small piece of the roasted deer and bit into the meat, the juices and texture of the meat easing the hankering craving that had been created over the past weeks, and soon one bit became two, then three and before he knew it Eragon was eating fully from the deer corpse.

' _Are you happier now?'_ Saphira asked as Eragon wiped his mouth clean, his belly full of venison.

' _Yes'_ Eragon answered, feeling no guilt for allowing his hunger for meat consume him, _'I know Oromis and Arya would have wanted me to not eat meat but…'_

' _It is hard for you to give up something that you enjoy'_ Saphira filled in when Eragon fell silent, _'you do not need to be sorry Eragon, I can hardly judge you nor is it something that you should be punished for doing'._

Eragon couldn't help but sigh at Saphira's words. She was right, but at the same time he was being taught and housed by Elves, the least he could do was eat by their customs and he had failed.

' _Perhaps you should look at it form a different view'_ Saphira told Eragon, _'while Elves may be able to live off of just fruit and vegetables can the same be said for humans? Doesn't your race need to consume meat? Surely you should care for yourself before worrying about others, especially given your health'._

' _I'm not some fragile piece of glass'_ Eragon said scornfully, _'I've not felt sore for almost a month, and I haven't had a problem with my back except when I'm duelling with Vanir'._

'Yes you are doing well' Saphira responded in a critical voice, 'I wonder why?'

Eragon bit his tongue at his dragon's words, he was treading on cracked ice. _'Who knows'_ he said in a casual tone, hoping his un-interestedness would be convincing for Saphira _, 'I feel great, maybe the potions Etheric has been giving me have been working'._

' _Yes you are probably right'_ Saphira conceded _, 'I hope that our good fortune won't betray us'._

Throwing the two uneaten rabbits at Saphira's greedy maw, Eragon sighed in quiet relief as his small ruse seemed to work. Eragon then went about stamping out the fire that lay beneath the spit before he and Saphira began their flight home for the day.

Watching the sun set below the trees was another beautiful aspect of flying for Eragon as he gazed at the fading sun while his arms were wrapped around Saphira's neck, the pair sunk deeply into each other's minds. Once again Eragon held a reserved focus on where Saphira delved, though his memories that contained Dazura he still had to keep a keen eye on when Saphira entered those memories so that he could feed his partner altered memories that would not give away his secret pact with the Spirit.

Eragon was able to breathe a sigh of relief as he was able to successfully deceive Saphira for another day, and soon the pair landed on Saphira's cushioned platform. To Eragon's surprise as he slide down Saphira's front paw he found Arya inspecting one of Oromis's scrolls that he had left lying about on his bed.

'Arya what are you doing here?' he questioned as the Elf turned to face him as he approached.

'Good evening Eragon, I did not wish to trouble you in the morning so I came now' Arya responded. Panic spread over Eragon at the Elf's words, had something gone wrong?

'It isn't anything serious' Arya continued, her eyes catching the uneasiness spread over the rider's being, 'I simply wished to tell you that I will be accompanying you for your sparring match tomorrow, I would like to see how well you have progressed and how much you have learned'.

A small knot formed in Eragon's stomach as he listened to Arya's intentions. 'You don't need to, I am doing well enough' Eragon blurted out.

One of Arya's eyebrows rose at his small outburst, 'I believe I will be the judge of that' she replied coolly.

' _Eragon would be happy for you to watch his duel with Vanir'_ Saphira interrupted in hopes to save the conversation, ' _he just doesn't want to waste your time with a display on violence if you are supposed to be serving your Queen in some fashion'._

Arya's eyes switched from rider to dragon back to rider before she spoke, 'I understand, thank you for your concern Eragon. In truth I have little to do to pass my time, so you have little to fear if you believe I was avoiding my duties, though I know you do not think that of me'.

'Then I shall see you tomorrow morning' Eragon said as he forced a smile on to his face.

Arya nodded, 'sleep well Eragon'. The Elf then moved towards the door, taking one final glance at the rider before leaving.

The second the door closed shut Eragon's shoulders fell in defeat, _'what do I do Saphira?'_ he asked the dragon. He didn't delude himself with how his training was progressing with Vanir, put simply he had learned nothing and he wasn't improving with Zar'roc.

' _Oh Little One'_ Saphira said to her rider, ' _we will get through this'._

'Will we?' Eragon asked himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Arya doesn't want to share with the class, how rude... though I wonder what her fairths are?**

 **Pretty much a filler chapter, next two will be ripe with progression of the story variety.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep proved to be evasive for Eragon that night as he lay curled up to Saphira's warm side. The dragon herself had long fallen asleep, though her mind provided a comforting presence for Eragon, though not enough to ease his fears of what would happen in the morning.

The problem for Eragon was that he was scared of how Arya would react. He didn't fear losing to Vanir, he had given up the fantasy of beating the arrogant Elf weeks ago, but he was scared that Arya would be expecting more from him, as her vassal and as a Rider. She most likely thought he had learned more since their last duel and for some reason the thought of Arya's disappointment at his failure made Eragon fear what would happen. Would he lose Arya's trust? Her friendship? Such possibilities kept Eragon awake through the night, a spiral of self-hatred forming at his inability to learn and master anything.

Come morning Saphira awoke to find her Rider had gone with no sleep and the dreaded black bags that had once plagued his face had returned with a vengeance.

'Eragon you're being silly' Saphira told her Rider while he emerge reluctantly from her winged tent, 'just try your best, I doubt Arya even expects you to beat Vanir'.

' _But what if you're wrong?'_ Eragon asked, _'I could lose much if I fail today, and we both know that I will lose'._

The blue dragon snorted black smoke into the face of her rider _, 'since when has Arya's opinion mattered so much to you? Please Eragon stop this troubled thinking, it is poisoning your mind'._

Eragon coughed as he waved the black fog out of his face, _'I cannot help it Saphira, I just wish these sorts of things would stop happening to me'._

 _'Little One life isn't supposed to be easy, you will face challenges that you have to face. You cannot simply run away because these challenges seem unbeatable'_ Saphira told Eragon.

 _'I know life isn't easy, you more than anyone should know of the hardships I've faced'_ Eragon said to Saphira in icy tone.

Saphira began to growl at her Rider, _'you fool of course I know what you've been through! You were offered the chance to not have to go through this and you rejected it, now you deal with the consequences of your decision'._

Eragon muttered curses under his breath as he walked away from Saphira, he should have known that he wouldn't get any sympathy from Saphira.

The next hour was spent in relative silence as Rider and Dragon waited for the sun to rise, Eragon going through his normal routine of showering and eating the Elven breakfast left for him while he read through one of his scrolls and dabbling with the puzzle ring though he made no progress with it and eventually Eragon just pocketed the device as to not get anymore infuriated by it.

When dawn finally broke Eragon and Saphira were greeted by the arrival of Arya, the Elf bowing to the dragon and preforming the Elven greeting. Saphira, amused by the gesture licked the Elf's face which sent Arya backwards, her face alight with surprise. This small action brought Eragon out of his depressed revere and caused a small grin to encroach on his face.

'You're the only one Saphira does that to' Eragon told Arya as she wiped the saliva off her face, 'well apart from me'.

'Should I feel honoured?' Arya asked with a frown.

Eragon shrugged, his smile still tugging on his mouth, 'that is up to you, though from personal experience Saphira will do it regardless of your own opinion'.

Saphira then stuck her tongue out to Eragon, proving his point and making Arya back away further.

'We should get going, I would not wish to keep Vanir waiting' Arya said after a short while, Eragon's thoughts going cold once more though the rider made no objections. Grabbing Zar'roc and its belt, Eragon tied it around his waist, not noticing that he had tightened it to the tightest notch and was feeling no discomfort.

Climbing down the treehouse and out into the tree covered paths of Ellesméra Eragon kept a white knuckled grip on Zar'roc's handle. Arya for her part seemed blind to Eragon's rigid behaviour, and instead kept quiet the elf seemingly lost in the morning beauty of Ellesméra and the path they walked.

All too soon the three were in the sparring field, Arya tapped Eragon's shoulder briefly to gain his attention.

'I shall stay here with Saphira so that my presence does not interfere with your duel' Arya explained.

Eragon merely nodded, a lump had formed in his throat and was threatening to destroy his composure if he spoke. Saphira wished Eragon well as he walked into the duelling grounds, his eyes instantly locking onto the dark haired Elf that was Vanir. A cocky smirk was written on the Elf's face as his eyes fell onto Eragon.

'You are late again' he called to the young rider.

Eragon's teeth mashed against each other but he held his silence, instead choosing to draw his crimson blade and set the blunting charms on Zar'roc's edge.

The grin on the Elf's face grew at the rider's actions, 'I wonder if you have actually improved Shadeslayer, or if you will just disappoint me' he said to Eragon.

Holding Zar'roc in both hands Eragon brought the blade to his chest, his side and head facing the Elf. 'Stop talking Elf' Eragon grumbled, not wishing to delay the torture that was waiting.

Drawing his own thin Elven blade Vanir smiled and ran a finger down its edge, muttering his own blunting spells, 'of course Shadeslayer' he said condescendingly before launching himself at the Rider, his speed still as un-human as ever.

Just as it seemed the Elf was about to collide with the rider, Vanir unleashed a heavy downward swipe that sliced vertically through the air, but it was met with Zar'roc's gleaming edge. Timing his next move with the sound of the clashing metal, Eragon instantly pulled away with a slow spin, Zar'roc following its master obediently. As Eragon spun from his left to his right he slashed Zar'roc ahead of him, the blade finding its target on Vanir's exposed lower chest.

'Dead' Eragon told Vanir, though the Elf seemed neither surprised nor impressed and Eragon knew it was because the Elf had given him this point freely. Out of the corner of his eye before Zar'roc had landed Eragon had caught the arrogant smirk of the Elf who was trying to goad Eragon into a false sense of confidence. Vanir had done this in the past as a way of ripping away at Eragon's mental strength.

'Hmm, perhaps you are improving' Vanir commented as they backed away from each other, 'maybe in a couple of decades you will be able to live up to the Dragon Rider title'.

'One can only hope' Eragon muttered, though he had once again forgotten about the enhanced hearing of the Elves.

'Do not delude yourself Rider' Vanir mocked.

The duel from that point onwards went down hills for Eragon who began to suffer from the constant insults, lashing out more with Zar'roc and suffering with further blunted jabs and slashes from Vanir's thin sword. After half an hour of bashing Elven steel against meteorite metal Eragon was the one who was worse for wear, a gash across his tunic and holes in his breeches highlighted how far behind in 'deaths' he was. In comparison Vanir only suffered from a few stray hairs falling over his face, though these where of his own doing.

Saphira for her part had left Eragon alone, though she offered warm comforting thoughts every time Vanir threw an insult at her rider. This small act allowed Eragon to struggle through Vanir's verbal and physical assaults. Though Saphira's presence also provided Eragon another comfort, Dazura was forced to stay hidden behind the mental partition and as such Eragon wasn't tempted to use the Spirit's offered strength, though he had never accepted the offer before and he wasn't inclined to now.

'Come Shadeslayer is that all that you can manage' Vanir taunted as he easily threw off one of Eragon's strikes. Again Eragon ignored the loudmouth Elf and instead waited for the Elf to retaliate.

'The more and more I see of your capabilities makes me truly wonder how you of all people were chosen as a rider' the Elf then called out, his words breaking through Eragon's walls. Vanir had touched the subject that Eragon had explicitly warned him from using in the aftermaths of their first duel.

'No words Rider? No powerful sword blows to silence my tongue?' Vanir said, edging Eragon further, 'you don't even deserve the name Eragon'.

A small gasp of breath escaped from Eragon's mouth as his pent up frustration began to reach a critical point, but even then he did not act on it, he couldn't act on it. What was he to do? Make a fool of himself? he was already doing that by fighting Vanir. No he wouldn't fall for the Elf's petty mind games.

'You talk too much Elf, I fear for the minds of your brethren if they must listen to your vile tongue everyday' Eragon finally retorted, causing the watching Elves to smile, some even nodding in favour of the human and not their own kin.

Vanir's eyes narrowed as he saw the Elves around him silently agree with Eragon, 'then let us end this then!' he cried.

From then on Eragon's arms and wrists were subjected to Vanir's full strength, every block sending painful waves through Eragon's arms. Just as Eragon thought he had reached his limit did Vanir finally follow through with his promise, the Elf swiping at Eragon's left side which forced Eragon to shift his stance to block the strike. This left Eragon's lower side vulnerable and Vanir knew this.

A brutal upper knee from Vanir's right leg sent Eragon staggering back, an audible crack having resonated from Eragon's ribs. Eragon shuddered from the pain that now rippled from his lower chest. However, Vanir wasn't done with the injured rider as he approached and delivered another devastating sword strike onto Zar'roc, sending the sword flying out of Eragon's right hand and leaving him open for the Elf, his free left hand pinned to his chest in a vain attempt to soothe his broken ribs.

Now that his opponent was weapon-less Vanir smirked with his personal arrogant grin and kicked Eragon fully in the chest, further aggravating the Rider's ribs and sending Eragon face first into the ground.

'If you wish for this to end then all you must do is say so' Vanir taunted, placing his foot onto the Rider's back, keeping Eragon pinned to the ground.

Even though he was in pain and he had already lost Eragon just couldn't do it, he couldn't surrender to the Vanir not now and not ever. 'No' Eragon told Vanir through gritted teeth.

Vanir released an exasperated sigh before briefly raising his foot and slamming it down on Eragon's back, inducing a blood red seizure through Eragon's body and making the rider scream in agony.

It was no surprise for Eragon that his resistance to the indescribable seizures had grown, it was still a pain that held no comparison but for the rider he could no longer take solace in the certainty that he would slip away from the mortal coil for a brief moment. Instead he was acutely aware of everything around him and everything he felt.

'Enough!'

Struggling, Eragon lifted his head and through his red tinted vision he saw Arya approaching, Zar'roc clenched in her hand.

'What you are doing Vanir is anything but training!' Arya yelled at the Elf, who was surprised by the presence of the Queen's first child.

'Lady Arya I can explain-'

'Explain? There is nothing to explain Vanir' Arya scolded, 'you have insulted and needlessly harmed Eragon. As his Liege I demand that you apologise to him'.

Clenching his fist in cold anger, Vanir looked from the she-elf and then to Eragon. 'No' he muttered, 'I will not apologies to that' Vanir then pointed with disgust at Eragon.

'Then you know what I must do' Arya said in a sombre voice, assuming a fighting stance with Zar'roc held in a veteran grip.

What Eragon the witnessed was one of the fastest duels imaginable, to his eyes Zar'roc became a blur as Arya swung it with a cold vengeance, while Vanir was all but forced to defend in the face of Arya's onslaught. After ten long minutes the pain that erupted from Eragon's back died away and the rider was left with just the pain emanating from his broken ribs, however Eragon's focus was still on the one sided duel. At this point Arya was playing games with Vanir and was simply battering away at his sword arm.

Pulling himself into a sitting position whilst also watching his sensitive ribs Eragon watched as Arya brought Zar'roc behind Vanir's blade, the two swords meeting squarely at their cross guards, and twisted the sword out of the Elf's hand. The Elven Princess then spent no time grabbing Vanir by the throat and hitting him solidly in the face with the jewelled pummel of the red blade, the Elf falling to the ground with a dazed expression.

Arya slowly approached the fallen Elf and crouched besides him, her back to Eragon. The rider could hear the musical sound of Arya voice but it was too faint for Eragon to make out what she was saying. A small moment passed as Arya continued her words to Vanir before she rose and slammed her foot down onto Vanir's crotch, the Elf howling in pain as his genitals were crushed under Arya's boot.

Eragon couldn't help but feel a small pang of sympathy for Vanir as he whimpered from his dilapidating injury but Eragon couldn't stay focused on the Elf for long as Arya turned and strode over to him in a rushed manner.

'Eragon are you well?' Arya asked as she fell to Eragon's side, her eyes flickering over the rider's clenched hand covering his injured ribs while Zar'roc remained grasped in her right hand.

'Vanir broke some ribs I think' Eragon admitted, 'I'll live'.

'Do you need me to heal them?' Arya offered, her free hand moving closer to his form.

The rider shook his head before flexing his right hand, _'Waise heill'_ he muttered, Saphira feeding her own energy to Eragon. As the magic spread down his arm his marked palm erupted into a shining silver light. Soon the healing waves that pulsed from his hand knitted Eragon's broken ribs back together, some discomforting cracking and clicking making the rider grimace. Finally the light died away and the pain followed suit.

Slowly Eragon rose from the ground, wobbling slightly as the fatigue of his battle took hold of him, Arya however noticed and grasped his arm with her own. 'Here' she muttered to him, her hand that held Zar'roc being offered to the rider.

Eragon gratefully took his sword back, sheathing the crimson blade back into its wine red scabbard.

Arya then began to tug at the rider's arm, trying to lead him away from the training field. 'Come with me' she insisted, though Eragon resisted her pulls.

'Arya stop' Eragon said to the Elf, 'I must go to Oromis, I'm already late as is'.

The she-elf frowned at the rider's word, 'that does not matter at the moment, you will come with me now' she ordered, her words said is such a way that forced Eragon to obey his oath to the Elf.

' _Saphira help me!'_ Eragon yelped as he was pulled away, the other Elves that dotted the clearing eying the scene with mixed curiosity.

The blue dragon however rejected Eragon's pleas, _'no harm will come to you Little One'_ she promised as she rose from her sitting position and followed the Elf and Rider.

* * *

The Elven Princess forcibly led Eragon through the forest city, weaving in and out of trees, groups of Elves and navigating the seemingly irregular make up that was Ellesméra. Throughout it all Eragon tried to free his hand from Arya's iron grip, the contact feeling too personal and uncomfortable for the rider. Though with each attempt Arya's hold tightened and she would pull him closer as though silently demanding he hurry and match her pace.

Eventually Arya slowed down, the pair walking through what seemed like a majestic garden, fields of flowers growing on either side of the pebble path that Eragon and Arya walked on. Eragon was then dragged into the large wooden mansion that the path led to. Purple carpets covered the floor and doors leading to different rooms lined the walls, though for its grandiose size there seemed to be no occupants and Eragon could even spot dust clinging to some of the artwork that hung from the walls he passed. Randomly, Arya stopped before leading Eragon up a flight of stairs and into what seemed like a bedroom, a single bed pushed up against the wall to Eragon's right as he entered. In front of him lay several drawers and cabinets, the surfaces of which were largely bare, only a handful of fairths dotted the otherwise blank tops.

'Arya where are we?' Eragon asked as the Elf finally released his hand.

'Tialdarí Hall' Arya answered, turning to face Eragon as she spoke, 'this is my home, more specifically my room'.

Eragon blinked in a blank manner as he processed what Arya said, why had she led him to her home? Before he could asked Arya told him to sit.

'I will be back in a moment' she told him before leaving through the door they had entered.

Now alone Eragon reached out to Saphira, his body and mind instantly warming as he felt the Dragon's consciousness once more.

'Can you believe that Arya did that to Vanir?' Eragon said to Saphira as he sat down on the cot, the blue dragon mentally snorted at her rider's surprise.

'If she hadn't I would have burned him' she told him bluntly, 'he went too far this time, Vanir is looking that he only lost the use of his manhood'.

The rider shivered at Saphira's words, a dragon's fury was not one for those of fickle minds.

The dragon and rider shared few words after this exchange, instead both simply relaxed into each other's presence while Eragon looked around Arya's room, his eyes focusing in on the fairths that adorned the drawer. There was three of them, the first showed a sitting Islanzadi and an Elven child perched on her lap. Eragon quickly deduced that it was most likely Arya, the similarity in features and the position she was in meant it could hardly be someone else. The second marble stone showed an Elven man smiling warm, a regal authority surrounding the man but besides that Eragon could make no idea of who the man was.

The final fairth was one that Eragon recognised immediately, it was Saphira with himself in her saddle. From the limited surrounding art Eragon guessed it was from when they were journeying on the rafts down the river Az Ragni, he couldn't recall at time when he and Saphira had both been in water together. It was a good fairth, the fact Arya was able to create a good image of Saphira without any abnormalities annoyed Eragon but Saphira rebuked his annoyance as childish, though what caught Eragon's focus was his own face. He was smiling and the detail dedicated towards it was astounding, even from far away Eragon could make out the small scar that had covered his lip for almost a decade.

' _I'm surprised she has a fairth of us'_ Eragon admitted to Saphira as he finally looked away from the stone, unbuckling Zar'roc and its scabbard from his belt as to alleviate the odd angle he was sitting at.

'Though it is quite life-like' Saphira added, 'I wonder if it is normal for Elves to create fairths of others, and without their consent'.

Eragon pondered the thought as well, Arya most likely created the image yesterday when he was making his own of Saphira. But that left two other fairths unaccounted for, unless the other two present on the cabinet were the ones she had created.

' _They aren't, look at the chair'_ Saphira told Eragon, who looked at a chair sitting in a corner. The satchel Arya that had used was placed on top of it, and it still looked weighed down with its contents.

The sudden urge to run over and see what Arya had created rushed into Eragon's being, if they were as good as the other fairth then they would be a marvel to gaze at.

' _Eragon you shouldn't'_ Saphira warned him, _'they aren't yours and if Arya wanted you to see them she would have let you yesterday'._

Eragon grumbled at Saphira's smack down, she couldn't stop him but reluctantly he accepted the dragon's logic.

With little else to occupy his time Eragon began to fiddle with the crimson blade in his lap, he pulled the sword partially out of its scabbard and inspected its edge. Though before he could go any further Arya returned, a plain wooden cup held in each of her hands.

The Elf handed Eragon one of the wooden cups, wispy steam trailing behind as it moved. 'It is tea' she told him as she sat beside the rider 'be careful it is warm'.

'Umm thank you?' Eragon responded, still confused with why Arya had demanded his presence, 'Arya you still have not told me why I am here'.

'Because I told you that I would show you around Tialdarí Hall' Arya answered in a roundabout fashion, sipping her tea in regular intervals.

'Then may I leave?'

'No'.

Eragon's eyes flared at the Elf's answer, her behaviour had already been erratic and now it was reaching a boiling point.

'Arya Svit-kona, with all respect I believe my time would be better spent with Oromis Elda' Eragon stressed, hoping that his use of Elven honorifics would appease the Elf.

'You may think so' Arya began, 'but you will not be leaving just yet'.

'Why?'

'Because we need to talk, is that not obvious?' Arya asked, slipping her now empty cup on to the floor.

Eragon sighed as he tried to reign in this anger, 'about what?' he muttered in a cold tone.

'Your duel with Vanir, if it can even be called that' Arya answered, 'you should not have been fighting him, he made no attempt to teach you and he failed to act in an even remotely professional manner. I've decided that you will no longer train with him'.

'You can't do that!' Eragon fumed, 'Oromis was the one who chose Vanir and I will respect his choice'.

'I can and I have' Arya told the rider coolly, 'Eragon sometimes you forget the position you gave me. I am your liege. I have the right and power to make these decisions without your consent'.

'Then how will I learn? How will I improve?' Eragon retorted as he looked at the Elf.

'I will train you' she said as though it was the most obvious thing and Eragon had somehow missed it.

'Why you?

'Do you have a problem with it? Arya questioned, her eyes now piercing into Eragon's brown eyes.

The Rider's mouth went dry at the intensity of the Elf's gaze, 'n...no…no, it's just that you don't hav-'

'I will do it' Arya interrupted him, 'if only because you seem reluctant to admit that Vanir is a terrible tutor. Tell me Eragon, would you have ever complained about Vanir if I hadn't been there today?'

'I don't see how this is relevant to the conversation' Eragon bit back stiffly, why would he complain? Oromis would have just told him to get used to it anyway.

'It is Eragon' Arya stressed, 'it tells me much about you, like that you are still unaccustomed to asking for help. I know that you prefer to keep things to yourself Eragon, but you are no longer in Carvahall you have me'.

'So I should run to you whenever I have a problem? Surely you see how absurd that sounds' Eragon scoffed.

'I may not always be able to aid you' Arya told Eragon slowly, 'but I would still lend you my ear, and any advice I could'.

' _It doesn't hurt to just talk'_ Saphira advised, weighing in on the conversation.

Eragon bit his lip as his mind tried to win a war with itself. He had never considered talking to someone about his problems until now, not truly. With Saphira it wasn't the same, the dragon knew everything about him through the link they shared. When one of them had a problem the other shared it. But to admit it to another was different, it was new to Eragon and the concept terrified him, how was he supposed to know how Arya or someone else would react. Then again the effects of just bottling his emotions were becoming increasingly noticeable, his angered confrontation with Oromis was just the tip of the iceberg if he continued the way he was going and the rider knew it.

'I can try' Eragon offered, to which Arya nodded.

'That is all I can ask' Arya responded, 'so can you tell me if Vanir has insulted you before? Or was this the first time?'

'The first time we duelled he insulated that Saphira made a mistake in choosing me as a rider' Eragon revealed.

Arya seemed to perk up as he spoke, 'is that what caused you to beat him in the end?' She asked with a renewed interest.

The rider nodded, drinking his tea for the first time.

'I see' Arya said, 'I am now very glad I stepped in'.

'Did you have to crush his…?' Eragon began but his word faded as he thought back to what Arya had done.

Arya smirked at Eragon's sudden reluctance, 'yes, it was quite necessary. If anything he will remember to leave my vassal alone in the future'.

Eragon shivered at Arya's words, at least when Saphira spoke in such a fashion it was teasing or done in a loving way. The tone the Elven princess had used was anything but that.

'So is this all you wished to speak to me about?' Eragon finally asked after he had downed the last of his tea.

'If there is nothing else you wish to tell me' Arya said to which Eragon shook his head, 'then I guess you may go, though if I may ask do you still intend to return to Oromis?'

'Yes' Eragon replied making the Elf rising along with him.

'Then I wish to come with you, I have business with the rider as well' Arya told Eragon.

' _Saphira is that ok with you?'_ Eragon asked his draconic partner.

' _Hmm, I suppose Arya can join us'_ Saphira answered reluctantly.

Tying his sword back onto his belt Eragon nodded to Arya, 'let's go'.

* * *

Eragon had a problem.

It wasn't flying hundreds of feet in the air, no he had done that countless times before, any fear that he thought he had was swiftly removed with a dragon as your closest friend.

No Eragon's problem was to do with Arya's arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

Perhaps he was overreacting, most men would have killed to be his position, but Eragon doubted the suffocating feeling that was building in his chest was an overreaction.

It felt constrictive, it felt like Arya had trapped him. Worst yet it was ruining one of his favourite things to do, fly with Saphira. The blue dragon knew that and she was displaying her anger in her own draconic fashion.

'Is Saphira well, her roars sound quite pained?' Arya asked over Eragon's shoulder.

'She just ate something that doesn't agree with her stomach' Eragon answered, his cheeks flustering as the Elf gripped tighter when Saphira began to climb even higher up the Crags of Tel'naeír.

Eventually Saphira landed on the cliff that overlooked Ellesméra and Arya wasted no time in dismounting. 'Good riddance' Saphira muttered to Eragon as he breathed more easily with the removal of the constricting hands around his body.

Eragon ignored Saphira's rude comments as he slipped down Saphira's scaly body, though he stopped moving as the dragon's insistence 'what is it Saphira?'

' _Arya's behaviour is rather odd today, she knows what discomforts you and yet she seems to have ignored it'_ Saphira told Eragon.

 _'People forget things Saphira, Arya has no intention of harming me'_ Eragon said tiredly and began to move towards Oromis's hut.

 _'Even still just be wary'_ the dragon advised, _'the way Arya has been acting has changed slowly, even if I am loath to admit it'._

 _'Oh so you finally believe me?'_ Eragon remarked sarcastically.

A large blue eye gazed down on Eragon _'in your dreams'_ she snorted.

'Ah Arya, what brings you once more to my home' Oromis greeted as both Princess and Rider walked towards the older Elf.

'Unfortunately this is not a home call for pleasantries sake' Arya said in a serious tone, 'I must know why you chose Vanir as Eragon's sword instructor'.

The Elven rider raised an eye at Arya's request 'and why must you know this Arya? The business of Dragon Riders is not for the Elven monarchy's ears'.

'It is when Eragon is my vassal' Arya responded coolly.

Obviously Oromis had not known this fact, the hardening effect that spread across his face and his eyes darting towards Eragon made this painfully apparent.

'Eragon, why has this detail slipped my attention? Oromis asked the younger rider.

'It was a choice I had to make' Eragon explained, 'I either swore fealty to Arya or the new leader of the Varden. I felt that I could trust Arya more'.

'I see, but if you could entertain this old Elf would you recall the language you used to swear yourself to Arya' Oromis said in a much kinder way, the tension that had arisen disappearing.

'Eragon don't!' Arya warned the rider in a suddenly hostile tone though her words were said to late.

'It was done in the ancient language' Eragon answered his master, looking oddly at Arya as she began to fume at him, 'why, is that bad?'

'You know of the power of the ancient language Eragon, you have given Arya more power over you than you think' Oromis answered before turning to the accused Elf , 'I am guessing that you bound my student Arya? I had thought better of you'.

'And why are you suspicious of me, do you think I would use my control of Eragon for ill? It has only helped him!' Arya argued as her tone became more angered and uncontrolled.

'You should not have this power!' Oromis yelled, 'no one should be able to control another's will, your actions are disgusting and an affront to what Elves stand for. If you have any shred of dignity left in your being you will release Eragon from his vow now!'

'I shall not' Arya said coldly, 'I will release him when I see fit'.

'But you said you would release my vow when the war against Galbatorix is won' Eragon interjected, 'are you saying that you won't?'

'I would have if you hadn't tried to end your life in the outskirts of Ellesméra, how can I be sure that you won't attempt such an action again?' Arya told Eragon, 'I am not some puppet master Eragon, I have no intention of abusing the control you have given me'.

'But how can we know such a thing? It only takes one small action, one slip up and you could like the power you have, enjoy the dominance it provides' Oromis said.

'I am not some child Oromis, your belittlingly will not work on me' Arya criticised, 'now answer my question, why did you choose Vanir as Eragon's teacher?'

The older Elf sighed in disappointment, 'if you must know I had thought that my choice in Vanir would instil patience and humility into Eragon along with other values fit for a rider'.

'The only thing your decision has done is cause suffering and humiliation to Eragon' Arya said with a sharp edge to her tongue, 'and if you will not provide a better tutor, that I agree with, then I see no alternative than to take his tutelage under my own supervision'.

'Do I not get a say?' Eragon intervened, his patience degrading rapidly with his exclusion in the conversation.

'Of course' Oromis answered.

'No' Arya said a second afterwards, drawing dirty looks from the two riders and dragons present, 'Eragon you cannot truly believe Oromis cares what you wish, he was the one who chose Vanir!'

Eragon began to look at Arya warily, her behaviour was truly being erratic today.

' _What do I do Saphira?'_ Eragon asked the blue dragon.

' _What do you want to do?'_ she responded, _'and do not think about Oromis or Arya wants'._

' _I…I'_ Eragon trembled.

'I don't want to train under Vanir' he muttered to Oromis, the older Elf looking at the young rider with disappointment.

'Eragon you cannot just run away from your training' he told them in sad tone.

'He isn't running' Arya cut in, 'Eragon is making is choice Oromis, accept it'.

Oromis frowned at Arya but he said no more, instead retreating to his small home while Glaedr settled down next to it.

'You made the right decision Eragon' Arya told the rider with a soft smile.

'perhaps' Eragon responded in a forlorn manner, the disappointed gaze Oromis had sent him held a surprising sting to it. 'When do we begin training?'

'I will fetch you tomorrow' she answered as they returned to Saphira, the dragon grumbling about having to carry the Elven princess once more.

Now the only thing Eragon dreaded was the clingy hands of his new sword instructor.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Arya you conniving** **minx, lying to Eragon like that!**

 **No Dazura this chapter, she's catching up on her beauty sleep.**

 **Now onto a question. Will there be a book 3 fic? Yep don't know its name yet, has a good plan though, same goes for a book 4 fic.**

 **Cya next chapter, it's going to be a good one, I hope...**


	19. Chapter 19

Arya did indeed turn up at Eragon's treehouse the next day, an hour earlier than she had done the previous day. When she knocked and opened the door to Eragon's room she found the young rider looking at his scarred back, using the mirror in his room to do so.

'Good morning Era- Oh I am sorry' Arya exclaimed, startling the distracted rider from his reflection.

'Arya what the hell!' Eragon yelped, grabbing his shirt and covering his upper chest with it.

The she elf turned her back as Eragon threw his shirt back on, 'I did not intend walk in on you like that, did you hear my knock?'

''Err no' Eragon admitted, 'but why are you here?

'To train you, how could you forget?' Arya admonished, her hand grabbing hold of her thin Elven blade as she spoke.

'You're a little early' Eragon said in a critical tone, his memory catching up with him.

'Only because we more time, we need to make up for time lost when Vanir was your instructor' the elf explained as she looked around the rider's room, 'where is Saphira?'

'Saphira is hunting' the rider answered, 'she won't be back for most of the morning'.

'She would leave you alone for so long?' Arya asked with surprise.

' _Not alone, you still have me sweetie'_ Dazura whispered in Eragon's mind, sending a chill down the boy's back.

The rider frowned at Arya and what she implying, 'I'm not some helpless child'.

'Yes I know, perhaps I misspoke' Arya admitted, 'but enough of this, we should get going'.

Begrudgingly Eragon grabbed his gear and followed Arya out of his home, waving goodbye to Maria as he passed.

' _Hmm, I wonder where little miss tree hugger is taking us?_ ' Dazura wondered, _'maybe she's going to fondle you some more, you enjoy that don't you?'_

' _We're training, weren't you listening yesterday?'_ Eragon answered sharply, ignoring the spirit's other question.

Following a winding cobble path, Eragon was led into a sunken glade with tree roots hanging low around the edges. The secluded area was also devoid of any other Elves.

' _Oh… now this is a pretty little garden now_ ' Dazura giggled, her voice once again distracting Eragon.

'Come now Eragon, draw your blade!' Arya instructed, her voice demanding the rider's attention.

For the next three hours Eragon was locked in combat with Arya. He knew from the beginning he was no match for the Elf, yet he still tried to win against her. Mercifully, Arya seemed to know this too as she would sometimes give him off hand compliments and tips to improve upon. By the end of their training Eragon felt like he had actually learned something, a feeling that was devoid with his time in Vanir's hands.

'You are still too reluctant to go on the offence' Arya told Eragon as she finally sheathed her blade and offered her now free hand to the fallen rider.

Eragon took her hand and was yanked back up onto his feet, 'I know, I 'm just more comfortable sticking with what I know'.

'Even still you would do well to try, there were many times I was left open yet you failed to capitalise on it' Arya instructed, 'I hope you try harder tomorrow'.

' _Try harder? I couldn't hit harder if I wanted to'_ Eragon thought.

' _Well you can, all you have to do is ask'_ Dazura offered.

The rider rolled his eyes at the spirit's offer, _'you know I will decline'._

' _I know'_ Dazura said sadly, _'but I had to try'._

A quiet moment passed as Eragon recovered his breath, during which Arya sat on top of one of the heavy roots that was positioned like a swinging bench on the side of the glade.

'She's a lot calmer today' Eragon noticed as he put Zar'roc back into its wine red scabbard.

' _You mean she hasn't tried to shout someone's head off? I suppose'_ Dazura responded dully, obvious want a more grotesque subject to discuss. _'You should ask her why she was such a cranky bitch yesterday'_ the Spirit then suggested.

Eragon's eyes grew at the idea ' _you just want to anger her? You would do well to remember that I would be the one to face the repercussions'._

 _'Oh just grow a pair'_ Dazura growled.

The rider sighed before trudging towards the sitting Elf, if anything the Spirit would be silenced if he followed her suggestion.

'Arya I hope you do not take offence to what I am about to ask you' Eragon said to the Elf, her head perking up at her name, 'but I was wondering if you were well yesterday, you're behaviour was quite unlike you'.

'I was fine' Arya told him in an icy voice, 'and my behaviour was perfectly reasonable'.

' _Yes because stealing dragon riders into your bedroom is a normal practise among the Elves'_ Dazura whispered in her usual pedantic tone _, 'or maybe she just wanted to hold your hand? Who knows at this point?'_

Eragon was surprised by the unfriendly tone Arya used against him, usual she reserved it for others. 'No it wasn't' he muttered as he shook his head.

'What was that?' Arya asked. Eragon had once again forgotten about the unnatural hearing possessed by the Elves.

' _You don't learn do you?'_ Dazura asked rhetorically as sweat began to drip down Eragon's face.

'N…nothing' Eragon stuttered as the Elf shot out of her perch.

'Do not play games with me Eragon!' Arya demanded.

'Will you just stop!' Eragon finally yelled, his patience for Arya's mood swings having disappeared, 'I do not know what is wrong with you Arya, but if you cannot get over it then-'

Arya took two large steps to reach Eragon before slapping him across the face, 'how dare you talk to me like that! Nothing is wrong with me Eragon, perhaps you are still unused to people being concerned about your wellbeing, but you cannot judge my behaviour as odd'.

Eragon staggered back from the strength of Arya's hand and the shock of being slapped by her. When he looked back at the Elf his eyes were written with betrayal and pain, the effect was instantaneous in Arya.

'Eragon I'm sorry!' she exclaimed, her own face alight with surprise as she walked closer to the rider.

'No, stay where you are' Eragon pleaded, his left hand rubbing against the tingling sensation of where Arya's hand had landed.

' _Are you OK sweetheart?'_ Dazura asked in a strangely soft voice.

'Eragon please' Arya begged, though she kept her distance

The ride only shook his head at both of the voices, 'just leave me alone Arya, I can't handle this' he whispered, 'I don't know what you want, just stop with whatever you are doing'.

'What do you mean?' she asked in a genuine tone, her eyes following his swaying form.

'You keep touching me, and you know I hate it! Then there are you mood swings, one moment you are kind and happy, the next you are murderous with anger. It's too much!' Eragon cried out.

Recognition surged across Arya' face for a split second but she still shook her head, 'Eragon please calm down' she told him in a stronger voice, 'you are confused, I can help you'. The Elf then began to slowly walk towards him.

' _Does she think I'm stupid?!_ ' Eragon fumed.

' _Eragon we should go, this Elf is not in the right mind'_ Dazura warned, _'run!'_

The rider decided that Spirit's advice was better than staying with Arya. Eragon slowly backed away from the Elf before turning around and breaking out into a frantic run away from the Elven princess, through the Elf did not give up so easily and pursued the rider.

' _Dazura what do I do?'_ Eragon pleaded as he heard Arya call after him.

' _Let me help you!'_ the Spirit answered, a powerful build up was soon felt in the back of Eragon's mind, all that he needed to do was let it through. The rider saw no other alternative and let the force through.

Eragon cried out as his back burst out into pain, though just as soon at the pain began it stopped. All of sudden Eragon felt a rush of energy and power, his legs started to run faster as his surroundings blurred, Arya's voice becoming distant. Before he knew it Eragon was running up the stairs to his treehouse and was through the door, slamming the wood shut and sending ripples through the entire of the tree. Eragon then began yelling in the ancient language to seal the entrance, the drain on his energy should have killed him, yet Eragon felt nothing.

 _'That was-'_ Eragon began.

 _'Incredible? I know'_ Dazura interrupted, _'so how does it feel? To have this power at your fingertips, don't you want to just kill someone?!'_

 _'What? No!'_ Eragon exclaimed as his whole body began to shiver as he felt his new found power flow through his veins.

 _'Ah well, maybe another time'_ the Spirit muttered, and with that the all of Eragon's new strength left him, leaving the rider drained of all his energy.

 _'What did you do?'_ he asked as he walked up the stairs to his room at a tortuously slow pace, the fastest he could go at.

' _Hey, I'm not giving you free rein over my power, I can take it back as quickly as I can give it. Besides you don't need it at the moment'_ Dazura told the rider in a defensive manner.

Annoyed at the Spirit's explanation but seeing no point in arguing Eragon sulked as he made his way to the bathroom, the amount of sweat and muck that had culminated over the past several hours was quite extraordinary.

* * *

After a quick wash, Eragon felt refreshed as some of his energy returned. Shortly after he entered his room Saphira returned and Eragon was quick to tell her of what had occurred with Arya, though he was smart enough to leave out his actions with the Spirit.

 _'She hit you?'_ Saphira said in all but a whisper, a smoldering rage building in the dragon, _'if I see her she will die'._

 _'No you won't'_ Eragon replied as he lent against the Dragon's chest, _'but until some modicum of her sense returned I think it would be best to leave well enough away from her'._

 _'So you're not training with her?'_ Saphira asked, earning her an eye roll from her rider.

 _'No I won't be'_ Eragon said grimly, now he had no sword instructor.

 _'It is odd, why did she act as though you were lying to her?'_ Saphira pondered.

Eragon simply shrugged, _'I know not, at that point I thought Arya has lost it, or she was trying to trick me somehow'._

 _'True, we don't really know what her power over you can really do'_ Saphira admitted, _'should we head to Oromis then? Maybe he has some kind of wisdom he can enlighten us with?'_

Eragon nodded and climbed up the sapphire dragon's front paw.

Soon both Rider and Dragon were flying over the top of Ellesméra, and before they knew it they were infront of Oromis hut, Glaedr eying them with his lazy golden irises.

'Hello master' Eragon bowed as the older Elf emerged from his hut.

'Good morning Eragon' Oromis greeted in a neutral tone, 'so how did you training with Arya go? Did it go as you had planned?'

With a scowl Eragon once more explained what had happened with Arya in the secluded glade, the older Elf nodding thoughtfully as Eragon spoke.

'You were right to flee from her Eragon' Oromis told his student, 'I will talk to her and the Queen, hopefully we can sort this situation out. Until then you shall continue your training under Vanir, I have spoken with him and he hold no ill will against you for Arya's action'.

'Vanir? Master are you sure?' Eragon pleaded, wishing that there was another Elf he could train under.

'Eragon I know you hold doubts over my choice, but I ask that you trust in me as your teacher. Vanir is the Elf that will help you master the blade' Oromis said, silencing Eragon's begging.

'I… OK master' Eragon muttered in a defeated voice, Saphira growling in anger at her rider's fate though she knew there was little point in arguing with the older Elf.

The rest of the day was spent as a normal one would be, practising magic, studying from Oromis's large list of books and tomes and meditating on the tree stump. Dazura appeared as she usually did, her presence proving a surprisingly pleasant distraction to the tedious task he had been assigned. By the end of the day Eragon approached Oromis with a new question, one he hoped the older Elf could answer.

'Master can you think of any reason Arya is acting the way she is?'

'Well Eragon I do not like to speculate and plant ideas in your mind that may be false' Oromis warned, 'but there has been the odd thought that holds some truth to it. But I will not tell you Eragon, only Arya can explain her true intentions, fear not! She is no enemy'.

' _She will still perish if she lays her hand on Eragon again'_ Saphira announced as she returned from her lessons with Glaedr.

'I would expect nothing less from you Saphira' Oromis told the dragon, a thin smiling coating his lips.

* * *

The next morning came in a flash for Eragon and that meant he would have to train with Vanir once more.

 _'You'll be fine Little One'_ Saphira comforted as he strode out to the training field, Vanir standing proudly in the middle of the grass.

'Greetings Vanir' Eragon said to the standing Elf, whose face remained a neutral, unreadable stone.

'And to you Shadeslayer' Vanir responded, 'I am honoured that you would allow me to continue as your instructor, shall we begin?'

The young rider nodded and both of them drew their blades and blunted their edges. Vanir made the first move, closing the distance between them and locking his blade in Zar'roc's, a horrible screeching soon filled the area while sparks flew from the clashing of swords. Eragon gritted his teeth as Vanir slowly but steadily pushed him back, the swords coming ever closer to Eragon's neck.

 _'Pull back Eragon'_ Saphira cautioned, breaking her silence as her wish to help her rider overpowered her other restraints.

However Saphira's advice came too late as Vanir released his left hand from his blade and used it to deliver a powerful punch to Eragon's face, sending the rider spiralling to the floor.

Eragon spat out a small pool of blood onto the ground before standing, Zar'roc thankfully still in his hands.

'You're reaction time is as bad as ever' Vanir tutted, feeling across the length of his blade with his left ring finger. As he did so Eragon noticed the slight hazy glint that coated the edge of Vanir's blade disappear, signalling that the Elf had wordlessly removed the spell blunting the sword.

' _Eragon you can't keep going'_ Saphira warned, _'Vanir is only going to try and humiliate you, I don't want to see you hurt again'._

' _Then don't watch'_ Eragon grunted, _'I'm staying Saphira, I have to. This is the only way I will improve'._

 _'Fine, I don't know why I bother!'_ Saphira cried, the sound of her jumping into the sky signalling her departure. Her mind then pulled away from Eragon's.

He was now alone.

Gripping Zar'roc in a loose two handed hold Eragon looked on as Vanir smirked at the flying dragon, 'So now your dragon abandons you? At least she holds some sense'.

'She only left so she could avoid the foul smell that leaves you mouth Vanir' Eragon bit back, earning him a frown from the opposing Elf.

The thin Elven blade held in Vanir's hand rose to be pointed at the young rider, 'let us see if you words can be backed up with your sword boy'. Then the Elf darted towards Eragon at a uncatchable pace, his sword arm swing at a similar speed. Only Eragon instinctual reaction to back away kept his head attached to his neck.

Vanir followed up with two further slices, the second being blocked away by Zar'roc's gleaming edge.

'Bah! Is this all you can do? You are supposed to be a Dragon Rider, yet you hide behind that blade and the Queen's daughter, Pathetic!' Vanir scorned as he threw more swings at the rider

The Elf's insults coupled with Saphira's departure hit hard on the rider. Biting his lip Eragon began to truly doubt himself, was he really able to defeat Galbatorix when he could barely stand up to Vanir? Hell he could barely live without the help of others and he was expected to do so much more that could kill most men. Maybe he did choose wrong, would it have just been better if he had taken the Queen's offer? Maybe Vanir spoke some truth, he was pathetic.

' _No you aren't'_

 _'Saphira?'_ Eragon asked, hoping that the blue Dragon had returned.

 _'No sweetie it's me'_ Dazura answered in a soft, kind voice.

The rider couldn't help but slouch and back away from Vanir, and even that action proved to the disheartened rider how powerless he was, how he clung to Saphira for support.

 _'You don't need her Eragon'_ the Spirit insisted as the rider struggled to throw off more of Vanir's relentless attacks, _'we can crush this Elf, all you have to do is ask!'_

Eragon ignored Dazura's offer though the temptation to accept wormed into his mind. It had felt so good when he had done so yesterday… no he had to fight Vanir alone, without the aid of others.

'Strike me you fool! How do you hope to win this, by boring me into submission?' Vanir taunted.

Abandoning all of his reservation Eragon finally struck out with Zar'roc, though it was met with Elven steel.

'Is that all the strength you can muster?' the Elf questioned as he blocked Zar'roc with his own sword held in one hand, 'a baby could hitter harder than this'.

Vanir then pushed upwards with his blade, forcing Eragon to do the same lest he lose his grip on the red blade. In the blink of an eye Vanir his sword away and then sliced horizontally across Eragon's now exposed chest, cutting through the Rider's tunic and drawing a long red line through his skin.

Eragon cried out in pain and staggered back, his free hand feeling against the long cut as blood fell freely from the wound.

'There is one thing that I must ask you Shadeslayer' Vanir said as his finger rubbed at the blood that coated his blade and moved closer to the rider, 'do you truly believe that you will best me, or have you deluded yourself into believing that you will improve? Because if it is that latter I would be more than welcome to put you out of your misery, for you will never achieve such a goal'.

Eragon looked back at the Elf, his eyes filled with hatred for the Elf that he never knew he could muster, his desire to make the man in front of him suffer burned darkly in his heart.

'Do not look at me freak!' Vanir yelled before slamming his foot into Eragon's chest, the rider falling to his knees.

At that Eragon finally gave in. He was done with the Elf, done with trying to be independent or trying to win on his own. Now Eragon simply wanted Vanir to shut up.

 _'Dazura?'_ Eragon asked.

 _'Yes Sweetheart?'_ the Spirit answered.

 _'I need your aid_ ' the rider said.

 _'Oh honey, I was just waiting for you to say that'_ Dazura cried out with happiness.

Once more a pressure began to build up at the back of Eragon's mind, this time it was larger, there was more power. Eragon didn't hesitate to let it sweep through his body, and when it did he cried out as his back exploded with pain.

'What is this?' Vanir demanded as Eragon's cries filled the training field, the other Elves looking at the scene with frightened eyes, some even moving to aid the pained rider, though stopped as Eragon's condition worsened.

Eragon's screams grew as he dropped Zar'roc out of his left hand and began to grip and claw at his marked right hand, though his left hand soon pulled away as the Gedwëy Insignia shone bright silver before turning red at the center and slowly spreading outwards.

When the silver mark had finished its transformation, several ghostly red serpents sprouted from its center and began to curl around Eragon's right arm, the heads of each biting down on the rider's flesh.

With his hand having finished its demonic change Eragon was allowed a moment without pain and he looked down at his arm with disgust, yet he could feel the strength coursing through his veins once more. Grabbing Zar'roc with his left hand Eragon rose slowly, testing his right hand as his finger dipped into the corporeal bodies of the serpents that were still lodged in his palm.

 _'Hold on there'_ Dazura cautioned, _'this might sting a little'._

True to her word a burning sensation soon erupted around Eragon's left eye, though before he could ask the pain vanished.

 _'What did you do?'_ Eragon asked.

 _'Take a look'_ Dazura suggested, Eragon raising the side of Zar'roc to gleam his appearance.

Even with the image tinted in red Eragon could clearly see the change that had occurred. Around his left eyes now hung a fiery cloud that covered his entire eye, the fiery presence seemed to start from his tear duct before spreading out across his eyes and died out when it reached the side of his face.

' _What have you done to me?'_ Eragon cried out.

' _I've made you stronger!'_ the Spirit answered, her voice filled with triumph, _'and I've given myself a tiny amount of control, watch'._

As though to prove her point Eragon's right arm began to move of its own free will, and then the same with his left eye which forced Eragon to look the way his other eye was going.

' _Now are going to kill this waste of skin or not?_ ' Dazura asked, already sounding annoyed.

'What magic is this?' Vanir yelled at Eragon whilst also backing away, drawing the rider's full attention.

'This magic?' Eragon said rhetorically, waving his right hand as he spoke, 'oh this magic is going to kill you!'

With the Rider charged at the Elf, his hatred burning brightly.

* * *

When Eragon was only a couple of feet away from Vanir he raised his glimmering red hand, ' _Brisingr_!' he yelled, expecting a ball of fire to be launched at the Elf. Yet what came out of his hand could only be described as a blazing torrent that spread out from the rider's hand and began to snake towards the now shaking Elf. Just before the fiery onslaught reached Vanir he yelled something, though Eragon could hardly hear him over the roar of the fire that poured out of his hand.

Eragon eventually released the fires and found to his annoyance that the Elf was still alive, the unburnt grass surrounding showed that he must have used magic to block the fire.

'Who's hiding now?' Eragon taunted as he ran towards Vanir.

The rider swiped horizontally at Vanir with Zar'roc's hungry blade, the Elf's quick reaction time being his only saving grace as he just managed to block the strike with his Elven sword, though the unholy sound of blade's clashing caused ringing in Eragon's ears.

' _How strong am I?'_ was the question Eragon couldn't help but ask himself as he easily pushed away at Vanir's block, sending the Elf tumbling back.

 _'Does it matter, you have the power to kill the Elf, just do it already'_ Dazura retorted, her voice dripping with hunger.

The rider nodded subconscious as he agreed with the Spirit and began a furious barrage of stabs, slices and strikes on Vanir, the Elf struggling to block or dodge the Rider's attacks. Each blow seemed to slowly increase the amount of fear and terror that was displayed on Vanir's face.

'I surrender!' Vanir cried out at last after he jumped away from another swing of Zar'roc.

'Good that will make this a lot easier' Eragon replied as he swung once more at the Elf.

This one sided dance continued for several long minutes, each second causing Eragon's anger and hatred for Vanir to burn even brighter. Eventually Eragon's luck struck out and he took the opportunity with a sadistic smile on his face.

Whether Vanir was becoming increasingly desperate or his fear was finally overriding his training Eragon didn't know nor did he really care, the Elf struck out with an erratic stab at the rider, though for Eragon the movement seemed slow, tired even. Eragon easily dodged to the side of the strike and brought Zar'roc down on Vanir's outstretched arm, the blade cutting quickly through the Elf's flesh before hitting resistance when Zar'roc hit bone though even that cracked and shattered at the impact of the rider's sword.

A small thud of a disembowelled arm hitting the ground and the clatter of Vanir's sword was music to the vengeful rider's ears. Vanir himself was clinging to the stump of his arm with his still whole hand, blood spurting wildly from his wound.

' _End it'_ Dazura demanded.

Vanir fell to the ground as Eragon approached him and the closer the rider got the more undignified the Elf became, tears running down his face and the whimpering that he spouted only infuriated Eragon.

'Just shut up' Eragon muttered as he grabbed the Elf by the front of his tunic and lifted Vanir upwards, shoving Zar'roc against his throat.

'Please, don't' Vanir begged, his tears splashing against Eragon's hand.

Eragon merely smiled at Vanir before slicing his blade across Vanir's throat and drawing forth a fountain of blood. Dazura's laughter filled Eragon's mind as he threw Vanir to the ground, the Elf grasping his throat in vain, even trying to use his decapitated arm which only increased the Spirit's cackling. Eragon watched with morbid fascination as Vanir's final moments of life were spent squirming in the grassy field as his blood poured out from his body, though his squirms soon became weaker, changing to mere twitches before finally he fell still.

The Elf had perished.

A rush of joy and exhilaration filled Eragon as he stared at Vanir's corpsem he had finally bested the arrogant Elf. Eventually he drew his eyes away from the body after the positive rush of emotion died away and he looked around the training field.

' _Oh this doesn't look good'_ Dazura said as the Elves that surrounded the field drew their various weapons and began walking towards the rider.

 _'What do we do?!'_ Eragon cried as he tightened his grip on Zar'roc and his stance, he knew he couldn't handle the nearly fifty strong armed Elven warriors around him without becoming overwhelmed, nor did he want to. Eragon had no qualm with these Elves.

 _'Hmm'_ Dazura pondered, _'let me try something'._ As the Spirit spoke Eragon felt his right arm being pulled upwards and out from his body. Before the rider could question what Dazura was doing a blue wave escaped from his outstretched hand, the magical wave passing through the encroaching Elves and stopping them in their tracks. Cautiously, Eragon lowered his blade and walked towards one of the Elves, the male's eyes followed Eragon as he moved closer but no other part of his body moved as Eragon watched for a reaction.

 _'They aren't dead'_ Eragon concluded, _'what did you do to them Spirit?'_

'I stopped them, isn't that obvious?' Dazura responded with her usual snarky tone, though her comment only made Eragon sigh with irritation. _'Fine, I used magic to block their movements, it's quite a hard spell to use actually, but that doesn't matter right now sweetie. We need to leave, now!'_

For once Eragon agreed with the Spirit and sheathed his blade and began to make his escape back to the treehouse when a voice filled with unquestionable power and authority tore through his being.

'Stop Shadeslayer, you must answer for you actions!'

Tentatively Eragon turned to face the source of the voice.

In the center of the open ground stood Gilderien the Wise, the guardian of Ellesméra, his robes flowing easily in the gentle breeze on top of his towering figure. Though what truly struck fear in Eraon was the massive greatsword resting on the guardian's shoulder. The sword shone silver and its width was absurd, it was almost the length of Eragon's arm. The sword's length was easily taller than Gilderien himself.

 _'Someone's compensating'_ Dazura observed, _'we cannot outrun him Eragon, he can appear anywhere he wishes in Ellesméra'._

 _'So we must fight him'_ Eragon assumed gravelly, drawing Zar'roc once more with his right arm.

 _'Yes'_ the Spirit answer, _'oh this dance will be good!'_

* * *

'You have allowed the Spirit freedom!' Gilderien told the Rider with his booming voice, 'and you have killed one of my brethren with its power, I am afraid I must kill you Rider Eragon. Know that I regret what I must do, but you have disturbed the peace of my home'.

'Then let me leave, I will cause you no further trouble' Eragon called back wearily, he had no desire for further bloodshed despite what Dazura craved.

'I cannot do that, I know not you intentions or those of the Spirit's, you must be put down before you cause further harm to another' Gilderien answered with a sombre expression on his face.

Zar'roc rose to be pointed at the tall Elf, 'the only harm I shall cause is to you guardian if you do not abandon this pursuit' Eragon replied.

Gilderien yanked his own sword from atop his shoulder and gripped it in both hands, 'your threats do little for yourself Shadeslayer' he told the rider.

'I gave you a chance to walk away, remember that' Eragon said to the guardian before he sprinted at the Elf at an astonishing pace.

As Eragon closed in Gilderien raised his greatsword briefly before smashing it down on top of the rider. Eragon easily dodged to the side of it, though his action did not stop the greatsword being swept to the side of him, the face of the gigantic sword slamming into the rider and sending him crashing through a nearby tree.

Eragon groaned as he felt the pain of the impact shoot through his body, though he had little time to worry about such things as the Elven Guardian raced towards him, his greatsword slung against his shoulder once more.

 _'How powerful is Gilderien!'_ Eragon yelped as he leapt out of the way of another ground shaking sword slam.

 _'If my memory serves me well he has never been defeated'_ Dazura told Eragon, _'oh and his sword was also made by Rhunion, so good luck trying to break it because that isn't happening anytime soon'._

 _'Wonderful'_ Eragon muttered with dread whilst he jumped out of the way of another devastating strike from the Elf.

Again and again Gilderien made swing after swing in attempts to his Eragon, each of them missing by margins of mere hairs. This repetitive action kept Eragon from making kind of counterattack and worst still he had to avoid the frozen Elves scattered around the field, something which Gilderien also seemed to be mindful of as well.

 _'If you hid behind one of those Elves, Gilderien wouldn't be able to attack you'_ Dazura pointed out as Eragon's teeth rattled from another greatsword slam.

 _'Do you take me for a coward?'_ Eragon bit back, disgusted by the idea of using the Elves as a shield. Dazura made no rebuttal though Eragon knew what the short tempered Spirit would answer with given a more peaceful environment.

The constant earth-shaking and the inability to return any sort of attack wore thin on Eragon's patience, finally he snapped and turned to face the Elven guardian who swung his greatsword to the side. Throwing Zar'roc up in front of himself and using his left hand to press down on the Zar'roc's blade Eragon waited for the impact.

When the greatsword landed Eragon watched as Zar'roc small blade crashed against the great sword's silver edge, thousands of orange sparks flew as the strength of the blow was slowly being absorbed by the rider's blade and the unnatural strength Eragon possessed, though this did not stop the rider being pushed across the ground, his feet creating tiny trenches. However, Eragon's resistance was for naught as Gilderien pulled his sword back and sent another lightning fast strike against the rider causing him to be thrown once more across the field.

 _'How the hell do we beat him?!'_ Eragon growled furiously to himself as he slammed his left hand into the ground.

 _'I have an idea'_ Dazura offered, _'you'll have to trust me'._

 _'It's not like I have a choice'_ the rider muttered though this was enough for the Spirit as she soon explained her wild plan to Eragon, all the while Gilderien made his way through the Elven body maze towards them.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this' Eragon repeated to himself as he ran straight towards the tall Elven Guardian and his massive great sword.

Just when Eragon thought he would collide with Gilderien the opportunity he was looking for arrived. Gilderien raised his sword over his head and brought it down towards Eragon.

' _Now!'_ Dazura yelled.

Eragon paused where he stood and held Zar'roc over his head, his right holding the pommel while his left supported the top of the red blade.

The greatsword hit Zar'roc with an almighty smash, the impact sending a seismic wave through Eragon and creating a small crater where the rider stood, though he do not falter, even as more sword sparks began to burn his hands and face. After several uncertain seconds of waiting and hoping, Eragon felt the duel of strength twist in favour of him as he began to slowly push the greatsword upwards, Dazura feeding him more power as he went.

With a grunt Eragon threw the greatsword into the air, Gilderien's face alight with surprise before he brought the blade down on the rider again.

Though this was all part of the Spirit's plan. As the silver blade cut through the air Eragon shifted his stance to the right , keeping Zar'roc low in his right hand as the Silver sword smashed into the red blade. Meanwhile, Eragon's left hand clamped down on to the top of Gilderien's sword, effectively trapping the blade.

A tug of war began as both warriors fought for control of the massive silver greatsword, Eragon shaking as the Spirit pumped even more magically infused strength into his body, his right arm's veins glowing brighter with ethereal red power whilst his left hand bled as the greatsword cut slowly into his hand.

A jolt passed through the Eragon, making him grunt though he paid no heed to this as he finally lifted the greatsword, the tip slowly pointing downwards while its wielder still clung on in vain.

With a cry of exertion the rider slowly spun around and with one last grunt he threw the massive blade and Gilderien into the air, both of them crashing through two trees before landing in a heap on the ground.

Though Eragon was not faring any better, his was shaking from the amount of energy and power that raged through his body, and worst still he was now exhausted from his two separate battles.

' _Come Eragon, we must finish him off before he can recover!'_ Dazura urged.

The rider was still gasping for breath when he responded to the eager Spirit, _'he doesn't need to die'._

 _'But what if he comes after us again, we may not get another opportunity like this!'_ the Spirit screeched.

 _'No! We are leaving'_ Eragon told Dazura in a cold voice as he sheathed Zar'roc once more as though putting a physical end to the mental conversation.

Walking as fast as the tired rider could manage, Eragon made his way over to the now unconscious guardian, his sword stabbed slightly in the ground by his side. As he looked at the pommel of the great blade, a sharp needle like attack froze Eragon before an overwhelming force swallowed his mind, only his ability to see through his eyes remained.

 _'I gave you a choice sweetheart and you chose wrong_ ' Dazura told him with an acidic voice, as though she was a parent scolding her child, _'so now I'm going to take matters into my own hands, which as of now are also your hands though your control of them has ceased to exist'._

Eragon watch in pure horror as his hand rose without his own input. In an almost childlike manner the right hand went to grab the left's thumb and failed to grasp it, though on the second attempt it was successful.

 _'This will take some time I suppose'_ Dazura sulked, _'but I have you as company my dear, oh and don't worry about your precious dragon she can't feel you even if she wante-'_

The sadistic Spirit was interrupted as Eragon's vision was shaken and his body was thrown to the ground by an unseen force.

'What the hell?' Dazura said in surprise through Eragon's lips.

'Give him back' a musical voice replied viciously before Eragon's sight was once more shifted violent and his body was turned over, Arya looking down at him with a deep loathing anger.

'Give him back' she repeated as Dazura moved Eragon's eyes down to find the Elf sitting on the rider's body.

Eragon's right arm that still glowed with ghostly snakes shot out to grab the Elf, but Arya grabbed the hand with her own and pinned it the ground, a small knife appearing in her other hand before being stabbed through Eragon's right arm, breaking through his bone and impaling itself through the ground.

'Oh you're going to regret that little Elf' Dazura told Arya mockingly.

'Try that with your other hand and see what happens' the Elf replied coldly. For a moment Eragon thought the deranged Spirit would, but it seemed that Dazura had learnt from the first try.

'So what do you want? A hug? Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not much of a hugger' Dazura spat at Arya.

Arya raised her left hand and curled it into a fist before punching Eragon solidly in the face.

'You bitch!' the Spirit growled, though Eragon himself couldn't feel the pain, it seemed that Dazura had taken over his feeling of pain as well.

'Give him back' Arya responded simply, her cold eyes glaring down at the rider's face.

'And why would I do that?' Dazura laughed heartily, the Elf's response being another punch in the face, this time with her right hand. 'OK I get it, you like punching your little rider friend, I guess slapping him wasn't enough for you eh?' the Spirit asked teasingly.

The third punch to the face made Dazura cry out in pain, 'look will you stop it already!'

'Give him back' Arya repeated.

'I can't! He's gone!' the Spirit lied frantically earning her another punch.

'Why do you care about this boy anyway?' Dazura asked after being punched for the tenth time, 'he's already scared of you, and I doubt this little stunt will earn you his trust back'.

'Give him back' Arya replied as she punched the possessed rider, her voice sounding slightly hitched.

'Are you scared?' You should be, you've lost little princess' Dazura mocked with Eragon's voice, 'Eragon is gone, and his last memory of you is you hurting him, you can't apologise, you can't beg for his forgiveness. Your friend is dead'.

'Shut up!' Arya cried, a single tear trailing down her face as she swung heavily at Eragon's face.

'You should just kill me really' Dazura said, 'I'm all that's left in this bag of meat, go on Arya, kill the evil Spirit'.

'No' Arya answered as another tear fell from her slanted eyes while she swung her fist again, and again. The Elf didn't stop this time, she continued to punch Eragon's possessed body, not letting Dazura make any comments. Eventually Dazura stopped trying to talk and began to chuckle before it became louder and louder, breaking out into a fully mad laugh, even as the Spirit began to grunt at the pain the Elf was inflicting. All the while Eragon watched as Arya mercilessly beat into his body.

'Give him back' Arya muttered as she pulled back for a second.

Dazura didn't even response, she only laughed into Arya' face which made the Elf launch another punch aimed at Eragon's face.

Time seemed to slow down as Arya's fist came closer to Eragon's face, and only then did Eragon feel something, the dull ache in his right arm from where it had been stabbed, then he noticed he could move his eyes, and that the Spirit had finally stopped laughing. Dazura had given up.

As Eragon finally caught on to this realisation he looked at Arya's face and opened his mouth to speak.

'Arya sto-'

The rider was interrupted by the Elf's fist smashing into his face, knocking him out cold. The last thing Eragon saw before his vision filled with darkness was Arya's face and the shock on it as she too realised what the Spirit had done.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not a lot I can say this week, though this chapter is a biggie so I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Actually I can clarify on something I said last week in the last A/N, I stated that Arya lied to Eragon. That was wrong, Arya changed her mind on when she would release Eragon from his vow to her, I said lie by mistake, my bad.**

 **I know this chapter will cause a lot of questions, all I can ask is for some patience, all will be answered in due course.**

 **Until such a time, drop a review or don't, I'm not your boss :P**


	20. Chapter 20

A dark, dirty room was where Eragon's mind was sent to. Looking around the claustrophobic inducing room the rider's memories were jolted with familiarity, he had seen this room before.

It was when his eyes rested on a stone slab covered with raggedy cloths that Eragon finally realised where he was, he was once again dreaming of the woman with grey eyes.

Eragon chose to make no noise this time, his previous experience had taught that his words could be heard, and instead he looked around the confined room. To his right lay the stone bed with grey-eyed woman, who was still breathing faintly to Eragon's relief, even if he did not know why he felt attached to the older woman.

To his left was a wooden rotten door that looked as though it wasn't long for this world, though there was no lock present.

' _Why don't you just leave?'_ Eragon wondered, there was clearly nothing keeping the woman bound to this inhospitable room, yet she still lay on the stone slab.

There was little else in the small chamber and soon Eragon began to wonder why he was here, his mind still fell blank at the face of the stranger resting on the stone table. Perhaps he was here as a form of insanity, to watch and guess, but to never gain a full understanding.

Eragon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the wood slamming against stone. Glancing over to the door Eragon was now faced with a hood creature whose face was shrouded by the shadow caused by its hood though a putrid smell fill Eragon's nose. As the creature walked slowly to the woman lying on the stone slab Eragon deduced despairing that the creature was a Ra'zac, the leaf shaped sword on its belt being the key to his revelation.

The young rider watched in futile frustration as the hideous creature came ever closer to the defenceless woman, Eragon knew that the creature would most likely kill the grey eyed woman and eat her.

 _'Wake up!'_ Eragon yelled in hope that his voice would be heard, though to no effect as the Ra'zac continued its slow journey to the stone table and the woman lying on it still slept peacefully.

Eragon looked away as the creature reached out towards the woman, awful clicking and crackling sound emanating from its face as it did so.

 _'Nooooo!'_

The sound of the screeching forced the rider's eyes back to the stone bed and to Eragon's astonishment he witnessed a spectacular sight.

The woman's grey eyes were now wide open and her left hand had shot out from her side to the belt of Ra'zac that stood over her, her hand yanking out one of the knives that littered the mess of leather that made up the belt. In a blink of an eye the woman spun the knife into a reverse grip and stabbed straight into the leg of the Ra'zac, the creature hissing with anger and scuttling away from the woman, the knife still embedded in its leg as it did.

 _'You're going to have to try harder than that'_ the Woman told the wounded creature as she sat up, her tone cold and unimpressed.

The Ra'zac merely continued its unnatural hissing and spittle as it back slowly away, yanking the wooden door closed as it left the room.

Eragon eyed the woman with a newfound respect as she began to lie back down on her stone slab, the rider had never known of someone striking fear into the Ra'zac before.

For a small amount of time Eragon had thought that the woman had fallen back to sleep as her breathing began to slow and her eyes closed, maybe his dream would end as hers began, but it was not to be.

The sound of a coughed sob hit Eragon's ears before he saw it, the sound making him look even harder at the woman. Soon the woman began to fully cry, tears running down the side of face as she still lay on the slab, her body now shaking softly as she cried and moaned quietly.

Eragon was now felt split, should he look away and give this woman some privacy that she thought she had.

The other part of his mind wanted to comfort the woman, even if his voice could not be heard it would better than doing nothing. In the end this part of his mind won easily, he could remember the amount of times he wished someone had tried to comfort him when had suffered in Carvahall.

 _'Are…are you OK?'_ Eragon asked nervously though the woman still remained unaware of his presence, the sound of her stifled cries turning Eragon's insides cold.

' _Of course she's not OK idiot, she wouldn't be crying otherwise'_ Eragon told himself as he moved closer to the stone slab, completely ignorant to the fact he was now able to move freely.

 _'What's the matter?'_ he then asked in a stronger voice, and still the woman made no sign of hearing his voice.

Balling up his confidence, Eragon reached out towards the Woman, his left hand brushing against her shaking shoulder, the fabric of her ragged cloth feeling damp yet warm.

The second his hand touched the Woman's shoulder he was thrown back by some unseen force, but when he hit the opposing wall Eragon felt no pain.

Shaking his head, Eragon looked back at the Woman and found her sitting upright, her eyes searching the room wildly. _'Who is there?'_ she asked in a strong demanding voice.

 _'I am'_ Eragon answered dumbly.

The Woman's eyes focused in on him, and for a moment he thought he had finally gained her attention, sadly however she shook her head.

 _'I must be going mad'_ she muttered in a disappointed voice.

Struggling to his feet Eragon walked back to the Woman, _'no you aren't!_ ' He told her in a voice mixed between annoyance of not being noticed and compassion to help her.

When he was just a step away from the grey eyed Woman Eragon felt a tugging sensation around his legs, before he blink the sensation ripped him away from the Woman, the rider clawing at the ground in hopes he would resist the force that wished to pull him away.

 _'No!'_ Eragon yelled as he was pulled through the door of the small chamber and into a descending corridor of overriding darkness. Soon his eyes began to fall heavy as he tumbled further and further down the endless vortex of black.

* * *

'No!' Eragon screamed as he sat up right, his eyes blinded by the brightness of the room he was in.

A pair of hands soon pushed Eragon back down, 'Eragon calm down!'

But Eragon couldn't calm down, his body was alight with pain, and his right hand felt as though it had been dipped into a blacksmith's forge. So instead he resisted, he shook and pushed against the person who was pinning him down.

'Get off of me!' Eragon yelled as his eyes began to adjust to the room.

Blinking wildly the first thing Eragon saw were green eyes feminine staring at him, her face was angular and he knew she was familiar but the harder Eragon tried to remember the stronger the headache that was building in his temples became.

'Eragon it is me, Arya!' the woman told him an in strong musical voice.

However, the name the woman gave the distressed rider did little to help his memory, 'I don't know you, let go of me!' Eragon cried, frantic tears now falling from his eyes. The woman's grip was unrelenting and painfully tight, worst still he felt constricted, trapped. He couldn't breathe.

'Arya let go of him!' a deeper, masculine voice demanded.

The hostile hands that pushed down on Eragon's shoulders loosened ever so slightly, 'he needs to stay, he needs to rest' the woman argued, though her voice sounded distant, all Eragon could hear was his breathing, and how short and stifled it was.

'Look at what you are doing to him!' the voice responded, 'just let him get his bearings, you're overwhelming him'.

Reluctantly the hands that bound Eragon relinquished their hold on him, allowing the confused rider to roll off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Eragon cried out as even more hot waves of pain filled his body as his back made contact with the floor. Looking up drearily Eragon could make out two pairs of legs, one thinner than the other and they were coming closer.

'No Arya, let him get up' the voice said in a belittling manner. At the sound of the voice's words Eragon looked up even further to see the woman called Arya close to him once more, her hands snaking out from her body to again grab him. At the sight of the trapping hands Eragon fell backwards, his right arm slamming into the ground and igniting the flames of agony that ripped through his fingers up to his upper arm.

Eragon released another blood chilling scream as his left hand clenched his agitated one. When his finger wrapping around his arm he didn't feel warm skin, instead he felt cold cloth. Soon his eyes caught up with his hand and he saw that his entire arm, including his fingertips were wrapped in white linen, thin ropes tying down runic tablets that covered the fabric.

Instantly Eragon began to pull at the entombing bandages, 'I wouldn't do that' the male voice instructed, stopping the rider's removal attempts.

'Wh…why?' Eragon asked nervously, his eyes straining to look at the other figure that the voice came from.

'It's the only thing keeping your arm together, without it… well you wouldn't have it anymore' the male answered grimly.

The man's words did little to answer the burning questions that now raged through his jumbled mind. 'But why do I have it?' Eragon questioned, what had happened to him?

'You don't remember?' The man responded, sounding fully surprised, Eragon merely shook his head. 'Ah, that should be expected, you did hit him rather hard Arya' the man continued, his comment directed towards the woman in front of him.

'You hit me?' Eragon said to the woman who was standing mere feet from him.

'Eragon I had no choice' the woman called Arya answered in a rather upset tone before inching forward again.

'No stay back' Eragon demanded fearfully, this Arya had hurt him and her attitude scared the boy. Carefully and using the bed to his left as a support, Eragon pulled himself up, his legs shaking at the effort.

'Well done!' the man enthused, shakily Eragon looked towards the voice once more and found that his eyes had fully adjusted, now he could see that the source of the voice, a man with madly unkempt hair dyed to a startling white.

'Where am I?' was Eragon's next question as he looked around the room he was in. To his right was an open door, to his left was the bed he rested in. In front of him was Arya and the madly haired man.

'Tialdarí Hall' Arya said, 'you've been here before, and I was with you. Can you remember?'

Again Eragon shook his head, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember?

Every time he tried to recall something his head went fuzzy and was soon filled with irritating pain, but something was missing, he felt cold and empty. But he didn't know why!

'I'm missing something' he muttered as he grasped his head with his uninjured hand, his head shaking with anger and frustration, 'why?' he then asked, his eyes looking to Arya and the man.

'What do you mean? The man said, sounding equally confused, though Arya seemed to know.

'Saphira' she whispered, the name rattling in Eragon's mind and stirring the faintest feeling of warmth in the cold Rider's body.

'Yes!' Eragon exclaimed as he inched towards Arya, 'who is she? Why does she make me feel like this?'

'She is very important to you Eragon, should we go see her?' Arya offered kindly, her hand being held out, waiting for Eragon to take it.

Eragon didn't even have to think about it, his unwrapped hand snaked out and fell into Arya's outstretched one.

'Arya just be careful with him' the man reminded Arya as she slowly led Eragon towards the door.

The journey out of the room and through the corridor was a struggle for the newly awoken rider and he was forced to lean on Arya as to not fall, though she did not seem to mind, or show any indication that she would rather Eragon walk more independently. Throughout the small walk, Eragon couldn't stop the shivers that travelled through his body, he wasn't cold and the building he was in wasn't chilling either and when they passed a window he could see the rays of sunlight pierce through and cover the opposing walls and floor, yet he still couldn't stop shivering.

'Is something the matter?' Arya asked Eragon as another shake passed through the Rider's body. As she spoke the woman pulled Eragon to a stop.

'N…no, I can't stop shivering through' Eragon admitted quietly, drawing an inquisitive look from Arya.

'I see' Arya muttered before she began to lead the rider once again, though it did not take long for them to stop again as Eragon's shivering continued. 'Are you not cold? Arya said as she looked Eragon directly in the eye.

Eragon shook his head, could they not just go to this Saphira person and then worry about his tremors?

Arya however seemed to be in no rush and continued to inspect Eragon thoroughly with her eyes, 'stay still' she whispered before her left hand rose and brushed across Eragon's forehead, her other hand holding onto the rider's hand with a renewed iron grasp.

Before Eragon could ask what the Elf was doing she removed her hand from his head and frowned, she was obviously irritated by something. 'What's wrong?' Eragon inquired as Arya once more guided him through the winding corridors of the wooden complex.

'Nothing, I just do not know why you are shivering' Arya told him, 'but if you are feeling well there is little to worry about, anyway we are close to Saphira'.

This knowledge spurred Eragon forward and soon he and Arya were heading out of the Tialdarí hall and into the warm glow of the sun that shone on the green meadow filled with lush grass. Though what startled Eragon wasn't the rainbow of flowers that were off to the side, no it was the large sapphire coloured dragon staring at him from underneath the shade of the trees that lay on the far side of the green meadow.

Instinctively, Eragon tried to retreat back into Tialdarí hall, but Arya held tightly to his hand. 'Eragon what are you doing?' Arya asked in a surprised tone.

'Arya that is a dragon, shouldn't we be running?' he responded in a frightful voice, and to back up his fear the blue dragon rose from the ground and began to slowly lumber towards them, its tail swishing from side to side.

The woman merely shook her head, 'no Eragon that is Saphira, your partner and your friend. She would never hurt you'.

Eragon looked tentatively from Arya back to the massive blue dragon, 'Saphira' he muttered, the dragon's name striking a warm comforting feeling in his body, and that was when it finally clicked into place as he caught the Dragon's eye.

'Saphira!' Eragon yelled as he pulled himself out of Arya's grip and ran towards the Dragon, unconcerned by the pressure he was putting on his sore limbs as he raced towards his partner.

Saphira too quickened her pacing and she only stopped when Eragon came close. The Rider however didn't stop and instead he jumped and wrapped his arms around as much of the Dragon's neck as he could, burying his face into the warm scales that covered Saphira's neck, all the while dangling from the ground.

 _'Little One'_ Saphira hummed peacefully into Eragon's mind, her full consciousness pressing into her Rider's fuzzy and distorted mind and allowing Eragon's memories to finally return to him. Saphira then assumed a sitting position, curling her front paws around Eragon and lowering her neck to ease the pain building in his Eragon's arms and allow him to stand, only he didn't. Instead his legs gave way and Saphira could soon smell salty tears emanating from her Rider.

 _'What troubles you Eragon?'_ Saphira cooed, her mind sensing the distressed emotions that were leaking from her Rider's bond.

 _'I…I forgot you Saphira'_ Eragon whimpered, _'I'm sorry'._

 _'That doesn't matter Eragon, you are safe and you remember me now'_ Saphira told him in a warm tone, _'that is what matters to me'._

 _'But all of the things I have done!'_ Eragon cried out in a strangled voice, his arms holding tighter to Saphira's neck as though it was the only thing keeping him alive, _'I lied to you, I killed Vanir and… and you should hate me!'_

 _'No'_ Saphira said bluntly, _'we will talk about your actions later, but I will never hate you Eragon, if anything it was proof that I should not have left you'._

 _'Please don't leave me again'_ Eragon begged, the warmth that Saphira provided both physically and mentally was intoxicating for him, it felt like it was the only thing holding him together.

 _'I won't'_ Saphira growled, the sound of her Rider's faint cries sent the Dragon's tail waggling dangerous and her wings were spread out aggressively, she hated seeing her Rider in such a distressed form.

Eragon's pained sobbing continued on for several minutes, though Saphira made on attempts to stop him, she knew that he needed this. Eventually his cries weakened and his tears stopped flowing. When Saphira next touched Eragon's mind she found that he had fallen back to sleep, his arms still clinging firmly to her neck.

* * *

'So what will happen now?' Eragon asked as he sat across from Arya on the lush grass, Saphira's looming figure projecting a shadow over the both of them. Eragon's nap had only lasted ten minutes, though he felt better from it and Saphira held no criticism for his impromptu rest. After waking up Eragon noticed Arya had taken to watch as he slept, this caused him to sit with her and discuss his fate.

'Quite a lot' Arya admitted nonchalantly, 'you were in that coma for a month Eragon, since then many of the Elves have demanded your exile, some have even wanted your head on a spike. The Queen has been able to hold off on any action on account to your unconscious state, but now she will have to make a choice'.

'So I must leave then?' Eragon said in a downcast voice.

'Not quite' Arya answered, 'Queen Islanzadi plans to use your weakened condition as proof that you are no threat to Ellesméra, though unfortunately the whole Kingdom now knows about the Spirit residing within you'.

'I guess that was unavoidable' Eragon grimaced.

So I truly can't take this off?' Eragon said as he rubbed his free hand over his heavily bandaged and rune inscribed right arm.

'No, Ethric wasn't lying when he said it was the only thing keeping your arm whole' Arya told him grimly, 'your arm is leaking energy which shouldn't be destructive, yet it is. Oromis believes that what Dazura did coupled with the damage I inflicted has caused this. I am sorry' The Elf saying the last part with an almost shamed expression.

'You did what you had to' Eragon responded, in truth he felt more ashamed for accepting Dazura's offer, 'I have paid for my misdeeds appropriately'.

Arya's face showed that she disagreed with the Rider's statement, but she held her tongue on the matter and instead choose to question Eragon instead.

'Eragon, why did you let Dazura gain control of your body, did she trick you or was it something else?'

'I…I think it was both' Eragon muttered, his vague answer causing one of Arya's eyebrows to rise in confusion.

'What I mean is that she did trick me in a sense' Eragon elaborated, 'she lied to me, she acted as though she cared and she would try and comfort me when things got bad, like during our duel and when Saphira flew away'. Both Dragon and Elf shifted uncomfortably at Eragon's words but he continued, 'but it wasn't the only reason I accepted her power, I wanted it. I wanted to make Vanir suffer. I wanted to win, just for once I wanted to succeed and wipe that arrogant smile off his face' Eragon confessed, his hands forming knuckle white fists as he spoke.

'Which you achieved' Arya commented, 'and then you proceeded to fight with Gilderien'.

'You saw that?' Eragon asked with a surprised expression written over his face, he honestly didn't know how the Elf would react to the defeat of the Guardian.

Arya nodded, 'your technique was certainty unorthodox, though Gilderien has conceded defeat and he accepts the Queen's order to leave you alone'. Arya then fell silent, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake. Eragon soon began to sweat as the Elf's eyes fell on his covered arm.

Finally Arya broke her stare at Eragon's bandage and looked him in the eye, her bottom lip being bitten before she spoke 'Eragon… you didn't see what I did to you when Dazura took over your body?'

'I did' Eragon admitted, the rider flinching slightly as the Elf's hands became fists, the same ones that had been beaten into his face.

'Then you must know that I won't apologise for what I did' Arya said, startling Eragon, 'and I would do it again if I had to'. The tone Arya used sent a fresh shiver down Eragon's spine, she sounded almost predatory.

'Why?' Eragon pleaded, 'why are you acting like this Arya'.

'Eragon I have already told yo-' Arya began.

 _'Stop lying Arya_ ' Saphira cut in, a deep growl emanating from her throat as she pierced her way through the Elf's mental defences, _'you are treading on the thinnest of branches Arya, I will not have you play games with my Rider any longer'._

Arya visibly paled at the Dragon's threat, her eyes darting between Eragon and Saphira before she released a defeated sigh, _'I should not have hidden this from you'_ she muttered.

'Oromis was right' Arya declared with an air of exhaustion, as though she had been denying it and had only come to terms with it, 'I have grown accustomed to the thought of my control over you Eragon, too accustomed. I thought that I would be able to control you, shape you into what I wanted. Whenever I commanded you through your oath I would feel such a thrill, to know that I alone could shape you or break you with a few simple words. That power is intoxicating. But it became harder to ignore this feeling of control, every time I saw you, touched you or watched you suffer I would feel this need to… to…'

'To do what?' Eragon asked with in trepidation, fear building in the Rider as Arya had explained her twisted desire.

'To do unspeakable things' Arya muttered as she wrapped her arms around her bent legs, 'I had to use all of my restraint to not kill Vanir, and when you questioned my behaviour in the grove the day after I was so close to… to hurting you for disobedience' Arya seemed to wince at the final word along with Eragon. 'I know what I have told you will disgust you Eragon, I knew that every time I touched you I was causing you un-needed anxiety. I can offer you no words of comfort, no promises that I have changed, I only hope that I have learnt my own lesson'.

' _You could release my Rider from this absurd vow'_ Saphira suggested with a sting to her words.

The Elf merely shook her head, 'I cannot Saphira'.

'Why?' Eragon asked, what reason could the Elf have?

Arya glanced at the Rider for a brief moment before looking away, 'because I am not strong enough to let go' she muttered in all but the softest of voices.

 _'You reek of shame Elf'_ Saphira spat, _'which suits your actions, you hold a chain around my Rider's neck for personal pleasure'._

' _Saphira I think we should leave'_ Eragon said as he shuffled slightly away from Arya. What the Elf had told him did disturb him, and now he finally understood all of the odd gazes or stares he had received from Arya, she saw him as her property, she didn't really care about his feelings. Now all Eragon wanted to do was return to his treehouse home.

A thick cloud of black smoke erupted from Saphira's snout, _'we can't, you are still too weak Little One. The Elven healer wants you to stay here until you recover some of your strength'_ Saphira told him with a hint of frustration.

 _'Stay in Tialdarí hall? The place where Arya lives? Ethric is mad'_ Eragon grumbled, _'Can't I at least sleep with you out here?'_ he asked the blue dragon.

 _'No'_ Saphira answered moodily, _'you must stay in your room, though I will be there the second the She-Elf tries something'._

 _'Just remember to hunt'_ Eragon reminded the Dragon. Even if Saphira could go a week without eating it didn't mean Eragon wanted her to.

Grasping onto one of Saphira's forepaws, Eragon slowly rose from the ground, gasping slightly as the amount of energy and strain it caused him. He didn't want to leave Saphira, but the morning sun was shifting towards noon, and he needed to return to his room while he still had strength in his bones. Without talking to Arya Eragon shuffled back into the great wooden hall, though from the agitation that came from Saphira's mind it was obvious that the Elf was following him.

Using his memories as a guide, Eragon slowly navigated his way back to his room all the while he ignored Arya who was trailing behind him, her footsteps falling heavy on the wooden floor. At one point Eragon's precarious balance failed the Rider and he was almost sent falling face first into the ground, part of him wished that had happened. Instead Arya had grabbed him and pulled him upright.

'Don't touch me' Eragon told the Elf coldly, who released her grasp on the young Rider.

'Eragon I wasn't-' Arya began, but the rest of her sentence fell silent as Eragon walked away from her. Arya shook her head in anger, her actions had damaged her relationship with the Rider, perhaps irreversibly.

* * *

Eragon almost collapsed on his bed after he had finally returned to his new room, the eccentric Elven healer Ethric had greeted him with a wide smile as he had walked in.

'Feeling better?' the Elf asked.

'My memory has returned to me' Eragon responded tiredly, 'though now that I have them part of me wishes that they had stayed away'.

The Elven healer shrugged, 'we cannot hide from our actions Shur'tugal, and I must say that yours are hardly criminal. If my knowledge of Vanir is accurate he earned his death'.

'I did not mean to kill him!' Eragon told the Elf in an exasperated fashion, though Ethric did not seem fazed by his outburst.

'And yet he died, by your hands' Ethric responded, 'but I see that comments are hardly what you wish to hear. I have some news to tell you, some of which is bad'.

'What is the rest of it?' Eragon asked wearily.

'Oh that is very bad news, I was going to save that for later' Ethric admitted freely, making Eragon roll his eyes, nothing could make this day any worse.

'Very well, onto the news' Ethric said as he clapped his hands, 'first off your scar seems to have grown, though your spine seems to be undamaged I would advise you not to do anything too strenuous, and to not look at it right now'. The Elf's final words stopped Eragon's shifting hands dead.

'Next is your hand' Ethric began.

'Arya has already told me about my hand' Eragon interrupted, 'magical energy is leaking from my hand'.

'Yes well that is the brief summary' the Elf cut back in, 'to be more specific it is coming out of your Gedwëy insignia, and the energy is not yours. Oromis believes the energy is that of the nasty Spirit nestled in your mind'.

'Where is Master Oromis?' Eragon asked/

'Ah well, I don't know' Ethric answered hesitantly, 'and I would not search him out either, when he saw your condition he was quite furious even more so when his attempts to awaken you failed'.

'What did he do to me?'

The Elf scratched his chin as he answered, 'he said that he was trying to break through your coma, but when he did so you began to scream in pain. I stopped him, but he wasn't happy about it. The Rider then stormed out. This all happened a couple of days after you fell into your coma'.

'Furious? I don't think that I would ever be described as such' Oromis chuckled lightly as he emerged from the door, startling both Elf and Rider. 'No please stay where you are Eragon' he gestured to Eragon as he tried to rise from his cot.

'Ethric you would not mind if I could speak to my student in private?' The Rider master asked the healer.

'Of course' the younger Elf replied eagerly before heading out of the room.

'Master please just let me exp-' Eragon started only for Oromis to hold his hand out, silencing the younger Rider.

'Eragon I already know what happened, I am beyond disappointed with you' the Elf said coldly. 'You should have resisted such petty temptations, I know that I forgave you for your outburst against Vanir before, but accepting a deal with the Spirit of Shade, have you learnt nothing?

Eragon looked away, the amount of shame that flooded his being overwhelmed him and removed his ability to respond to his master.

'Perhaps I expected too much from you' Oromis muttered as he shook his head, 'if you had been my student during the old days of the Riders you would be banished, but times have changed'.

'So I shall remain you student?' Eragon asked with a flicker of hope.

Oromis nodded gravelly, 'you must answer the Queen's summons when she gives it, assuming that you are able to survive that then I will continue to teach you'. With that Oromis began to head for the door out.

'Master wait!' Eragon yelped, causing the older Elf to turn and eye him curiously.

'What about Dazura? Does she still reside in my mind?' Eragon asked tentatively, his question making Oromis frown.

'Yes, I tried to remove her but she is latched firmly in your mind, her tendrils have dug too deep now' the Elf answered, 'I have rebuilt the wall separating her from the rest of your mind and I will check often to see if it is whole, something I failed to do before, though in my foolishness I had not taken into account my student befriending the Spirit'.

Eragon flinched at Oromis's harsh words but the older Elf seemed to not care about the harm his words caused and he soon left, leaving Eragon alone in the room, the younger Rider shivering as his body was caught in a strange mix of tiredness and feelings of being cold. At least Eragon now knew why he felt so sore and pained once again, the deal between him and Dazura had been forcibly ended.

Day soon switched to night as Eragon lay in his bed.

He had been subjected to more of Ethric's medical terminology, in short his body would recover slightly, and his ability to walk normal would return within a week. However the blood poisoning that Eragon had largely forgotten about had progressed, Ethric's frog had died from the latest sample of his blood. The Elven healer did caution Eragon from thinking too much about it, instead Eragon was to wait for Ethric's final conclusion. In the meantime Eragon was to drink the same three potions he had been drinking for the past two months, to Eragon's annoyance and disgust.

But for now Eragon was occupied with staring at the wooden ceiling as he tried to find the will to sleep. He had slept for almost a month yet he was supposed to sleep even more, instead Eragon was trying to think of what to make. According to Ethric the Blood oath celebration was a month away, even though Eragon hadn't the faintest idea of what his gift to the festival would be.

A yawn escaped Eragon, who didn't even bother to raise a hand to his mouth to cover the escaping wind. He was too far away from Saphira to sleep comfortably, he missed the warmth of her presence and the warmth of her mind, worst still he knew a horrible nightmare was waiting for him at the corners of his unconscious mind, they were the only thin waiting for him when he wasn't near Saphira when he slept.

In a vain attempt to stay conscious, Eragon took to counting the small lines engrained into the wood that made up the ceiling, though as he would later learn it only hastened his trip to the place he dreaded.

' _Bastard!'_

 _'Piece of shit!'_

' _Waste of space!'_

 _'Your own mother threw you away!'_

' _Worthless!_

 _'All you do is cry, fucking baby!'_

' _Please don't'_

Vanir's face with tears falling down his cheeks was the last thing his nightmare ended on, but it didn't end. Again and again the Rider was forced to watch as his own hands picked up the defenceless Elf and slit his throat, a fountain of blood spilling forth, all the while Eragon was yelling, no pleading for his torture to end.

Eragon finally awoke from his nightmare with a strangled gasp, his lungs begging for oxygen as his cried and moaned in agony, all the while his body shook uncontrollably.

'It's OK' a voice whispered to the distraught Rider, a cool hand running gently through his sweaty hair. Eragon's mind was in too much disarray, his memories of being kicked, punched and having verbal rocks thrown at him were too overwhelming to even care about the stranger in his room.

The next think Eragon knew, he was being picked up by cold hands and then one of them wrapped around his waist, the other hand returning to his messy hair while his head was pressed against a warm, soft surface.

Slowly, too slowly for Eragon's tastes, the memories that were burnt into the front of his mind began to fade, though he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't stop the pain he felt in every fibre of his body.

'Shh' the voice told him soothingly _, 'gánga eom slytha'._

Suddenly Eragon's eyelids felt heavy, his thoughts became slower. Soon his eyes closed and his breathing became slower, the only thing he could hear was a gentle hum that calmed the Rider, and then he fell asleep. Green eyes looked down on Eragon as the arms around him held on tighter.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Arya done F'd up? yeah probably.**

 **I'm kind of surprised that you guys were surprised I killed Vanir, dude had it coming if you ask me. Then again I'm glad I was able to give you a little dark twist.**

 **And as a little fact check, just because I'm a little paranoid. To my knowledge Eragon spends 6 months in Ellesmera. Right now it's been 3 months, hopefully people agree with that.**

 _'gánga eom slytha' = 'go to sleep'_


	21. Chapter 21

The young Rider slept peacefully for the rest of the night, blissfully unaware of the Elf watching over him. When Eragon's eyes cracked open and his body stretched off the feeling of dusty rest he found Arya looking at him from across the room, the Elf sitting on a chair with her hands clasped on the top of her legs.

'What the hell!' Eragon yelled, scrambling to sit up right.

'Eragon calm down, I just wish to talk' Arya told him, though her words did little to settle the startled Rider.

'I do not share that wish!' Eragon said venomously, 'leave now!'

The Elf however stayed where she was, 'Eragon I have done nothing to harm you, please allow me to speak my mind and then I will be gone'.

' _Saphira, should I let her talk?'_ Eragon asked the blue dragon who had been present in his mind the second he had risen.

' _I want to say no but it could not hurt to see what she has to say'_ Saphira advised, _'regardless of that, I am outside, if she tries something I will be there in an instant'._

'Fine, tell me what you want' Eragon grumbled.

The She Elf released a small sigh, 'thank you' she muttered. Arya then rose and stood before Eragon, who was now sitting on the right side of his bed. 'I want you to know that I never wished for my… desire to surface… it was something I struggled with, and because of this it became twisted. I only ever wanted to help you'.

'Help me?' Eragon scoffed, 'Arya you confessed that you saw me as some sort of plaything, something that you could manipulate for your pleasure. You cannot justify this desire at all'.

'That is what it became!' Arya interrupted, 'but I only wanted to guide you, to help you make the right choices. I've seen the pain you have gone through Eragon, is it too much to believe that I only wanted to aid you?'

'But how can you know what are the right decisions?' Eragon asked, 'and regardless if you do know, it is my choice to make alone, I only care for Saphira's opinion on other matters'.

'I have helped you before, surely that proves that my intentions have been pure' the Elf argued, 'I could have manipulated you ever since you swore your oath, and yet I have never tried to twist your mind'.

'How do we know her intentions are still the same? She did confess that her mind has changed over time' Saphira voiced to Eragon, who voiced such a question to the Elf'.

'How do I know that you won't change? How can I trust you if at any second you make slip up and try and control me?'

Arya smiled at the question as though she had been anticipating it, 'you can trust me because I have been here the whole night' she revealed, 'not once did I act on my desires, I only comforted you when your nightmare struck'.

' _She did what?!'_ Saphira thundered, the anger that followed causing Eragon to physically wince as it threatened to flood his mind.

'How did you 'comfort' me, assuming that I believe you did such a thing' Eragon said cautiously, remembering the Elf's words about the effects of her touching the Rider.

'I held you' Arya said simply, 'as soon as you calmed I left you alone'.

A shiver passed through Eragon, 'so you decided to touch me, even though you know I despise such a thing and fully knowing it increases your queer temptation. Why?'

'To prove that I can be trusted, and to show you that you need not fear physical contact' Arya told him.

'That is not for you to decide!' Eragon yelled, 'how I feel when I am touched is…'

'None of my business?' Arya cut in, 'I know, but you are only lying to yourself if you think it isn't damaging your life. Sooner or later you must make a stand to the fears that your past has instilled in you'.

' _So she thinks that forcing the issue will help? Eragon she clearly doesn't care about your opinion'_ Saphira said bluntly through her bond with her Rider.

Eragon stood and walked away from Arya, his unbound left hand soothing the growing headache that angered his temples.

'Arya there is something I do not understand' Eragon said after his headache had receded slightly, 'you wish to gain my trust again, yet you make choices that only hinder such a possibility from happening. I ask that you make your mind up'.

'I concede that my actions were rather rash' Arya admitted, 'but ever since you awoke from your coma I have only acted in your interests not my own. I want our friendship to return Eragon, I cherish it, enough to see that perhaps I should think before I act'.

'So you are willing to listen to my opinion?' Eragon asked, maybe there was hope yet.

Arya nodded slowly at the Rider's question, 'I will not abuse my power over you Eragon'.

'Then could you tell me why you didn't wake me up and instead chose to coddle me?' Eragon asked, though the venom in his words had become diluted by now.

The Elf merely shrugged as she answered, 'humans have always been appreciative of touch, and I would be blind to not notice how you rush towards Saphira whenever you are distressed. I simply replaced Saphira with myself, and it worked'.

' _She enjoyed it though, Arya has already confessed to that!'_ Saphira argued, but the small seed of doubt had already begun to spread in Eragon's mind.

' _Saphira maybe she does want to help'_ Ergon said almost reluctantly _, 'Arya wouldn't try to be so genuine if she could just take what she wants'._

' _And perhaps Arya just wants to trick you into trusting her again!_ ' Saphira responded loudly, _'she wants to lull you into a false sense of security, lower your guard so that you won't suspect her, and when you do it will be too late'._

'Eragon is there something wrong?' Arya said, interrupting the silent argument raging between Dragon and Rider.

' _Your presence here'_ Saphira grumbled into Eragon's mind.

'Err no' Eragon muttered, the two people who were contending for his attention were now distracting and confusing the Rider.

'Where does this leave us then?' Arya persisted, her tone becoming impatient for the first time Eragon could recall.

The young Rider tensed up as he tried to make his decision. If he forgave Arya then there would be the possibility she could trick him as Saphira predicted, but Eragon would lose a friend if he rejected the Elf. Was Eragon weak to think Arya's friendship still mattered to him even after what she had done, what she had admitted?

'I'm giving you a chance' Eragon said slowly, watching the Elf's face as he tried to gauge a reaction, 'this doesn't mean I forgive you or that I will suddenly forget what you have told me'.

Arya's face tightened and her eyes squinted for a brief moment, did she expect more from Eragon?

'Thank you Eragon' Arya finally said, her expression relaxing slightly. Then she moved past Eragon and left through the open door, not saying anything more and leaving before Eragon could even reply.

' _You're going to regret this_ Eragon' Saphira cautioned.

 _'Only time will tell'_ Eragon responded weakly, though he still had doubts over the green eyed Elf.

* * *

' _Maybe we could find an island?_ ' Saphira suggested.

Eragon shook his head at the idea, _'you would kill all of the animals on it within a month, we couldn't survive somewhere so isolated'._

' _I could fish'_ the Blue Dragon responded, but even she seemed hesitant to the idea.

The Rider gave Saphira the mental equivalent of a shrug, the past hour had been spent in discussion about where they would go if the Elves decided to banish Eragon. Saphira was adamant, they wouldn't return to the Varden, her Rider was too weak to be part of a war and she would not have him suffer further. Eventually and reluctantly, Eragon agreed with his partner's choice and they both began to fling random ideas between each other.

Saphira's tail coiled a touch tighter around Eragon as she voiced her next suggestion, _'a cave beneath a mountain would work, I may have to fly further for food, but you would be safe and it would work'._

 _'I suppose you are right'_ Eragon admitted, his hands fiddling with blades of grass underneath his legs.

 _'Someone doesn't sound eager'_ Saphira noted dryly.

 _'That's because I'm not'_ the Rider retorted sourly, _'we're planning my exile before my sentence has even been given'._

 _'You really think the Elves are going to pardon you?'_ Saphira asked in an incredulous manner, _'Eragon you spilt blood in the Elven capital!'_

 _'I know!'_ Eragon exclaimed hotly, wiggling his way out of Saphira's tail grip as he spoke, _'but the Elves need me, need us'._

Saphira didn't say anything as her Rider fumed silently by her side, but the doubt that flowed from her mind to Eragon's was all that the Rider needed to know. Saphira doubted Eragon's abilities, his skills with magic and the blade. Eragon wasn't that surprised, he had been failing at most of his lessons with Oromis and Saphira learnt of this at the end of every day, and that had been before his coma. Now Eragon could barely walk normally, let alone fight or wield magic.

Perhaps Saphira was right to doubt him, she didn't want Eragon to live with the delusion that he coul-

' _Hey, what are you doing?'_ Eragon demanded as Saphira flicked her tail against the side of his chest, pulling the Rider out of his depressing thoughts.

The Blue Dragon's response was to flick her tail at the Rider again, forcing him to stand and limp out of the way of the blue whip. Saphira too rose and began to look for Eragon as he tried to hide away from the Dragon's gaze beneath her own body. Soon it became a game of tag as Eragon would push and prod at Saphira's body to distract her before running the other way. However, Saphira played fair and didn't use her bond with Eragon to locate him.

Eventually, Saphira learnt of Eragon's trick and found him tucked behind her back right paw.

'Found you' Saphira proclaimed victoriously, spinning around rapidly and playfully pinning Eragon to the ground with her front left paw, though Eragon didn't feel the impact as his body hit the ground, he was too distracted by the small amount of joy and happiness playing with Saphira had brought him, he was even smiling for what felt like the first time in an age.

'I hope I am not interrupting' a clear regal voice declared, pulling Eragon and Saphira away from their short lived fun.

'Your…Your Majesty' Eragon stammered as he struggled to stand, Saphira having thoughtfully removed her scaled paw. The Elven Queen stood alone as she watched Eragon rise, her feathered mantle absent but her stance still showed the power of the Elf.

Islanzadi eyed the Rider with a guarded expression as such it was impossible for Eragon to decipher any emotion on the Monarch's face. 'I am sorry that you had to see that' Eragon told Islanzadi, a faint blush emanating on his checks.

'You should not worry Rider' Islanzadi responded dismissively, 'I have not seen you in such a happy form before, it is heart-warming to know that you can still find some happiness, especially considering recent events'.

Eragon's face fell as he realised that the Queen was most likely here to discuss said events, 'would those events be the reason why you are here?'

'I wish that I could talk with you under more favourable circumstances' Islanzadi confirmed, 'but I would ask that you attend my court tomorrow to decide your fate'.

'How will this decision be made?' Eragon asked, cautious of his already fragile relationship with the Queen.

'My court will hear your side of the argument, if they find your story convincing they will vote to not banish you' Islanzadi explained, 'if it ties then I shall cast the deciding vote'.

'How likely is such a result?' Saphira questioned, breaking her silence.

The Queen looked to the Blue Dragon, her eyes widening a fraction at the presence of Blue Dragon's mind pressing against her own, _'I fear that such a result will occur, my people are deeply split on the issue. On one hand they see the value of you and your Rider and wish to keep you in good standing. And many Elves never viewed Vanir with much respect. However, just as many Elves loath the mere existence of a human Rider and this hatred along with the death of one of their kin may tip the vote'._

'Did Vanir have any living relatives?' Eragon asked, drawing the attention on the Monarch back to him.

'Yes, his father still lives, and he sits in my Court' the Queen answered grimly, 'I doubt you will sway him, no matter what you say tomorrow'.

Eragon slouched where he stood, he would have to convince twenty Elves that he was somehow innocent, or at least prove he was useful to them. Eragon now saw the reason for Saphira's planning.

'You have given me much to think about Your Grace' Eragon said, still deep in thought.

The She-Elf nodded, 'do not trouble yourself with what will happen, if you are banished then you will be, you will face no further punishment'. With that the Queen began to move away from the Rider and Dragon, though not before a breeze hit the Rider and caused another jolt to run down Eragon's spine, making him shiver.

'Are you cold?' Islanzadi asked as she turned to find the source of the quiet grunt Eragon made as he tried to control his small tremor.

'I'm fine' Eragon insisted, he didn't need the Queen of the Elves to worry about him.

Though the look he garnered from Islanzadi showed that she didn't a single word he had said, but she didn't respond and chose instead to simply walk away, leaving a confused Rider in her wake.

' _Well… that was odd'_ Eragon summed up to Saphira.

' _Little One, you must realise that you attract strange things'_ Saphira told him in a teasingly condescending manner, _'if you didn't I would not be here'._

The Rider merely returned to sitting by Saphira's side and petting her scaled belly, Saphira did definitely fall under the strange category, and Eragon wasn't going to argue with his Partner's self-assessment.

* * *

Eragon spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around with Saphira in the sunny green meadow outside of Tialdarí hall, playing riddles with the dragon and trying in vain to solve Orik's puzzle ring. By the time the sun began to wane, Eragon had already retreated back into the wooden manor to retrieve his dinner before venturing back out to Saphira. He wasn't going to allow for a repeat of what had occurred the previous night to happen again.

'You're going to have to get changed and washed quite quickly if you are to arrive at Islanzadi court in time' Saphira reminded Eragon as he leant against her warm belly.

'I know' Eragon replied sleepily, already rolling around as he tried to find a more comfortable position to rest in.

The Great Dragon snorted, it seemed as though the responsibility for Eragon's time of waking had fallen to her once again.

And it did. Saphira didn't hold back as she woke Eragon with a deep rumble from her throat and a needle-like jab through their mental bond.

With a scowl Eragon rushed into Tialdarí hall to bathe and to change out of the white tunic and breeches he had been wearing since he had awoken from his coma, he still couldn't find Zar'roc anywhere but Eragon had concluded that the Elves didn't trust him with a weapon, especially after what he had done with the crimson blade. Though he had some difficulties accommodating for the heavy bandage around his right arm, Eragon managed to wash himself and find a fresh deep blue tunic and black breeches in his room. Running out the wooden complex with an Elven biscuit in one hand and the other in his mouth, the Rider clambered and grappled with Saphira's increasingly higher back before he finally reached his saddle.

' _Should you be flying?_ ' Saphira questioned, worried about the delicate state of her Rider.

' _Probably not'_ Eragon conceded, _'but we won't be in the sky for long, and I'm already late'._

Saphira begrudgingly leapt into the sky and flew gently over to the great oaken hall that housed Islanzadi's court.

' _Just relax Eragon'_ Saphira comforted her Rider as became more and more anxious as the tree came closer and closer into view, _'I will be with you, so you have little to fear'._

Eragon didn't respond verbally, but he still appreciated what Saphira doing and her willingness to at least see his sentencing through with him, even if she had nothing to do with the crimes he had committed.

'Welcome Saphira and Eragon Shadeslayer!' Islanzadi greeted the pair loudly as the entered through the heavily wooden doors.

'Your Grace' Eragon bowed deeply, Saphira even inclining her blue head though she made no comment to the Monarch.

The Queen raised her left hand, gesturing to the Dragon and Rider to stand, 'I am glad that you have accepted my summons, and are willing to be judged by my people'. The twenty Elves that filled the chairs around the Queen all nodded in agreement. 'Please, start by giving us your version of events, and I would ask that you speak in the Ancient language'.

' _You can do this Little One'_ Saphira whispered to her Rider as he breathed deeply and collected his thoughts.

' _I attended the training session with Vanir like I had always done since my Master had insisted'_ Eragon began, _'as usual we guarded our blades and sparred, during which it was clear that Vanir was the more skilled than I'._

'Is it true that he threw insults at you?' a female Elf with golden hair asked, cutting Eragon off as he finished his sentence.

Eragon looked to the Queen to see if the Elf's interruption was allowed, though Islanzadi's expression showed no anger or frustration and so Eragon had to assume it was allowed.

 _'Yes, it was a common tactic he used, I believe he wanted to provoke me'_ Eragon confirmed.

'Please continue Rider' Islanzadi told him.

'Eventually Saphira suggested that I leave the duel, she thought that I was learning nothing and that my time was being wasted. I rejected the idea and she left' Eragon explained, leaving out that fact he told Saphira to leave.

 _'With the departure of Saphira, Vanir took the opportunity to attack my worth as a Rider and Saphira's decision to choose me as a Rider, something that I admit is a sensitive subject_ ' Eragon continued as he tried to ignore the creeping feeling tingled his skin as the Elves watched and listened with interest.

'During this time Dazura, the Spirit that inhabits part of my mind began to talk to me. She spoke words of comfort and promised me power to beat Vanir, had this been any other time I would have rejected her but…' Eragon fell silent as he tried to find the right words.

'The Spirit took advantage of you in a moment of weakness? Is that what you are trying to say?' A male Elf theorised.

 _'To an extent'_ Eragon answered, _'in truth I cannot push all the blame on her, I wanted to beat Vanir and prove to him and Oromis that I was improving, that I was able to be a Rider'._

'So you accepted this Spirit's help?' Another Elf asked, 'how could you be so foolish?'

'It seems like the Rider was blinded by revenge' a grey haired Elf surmised, 'either that or he was truly desperate to prove himself'.

Eragon couldn't help but wince at the words of the Elves around him.

'Tell me Rider' Islanzadi said, cutting off all other conversation, 'where you in control when you felled Vanir? Or had the Spirit taken over'.

' _I…I was the one who killed Vanir'_ Eragon told the Court in a quiet voice, _'While the Spirit pushed and tempted me towards it, I know that I too desired it, in the end it was my decision alone'._

'But it was not your choice to be in this position is it?' a new Elf asked from the furthest chair on the left, 'the Rider Oromis had instructed you to train under Vanir, surely he is to blame for this outcome'.

' _I suppose'_ Eragon answered with an unsure tone, he had never thought that Oromis was at fault.

This sent the Elven Court into a violent mess of mutterings and whispers, which allowed Eragon to breathe for a moment as the eyes that had been affixed to him were distracted.

'If I may ask one more question?' a red-haired she-Elf questioned after the Court had calmed, her commented earning her a nod from the Queen, 'does this Spirit still reside in you?'

 _'Yes it does, though Master Oromis has placed mental barriers in my mind to block her from reaching me'_ Eragon responded.

'So this Spirit must only break through these barriers and then she had complete control of you?' a male Elf to the right of Islanzadi asked critically.

'That is enough' Islanzadi interrupted, stopping Eragon from answering, 'you may only ask the Rider about what had occurred, nothing more'.

'I apologise' the offending Elf said to both the Queen and Eragon, his voice sounding surprisingly genuine.

For the next half hour, Eragon was drilled for information, what magic he had used to paralyse the other Elves, had Dazura ever tempted him before, and if so what with. One Elf even asked if Eragon had begun a relationship with the deranged Spirit, though this earnt the Elf a stony gaze from both Queen and Dragon.

'I do not believe that there is anything more that we can ask you Rider' Islanzadi concluded to Eragon's thankful ears, his back had already grown pained and his legs felt heavy.

'My Queen if I could, would I be able to speak with the Rider privately?' a male Elf with black hair who had not spoken once before.

Islanzadi eyed the Elf for a moment before nodding, making the black haired Elf rise and walk out of the hall, Eragon following at the gesture of the Queen.

The Elf led Eragon behind a tree outside of the hall, his face looking pained and heavy to Eragon.

'You would not know this' the Elf began, 'but Vanir was my son'.

Eragon's eyes grew at the comment, he had thought that he would not learn the identity of Vanir's father, all of the other Elves seemed to want to remain anonymous.

'I would ask you one question' the father said, 'do you regret my son's death?'

'Yes' Eragon answered slowly, unable to meet the Elf's eyes, 'it haunts my mind'.

'I see' the father responded, 'Vanir was young, he was short tempered and I warned him to control his emotions and beliefs, else he would face the consequences. It would seem he did not follow advice'.

Eragon remained silent, what could he say to the father of the man he had killed?

 _'I do not believe I can forgive you for what you have done'_ the Elf continued in the Ancient Language, _'but I see now that you are suffering in your own way'_. The Father then walked back to the Court, leaving Eragon alone.

' _Little One you need to return'_ Saphira warned as Eragon stood pondering Vanir's father's comments.

Eragon limped back into the grand hall, his right leg dragging him down slightly. Around him all twenty Elves and Islanzadi stood tall.

'We must now make a decision' the Queen declared, all of the Elves nodding in agreement. 'All those in favour of banishing the Rider Eragon from Ellesméra and the Elven Kingdom raise your hands'.

Eragon held his breath for an eternally long second as one, then two, then nine hands shot up from the assorted Elves, but that was all.

'And those in favour of allowing Rider Eragon to stay?' Islanzadi asked to her court.

Elven hands were raised and to Eragon's surprise, Vanir's father was among them.

Finally Eragon was able to breathe, meanwhile Saphira hummed a content sigh, happy that her Rider could stay.

 _'I thought you wanted to leave?'_ Eragon said to Saphira, while he smiled slightly at the result.

' _I do, but you wouldn't be happy with it'_ Saphira admitted.

'The decision has been made' Islanzadi announced, 'the Dragon Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer will be allowed to stay in Ellesméra'.

A mixture of mutters nods and smiles and shaken heads filled the hall, but no one raised their voice in complaint to the Queen.

'However, what you have done Eragon is unforgivable and you cannot walk away from here without some form of punishment' Islanzadi continued, 'as such I must strip you of your status as vinr älfakyn and ask that you return Aren to me'.

Eragon glanced at his left hand where Aren resided on his middle finger, the Dwarven ring resting on his wedding finger besides it. It was a small price, yet Eragon felt unsure, the ring had been Brom's and besides Zar'roc it was the only thing he had that was owned by the former Rider. Slowly and with a forlorn expression written on his face, Eragon removed Aren from his hand and walked towards the Queen, depositing the blue ring in Islanzadi's hand.

'That is all' Islanzadi concluded, 'you may go Rider Eragon, but know that you have tested the patience of the Elven Kingdom, do not expect us to be so lenient with you in the future'.

Eragon nodded and then bowed to the Queen before leaving the hall with Saphira trudging behind him. Even though it had only been an hour within the royal hall, Eragon felt exhausted.

 _'Where shall we go?'_ Saphira asked as they stood outside of the oak tree, ' _should we visit Oromis?'_

 _'Not today'_ Eragon answered, he had no intention of visiting his master after their last meeting, _'let's go to Tialdarí hall, I must ask Arya about Zar'roc. Then we can go back to the tree house'._

With a roar Saphira agreed to Eragon's plan and pushed her left paw out for Eragon to clamber up to the saddle, which he did with some difficulty arising from his right leg once again. Once he was settled into the saddle and the straps were tied in place, Saphira launched into the sky, Eragon smiling joyfully as the freedom of flying with the Blue Dragon rolled over him and washed away his weariness and other pains, for now all Eragon was concerned about was how gentle Saphira was going to be when she landed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I didn't realise that last week's chapter was number 20... 99K words are quite a lot more than I thought I wrote.**

 **And geez the reviews, I didn't think my silly little story would get over 50 of them, thank you for all of them.**

 **Now onto one review I got last week... mad hatter it's you again!**

 **I'm kind of glad that you disagree with how I wrote Oromis, and your reasoning for it was what went through my mind when I was thinking about how I would write Oromis's reaction. The thing is, Oromis is a strict teacher, he's disappointed with Eragon the first time he meditates, and he scolds Eragon for having feelings for Arya, not to mention telling Eragon off for having genocidal feelings for the Urgals. So his anger at Eragon for and his dealings with Dazura makes sense to me, and yes I will try to elaborate more on this in the coming chapters.**

 **I don't think Oromis would think about Eragon's past and try to make an exemption for it, because he would as a teacher expect the best from his students. Now will he continue this behaviour with Eragon from now on or will he change? I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **And to those who sent me kind words about this chapter and all others, you're great.**

 **Also, Arya is confusing in this story, but then again she wasn't exactly a straightforward character to begin with in the books :P**

 **Until the next chapter, stay classy.**


	22. Chapter 22

'I have no idea where Zar'roc is' Arya told Eragon as they sat in the Elf's room.

'When was the last time you saw it?' the Rider asked, searching Arya's room to avoid looking at the Elf herself. Very little had changed, even the bag filled with fairths was still seated on the chair in the corner.

'It would have been when I brought you here' Arya answered, 'I placed it by your bedside, but with the flurry of visitors you had, the sword must have been taken'.

'People visited me?' Eragon said critically, he doubted anyone in Ellesméra was particularly fond of him.

Arya inclined her head, 'Oromis and Etheric came along with my Mother, later in the day Orik and Maria stopped by and they were both quite distressed by what had happened to you'.

Eragon's mouth went dry at the mention of his Dwarven friends, he hadn't even thought about them since he had awoken from his coma.

' _Think Eragon, who would have taken Zar'roc'_ Saphira said to her rider, pulling him from his reverie.

' _I don't… I don't know'_ Eragon confessed, _'did you see anyone leave with it?'_

' _No'_ Saphira responded grimly, _'even Rhunön visited you, though I think she just wanted some more measurements'._

Eragon shook his head miserably, Zar'roc could be anywhere in the Elven Capital.

'Perhaps Oromis has your sword' Arya suggested after noticing the Rider's slouched posture, 'if my memory serves me well, Zar'roc was by your side before Oromis arrived but I cannot recall it being there after he left'.

'Really?' Eragon said, his hope being renewed at the Elf's comments, 'I shall go check with him, thank you Arya'.

'You are welcome' Arya replied, her musical voice echoing in the room, 'though if you do not mind my asking, what is the urgency behind your search for Zar'roc? You have not been banished?'

The Rider shook his head as he stood from the Elf's cot, 'no I am allowed to stay in Ellesméra, I would just like Zar'roc returned to my side, if only so I know where it is'. Though in truth Eragon preferred the return of the crimson blade because of the value it held to him, it was the only gift he had left from Brom.

Arya nodded in understanding, it was indeed rare for the Elf to be seen without her own thin Elven blade so perhaps she held some sympathy for the weapon-less Rider. 'Would you like me to accompany you?' Arya offered as Eragon began to walk out of the room, 'if anything Oromis may yield Zar'roc to me if he denies it to you, I could just return it to you after we leave'.

Eragon turned to the Elf, 'No Arya I will be fine, I doubt Oromis would refuse to return my blade, he has no reason to'.

'Very well' Arya responded in an emotionless tone, 'I hope that you find Zar'roc'.

With that Eragon left Arya's room, the Elf gazing at the back of the Rider for a long moment before he turned a corner.

' _I don't think Arya was impressed by your choice'_ Saphira commented as Eragon walked down the winding corridors of Tialdarí hall, his right leg being more co-operative now that it had been rested.

' _She will be fine'_ Eragon said dismissively.

' _Will she?'_ Saphira retorted sceptically _, 'how do we know Arya won't snap and try to 'punish' you, to use her words'._

' _Arya promised me that she would control her urges'_ Eragon reminded the Dragon, _'she will not forget what is at stake if she decides to act out, she knows that this is her only chance'._

' _She knows'_ Saphira admitted, acknowledging the Elf's promises, _'but how long before she stops caring? How long before her will is overcome by her hunger?'_

Eragon frowned at Saphira's use of the word hunger, even though the Blue Dragon could not see the Rider's face _. 'Why are you so critical of Arya? She seemed like she wanted to help us'_ Eragon asked the Dragon, his curiosity overtaking any reservations he previously held.

' _Because we don't know what she wants anymore'_ Saphira explained, _'Arya says she wants to be your friend, but then she confesses to her desire to control and manipulate you, how can we trust this Elf when we have no idea what she is doing or saying is true'._

' _We may not know'_ Eragon conceded _, 'but Arya knows she is treading on thin rope, and she seems earnest in what she has told me in the last few days. Hell, if she was going to betray us she could have easily but she hasn't'._

' _I will follow your lead Eragon'_ Saphira said _, 'but if Arya strays then you will be the only one at fault'._

' _I know'_ Eragon said, accepting responsibility for his choice. With a couple more steps the Rider emerged outside and in front of the Blue Dragon, all the while the sun continued to beam down on them.

' _Shall we go to Oromis?'_ Saphira asked Eragon as he finally reached her saddle.

' _Not yet, we should go to the treehouse'_ Eragon told his partner, _'I want to check on Maria'._

'Very well' the Dragon grumbled before jumping into the air, Eragon once again been exposed to the thrill of flying, the adrenaline rush still as fresh as his first flight, though it did not last. Just as soon as they had leapt into the sky they were descending onto Saphira's cushioned platform.

' _Where could she be?'_ Eragon said as he looked around his room that he had been absent from for a month.

' _She wouldn't be in your room'_ Saphira snorted, _'go check hers'._

Feeling rather foolish Eragon left his room red-faced, and fled down the stairs towards Maria's room. Reaching the Dwarf's door the Rider knocked twice before hearing a wordless grunt of approval, slowly Eragon opened the door to find the ginger haired dwarf walking away from her kitchen, her pacing however froze the second her eyes found the Rider.

'Eragon?' Maria asked, her voice and face showing how surprised she was.

'Hello' the Rider responded with a weak smile, not really knowing how to reply.

Maria blinked once before her eyes narrowed, then she ran at Eragon and punched him hard on the arm, jumping slightly to reach.

'Oww!' Eragon cried out, 'what was that for?!'

'For scaring me you idiot' Maria said coldly, 'I had thought you would killed, either from you not waking up or the Elves lobbing your head'.

'Well as you can see my head is still firmly attached' Eragon grumbled, rubbing his bruised arm in hopes to rid it of the pained tingles swarming within.

'Should I be grateful of that?' the Dwarf asked cheekily, though her voice held no venom, and Eragon had long since grown use to the sassy Dwarf.

'That depends' Eragon responded as tried to peek through to see the kitchen, 'what have you been making?'

'Gahh men, always thinking with their stomachs' the Dwarf huffed, though she did move back to the cooking room, leaving the Rider by the door. 'Well? Do you want something to eat?' With that Eragon rushed eagerly into the deliciously scented room, who knew that not eating for a month would leave him with such a large appetite.

* * *

It took a while, longer than Eragon even wanted to spend, but in the end Maria was caught up on what had happened, Eragon even explained in as much detail as he could about Dazura and what the Spirit had done. Through his explanation, the Rider noticed the shocked and surprised looks he was gaining from Maria. Shock at the anger he had felt towards Vanir and his acceptance of the Spirit's help to kill the Elf, and surprise that Eragon had gone so long with Vanir as his tutor without an incident. Another thing Eragon was able to see from Maria's face was that she didn't judge him, whether it was because of her status as a servant to him, or there was another reason Eragon couldn't tell.

'So are you well?' Maria asked as she sat opposite from Eragon at the table in the kitchen.

'I feel the same as I was before I struck my deal with Dazura' Eragon answered vaguely, earning himself a frown from the Dwarf, 'which is to say awful'.

'Can I help?' Maria offered though Eragon shook his head.

'No, I doubt there is anyone who can help me now'.

'How so?' The Dwarf inquired.

'My pains are being caused by magic and only a talented sorcerer could aid me and even then they would need to know what incantation was used, which no one knows' Eragon explained.

'Oh' Maria muttered, looking as defeated as Eragon felt.

'I'll be fine Maria' Eragon told the Dwarf in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

Maria looked up at the Rider as he stood from the table and nodded, 'I hope you find some peace Eragon'.

Eragon couldn't respond but he smiled faintly at the Dwarf before he left the room and headed back up to his room.

' _To Oromis?'_ Saphira asked as Eragon clambered up to the saddle.

' _Aye'_ Eragon answered, rubbing his arms in hope of ridding the chill that had creeped into his skin.

The quick flight did little to help Eragon's cold state, but thankfully his teeth hadn't begun to chatter.

As Saphira flew over the cliff that held Oromis's small hut, the young Rider spotted the silver headed Elf sitting in front of the wooden building, the large Golden Dragon Glaedr was off to the side.

'Greeting Eragon' the older Rider said as Eragon approached him.

'Good evening Master' Eragon reciprocated, noting that the smile that usually adorned the Elf's face was thinner and seemingly strained.

'So I must assume by your visit that you have been deemed innocent by Islanzadi's court' Oromis stated, 'then your training will resume tomorrow at the normal time'.

'Master, do you have my sword?' Eragon asked, not seeing the point in skirting around the issue.

'I do' Oromis responded, 'and it would seem that I shall be returning it to you'. The Elf then began to retreat into his hut, only to be stopped by Eragon calling out.

'Master wait!' Eragon exclaimed, the old Elf turning back to look at his student with a confused gaze. 'Why… why did you take it?' Eragon then questioned.

'Because if you were exiled by the Queen then you would have been exiled from the Rider Order as well, you would not deserve to own a Rider's blade if this was the case'.

'Do you think I should have been exiled?' Eragon said plainly, his eyes challenging Oromis for an honest answer.

The Silver haired Rider released a long sigh before answering, 'no I do not believe you should be exiled, I think perhaps I have overacted, I had hoped that by not giving you leeway and that by not taking into account your pasted life, you would come to forget about it. Indeed now I see the foolishness of my idea, but I had hoped that the pressures I had placed on you would make you stronger, and you would in turn come away from your training a new person.

Before Eragon could even open his mouth, the Old Elf continued, 'though your actions were heinous I cannot say my hands are completely clean. I think that my pride overtook my honesty, I was the one who assigned Vanir as your tutor, and I was the one who pressed you to spar with him. If I had not been so stubborn things may have turned out differently'.

'I still made a deal with Dazura' Eragon admitted, 'that wouldn't have changed'.

'That you did' Oromis nodded, 'and I will stand by my judgement that that was a stupid decision, but you have paid for your recklessness, I doubt any Elf would seek further punishment, and I shall not ask more from you'. A small pang of happiness hit Eragon's heart at Oromis confession, at least the Elf would not judge him too harshly.

'Will I ever be able to take this off?' Eragon said while gesturing to his bandaged hand.

'I would hope in the future the energies in your hand will dissipate, but damage was done to your Gedwëy insignia and the focus it once held may no longer exist' the Elf answered, 'for now I would recommend you only use your left hand when using magic, I am sorry Eragon'.

'Sorry? For what?' the young Rider said, confused by the sudden apology.

'My studies into your affliction and the curse cast upon you has turned up little in ways of reversing it, I fear that you will not be rid of your condition' Oromis explained, his voice filled with what Eragon could only guess was self-loathing.

'Is there nothing that can be done?' Eragon asked, not concerned by the desperation that riddled his voice.

'There are wards and spells that could be cast upon you to alleviate some of the pain you feel, but they require energy greater than what you possess, even with Saphira you would struggle to maintain them' Oromis said, shooting away Eragon's brief hopes.

'But I can still learn?' Eragon said, wishing that this old routine could still be done.

'As long as you are willing to listen to my ramblings' Oromis began, his old warm smile returning to his lips, 'I see no reason why I cannot continue to teach you'.

'Then I will see you tomorrow, Master' Eragon said, the Elf's smile proving to be infectious and having spread to his own face.

'Do you not want Zar'roc back?' Oromis asked as he put one foot in the threshold of the hut and pulled the wine red scabbard out from the side.

Eragon looked at the crimson blade and shakily his hand reached out for it, but he stopped himself, his hand returning to his side, a small shake of his head sealing his decision.

'No' he muttered, causing Oromis's brow to rise in surprise, 'I… I do not trust myself with Zar'roc, until the spirit in my mind is gone I shall not carry a weapon' he said with resolve.

'Eragon I have already told you that the Spirit cannot be removed, but as long as we keep the wall solid in your mind then you need not worry' Oromis argued, but again Eragon shook his head.

'Then I will not carry a weapon' Eragon responded simply, 'goodbye Master'. With that Eragon walked back to Saphira who had watched the conversation with a keen interest. She disagreed with Eragon's final choice, she wanted her Rider to be safe, and choosing to throw away his sword seemed silly. But Saphira wasn't going to argue with her Rider.

.

The next two week for Eragon passed quickly, throughout it all Eragon was strangely happy, even when his back exploded in pain, crippling the Rider and stopping whatever he had been doing. Thankfully Eragon had more support. During his lesson with Oromis, the old Elf would always offer Eragon breaks, or time to simply sit and talk, allowing his sore body time to rest. When Eragon was done for the day and he returned to the treehouse he was always greeted by either Orik or Arya who distracted the tired Rider in a variety of ways, Orik favouring to tell stories about his upbringing which always brought a smile to Eragon's face. Arya took to taking Eragon on trips around the Elven city, though any fears of her acting up though soon fell away from Eragon as Saphira always followed along with the pair.

It even seemed that part of his condition had been partially solved, on the third day of his renewed studies Eragon was gifted with a bundle of three warm and thick cardigans that worked miracles in stopping the chills and shakes that had become a common annoyance for the Rider as he went about his day. The only problem was Eragon knew naught who had made the cardigans, at first he thought Maria or Arya had made them, but both women denied having a hand in their creation and as such Eragon was forced to just be grateful and hope that he would meet the person who had made the cardigans.

As the time came closer for the blood celebration festival, Eragon had finally decided on what he would make. He had kept it secret from Saphira and his friends and only Oromis knew about it as it was kept in his possession until the festival would occur. As pay back, Saphira too hid her creation from Eragon, though she slipped up at one point and Eragon was witness to a terrible amount of fire, Saphira however comforted the Rider telling him that the fire wasn't meant to injure or harm anyone.

It was only two and half weeks away from the festival when Eragon was sat on the edge of the cliff, waiting for Saphira to return, that Eragon was faced with only one dragon flying back, and it wasn't his blue partner.

' _Master where is Saphira?'_ Eragon asked the Golden Dragon as it landed on the craggy stones.

A large golden Iris focussed in on the young Rider, _'she is in the Stone of Broken Eggs, I fear my actions have upset her'._

' _What did you do?'_ Eragon said, his anger boiling over to his voice as he spoke.

' _I forgot my place'_ he responded before pushing away Eragon's mind as though he was a fly disturbing a man's food.

'You must go to her Eragon' Oromis told the younger Rider, 'Glaedr has indeed gone too far'.

Eragon nodded to his master and began to walk across the cliff until it reached the descent into Ellesméra.

' _Wait Rider'_ Glaedr told Eragon, this time the Dragon entering the Rider's mind, _'I shall carry you to Ellesméra'._

 _'I…thank you'_ Eragon responded, deeply surprised by the Dragon's offer. Climbing up Glaedr's remaining forepaw was simultaneously easier and harder than clambering up Saphira's paw, it was easier as the Dragon had small spikes to grab hold of, and harder because Glaedr was at least twice the size of Saphira. In the end Eragon was comfortably in place in the Golden Dragon's saddle.

 _'What did you do to Saphira?'_ Eragon questioned as Glaedr beat his wings, deafening all other sounds around.

'You wouldn't understand Little Rider' Glaedr grumbled, ' _I must challenge Saphira, push her, but she resists. At times she would just ignore me, so I had to turn to more drastic methods'._

 _'You won't tell me, will you?'_

 _'How astute of you'._

The rest of the flight was deafly quiet, the Golden Dragon held no intention for conversation and Eragon was too worried about how he would even get to the rock formation. He knew where it was, Saphira had shared the location to Eragon months ago as she explored the surrounding area. The main problem was he couldn't physically go far, his right leg would seize up if he put too much weight on it for too long. Eragon's worries persisted even as Glaedr floated down near to Eragon's tree home.

 _'Thank you'_ Eragon said to the Dragon as he hit the ground.

 _'I hope you find Saphira soon_ ' Glaedr replied, _'she needs her Little One'_. Glaedr then blasted the surrounding area with his powerful golden wings and flew away from Eragon, not catching the self-conscious look on Eragon's face at the use of his nickname.

Eragon shook his head as he tried to forget about how Glaedr knew of his pet name, and then he rushed off towards the tree house, still thinking of how he could reach the far off location Saphira was in.

'Eragon, you're home early' Maria commented as the Rider entered through the door, 'and you walked back?'

'No Glaedr flew me back' Eragon answered in an off-hand way, still thinking deeply as he paced on the ground floor.

'The Golden Dragon? Why didn't Saphira do it?' Maria said in a confused manner.

Saphira is… She needs me' Eragon replied, in truth he still had no idea why Saphira would have fled to the old home of the Dragons.

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the front door opening again, Arya walking calmly through it, her face lighting up with surprise at the presence of the young Rider.

'Eragon, you're back early' the Elf said, repeating what the Dwarf had already said moments ago, 'and where is Saphira, I did not spot her on her platform'.

'She's in the Stone of Broken Eggs' Eragon explained, ignoring Arya's first question, 'can you think of any way to get there?'

'By horseback, but why is Saphira there of all places?' Arya questioned.

'I'll explain when I return' Eragon said as he walked past both Elf and Dwarf.

'Wait Eragon' Arya called back as Eragon raced down the wooden stairs, his mind already trying to find the name of the horse he had rode on to Ellesméra.

'What!' the Rider growled.

'The path to the Stone of Broken Eggs is a harsh one, you could get hurt' Arya told the impatient Rider, 'I should go with you'.

'Fine' Eragon replied, not wanting to drag out the conversation. Soon the name of the Elven horse that had carried Eragon re-emerged in his mind, _'Folkvír'_ Eragon called out. Within a handful of minutes the white horse galloped up to the Rider, Arya's horse following behind.

Soon the two were racing out of the Elven city and into the wilderness, Eragon guiding the horse with mental images that Saphira had gifted him with. The journey was silent, the only noise being the constant plodding made by the horses as they sped through the plants and underbrush. Through the quick travel, Eragon felt his bond with Saphira flicker and grow stronger, it was when large rocks began to appear around him and Arya that he knew that they were getting close.

'There's no point continuing on horseback' Arya yelled to Eragon as their horse began to slow on the increasingly jagged ground. Eragon agreeing with the Elf uttered a quick _'blöthr'_ , stopping Folkvír in his tracks.

'Thank you' Eragon muttered to the horse before he and his companion turned and trotted back to Ellesméra.

'Do you know where Saphira is?' Arya asked as Eragon looked at the various rocky hills and mountains, numerous cave lining their exteriors.

Feeling through his bond with Saphira, Eragon tried to locate the Dragon, however Saphira was blocking him out. 'I think she's up there' Eragon pointed to a cave up high, though he was still unsure.

'Very well' Arya remarked before jogging over to the closest incline, 'we should be able to get up this way'.

Nodding, Eragon followed behind the Elf as she journeyed ahead. The path upwards was a struggle for the afflicted Rider, at times he felt like he was climbing up the steep ascent, he even had to resort to grabbing onto rocky outcropping to keep his balance and as faithfully as ever, his back was flaring with painful anger and his body protested to the tough moment he was demanding from it.

By the time the path levelled out Eragon was breathing heavily and he was very tempted to rip the leaf brown cardigan off his body. From what the Rider could see, the rest of the journey would be climbing up a sheer rock face.

'You should rest before we climb' Arya advised as Eragon closed in on the rocky wall.

'I'm fine' Eragon said, shoving off the Elf's concerns.

'Eragon' Arya began, 'I do not wish to order you, you are in no state to even be doing this and the fact that I'm even letting you do this is absurd. So please just sit and rest for a moment'.

'I… OK' the Rider conceded, in truth he knew that the Elf was right and so he trudging over to a large rock and sat down on top of it.

'This isn't a race' Arya told Eragon as she crouched in front of the Rider, 'we must take this slowly, if we try and rush then we only create risk'.

'I know, I just want to find Saphira' Eragon replied, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

'And we will' Arya reassured the Rider, 'but I would think you Saphira would like to see you intact and unharmed'.

A small smile flickered onto Eragon's face, 'yes I suppose you are right'.

'Good' Arya nodded, 'then let's go find your Dragon'.

With an unholy amount of effort, Eragon joined Arya as they scaled the rock face, the wall did provide plenty of hand and foot holds, though as Arya cautioned Eragon climbed slowly, indeed there were even some outcroppings that Eragon was able to sit atop of and regain his energy and shaking the numbness out of his right leg out of. Arya for her part seemed more concerned for Eragon's safety than her own climb, though there was little need for worry as she effortlessly clung to the rocks and scaled them with even greater ease.

It was at the final couple of feet of their climb that became all the more gruelling and taxing for the already strained Rider. The combination of his already fatigued being with the rocks slipping out of their place, the final stretched seemed to take almost double the amount of time it had taken to reach their position.

Arya reached the top first, the Elf looking down at Eragon as he struggled to grasp the last couple of rocks in his sweaty hands.

'Take your time' Arya calmly told Eragon as his left hand slipped off the rock in front of him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Rider was able to pin the rock down and he started to pull himself up, however as he moved upwards the rocks that acted as platforms for his feet began to slip and wobble loose.

'Arya I'm slipping!' Eragon yelped with panic.

'You are OK Eragon' the Elf told him, her voice not wavering as she spoke, 'just take my hand'.

Looking up Eragon saw Arya's offered hand, it was only a hair's breadth away. Slowly, Eragon reached out with his left hand, he missed the first time and the movement sent trembles through the rocks beneath him. As his hand went for a second attempt the rocks gave way, and for a brief moment Eragon thought it was all over.

'I've got you' Arya called to him as her hand latched on to his outstretched one. Soon the Elf pulled Eragon up and over the rock cliff edge.

'I… I' Eragon gasped heavily, breathing heavily and unable to speak clearly.

'Hush' Arya said softly, 'you're safe'.

Swallowing heavily Eragon nodded, 'thank you' he muttered. Looking around he spotted the cave that he believe Saphira was in. 'She's in there'.

Arya walked over to the cave and looked inside before retreating back. 'You are right, Saphira is there the Elf confirmed.

'I'll go alone' Eragon told the Elf weakly as he rose from the cliff edge.

'Are you sure?' Arya said, looking at the slouched Rider.

'We don't know what's wrong with Saphira' Eragon coughed, 'do you really think she wants to see you if she's angry'.

'I suppose' Arya accepted reluctantly, 'but I shall wait at the mouth of the cave, if I am needed at least I can run in quickly'.

'OK' Eragon nodded before walking towards the cave. Inside the rocky interior Eragon could clearly spot Saphira curled up and facing away from him.

' _Saphira?'_ Eragon said mentally as he closed in on his silent partner, but he gained no response.

' _Hey'_ the Rider poked again, both with his mind and his finger into Saphira's scaly side yet the Dragon's silence persisted. 'Come on Saphira' Eragon cried out, 'I want to help you'.

'Go away' Saphira hissed back, startling Eragon. Ergon recoiled at the harsh tone she used, but he could leave her, she wouldn't leave him if their roles were reversed.

 _'No'_ Eragon said, holding his ground.

 _'Did you not hear me?_ ' the Dragon roared, her body moving rapidly as she turned to face him, her blue head snaking out to glare at him, _'I told you to leave!'_

The aggressive moment of the blue Dragon threw Eragon to the ground, but still he would not budge further, _'I'm not going anywhere Saphira, not until I know what's wrong with you'._

A deep growl started to emanate from the Dragon's bowels, a noise that Eragon would never have thought would be directed at him, though the sound soon died away as Saphira's bright blue irises locked on to Eragon's fearful eyes.

 _'Just leave me alone Eragon'_ Saphira muttered to him, her head landing with a thud on the ground.

 _'Why? Saphira please talk to me'_ Eragon begged as he stood shakily and shuffled over to Saphira.

The Dragon's eyes followed the Rider as he walked slowly over to her, the blue scaly eyelids only blinking twice before she spoke again. _'You trust me, don't you Eragon?'_ she asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.

 _'Of course I do'_ Eragon told the Dragon quickly, _'why would you ever doubt that?'_ But only then did it click in the Rider's mind, _'is this about what Glaedr said to you?'_

 _'He was right'_ Saphira added gloomily, _'you don't trust me, if you did you wouldn't have befriended that dammed Spirit, you would have followed my advice and left that stupid arrogant Elf. If you trust me you would have let me steal you away'._

 _'Saphira I…'_ Eragon said with several pauses, he was struggling to deal with the insecurity that Saphira was displaying, the weakness and shame that flowed from her mind into his own.

 _'You deserved a better Dragon'_ Saphira told Eragon, _'one who could actually help you, a dragon who would have found you quicker'._ With that a single watery tear fell from Saphira's draconic eye as her full, unfiltered self-hatred flooded into Eragon's mind.

 _'I don't want a different Dragon!'_ Eragon yelled at her, _'I love you! You've been there for me whenever I've needed you, you're the only one I can trust. Saphira you've never hurt me, if anything you deserve a better Rider'._

 _'Eragon…'_ Saphira began, only to be cut off by Eragon.

 _'You… you keep my nightmares away, you fly me everywhere whenever my legs hurt, you listen to me, even when I say the most childish and nonsensical rubbish. You were my first friend!'_ Eragon cried out, his own tears now falling down his face, _'you may want to get rid of me, hell I could understand not wanting to be near me, but wherever you fly I will follow you'._

 _'I know I don't listen to your advice'_ Eragon stifled as he rubbed the salty tears from his face, _'I know I'm a fool, an idiot, but as long you're around at least I know I can try harder, that I can become better'._

 _'Little One'_ Saphira, whispered ' _you need someone who can help you, I cannot be that person'._

 _'Well who could it be?!'_ Eragon yelled furiously, _'it won't be my parents, they abandoned me, I don't even know my Father's name!'_

Saphira flinched away at the anger flowing from her Rider.

 _'Saphira please don't leave me'_ Eragon begged, _'you're the only reason why I still live, I don't what I would do if you left'._

A tense moment passed after Eragon had laid his heart bare to the great beast in front of him, and for that fraction of time Eragon truly believed that Saphira would deny him, that she would finally pull away from him.

 _'I'm a fool'_ Saphira whispered to herself, _'I only wanted to help you, and I've only hurt you'._

 _'So you won't leave me?_ ' Eragon asked hopefully.

Saphira's head snaked out and her snout pressed softly against Eragon's forehead, _'never'._

With that single word Eragon wrapped his arms desperately around Saphira's neck and hugged the Dragon with the remaining strength left in his body.

 _'I'm sorry that I made you doubt yourself'_ Eragon told Saphira as they sat closely together, _'we should have talked about Dazura sooner'._

 _'We never had the time'_ Saphira admitted, _'you were too busy with your training, and for the first time in awhile you were happy, I didn't want to sour your mood'._

 _'That's not the point'_ Eragon argued, _'you were hurting because of my ignorance, because I didn't want to talk. I should have noticed your pain'._

 _'You already feel too much pain'_ Saphira retorted, _'I didn't want to burden you'._

 _'You are not a burden Saphira'_ Eragon told the Dragon, his tone leaving no room for argument, _'I've neglected you, I promise that I won't do that again'._

 _'OK'_ Saphira said weakly, her mind melding with her Rider's as they bathed in each other's warmth.

The two stayed in the same position for another couple of minutes before Saphira reluctantly pulled away, _'we should go home, you could catch a cold',_ and as if to prove her point a small sneeze escaped from Eragon's nose, the Rider smiling guiltily as he wiped his nose.

 _'Wait we need to get Arya'_ Eragon pointed out as he stopped his attempts to stand.

' _Do we have to?_ ' Saphira groaned playfully.

 _'She did save me from falling off this mountain'_ Eragon told the Dragon, _'also I don't think I can get up, let alone climb up to your saddle'._

Saphira grumbled before she reluctantly agreed to Eragon's request.

Eragon called Arya over, who had been watching the entire time. She quickly pulled the Rider to his feet and aided him to climb into Saphira's saddle before looking uncertainty at Saphira's head.

 _'Get on Elf'_ Saphira told her, _'my Rider thinks I should be kind to you and considering what you have done for him today I think I will be lenient'._

Arya effortlessly jumped up and sat behind Eragon.

'Thank you for your aid Arya' Eragon told the Elf as Saphira walked out the cave.

'It is of no concern' the Elf told him dismissively, 'I was only help a friend', though Arya muttered the last word, as though she was uncertain of whether Eragon would agree.

'Yes I suppose I do owe you a debt or two now' Eragon admitted, a touch embarrassed by the development, though he wasn't bothered by the Elf's wording.

'I am not keeping track' Arya muttered, 'but this would be the third'.

Saphira jump in the sky and the quick beats of her wings momentarily cut off the conversation, but when both Rider and Elf's ears had adjusted, Arya spoke first.

'You don't owe me anything Eragon' Arya told him, 'I am still trying to mend the fissures I have made'.

'You made good progress today' Eragon pointed out absentmindedly, though for a brief moment Arya's grip on Eragon's sides tightened after he had spoken, her grip loosening just as quickly as it had hardened.

'Thank you Eragon' Arya whispered, though the Rider never heard the Elf's voice over the thunder of Saphira's wings and the rush of winds that swept past them both.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm really tired, like quite a bit. So I'm going to be blunt today.**

 **Arya is going to be normal from now on, no more weird crap, she's just going to try and help Eragon, like she did this chapter, albeit she is still trying to fight her domineering feelings.**

 **Why did Eragon abandon Zar'roc? like I wrote, he doesn't trust himself with the sword at the moment, especially as it the was the blade that killed Vanir, and the Elf's death still haunts him.**

 **Why did Saphira run away? She was confused, her Rider had been talking to this Spirit and was doing so behind her back, considering that she has never known Eragon to hide something from her, it hurt her quite a bit, it also fed into her insecurity that she just can't 'fix' her rider, so she felt pretty useless and she felt like she had failed Eragon.**

 **If you like this kind of explanation, tell me so that I know to continue this kind of thing, if not tell me to shut up or whatever.**

 **Next chapter will be the Blood Festival celebration thing and the fallout from the event. Hopefully I can get it done a bit quicker than this chapter :)**

 **Cya.**


	23. Chapter 23

The remaining weeks leading up to the Blood oath Celebration were tough on Eragon as his body continued to be his greatest opponent to his training. Even the distractions his friends provided him started to grow in-effective as the Rider felt forced to stay seated lest his scar unleash a violent seizure or his bones ached with a torturous agony. However, this did not stop Eragon, he continued to push himself in his training, even going so far as to fall unconscious as he consumed his energy casting different types of magic under Oromis's tutorship. He also kept his promise to Saphira and flew with her every night, the joy it brought was something Eragon gladly relished, even as his limbs shook from the chilling winds that pasted through them.

Eragon's project for the festival was also turning out well, with the last touches being added a week before the festival would begin, though Eragon held a reserved fear of whether the Elves would accept from both an artistic point of view and the subject involved. Oromis hadn't seemed disturbed by the young Rider had done when he inspected the work after it was finished, and so Eragon cautiously concluded his contribution appropriate for the blood oath celebration.

It was only a day before the festival would begin when Oromis called Eragon back from his Cliffside watch for Saphira's return.

'What is the matter Master?' Eragon asked as he sat with the Elf outside of his hut.

'I would like to warn you beforehand, the celebration is seen by many Elves as a time of unwinding' Oromis told the young Rider, 'in any other situation you would not catch an Elf behaving as they would tomorrow, and while there are no rules dictating that you attend, it would be best that you did'.

'What is the celebration like?' Eragon said, intrigued by an event that could stir emotion in the Elven race.

'It is full of life Eragon, we dance and sing to our hearts content and we love with no sense of restraint. It is the one time in a century when Elves truly allow their emotions to run free' Oromis explained, a happy and almost forlorn expression shown clearly on his aged face.

'You make it sound as though you wish Elves could be more emotional' Eragon pointed out, 'what stops you from being happy or loving another?'

The old Elf looked at Eragon with a kind pair of eyes, 'nothing, my race simply holds a death grip on their emotions, for some they fear what they would do if they allowed themselves to act on their feelings. For others they see it as a weakness, an eternal reminder of their previous mortality'.

'You fear love?' Eragon muttered with confusion, the thought made no sense to him.

'Not love, rejection' Oromis corrected, 'if an Elf was to confess their feelings to another they risk the chance of ruining a relationship with this person forever, immortality is its own burden'.

'Perhaps your people are right to fear it' Eragon conceded.

'I know you have pondered love Eragon' Oromis told the young rider, pulling him from his brief train of thought, 'what I have seen in your mind is both wise but also dangerous, you will never truly know when you are ready to love another or allow them to become close with you'.

Eragon's cheeks tinted to a bright colour of red at the Elf's admittance to seeing that part of his mind, 'you may be right master, but how am I supposed to know what I feel is love or just attraction?' Eragon asked Oromis, his mind squarely on the reaction Angela caused him.

'What you feel for the herbalist is perhaps the beginnings of love' Oromis admitted, 'it is something natural and a relationship you would both have to build upon. Even then the age difference between the two of you is great, Angela's mind is vast and she knows much from what your memory shows, she may simply become bored of you, nor do we know if she has an ulterior motive'.

'I see' Eragon said, the Elf's worries quickly becoming his own.

'But that is enough discussion about love' Oromis added, noting his student's downcast appearance even with the arrival of the Saphira and Glaedr, 'tomorrow you will witness a spectacle of a life time, you will enjoy yourself Eragon, even if you are still uncomfortable with others touching you I would urge you to dance at least once'.

With his Master's words of wisdom, Eragon climbed up to Saphira's saddle, the blue Dragon staring daggers at Glaedr as the golden Dragon walked towards his Rider. Neither Dragon had attempted to talk about the day when Saphira had fled to the Dragon massacre site, Eragon had guessed it was because of the famous draconic pride, but Saphira was much blunter about the subject.

 _'I don't like him, and he doesn't like me'_ Saphira snorted with indifference, _'I doubt he cared about his actions that day'._

 _'Would you ever reconciling with Glaedr?'_ Eragon asked even though he knew the answer.

 _'No'_ Saphira snarled.

 _'Sorry'_ Eragon apologised quickly.

 _'You don't need to apologise to me'_ Saphira chastised, _'I despise the stumped one, not you'._

The rest of the flight was relatively quiet as both Rider and Dragon were absorbed in their own thoughts. By the time Eragon's feet was touching the wooden floor of Saphira's platform his thoughts had become less stormy, and even Saphira seemed excited for the upcoming festival.

 _'I wonder if the Elves have their own alcohol'_ Saphira pondered with Eragon as she licked her chops.

 _'If they do, you're not having any'_ Eragon chuckled, _'we can't have you crushing our hosts'._

' _The Dwarves didn't seem to mind'_ Saphira sulked, _'and like you have said, the Elves adore me, they wouldn't mind a few damages'._

 _'Then by all means, go ahead and drink'_ the Rider retorted, the blue Dragon blowing smoke at Eragon's face as retribution for his comment.

In the evening Eragon ate with Maria in his room, as had become tradition, the mix of Elven and Dwarven foods helped to quickly fill Eragon's appetite. Near the end of the meal Maria asked Eragon a question that startled the Rider while he was swallowing the last of his food.

'Am I allowed to attend this festival?'

'Yes' Eragon gasped as his throat struggled to release his words, 'why are you even asking?'

The Dwarf merely shrugged, 'most Lords wouldn't allow their servants to participate in banquets or parties'.

'I am not a Lord' Eragon corrected, 'and you are hardly my servant'. However, the She-Dwarf disagreed, vocally.

'I cook, clean and wash your clothes' Maria retorted loudly, 'I am your servant'.

'But you don't have to' Eragon said weakly.

'So you want to do it?' Maria asked rhetorically.

'Umm… well' Eragon stuttered as he backtracked.

'Then I am your servant' Maria told Eragon with an air of finality.

The defeated Rider looked down at his empty plate with a look of disgust, he had told himself when Maria had first joined his party that he wouldn't need her, that he could manage perfectly fine and that his ability to function independently would remain. But now it was clear that this was no longer the case.

'Oh cheer up Eragon' the Dwarf groaned, 'it isn't a bad thing to have a servant, I want to help you, and you are pleasant enough to serve, if anything I see you as more of a friend'.

'Friends don't serve their friends' Eragon told her gloomy.

'No, but they do help them' Maria corrected before her gaze hardened 'Eragon I want you to stop thinking that having a servant makes you a bad person, you haven't mistreated me and you've only been fair with what you've asked of me'.

'I suppose what you say makes sense' Eragon conceded.

'Good' Maria smirked, 'now that is settled I think I shall get some rest, goodbye Eragon'.

'Bye Maria' the Rider said to the dwarf as she hopped off of her seat and towards the door, retreating to her own room.

* * *

The first two days of the Blood oath celebration pasted like a blur for Eragon. On the first day Eragon watched as the generally stoic Elven race fell into an animalistic frenzy, their voices singing loudly in haunting lyrics comprised of magical words, their meaning chilling Eragon and all those around him to the bone, and if they were not singing they were dancing to a silent primal beat. Through the day Eragon caught glimpses of his friends, Orik was spotted drinking with a group of eager Elves though Saphira remained by Eragon's side, her craving for alcohol still present.

In the evening the temperament of the Elves didn't die one bit, instead they created magical fumeless fires that hung from the branches of the numerous trees that surrounded them. The Elves would then pull plates full of splendid food onto wooden tables which were sang from the smallest of saplings. Eragon was amazed by it all, and he took part in the revelry and much as he could, even when his back split open and unleashed the blood curdling agony that the Rider has become so acutely aware of. But he wasn't alone, Saphira was the first who would notice her Rider's distress and she would yell and roar at the pain he was feeling before she would lift the near unconscious Rider carefully into her claws and to a more secluded glade. Later when Eragon awoke he found his friends looking over him with concerned expressions, but Eragon was surprised that they had taken time away from their own enjoyment to check on him.

That night Eragon went to sleep feeling both happy and content that he had enjoyed himself, but also angry. He was growing weak, so very weak, he could barely stand on his own two feet without using the support of his friends.

The second day of the blood oath celebration was the day that gifts and the crafts of others were shared. Saphira went first, revealing her creation to be a large stone column with intricate loops and holes riddled through its structure. The Blue Dragon told Eragon as the Elves marvelled over the creation that she had breathed fire on the stone and licked away at the molten rock. Both Arya and Islanzadi presented poems, the Daughter's was filled with a sorrowful theme and told the mournful effects of losing a loved one. Islanzadi was perhaps the polar opposite, and it was clear that the Queen's poem was a focus on her joy of Arya's return. Oromis presents a scroll filled with colour and life, and if there was any breath left in Eragon's lungs it was expelled as he marvelled at the sight. The Golden Dragon then presented a tree carved into the likeness of Ellesméra itself. Then it was Eragon's time to show his contribution.

With the aid of Oromis and Glaedr, Eragon moved a large stone tablet that stood tall against the trees, though it was what was one the stone itself that Eragon had worked hard upon, it was a fairth, or rather multiple fairths depicted onto the tablet.

 _'I am proud of you Little One'_ Saphira purred as she rubbed her head against her Rider's body, the gathered Elves all inspecting the work with a shocked gaze before their eyes returned to the Rider.

'Why would you create such a thing Rider?' and Elf maid asked, her voice wavering with distress. Around Eragon the Elves looked at him with increasing concern.

'Eragon did not conjure these images from his imagination Oromis address the Elven crowd, 'what you see before you is not art, nor is it an abomination. What you see is Eragon's life and what he has gone through to reach this point'.

True to the Elf's word Eragon had indeed created an image of his life and his toils, the stone displayed all; his abuse at the hands of the Carvahall villagers, the hatching of Saphira, his journey through the Empire that led him to the Varden. The Stone showed it all, not leaving out a single detail, and that was why Saphira was proud, her Rider held no denial for what had happened to him, he understood the pains he had experienced and now all of Ellesméra understood it too.

'What vile creatures would do such a thing!' an Elf cried, his finger pointed towards an image of Garrow kicking a smaller whimpering Eragon.

Other Elves too began to murmur, some even giving Eragon sorrowful and regretful looks.

'That is enough!' Islanzadi thundered as the voices of the Elves became loud and overwhelming, their distress and anger of what they saw was painfully obvious to Eragon as he stayed glued to Saphira's protective side.

'What the Rider has done is shown us what is happening in the world around us' the Queen told her people, 'and it is a reminder of what our inaction has done, the world is in chaos. We have stayed in our forests for too long and people have suffered for it! If we are to right these wrongs then we must fight against the Broddring Empire!'

Cheers erupted from the glades and from deeper within the forest.

 _'Did she just use me?'_ Eragon asked Saphira, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them.

 _'Does it matter?'_ Saphira said, _'Islanzadi just got every single Elf around us on our side, and all because they learnt the truth about you'._

However, before Eragon could contemplate what Saphira had said the Rider felt a tug on his right hand, only to find Maria and Orik looking at him with questioning looks. Sighing, Eragon led the two dwarfs away from the large Elven crowds and towards a more subdued field, Eragon's limp returning along the way. Only when the noise of the boisterous Elves had died down enough did Eragon allow the Dwarves to ask their questions.

'What the hell was that?' Orik demanded, Mari nodding at his sentiment.

'The Queen explained it rather well' Eragon retorted.

'I understood that you idiot, I meant the part with you being beaten!' Orik yelled, 'how is this the only time either I or Maria have learnt of this'.

The Rider bit the inside of his cheek, he had never enjoyed discussing this topic and every time he thought about it he realised how stupid he was for believing the villager's excuse.

'I'm a bastard' Eragon began, earning him a confused look from the two dwarves, 'and in Carvahall, the village I was raised in, they do not look kindly at bastards. They believe that bastards are symbols of an unhealthy union, and that as a product of such a union we are omens of misfortune. When I was growing up my Uncle Garrow hurt me every time that I failed at a task, whether it be small or large he wouldn't resist the opportunity'.

'Why?' Maria asked with a shaky voice.

'According to him, I shouldn't have born, and that because my Mother fled I was a burden on him, Garrow saw the beatings as a good way to remind me to be grateful for what I had as most bastards are just left to die And when there wasn't a reason he told me that he was just beating the evil out of me, so that I wouldn't become an omen' Eragon answered, his voice unwavering still.

Orik who remained silent during Eragon's explanation released a heavy breath before looking at the Rider with a betrayed eye, 'you should have told us laddie'.

'How was I supposed to know how a Dwarf would react?' Eragon told him coldly, 'I had no knowledge of your people before I entered your kingdom, for all I knew you could have held similar beliefs!'

'But we don't' Maria fired back, 'you even learnt about Dwarven adoption in Tarnag, yet you stayed silent, why?!'

'Because I was ashamed!' Eragon cried back, the familiar prick in his eyes warning him of the impending tears, 'I was scared of how you would see me, I didn't want to lose my friends when I had only just gained them. Even if you had remained my friends you would have thought differently of me'.

Maria seemed almost horrified by the rapid change in Eragon's demeanour, but Orik still had one final question to ask.

'Why did you choose to reveal this now if you were so worried with how we would feel?'

A defeated shrug arose from Eragon at Orik's question, 'you remained my friends, even after finding out about the Spirit in my head, I guess I stopped worrying about losing you, hell the more I think about the more I realise that I was an idiot for even believing what they said'.

With that the Maria ran at Eragon and gave him a bone crushing hug, the act momentarily making the Rider freeze but he soon reigned in the reaction. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that' the redheaded Dwarf sniffed as Eragon patted her slowly on the back.

'Well as long as you have no more secrets' Orik sighed, his fingers flicking the balls of sweat off his head.

'No, that's everything' Eragon replied with a wet smile.

The three stayed in the abandoned field for a while longer, Maria in particular acted as though Eragon would break at any moment, but eventually they left and re-joined the Elven festival. Sitting back down with Saphira, Eragon noticed Arya looking at him, the Elf quickly catching the Rider's look and sending him a agreeable nod before she went and joined her brethren in the various dancing circles. The rest of the evening pasted with significantly less drama, and the Elves around Eragon seemed content with what knowledge they had gained, instead choosing to hang from the trees around the blue Dragon and sing songs about her beauty and bother her with riddles.

As the week of celebration neared its end, Eragon was eventually dragged from his stationary seat besides Saphira by Arya, the Elf was adamant that he dance at least once, though her presence did dissuade other eager Elves, yet Arya could only catch Eragon as his stubborn right leg continued to fail him.

The final embers of the Agaetí Blödhren were spent on two lone Elven performers whose presence spread the crowd of Elves. Eragon and Saphira watched from their table among his friends and the Queen as the two Elves removed their robes to reveal a glaringly rainbow coloured tattoo that covered their entire body and created a single dragon when they stood together. The two Elves introduced themselves Iduna and Nëya, and from Eragon's studies he remembered that these Elves were the caretakers of the pact between Dragon and Elf.

Slowly, the two Elves begun to sway and dance, the tattoos on their bodies glowing brighter and brighter as their movement became faster. As the Elves danced, the crowds around them began to sing and hum a wordless, ancient beat with even Saphira and Glaedr adding their great throats to the song. An air of electricity filled the glade as the dance sped up, the dragon tattoo glowing to such an extent that Eragon had to look away. And that was when it happened.

A loud roar, far deeper and more powerful than Eragon had ever heard from Saphira or Glaedr forced the Rider to look back, and to find him staring directly at a large multi-coloured dragon flying over the heads of the caretakers.

'What the hell!' Eragon exclaimed both vocally and to Saphira as he rose from his seat, though his words only seemed to attract the attention of the ethereal dragon who looked directly at him before fly straight towards the Rider. Eragon had no chance to move out of the way of the spectral dragon as its head sank through his chest, pain rippling with the entrance of the Dragon, the Rider gasped in shock as he was forced to the ground, though he felt a similar impact as the colourful dragon came out of Eragon's back and swerved before ramming straight back into his body.

Soon Eragon's vision began to fail him as more pain ran through his body, the rainbow-stained dragon sweeping throughout his body. The last thing Eragon saw was the wet grass beneath him as he collapsed from the agony the dragon had caused him.

* * *

 _'Wake up'._

The Rider's eyes sprung open. Eragon was in a black room with no details with only a light shining down upon him, its source invisible to the Rider.

 _'Where am I?'_ Eragon pondered as he walked slowly around the area, however when he reached the outskirts of the light he was pushed harshly away.

 _'Rider'_ a loud chorus of voices boomed from around Eragon.

 _'Who… where are you?'_ Eragon asked, his mind completely confused by the situation he was in.

 _'You are in your mind, safe'_ the voices reassured him, _'we too are within you, repairing the scars dealt to you so that you may fight once more'._

 _'You're the dragon'_ Eragon said cautiously.

 _'Indeed'_ the voices confirmed with a thunder, ' _rest Rider, we will be finished so…'_

A screech ripped its way through the dragon's voice, cut its message off, then another pained cry emerged, both noises sending chills through Eragon as he tried to the source of the noise.

 _'Who is that?'_ Eragon yelled over the scream as it continued.

 _'Eragon help me!'_ The screaming voice begged.

 _'Silence Spirit!'_ the Dragon's many voices demanded, _'you will begone from the Rider's mind soon enough and then you will know your end'._

 _'What will you do with her?'_ Eragon asked as the Spirit's screams continued to pierce the silence of his mind.

 _'She will die'_ the Dragon told the Rider, _'her insanity will never again harm another'._

The Dragon's answer did nothing to ease Eragon's conscious as Dazura's screams filled his ears, was it possible he felt sorry for the miserable being?

 _'Does… must she die?'_ Eragon questioned.

 _'She could not exist outside of your mind Rider'_ the many voices answered him, _'if she was to continue to exist it would be within your mind, there would be no other way'._

 _'Eragon please!'_ the Spirit pleaded desperately, any trace of her usual seductive voice had completely disappeared.

 _'Could she stay in my mind?'_ Eragon asked, if only to silence Dazura's screams for a couple of moments.

 _'No, she is a Spirit of chaos and uncontrollable anger'_ the Dragon told him stiffly, _'her very presence has nearly killed you Rider, she would have to change if she is to stay'._

 _'Then change me, just fucking stop!'_ the Spirit screeched violently.

 _'The choice would be yours Rider'_ the Dragon said, ignoring Dazura's vulgar language.

 _'How can I trust you?'_ Eragon said sceptically to the Spirit, _'you tried to possess me!'_

 _'But I can give you power!'_ the Spirit cried, _'surely that is worth the risk'._

 _'It is not'_ the chorus of draconic voices interrupted, a pregnant silence filling the void before they spoke again, _'A decision has been made, Rider you will continue to carry the Spirit'._

 _'Wait I didn't agree to that!'_ Eragon yelled.

 _'You have no say!'_ the Dragon roared back, _'you are meant to kill the Rider King, and you will do so with the aid of the Spirit!'_

 _'Thank you!'_ the spirit cried, the pain that streaked her voice disappearing.

' _But first a melding of minds must be convened'_ the Dragon stated, to the despair of both Rider and Spirit.

 _'Go to her!_ ' the Dragon commanded to Eragon, a blood red ghost of a woman appearing in front of him, her body holding little detail, though her crimson hair fell past her shoulders and her ears were pointed like those of an Elf.

As though they held their own will, Eragon's legs began to walk towards the ghostly Elf, the Rider unable to resist the direction he was heading towards.

 _'Look at her Rider'_ the Dragon said to him, _'this Spirit has been twisted, her true nature was lost, her very identity was ripped away from her by the same man who destroyed the Dragon Riders. She will aid you, but first we must take the fog of madness that clouds her mind and actions away from her, take her hand'._

The woman's right hand shot out from her side, but Eragon's didn't. Perhaps he did have some choice.

But what was the choice? Be free of the Spirit that had tormented him for over five months, surely this was Eragon wanted. Then why did he want to take the woman's hand? If the Dragon was telling the truth Dazura held no true responsibility over her actions, it would be the insanity that clung to her mind, if he took her hand then he would be setting her mind free of this poison. But how did Eragon even know if this would work, how did he know that this whole situation was not soon elaborate scheme by Dazura herself to get Eragon to hand over control of his body again.

 _'You had best be right Dragon'_ Eragon swore as his right hand shot out and gripped Dazura's tightly.

An electric current passed through Eragon's hand causing the Rider and the red woman to gasp at the same second.

 _'It is done, sleep Rider you have earned a rest'_ the Dragon's voices echoed through the area. At the words of the Dragon, Eragon's eyelids began to feel heavy and all of sudden he began to slouch and fall forward, the red ghostly woman moving forward and catching him, but the Rider never knew this, his consciousness moving to another part of his mind.

* * *

' _Eragon are you OK?'_ Saphira asked as her Rider returned to the living world, though he stayed curled up next to Saphira's flank.

' _I...I feel great'_ Eragon exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, the pain and soreness that would have accompanied such movement was strangely absent. Saphira's wing was raised as Eragon ran out, realising that he was on Saphira's platform at their treehouse.

' _I brought you here'_ Saphira explained to Eragon as he looked around, confused as to his current whereabouts.

' _What time is it?'_ the Rider asked, it was night, and the sky was pitch black with no sign of the Sun.

'We have a few hours before midnight' Saphira answered as her large head looked down upon her Rider, 'but Little One, oh you have been changed!'

 _'What do you mean?_ Eragon said with a panic-stricken voice, but the Rider did not wait for an answer and instead ran to the mirror in his room. Looking into the glass Eragon understood what Saphira had meant, his ears which had begun to shift from rounded to points had been completed, his face which always held its human roundness had become sharpened, even his eyes had become slanted though not to the degree of what an Elf's eyes where.

Eragon then began to pull at his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head before he grasped at his back for the jagged flesh, his hands freezing when he felt it. 'It's still here' Eragon whispered sorrowfully as he looked at his reflection through the mirror, though the scar had been reduced in magnitude it still ran from his shoulder to his hip, but it held a faded look and no longer looked as though it would rip open at a moment's notice.

' _What did that Dragon do to me?!'_ Eragon yelled with anger, this thing in front of him was neither Elf nor Human, he was some kind of freak.

' _It healed you Eragon, look at yourself, you are still my Rider'_ Saphira comforted.

Eragon blinked at Saphira's words, _'but Saphira I… I don't know what I am, I cannot call myself a human and no Elf would accept me as one of their own'._

' _I accept you Eragon, anyone who rejects you are fools'_ Saphira told him savagely, her feelings for her Rider wiping away his disgust and self-hate, _'go Little One, see how your doubts are baseless'._

Cautiously Eragon put his tunic back on and left the treehouse, his eyes cutting through the dark night. The Rider walked among the Elves as they celebrated the final hours of the celebration, some pulling him to dance while others laughed and handed him sweet smelling drinks. His previous insecurity disappeared as it was filled with a sense of belonging and joy, and for the first time Eragon laughed and smiled with a reckless abandon.

'Eragon is that you?'

Eragon's head wiped around to find Arya standing in front of him, her face full of surprise.

'Arya I can…'

The Rider was cut off by Arya as she grabbed his left hand and pulled him away, soon the two of them were far away from the noise of the Elves and the light of the fires, though Eragon could easily see through the darkness of the night. Arya eventually released Eragon's hand and pushed the Rider to sit on a thick heavy tree trunk.

'Are you… do you still hurt?' Arya whispered to the Rider, her face too close for Eragon but he didn't move away.

'No' Eragon told her, a smile growing on Arya's face.

In a flash Arya grabbed Eragon and pulled him into a strong hug, 'you're safe, you're whole again' she muttered into Eragon's ears. Then the Elf froze and pulled away, 'I'm sorry!' Arya cried out, obvious remembering Eragon's discomfort

'No I'm fine' Eragon stressed, moving towards Arya, he no longer feared the Elf.

Relying on pure instinct Eragon grabbed Arya by both her shoulders and pulled her into his own hug, the Elf shivered for a few moments before her own arms wrapped around the Rider and held tight, and then they stood like this, ignoring what was around them.

'Eragon, I must tell you something' Arya said, breaking the silence of the tranquil moment.

'Must it be said now?' Eragon asked, not wanting to move away.

Arya paused, before shaking her head, 'no it can wait'.

Eventually the pair moved to the back of the tree, choosing to merely sit beside each other as they watched the world around them, the stars in the sky, the animals in the trees and the fluttering of the leaves. As time passed and the night sky began to brighten, Eragon felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Before he knew it his eyelids were struggling to stay open. Rather than rest his body, Eragon allowed a small yawn to escape him before he slouched over, his head resting on Arya's shoulder, and he fell into sleep's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Welp that's the Celebration, I wanted to squeeze in what Arya wanted to talk about, but there's already a lot in this chapter so it felt best to leave it for the next chapter.**

 **And no Arya isn't dropping the love bomb, don't even ask.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sunlight flooded through and smashed into Eragon's blinking eyes as he woke up on the cold, wet grass.

'Arya?' Eragon said as he looked for the absent Elf in the glade, the Rider even searched the trees above to see if Arya was perched upon one of the branches though this proved to be a futile gambit.

Eragon's next course of action was to reach Saphira through their bond and the Rider was relieved to find the Dragon was awake, _'where is she Saphira? She said she had something to tell me'_ Eragon asked his partner as he looked around.

 _'I know not Eragon'_ the Dragon hummed, _'perhaps she went home'._

Seeing no other reasonable alternative Eragon walked out of the glade and onto one of the weathered paths between the rows of trees. Within minutes Eragon was running down the passage of flanking trees at a pace unnatural for him, he couldn't even make out the details of the things he was passing, they were too brief in his mind as he shot passed them. Though this came to violent end as Eragon misjudged a turn and was sent flying sideways into the hard wood of a maple tree.

'Are you well brother?' a bemused Elf asked as he offered Eragon a hand up.

'Aye' Eragon muttered as he stood, wiping the wood from his tunic, 'but I fear you are confused', Eragon then went to show his Gedwëy insignia though he forgot about the wrappings covering it.

The Elf looked at Eragon with a weird stare, 'you are an Elf, no?'

'No I'm Eragon, _Shur'tugal_ ' Eragon said, slightly annoyed by the Elf's insistence.

The Elf's eyes widened at Eragon's use of the Ancient language, 'I am sorry Rider, forgive me'.

'It's fine' Eragon told the startled Elf, 'but I must leave'. With that he set off once again though Eragon was more mindful of his newly gained speed. In a couple of minutes Eragon saw the golden brown roofs of Tialdarí hall and he raced inside, his mind still wondering why Arya had left him.

'Arya?' Eragon said softly as he walked into her room, the door ajar.

The room was empty, cabinets were strung open and the contents had vanished, in fact the whole room was empty. Only a piece of paper on Arya's bed and the dusty bag on the chair in the back were present. With a shaking hand Eragon picked up the parchment, the runes written upon it were rushed and some parts had been crossed out, but what was the most glaring fact for Eragon was it was all in the ancient language.

' _Eragon,_

 _I know you are reading this and I must apologise before I go any further. I did not wish to leave you alone, but I had to. I am leaving and in a few weeks I will have re-joined the Varden. I ask that you do not try and pursue me, though I doubt you will I must ask to ease my own mind._

 _Last night was a miracle and I thank whatever presence that has returned you to such a state, and I curse them. What I saw last night was too much for me, too much for the hunger that seeks to control you. You are stronger now Eragon and that power will help you in your future battles, but it will make it harder for me to hold my own demons at bay, even now the voices in my mind cry out that I return to you as you sleep._

 _This is why I must flee, so that I do not harm our relationship further. I know that by running that damage can still be done, but at least with my absence you can place your full focus on your training without having to worry about my interference._

 _If you still hold any doubt towards my words then I recommend that you check the contents of the bag that you have eyed previously, though I prefer that no harm come to them even if you find my work disturbing._

 _This separation is a temporary arrangement, at some point in the future we will meet again and I fear what will happen. I know not how I will act around you, my fears could be baseless and perhaps we can continue to be friends, however I hold little faith to the chance of this occurring._

 _When we next meet I may try and control you, I have always wanted what is best for my people and using you is one of the best ways to do this, but it also allows me to keep you safe. I cannot lie, you are dear to me Eragon, but you have made choices in the past that were foolish and they could have been avoided if I had intervened, I had thought it best not to do so, but I now see clearly that you will need a firm hand to guide you through what is to come._

 _Enjoy your remaining time in my homeland Eragon, learn from what Oromis has to teach you, but when the time comes you will return to me, and I expect you to be ready._

 _Be safe my Little Flower,_

 _Arya'._

With a shuddering sigh Eragon dropped the parchment which floated back down onto the leaf green bed. ' _She fled'_ Eragon told Saphira, sadness heavy in his voice, _'her urges returned... how should I feel Saphira… all that I can muster is betrayal'._

 _'I am surprised'_ Saphira responded, _'I had thought that the Elf would submit to her petty notions of control, but she resisted them enough to run, I would almost say I respect her'._

 _'What!'_ Eragon cried out, _'she's admitted to-'_

' _I know'_ Saphira interrupted _, 'and I am not praising her, Arya did the right thing in leaving, she is no longer around the trigger of her demons and hopefully this distance can provide her with some measure of peace. She has kept her word to you Eragon by leaving, if you should feel anything you should feel happy that your friend made a decision in hopes of preserving her bond with you'._

' _I…you're right'_ Eragon conceded, _'I'm sorry for yelling'._

' _Don't be, I understand that you miss Arya'_ Saphira hummed.

 _'I guess I do'_ the Rider admitted quietly, his eyes searching the room lazily before falling onto Arya's bag.

 _'Eragon don't'_ Saphira warned as she saw the Rider's intent

' _Arya said I could look'_ Eragon told Saphira, dismissing her warning as he walked closer to the brown satchel. Throwing caution to the wind, Eragon reached into the bag and pulled out a stone tablet, confirming the suspicions that there were fairths inside. Slowly Eragon turned the fairth over, noting that it was warm to the touch. When the image finally came in to view Eragon nearly dropped the fairth in shock.

Inscribed into the stone tablet was another depiction of himself, expect this one was unlike Arya's fairth that included him on the back of Saphira. This fairth instead showed no joy etched on his face, it only showed fear, anxiety and pain. Arya had made a fairth of the time she had caught him running away after his seizure near the River Az Ragni. It took a second longer for the Rider to figure out why the angle seemed peculiar, Eragon could only see the side of his face, but he realised when he saw the arms wrapped around his body that the fairth was done from Arya's eyes and that she was holding him. At the bottom of the fairth was a small inscription, ' _iet tugal'._

 _'Why would she make this? It only shows your pain'_ Saphira pondered grimly.

 _'I think that is why she made it'_ Eragon responded painfully, he didn't agree with the fairth and its creation, nor was he comfortable with the vulnerable position Arya had depicted him in. Eragon's eyes remained fixed on the fairth for a moment longer, a disturbing interest into the rabid fear emanating from his own eye in the portrait fixated the Rider before a loud cough cut his focus.

'Why are you in my daughter's room Rider?' Queen Islanzadi asked critically, her arms holding her sides while she looked at Eragon with thin eyes.

* * *

'I knew that she would leave, after all I was the one to arrange it' Islanzadi told Eragon after he had explained his reasoning for being in Arya's room, 'but I am surprised Arya did not tell you in person'.

'Her reasoning is clear' Eragon said, his hand gesturing to Arya's note on her bed.

'Be that as it may, my daughter has spoken highly and dearly of you, her actions are too erratic' Islanzadi retorted, 'or perhaps I do not know my own daughter'.

'Why would you think that?' The Rider asked.

The Queen sighed while she moved to sit on Arya's bed, her hands fiddling with the parchment note,' the Arya that I know is different to the one you have been exposed to, in her childhood she would laugh and smile in such a way that could lift the entire mood of the room, her very existence is the reason why I was able to live after her father died. But these seventy years apart have changed her, she hides things even from me, I fear that the death of her mate has done more damage than we can ever truly know'.

'Her mate was Faolin, what was he like?' Eragon questioned, the Queen looking oddly at the Rider before answering.

'He was Arya's guard, though she would never admit to needing one. Faolin was several years Arya's elder and he was kind, he choose to be Arya's guard in part so that he could travel the world, not unlike your Dwarven friend Maria. Though I do not believe he and Arya were mated for long, Arya had confessed to me that they had not consummated their bond'.

'I wish I could have met him' Eragon said softly, it was obvious from the respect in Islanzadi's voice that Faolin was a good Elf, though he did not know why the Queen had mentioned the length of Arya's mate-hood.

'You would be surprised Rider, you hold much in common with him' Islanzadi told him with a kind smile, 'though at sometimes I think your behaviour is self-destructive'.

'Oh?' Eragon yelped, his surprised evident.

'My daughter told me about your suicide attempt, both of them' Islanzadi said, her voice not wavering even as Eragon flinched at the unwelcome memory, 'she also told me the lengths she had to go to get you to talk about your problems'.

'They are my problems Your Grace, I should not have to worry others with issues that I should deal with' Eragon argued, his anger flaring at the Elf's insensitive words.

'If you believe that, then you truly are a fool' the Queen said coldly, 'no one is strong enough to go through life alone, especially those who live as long as you will. It is obvious to me Rider that you are still scarred, and those scars are from a time when you had no one, and it is not just me who can see this, the whole of the Elven nation can see your sorrow, and you only confirmed this with your fairth last night'.

'What should I do then? I trusted Arya and her own problems caught up with her, I don't even know if she will be the same when we next meet' Eragon muttered weakly.

'Are you not a Dragon Rider?' Islanzadi said incredulously, 'Saphira will never betray you, but if she is to aid you, you must talk. It is not good enough that Saphira can see your memories if you do not reflect on them'.

' _We talk'_ Eragon scoffed, _'right Saphira?'_

' _We talk, just not about your problems'_ Saphira grumbled, _'the Queen is correct Eragon and your feigning ignorance only reinforces it'._

Eragon shook his head at his Dragon's word, though this action caught the eye of the Queen.

'Stop denying it Eragon' The Queen scolded him.

'What do you know of my life?!' Eragon growled, 'I have struggled, I have felt pain that you cannot believe! You speak of wisdom, but all I hear is another person who just wishes to tell me how to live my life when I didn't even ask!'

Eragon was breathing heavily after his outburst, while Islanzadi seemed unfazed by what he had said, 'are you finished?' The Queen asked, the Rider nodding slowly.

'You have proved my point just now, this anger is repressed, you hold your feelings too close to your heart' Islanzadi told Eragon, 'it isn't healthy and I fear that it is part of the reason Vanir perished. If you continue to keep your feelings to yourself then I fear for those around you Rider'.

'I wouldn't hurt the people around me' Eragon retorted sharply.

'I find that hard to believe' Islanzadi said callously, 'didn't your inaction cause Saphira to doubt herself? You hurt her because you were not willing to let go of this childish habit'.

'Don't bring Saphira into this!' Eragon snarled.

Islanzadi release a small laugh at the Rider's word, the noise angering Eragon even further, 'and what will you do if I don't?' the Queen asked.

With an uncontrollable yell, Eragon dashed forwards, his left hand forming a fist aimed for the Queen's face. Islanzadi however was prepared and she rose from the cot and moved to the side of the Rider faster than even his improved eyes could see. Within the blink of an eye, Eragon was pinned to the wall, his left arm pinned to his back, the Queen of the Elves pushing his arm ever further upward.

'Do you see what I mean?!' Islanzadi said clearly into Eragon's ear, 'if you cannot change then your repressed emotions will rule your actions'.

'Let go of me!' Eragon cried out, squirming from the Elf's touch and the spikes of pain his shoulder.

'Very well' the Queen said, her left hand grabbing the Rider's shoulder and pulling him backwards, the Elf's foot tripping the Rider over and forcing him to fall flat on his backside.

Further bloody fury spread into Eragon's mind, but from Islanzadi's foot pushing down on his chest Eragon knew struggling was hopeless. After several tense moments the red anger left Eragon's mind, and was replaced by shame. He had just tried to hit the Queen of the Elves.

'Why do you even care?' Eragon asked with barely a whisper.

The expression on Islanzadi's face faltered for a split second, 'how could I not? You are but a child to me but you have endured a life time of tribulations. My feelings only echo those of my people'.

'And what feelings are they?' Eragon said, his eyes not meeting the sad ones of the Elven monarch.

'Sadness, for you will never have a childhood' Islanzadi answered, 'regret that we could do nothing to stop what has happened to you', the Elf's foot retracting from the Rider's chest, 'and anger, anger at your unwillingness to let us… to let me help you'.

'I did not ask for your aid' Eragon reminded the Queen as he stood.

'No you did not' Islanzadi conceded, 'but you forget that I am a mother, and the anguish I felt when I saw your fairth the previous night was real'.

A red blur filled Eragon's eyes and before he knew it he was being hugged tightly by the Elf, her embrace was vastly different to those of Arya's, whose hugs felt familiar but forced. Islanzadi's hug was warm, it felt safe, her arms did not feel like a trap that Eragon had fallen into, but rather a blanket that would keep him warm. A stray and rebellious thought, brought on by the Queen's comment, wandered to the forefront of the Rider's mind _, 'was this what a mother's embrace felt like?'_

This single question brought forth a flood of tears from the already emotionally frail Rider, his own arms clinging to Islanzadi's crimson tunic.

'Hush Eragon' the Elven Queen whispered into his ear, though it only brought a strangled cry out from Eragon's throat.

All the pain he had felt in the past months soon began to pile out, all of the stress and anger at his failures in training, the relentless seizure and the anxiety with Saphira and Arya all came crashing out. All these emotions were the ones he kept welled up inside him, the habit Islanzadi has told him to stop.

'You were right' Eragon hiccupped as he spoke through his tears.

'That does not matter' Islanzadi hummed comfortingly to him, 'just learn from this'.

The distraught Rider nodded into the Queen's shoulder as his salty tears continued to flow, his whimpering following in equal measure.

'Did you know I made these?' Islanzadi told Eragon as they sat side by side of Arya's bed, the Rider having finally recovered enough to talk again.

'I was just grateful that I had them, in truth I wouldn't have cared if Glaedr had knitted them' Eragon said as he rubbed his hand over his leaf brown cardigan.

'Yes well I am glad that they appreciated' Islanzadi chuckled before her face fell back to the emotionless one that the Elves held so well, 'I hope that you do not think me too presumptuous for my actions today Eragon'.

'It was unexpected is all' Eragon responded hiding how he truly felt, 'it was… nice'.

'I see' the Queen said sceptically.

'No, I don't think you do' Eragon said with some struggle, his temptation to hide how he felt rearing its ugly head once more, 'your embrace was more than nice, it… it made me wonder if that was how my own mother would have held me'.

A dead silence passed and Eragon feared that he had overstepped his bounds, had he offended the Queen? Had he been too personal?' A tentative hand pulling him closer to the Elf quashed these anxieties instantly. Eragon didn't fool himself, Islanzadi wasn't his mother, nor was she trying to replace her. It didn't stop her actions having such an effect on the Rider.

'I know not Eragon' Islanzadi told him, 'but I must ask, what happened to your mother?'

'She ran away' The Rider answered with an emotionally dead voice, 'well that is what Garrow told me, Elain and some of the village healers said she died giving birth to me, though I could never find her grave'.

'Do you not burn your dead?' Islanzadi asked cautiously, her answer being the shaking of Eragon's head against her shoulder.

'If she held some disease they might have' Eragon said, in truth he believed Elain more than his Uncle, if only because he didn't want to believe him.

Islanzadi made no comment, whether she did it for Eragon's sake or because her curiosity was sated Eragon didn't know. The two remained in their close position for a while longer, the Rider soaking up the comforting feeling as though it was oxygen for a drowning man. Islanzadi for her part made no inclination that she wanted to move, instead her right hand ran through Eragon's long hair, making the Rider ponder having his hair cut back.

'I should be going' Eragon finally said, startling Islanzadi but her grip on the Rider was quickly removed.

'Very well' the Queen replied, standing before Eragon could, 'remember my words Eragon and if you feel you cannot talk to Saphira you have others, including me'.

'Thank you, your Majesty' Eragon said gratefully.

Islanzadi nodded with a small smile before turning and leaving her daughter's room with a graceful walk that left no sound as her feet hit the floor.

 _'All it took was a hug to change your mind hmm'_ Saphira pondered, the thought making Eragon sweat.

 _'Saphira it's not like that'_ Eragon said quickly, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say, _'your hugs are just as good'._

 _'Obviously not'_ Saphira snorted, though her tone was playful, _'as long as you stay to your promise I'll let this slide, this time'._

 _'I don't think Islanzadi was trying to replace you'_ Eragon pointed out.

 _'Who said she was replacing me? I didn't'_ Saphira retorted, twisting her Rider's intent, who squirmed at her words.

 _'Gah!_ ' Eragon exclaimed in frustration, _'sometimes I think you are too smart for your own good'._

 _'I have to be seeing as you make all of these silly choices'_ Saphira joked, Eragon groaning even further as he got up and walked out of Arya's room, the fairth he had taken out earlier abandoned to the top of the empty cabinet.

* * *

The next day the Rider and dragon ventured out to Oromis's hut on the cliffs overseeing Ellesméra. When the two arrived they found the old Elf and Dragon lying lazily by their hut. Initially Eragon worried that his master had been harmed though this belief soon faded as Oromis waved him over.

'Are you well Master?' Eragon said as he approached the Elf.

'I am as healthy as I could be Eragon' Oromis answered with a tired smile, 'the celebration however took more energy from me than I was prepared for, but I see that the celebration has only benefited you'.

'Whatever those dragons did to me that night, I don't think I could thank them enough' the young Rider admitted, 'my scar no longer troubles me and I cannot feel the presence of the Spirit lingering in my mind'.

'You can't?' Oromis said with intrigue, 'are you sure? Removing the Spirit should have been impossible'.

'I am confident she is gone' Eragon answered cautiously.

The old Elf shook his head in disbelief, 'come let me see for myself', the older Rider then stood from his seat next to Glaedr and walked towards Eragon, his eyes lining up with Eragon. A small painless probe touched against Eragon's mental barriers and begrudgingly Eragon allowed Oromis assess to his mind. While the Elf searched his mind, Eragon blocked him from looking at any of his memories, the past two days were too personal for him to allow another to see.

'She is still there' Oromis told Eragon with a frown as he pulled away from the young Rider's mind, 'though her own mind is fragmented, it is spread thinly around yours to such an extent that it would seem as though she is not there'.

'Could she still pose a threat to me?' Eragon asked, his fear of the Spirit returning.

'If her mind was to reform then I would say yes' Oromis told him, 'but in her current state she can do nothing, and I doubt she could even pull herself back together'.

'The dragons told me that they would be melding her to my mind, is this what they meant?' Eragon said, confused by the entire affair.

'I am afraid that I do not know Eragon' Oromis answered, 'two minds cannot become one, it has never worked and attempting such a feat would endanger both consciousness's. Perhaps the Dragons only meant to neutralise the Spirit'.

'No they said I would need the Spirit's aid if I was to defeat Galbatorix' the Rider argued.

'Be that as it may, this Spirit is in no condition to aid itself let alone you, we don't even know if this Spirit will want to help you. Judging from past experiences we cannot assume she will' Oromis retorted, his voice staying level as opposed to Eragon's.

'So what shall we do? Create another wall around her?' Eragon asked, in truth he didn't trust the Spirit even if she had been altered by the Dragon spirit, but if he could use her he would.

The old Rider shook his head, 'there is no need, she can doing in her current form, and a wall would only work if her mind was more centralised. For now we shall do nothing, but if you feel a change in your mind, a whisper in the back of your mind, an opinion that is not your own, then you must come to me. If that happens then the Spirit would have regained some kind of mental control once again'.

'I will master' Eragon agreed, he had no intentions of dealing with Dazura by himself. 'So what will happen now with my training?' he then asked.

'It will progress to a higher degree' Oromis said with a small smile, 'you are no longer held back by your bodily limitations, but what you have gained from this transformation is yet to be truly known, I think we should find out today'.

Eragon eagerly consented to the series of trials his master set for him, carrying rocky boulders, climbing and then traversing the treetops and the test that amused Oromis the most, riddles. By the end of Oromis's tribulations both master and student broadly agreed on Eragon's newfound abilities, he was faster, stronger and able to use magic for longer. However, to his own disappointment Eragon found that he was still weaker in every way to an Elf and he had none of the mastery or agility that an Elf possessed. Oromis however knocked Eragon's negative conclusions from his mind.

'No Elf is born with these skills, you too must work and train to gain our talents' Oromis told the Rider.

'But I can reach such a level?' Eragon asked urgently, a subtle nod from the Older Elf ignited a determined fire in Eragon's mind.

'You will' Oromis promised, 'there is nothing stopping you becoming the Rider that you are meant to be'.

Eragon left the crags with a smile that day and for the first time since arriving in the Elven kingdom he felt hope, hope that he would be able to defeat the mad king, and hope that he would be a worthy Rider.

' _You were never unworthy'_ Saphira reminded him as she soared through the cold air.

' _You wouldn't have chosen me otherwise'_ Eragon said, remembering the dragon's feelings. The Rider's words earnt him an approving roar as they descended towards Ellesméra.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hugs are nice. Now whether I wrote Islanzadi's moment with Eragon well is another matter.**

 **This story is nearing its end, I'm planning perhaps 3 to 4 more chapters, after which I plan to take a break, from this story and to let me finish another story. If my plan goes right I'll finish Recovery at the end of August or start of September and I will start publishing the third story in the series in November, maybe earlier.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking, November? Well, I've given it some thought and I am planning on releasing a very long one-shot of Arya's POV during Recovery in between the end of this fic and the beginning of the next. I know mad hatter asked for this a couple of weeks ago, so hopefully the rest of you are eager for this.**

 **If you've got any questions, nice words or some criticisms shoot me a review!**

 _iet tugal -_ My Rider (Technically _tugal_ is a bastardisation of _shur'tugal_ , but hopefully that's something that can be overlooked).


	25. Chapter 25

True to his word, Oromis pushed Eragon harder in all areas of study, in the uses of magic, history of Alagaesia and above all the duties of a Dragon Rider. Through this difficult training Eragon never once tried to back away from the challenges the Old Elf gave him, when he was asked to stop streams of water with magic Eragon did. When Oromis questioned Eragon's attitude to the Urgals, a species that Eragon had grown to despise, the young Rider listened to the Elf's views.

'You cannot judge the Urgals for what they are' Oromis told him, 'they are born and raised for war, bloodlust is ingrained in their very skin'.

'I hold no sympathy for those murderers' Eragon retorted stiffly.

'And what did you do to the hundreds of Urgals that you slaughtered during your battle in Farthen Dûr? You became a murderer yourself' Oromis said, his eyes thin at his pupils hatred, 'the Urgals fight because they desire a home to call their own, and you kill them to protect yours. I do not judge you for this, but when you try and say you are the victim I cannot help but call you a hypocrite'.

Eragon bit his tongue at his master's harsh words, but his anger at the horned race did not leave him, perhaps it was ingrained in his mind but he could not forget the horrific sights he had caught the Urgals committing.

From dawn until dusk, Eragon would sit with his master and hear his words, Oromis never asked Eragon to change his views or opinions of a person, but they still began to shift. The more Eragon meditated on the tree stump away from the noise of Ellesméra the more sensitive Eragon came in regards to life and how fragile it was, and when Saphira would offer to take him hunting the more he declined. At night, when the blue Dragon had fallen into blissful dreams Eragon would lie awake by her side wondering how he would fight and kill as dispassionately as he had done before, he wouldn't just be fighting Urgals, Eragon knew that at some point he would face his own kind, sons, fathers, men who were loved, whose families would wonder where they had gone when they had been felled by his blade or Saphira's unrelenting fire.

But Eragon did not allow these thought to fester, to consume his mind as his other anxieties had done, when Saphira found her Rider yawning heavily on her back one morn, Eragon laid bare his worries and his quaking reluctance to become a slayer of his own people. The blue Dragon did not speak with condescending words, she did not lie to him, she spoke clearly to him.

' _If they do not die, then we will die. Our friends, our allies shall perish. I know it is a grim burden Little One, but it is one we have to carry if this war is to be fought. You fear that you will become numb to the killing, that you may come to enjoy such an action, but I know you will not Little One'_ Saphira told him in her ever calming, soothing voice, _'you will not become that man, because those types of men never doubt their actions, they sleep undisturbed because they held no morals to guide them, you cannot become like them Eragon because it is not in your nature'._

Oromis too sensed his student's restless state as they sat together whilst Eragon practised his runic shaping. 'As a Rider there are times when you must resort to violence, and to take a life must only be considered when all over options have been expended. But Eragon, that is not what all entails for a Dragon Rider, we can take up other mantles, other lifestyles that may never be filled with death'.

'What do you mean master?' Eragon asked with intrigue.

With a smile Oromis answered, 'I have trained many a Rider, all had to learn about the mainstay of what it is to be a Dragon Rider, but many chose other roles. Some became scholars, their lives dedicated to scriptures and the higher mysteries of the Ancient language. Others, whose hearts were kind and gentle, followed the teachings of healings, roaming the land and aiding those who were sick or befallen by curses both magical and natural in making. A handful of my students became inspired by my own following and took to raising the next generation of Riders, instructing them in the same subject I teach you now. What you choose to become is your decisions alone and I shall respect that and aid you in any way that I can'.

' _What do you think Saphira?'_ the young Rider said, overwhelmed by his choices.

' _Roaming the land sounds enjoyable'_ the Blue Dragon hummed, _'I would think being a healer would suit you Little One, if only because its lifestyle would give you some peace'._

'What kind of training would I have to undertake to become a healer?' Eragon asked, confident in Saphira's judgement and insight of himself.

If possible Oromis's smile grew, 'there are some word variations for certain sensitive diseases and plagues, and you would have to read very thoroughly into the history of certain areas in Alagaesia, some settlements have never looked kindly at magic while others are fearful of its effects. Other than that there are no tests or a trial, the world is always in need of healers and as such we only ask that you do not abuse the trust placed upon you by those who require your healing'.

Eragon nodded in complete understanding, his eyes wide in anticipation as he soaked up the words of his teacher who began to lecture him on the fundamentals of being a healer.

From that day onwards, Eragon worked parallel in his studies, his time spread between learning the arduous practise of healing and the burdens of being a Rider.

Nearly two months had passed from the Blood oath celebration, and much had changed for the young Rider, his studies had consumed much of his time, but it had been worth the toil. As instructed by Oromis, Eragon had begun to scry the lands of Alagaesia and the people he knew. For the most part his inspection had never turned up anything worrying, the Dwarves in Tonjheim still worked and scurried around like a ant's nest, Carvahall lay abandoned, its wooden structures burnt to the ground though from further searching Eragon was able to find Roran and Elain safe. Unfortunately, scrying Arya or Angela proved a harder task, both were warded from such magic.

Today however was different, instead of scrying either woman, Eragon chose a different person, Nasuada.

Muttering the ancient words into his pool of water, Eragon was gifted with a clear image of the dark skinned woman looking down at a map, her surrounding were enshrouded in a dark, thick fog signalling it was a place Eragon had never seen.

'You must make a choice King Orrin, the Empire's army is only days away from us and we must have but one commander, anymore and our forces will be too divided' Nasuada said to a figure covered in fog, Eragon presumed that this was the King of Surda, Orrin.

'If I must choose daughter of Ajihad, then it will be you' the figure proclaimed, his voice distorted but still audible for the Rider.

'Sire, you cannot instruct our force to a child!' another foggy silhouette cried out, only to be silenced by the cloudy king.

'Be quiet! Nasuada has seen more battle that you have Irwin' the King lambasted, 'well Nasuada, what would you have us do?'

The young lady sighed with tiredness, 'we can do little, without the Dwarves or Eragon we can only hope to hold the line. Arya have you tried to contact him?'

A distorted figure emerged from the suffocated blackness, although Eragon could not make out the expression on her face it was unquestionable Arya, her lithe figure and the fuzzy bandanna wrapped around her head were only features she possessed.

'He is in Ellesméra, the wards there block any kind of communication, including scrying' the Elf answered with a dull voice.

'Do you not have a mirror created to bypass such wards?' Nasuada countered.

A pregnant silence filled the room before Arya spoke again, 'it was damaged on my travel back to Surda Nasuada' Arya answered with a hint of annoyance mixed in her voice.

'Well there is little point in doubting each other' Orrin argued, 'we must look to our plans and decide what is best, now where is that list of supplies? Ah thank you Irwin'.

Eragon listened for a few more minutes but found the discussion more dull and pointless than useful. With a flick of his hand, the picture was dispersed and the Rider left the bowl rushing to Saphira who lay on her cushioned platform.

 _'We must go to Oromis'_ Eragon told the Dragon as he raced up her flank and to her saddle.

 _'Why? Did you see something of interest?_ Saphira questioned.

 _'The Empire's army is closing in on the Varden!_ ' Eragon exclaimed, _'we must go to Oromis and tell him'._

At her Rider's words, Saphira's wings increased in pace as they rushed towards Oromis's wooden hut.

.

'You knew!' Eragon yelled with fury at his master, the Elf sitting leisurely against his hut.

'I did' the Elf admitted nonchalantly, 'but I would not tell you if I did not believe you ready'.

'You didn't tell me!' the young Rider cried out with anger, his rage boiling, 'I only found out from my own luck, if I hadn't looked today the Varden may well have been slaughtered'.

'They still could be' Oromis countered, 'what shall you do about it?'

'I am going to aid them, I will fight the Empire by their side' Eragon growled, his hands wound tightly.

'So you are willing to kill? Are you ready for that? Are you prepared to become the symbol of a war, the rallying cry for thousands?' Oromis asked critically, his eyes shooting straight into the young Rider's eyes.

'I…' Eragon's voice faltered, only moments ago he was willing to leap to the Varden's aid, but now his mind had caught up with current events and the consequences of what could happen if he intervened. 'I am ready, if I do not go then any hopes of defeating Galbatorix dies with the Varden'.

'Those hopes would die if you were to perish, have you considered that?' Oromis said, his questions driving further doubt into Eragon.

' _He will not die as long as I am by his side'_ Saphira told the Elf, her mind stabbing straight through his barriers.

'So you are willing to throw away your lives for this cause? What if you are not ready, your training is hardly complete' Oromis responded.

'I will not let the Varden die!' Eragon cried out, 'if I am ever to be free, then I will need the Varden, if Alagaesia is ever to live without Galbatorix then it will need the Varden. I know I must kill, but I do so with the knowledge that it is to better the lives of others!'

Oromis's frown began to shift into a small warm smile, 'good' he said simply, 'you still doubt yourself young Rider, but your passion, this spark of humanity that rests within you burns brightly. You are ready'. With that Oromis stood from his stool and returned to his hut briefly before returning with a wine red scabbard, 'if you are to fight Rider, then you must carry your sword'.

Tentatively, Eragon approached the Old Elf, his left hand shaking as it reached out for the neck of the blood red blade. When his fingers where but only a hair's breadth away Eragon stopped.

 _'Saphira… am I ready?'_ he whispered.

 _'No one is Little One'_ Saphira told him, _'but we must go, do not fear or worry about what could happen, we are masters of our own fate'._

Encouraged by Saphira's words Eragon's finger wrapped firmly around the blade's scabbard and he pulled it away from the Elf.

'Go Eragon, Queen Islanzadi and Rhunön both have gifts they wish to pass to you before you leave, and do not forget your dwarven companions, they too would wish to travel with you. When you are prepared return to me' Oromis instructed, Eragon nodded and clambered back up Saphira's side before they both leapt into the sky and darted back towards the Elven Capital.

* * *

Fortune seemed to favour Eragon, when he landed in his tree home he was greeted by the sight of both Dwarves talking in Maria's room. Saphira left as soon as she had deliver Eragon and rushed off to find a quick meal to sate her appetite for the journey to come.

'What's the rush Rider?' Orik said as Eragon ran into the room, disrupting whatever conversation they were having.

'The Varden is under threat of attack' the Rider explained quickly, 'I will ride to their aid, before I do, I must know if you will join me'.

The bald Dwarf pounded his hand to his chest with a renewed sense of energy, 'aye I will, my time here in Ellesméra has done nothing but fatten me, it will be good to do battle once more!'

'Where you go Eragon I am bound to follow' Maria told the Rider, her tone and expression showing a grim determination that made Eragon stop for a moment.

'You are no warrior Maria, I would not ask you to join me on the battlefield' Eragon said, offering the Dwarf an alternative.

'Nay, I may not be able to fight but I can still aid you and the others around me' Maria replied, rebuking Eragon's offer.

A brief chuckle erupted from Orik, 'spoken like a true dwarf, you honour your clan lassie', the bald dwarf then turned to the Rider, 'I must fetch mine possessions, I shall meet you back here within the hour'. With that, Orik shot up from his stool and raced away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

'I will prepare as well' Maria added, 'go I will pack your things as well'. The female dwarf then shooed Eragon out of her room, a small smile tugging on both of their faces despite the seriousness of the situation that would soon befall them both.

' _To Rhunön then?'_ Eragon asked Saphira as he joggled out of the wooden structure and back into the dazzling natural lights of Ellesméra.

' _If you wish, though try and be gracious with what she wants to give you'_ Saphira advised whilst also reminding him of the route to the Elven smith's home.

Eragon snorted at the Dragon's comments, _'I doubt grovelling would improve her mood'_ he said dryly, his retort earning him naught but a groan from the dragon as he weaved and dodged through the maze of trees and Elves that blocked his path to Rhunön. The Rider's quick pacing slowed as his eyes spotted the wooden structure that marked the home of the Elven crafter.

Trudging down the leaf covered tunnel, Eragon pondered where Rhunön was. Emerging from the narrow passage into the main room of the Elf's forge the Rider noticed a drastic change to what he had seen months ago. The room was now filled with several different sketches, some looking depicting a figure that was almost skeletal in nature, while others contained an inside look of chainmail chest with leather on its fore and back. Near the forge, whose fire was now roaring with heat, stood a large figure draped in a grey heavy cloth, concealing its true image.

'What are you doing here?' A rusty, angered voice said, startling Eragon form his inspection of the area.

Turning to face the croaky voice Eragon found a disgruntled Rhunön looking back at him, her scowl still ever-present.

'Rhunion _svit-kona,_ my master has told me you wish to give me something before I leave Ellesméra, I was hoping that I may retrieve this gift' Eragon said in what he hoped sounded like a humble and non-presumptuous voice.

'Bah! I told Arya that fickle words done nothing to stir my favour, I do not understand why you continue to try such tactics' the old Elven smith grumbled as he walked over to her forge, her hand rubbing over the grey cloth before looking back at Eragon.

'My gift is not finished' the Elf told him, 'but it should suffice for one battle'. Rhunön then gripped the cloth and ripped it away, revealing the armoured mannerkin below.

Eragon now understood the skeletal drawings that hung above as he gazed at the chestpeice, thin silver metal plates bolted on a scorched black leather tunic in an almost rib like fashion, the plates growing bigger as they progressed upwards, at the bottom of the neck was a small V though the sides rose abruptly to create a stiff collar. Silver chainmail sprouted from the biceps of the armour, the leather giving way to metal though it soon stopped at the forearms where there lay more silver metal in the form of two vambraces while the hands were protected with more black leather. The leggings were far more devoid of metal, with only a single thin metal strip running down the mid joint to the bottom of the leg. The boots too were made of the same black leather that made up the rest of the armour, and some metal had been grafted to them too, a main strip running from the toes to the base of the foot with tree symmetrical smaller strips splitting off down each side of the foot.

'It's beautiful' Eragon muttered as his eyes studied the master crafted armour.

'To your eyes perhaps' Rhunön retorted, 'I tarried too long on decided what to do with the legs, that in the end I could do nothing. The enchantments are rushed, I doubt that they will hold for long, and judging from your right arm you will not be able to even wear that part of the armour'.

'I would still wear this armour' Eragon argued, though he shivered from the cold glare the Elf gave him, 'that is if you will allow me to' he said in a quieter voice.

Rhunön sighed, her hand rubbing her forehead, 'you can wear it Rider, after all I promised it to you, but I want it returned to me so that I can finish it'.

The Rider nodded, agreeing to anything so that he could have the armour.

'Go then, take it and begone' Rhunön said, waving her hand lazily before retreating through the door she came from.

It was obvious as Eragon put on the armour that Rhunion had created armour set on the basis of layers, the chest having an interior leather base, a chainmail center and a leather exterior that mounted the skeletal silver metal, and this concept continued down the arms, where the interior leather formed the sleeves and cushioned from any friction that the vambraces would Rider also learnt that the back of the chest was compose of four metal plates, two attached to each of his upper back that seemed to move with his shoulders while another two thinner plates were fitted to his lower back. However to accommodate for his right arm, Eragon was forced to abandon the right glove and vambrace and to roll the left sleeve up past the heavy bandages and runic stones.

Pulling the boots and leggings on, the Rider was surprised by the lack of any heaviness that the armour should have possessed, in fact Eragon's only complaint was how tight the armour was, Rhunön's measurements were too precise it seemed. Collecting his Elven clothing, that he was forced to strip from to fit into the armour, and the spare vambrace and glove. Eragon knocked on Rhunön's door, intent on thanking the stubborn Elf.

'What do you want?!' The Elf swore as she burst through the door after Eragon's third knock.

'I just wanted to thank you' Eragon admitted quickly, startled by how loud and angry Rhunön could become.

'What for? I promised I'd craft your armour and I have, if anything you should feel angered that I have not finished to a high enough standard' Rhunön mused.

'You judge yourself to harshly Rhunön' Eragon countered, 'you have spent your own time making this armour for no reward, and this armour is of a high standard, I cannot even think of a finer set, and I have seen the golden armour worn by the Dwarven king'.

'Perhaps you do not understand Rider, but I will never by satisfied with this armour, I envisaged so much more from it' Rhunön retorted, 'I still have much to learn when it comes to making armour' Rhunön explained to the Rider.

'Then I am at least happy that I have aided you in mastering your skill in armour forgery by giving you this challenge' Eragon said, changing his line of thought to fit the cynical Elf's thinking.

The scowl that adorned Rhunön's face softened a fraction, 'I suppose you have'.

Finally satisfied that Rhunön had been thanked, Eragon turned to leave the Elf in peace, only for her to call back, 'avoid stabs and piercing weaponry, I had to sacrifice such protection to give you ease of movement and to free up weight'.

Eragon shot the old Elf a grateful smile and nodded before racing off to his final person on his list.

'That boy had better live' Rhunön muttered to herself as she watched Eragon leave, 'if only so I can I show him a proper set of armour'.

* * *

Find the Queen of the Elves was a much harder task for Eragon than he thought it would be, first he checked her home at Tialdarí hall with no success. Next was the Royal court, yet that too held a similar result with even the passing Elf in the area unable to provide the Rider with so much as a vague hint. Time too was not on Eragon's side and the allotted hour he had been given was running short.

 _'You should return Eragon, we are going to be late if you continue to tarry'_ Saphira advised as her Rider continued his frantic search.

Eragon slowed as Saphira's words before reluctantly agreeing with the dragon, turning he began to sprint back towards his home. Numerous trees shot past the Rider's vision as he ran around them, the sight proving to be quite jarring for Eragon though he stomached the feeling, if only because he held no desire to throw up on the forest floor.

Finally the valley of trees ended and Eragon entered an open glade, one that was familiar to the Rider.

'This can't be' Eragon muttered to himself, his movement shuddering to a halt. Looking to his right, Eragon saw a small tree flanked by larger studier ones, the Rider knew that this tree had replaced the one he had thrown the Elven guardian into. This was the only visible sign of when he had succumbed to the Spirit, the only time he had given into his anger.

'It's not the only sign' the Rider told himself, his eyes now resting on his right arm. 'I was such an idiot' Eragon whispered, clenching his cloth wrapped fingers tightly.

 _'You were'_ Saphira agreed _'to use one of Arya's preferred phrases you were a fool'._

Eragon nodded in agreement to what Saphira was saying.

' _But at least you acknowledge it'_ Saphira added, _'some men would hide away from their actions, denying it or justifying their crimes so that they gain some sort of moral superiority. You may not think it Eragon, but there is strength in admitting your mistakes and regretting your actions'._

' _Is it worth the sacrifice though?_ ' the Rider asked, _'wouldn't it be better if I had you lack of remorse, I cannot be a Rider if I constantly doubt my own actions'._

 _'No'_ Saphira told him swiftly, _'it is good that you dislike violence and death, if you shared my apathy then you would lose yourself, I only continue to live because of you Eragon, your mind anchors my own'._

 _'Perhaps you are right'_ Eragon said, though he was unconvinced, _'but there is little point in arguing now, I will be there shortly'._

 _'Hurry then'_ Saphira warned before pulling away from Eragon's mind slightly.

Giving the surrounding field one last look, Eragon turned around intending to return to his blue Dragon and his companions. Though when the Rider faced the heavy trees behind him he found he was staring directly at the Queen of the Elves.

'Your Majesty' Eragon stuttered as he backed away from the towering Elf, whose stare still struck the core of the Rider.

' _Shur'tugal'_ Islanzadi greeted, inclining her head slightly, 'I have been informed that are leaving us, it would have pained me to see you leave without saying goodbye'.

Eragon nodded numbly, still surprised that the Queen had been able to stalk up behind him.

'But that is not my only reason that I wish to see you' the Elf continue, not deterred by the Rider's silence, 'I would provide you with two gifts, one old and one new'.

Islanzadi turned her head to her side and gestured with her hand, causing two Elven servants to approach, one hold a large wooden box in both of her hands, while the other held a much smaller box in a single hand.

'This old gift is one that you are familiar with' Islanzadi explained as the smaller box was opened to reveal a ring with a blue gem at its center, it was Aren.

'But I thought I was no longer _Vinr Älfakyn?'_ Eragon whispered as he looked at the blue ring, its jewel shining brightly in the daylight.

'I convened my court last night to discuss the matter, they agreed unanimously to restore your status among us' Islanzadi told him, dismissing his earlier doubt. Deftly, the Elven Queen picked the ring out of the cushioned box and held her hand out, silently asking for the Rider's hand.

'Last night? I only knew I would be leaving today' Eragon said critically while also making no indication that he would give the Queen his hand.

'You are correct, but I learnt of your departure many nights ago' Islanzadi explained, a white crow landing on her shoulder as she spoke. Eragon eyed the crow for several moments, the bird repeating the action towards the Rider before its beak opened wide and shrieked.

' _Wydra!'_

'Silence Blagden!' Islanzadi demanded, her voice echoing through the field. Only when the faint sound of her reverberations fell quiet did the Queen speak again.

'Come Rider take your gifts, you are already running short of time'.

With a critical eye, Eragon extended his left hand and allowed the Elven monarch to slip Aren onto his ring finger. As the cold steel found its resting place on his hand, Eragon felt a pulse of energy flow through his body, using his mind Eragon poked at the ring and found the blue gem playing host to a storm of stored energy, the likes of which Eragon could faithfully compare to anything else.

'What?' Eragon muttered to himself as he raised the ring to his eye, the glint that the elven stone gave off proving to be just as mesmerising as it had been the first time the Rider had seen it.

'You forget that the ring fell into my possession' the Queen said, drawing the Rider's attention back to her, 'I have added what I could to the energy already stored inside Aren'.

'I…I cannot accept this' Eragon muttered weakly, 'surely this would be better in your hands'.

'It might, but I wish for you to have it Eragon' Islanzadi rebutted gently.

Rather than argue with the Elven monarch, Eragon stayed silent and lowered his hand, a small part of him happy to have regained his old teacher's ring.

Islanzadi then moved to the Elven servant holding the larger wooden box and opened it, her back hiding its content until she turned, her feathery mantle swirling around majestically as she revealed a long bow ornate with leaf patterns and silver tips, a quiver of white feathered arrows rested in a similarly blackened sheath and a long but thin dagger was tied to its side.

'It is tradition in Ellesméra for an Elf's first bow to be sung by their parents, a ritual we long practised before our pact with the Dragons' Islanzadi said to the Rider as she approached him, 'you are neither an Elf, nor do you have any parents. I fear that I may be too presumption on my part, but if you would, I would gift you this bow'. The Queen then held out bow and its quiver to Eragon.

Eragon looked from the bow to the Queen and his face twitched, he needed no explanation of who created this bow, nor the implications that Islanzadi had made by offering the bow to him. Normally the Rider would have doubted what he would do, whenever he saw consequences he would take time to think before he acted, but there was no choice here, not after what the Elven Queen had done for him.

Without any hesitation Eragon reached out and took the offered items from Islanzadi's hands, taking the quiver and its strap and placing it over his chest whilst holding onto the bow, the wood warm to the touch.

'Thank you' Eragon said, his voice cracking as he ran a bandaged finger over the engravings adorned on the bow.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder making the Rider look upwards to see the king face of the Elven Monarch looking at him, 'do not thank me Eragon, just return safely. That is all I ask'.

Before Eragon could say a word, or even show his reaction on his face, Islanzadi turned and strode away, her two servants following wordlessly. The Rider watched as the Elven Queen disappeared among her forest until she disappeared in its enshrouding darkness, only when she was out of sight did Eragon haphazardly rub away the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. Now was not the time for crying the Rider concluded before he pulled the bow in his hands around his arm and then he sprinted out of the clearing and towards his friends.

* * *

' _Will you be able to manage the flight with all of us?'_ Eragon asked Saphira as they shot towards the crags. The Rider was not talking about their current flight, no, it would be the one to Surda that his mind was set on.

' _Of course I can manage'_ Saphira scoffed, _'your faith in my strength is almost offensive'._

' _So you won't need to rest at all then?_ ' Eragon challenged, his words causing Saphira to backtrack.

' _I didn't say that'_ the Dragon groaned, _'fine… I will need to stop a few times before we reach Surda'._

Eragon chuckled at his Dragon's misery, even as he slid down from her paw to walk to his master a smirk remained plastered on his face.

'Good, you have returned' Oromis said to Eragon, 'your time in Ellesméra had drawn to a close, but before you leave I have one more think I would pass onto you'.

'Of course Master' Eragon answered, his dwarven companions looking to each other before shrugging and following the two Riders as they walked away from Oromis's hut and towards the towering trees behind it.

'Watch carefully' Oromis instructed as he raised his hand, his Gedwëy insignia signing brightly, ' _Brisinger!'_

At the Elf's command a ball of fire was summoned from thin air near the forest, the flames licking greedily at the trees but it was unable to catch on the green leaves. Seconds soon became minutes as the ball of fire began to grow, eventually the Elven Rider moved his hand away from the trees, the large ball of fire following his hand.

Eventually Eragon grew concerned at what his Master was doing and he raised his own hand, intending to snuff out the flames himself, though he was a second too late as Oromis closed his hand a moment later, the now massive ball of fire that exceeded even the trees dying out.

'Why did you do such a thing?' Eragon asked Oromis as the Elf turned to him, showing no signs of magical fatigue.

'To show you that your own energy is not the only source you may draw from' the old Rider answered cryptically.

'What do you mean?' The Rider said, still confused with what Oromis had done.

'Look Eragon' Oromis said, his hands gesturing around him.

When Eragon's eyes rested on the surrounding area he finally released what his master had done. Before, the trees were green and lush with life, small insects skittering around the craggy earth, even flakes of grass had been able to grow in the more stable parts of the land. Now it was all dead, the plants having turned to a dead brown and the sound of the small life forms having ceased.

'It's all dead, why would you do such a thing?' Eragon said to the Elf, his devastation at the meaningless death obvious in his fluctuating voice.

'So that you know the power you can wield holds a price' Oromis told him, 'hopefully you do not need to use this method to fuel your spells, but if you see no other alternative you may draw the energy from other life, include from those who are dying'.

'I would never use such a technique!' Eragon spat, his disgust at the results of Oromis spell still evident.

'And I hope that you don't' Oromis responded patiently, 'but when you have been fighting for hours on end you your stores of energy will be low, this skill can help you survive Eragon, do not look too harshly on its drawback, its benefits may just save your life'.

Breathing deeply Eragon nodded, trying to push his own opinions away and instead focus on the fact that his Master was just trying to aid him.

'Good' Oromis smiled, 'now I would provide my own gifts to you'. The Old Elf then retreated to his home and came back out with a flask in one hand and what looked like a belt in another, a faded piece of cloth wrapped around its front.

'This flask contains Faelnirv, though it is not alcoholic its taste is unaltered and it will restore your energy and sate any hunger you may have. Drink sparingly from it' Oromis warned, 'I could only make a small amount'.

Eragon took the metal container and removed the lid, smelling the fruity substance, 'thank you master' Eragon said to Oromis.

'That is not all Eragon' Oromis told his student, his fingers carefully unwrapping the worn cloth that clung to the belt. When the cloth came undone and fell to the ground Oromis was left with a belt adorned with twelve magnificent diamond, several of them were black and white, while the remainder were a mix of red, brown and yellow stones.

'This is the belt of Beloth the Wise' Oromis explained to the wide eyed Eragon, 'for centuries Riders have hunted and traded for these diamonds. As you know precious stones provide a good source to store power, and these diamonds provide an almost unlimited amount of space for power'.

'Some of those are Dwarven stones' Orik pointed out, 'I remember stories of Dragon Riders bartering with mine people for our most immaculate jewels, I see now what the end result of those deals were'.

'The result was one of the most precious of Dragon Rider artefacts' Oromis told the Dwarf, 'and Eragon shall wear it'.

'No I cannot!' Eragon yelped, startling those around him, 'this gift is too much, what if it was lost, or the diamonds were shattered. I cannot bear being the harbinger of such destruction'.

'Eragon' Oromis said in a calm but firm voice, 'this belt was meant to be used by a Dragon Rider, whether for battle or diplomacy, it was designed for members of our Order. You cannot break it by some unfortunate accident'.

'But I…' Eragon began, only for his voice to die in his throat from the stare the Elf was giving him, challenging him to find a good reason to retract his gift.

'Take the belt Shadeslayer' Oromis instructed, his tone leaving no room for argument.

' _How many treasures do I now possess?'_ Eragon asked Saphira weakly as he began the task of replacing his old plain belt with that of jewelled belt.

' _They are not treasures Little One, they are tools'_ Saphira corrected him.

With his new gifts either stored away or tied to his person, Eragon turned to his Master one final time.

'When you came here several months ago you held doubts' Oromis said, 'you doubted whether Saphira was correct in her choice, you doubted that your abilities and skills would be enough, worst of all you doubted your own self-worth'.

At the Elf's words, Saphira began to growl from behind Eragon, her anger at Oromis's words was hidden from no one.

'I see now that these doubts cannot be taken away from you as easily as I thought' the Old Rider continued, ignoring the blue Dragon's rumbling, 'but even if your doubts still plague your mind, know this Eragon, you are a Dragon Rider and you are one of the most determined Riders I have the honour of training. All I ask of you is to remember what I have trained you, and to not stray from it'.

'I will not forget Master' Eragon promised.

'That is all a teacher can ask of his student' Oromis said with a small satisfied smile, 'when you leave here Eragon you will be unable to control your movements as freely as you may wish, even still if you can find the time you should return to finish your training'.

'If I can I will' Eragon told his Master.

'Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal' Oromis said in the ancient language

'Farewell Master' Eragon replied, bowing his head low to the Elf who had taught him so much in the past six months.

Nothing else was said, there was nothing to say. Eragon walked back to Saphira and jumped up her paw to her saddle. With one final glance, Eragon looked to the old Elf and the golden Dragon who sat by his Rider, the young Rider raised his left hand and waved weakly before Saphira turned and fell from the cliff, her wings spreading quickly and being flapped rapidly, soon the Dragon soared upwards and shot out and away from the crags of Crags of Tel'naeír.

Just as Saphira had reached the edges of Ellesméra, Eragon felt a behemoth of a consciousness rub against his mental walls, one that he had felt before.

' _Stay safe Little Rider'_ Glaedr grumbled once Eragon's had lowered his walls, _'conflict can create scars that are not visible to the eye, you do well to guard your heart'._

Eragon had no time to respond to the golden dragon as he soon withdrew from his mind once he had given his message, one that had troubled the Rider more than comforted him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Nothing much to say that isn't filler really, I hoping to get the next chapter out slightly earlier but other than that nothing to say.**

 **Until chapter 26, cya.**


	26. Chapter 26

Under Saphira's powerful wings the Rider and his friends passed quickly over the green trees of the Elven kingdom. Saphira revelled over the opportunity to show Eragon how much her skill in flight had improved, and with the length of the journey to come Saphira would be able to show him her increased endurance as well. To pass some of the tedium that the long flight would make, Saphira took to playing riddles with Eragon, a hobby that the dragon excelled at more than her Rider. When Eragon finally gave into his frustration he would tell Orik and Maria the Dragon's riddle so that they too could suffer along with him.

By the end of the day Saphira had flown past the heavy Elven forest and they were now on the outskirts of the Hadarac desert, several small mountains could be seen on the horizon as Eragon gazed forward.

' _Those mountains are known as the Du Fells Nángoröth'_ Saphira told him, _'wild Dragons used those mountains as their homes, going there to hatch their children and to even die'._

' _We should visit them someday'_ Eragon said, wondering what the ancient homes of the Dragons would contain.

' _I would like that'_ Saphira agreed, _'assuming we do not share the fate of my ancestors that is'._

Eragon laughed dryly at Saphira's comment.

For the rest of the evening Eragon sat and added his own energy into Aren and his belt equally, Saphira adding own vast reserves after he had finished.

 _'Why do you not add any to your sword?_ Saphira asked as the Rider wrapped himself in blankets and lay by her side.

Eragon blinked at the question before pulling the blade closer from, the red ruby twinkling in the star light, _'I do not know'_ the rider answered apprehensively, _'I just feel as though doing so would be wrong… something in my mind is telling me not to'._

 _'Oh?'_ Saphira questioned, ' _should I look for you?'_ her offer to search her Rider's mind being genuine, and even though Eragon trusted the Dragon as he always had, his reluctance spread to Saphira's offer.

' _No I think I will be fine, Aren and the belt will be fine anyway'_ Eragon replied, dismissing Saphira's concern.

Saphira huffed at Eragon's refusal, _'fine, good night Little One'._ With that Saphira enclosed the Rider with her leathery wing and her mind wrapped warmly around Eragon.

That night Eragon's sleep was disturbed, in the corners of his dreams he heard the faintest of voices call his name, their tone demanding and sometimes almost pleading, but whenever Eragon thought he was closing in on the voice the mysterious sound would vanish and the Rider would be ripped out of his dreams and into the warm embrace of Saphira. This would happen several more times until the Rider gave up with finding the elusive source of the voice and instead tried to rest.

The next morning the small group awoke to a quiet day. No one talked much, the gravity of the loaming situation was starting to gather around everyone's mind. Breakfast was a quick affair and before long Saphira was in the sky once more, her figure cutting clean through white clouds and wind with ease. Soon the green grass of the ground gave way to the wavy yellow sands of the Hadarac desert, the oppressive heat following soon afterwards, though the wind that splashed into Eragon and the dwarves helped to balance out the temperature.

It was clear as they landed for a short break that Saphira would reach Aberon, the capital of Surda that day. They had already passed through the desert, being greeted by the yells of tribal men and cries from slavers and bandits who fled from the possible vengeance of Saphira's flaming maw. Though before Eragon ventured back onto Saphira's back, he beckoned Maria over.

'What is it Eragon?' The Dwarf asked as he walked over to the Rider, who remained sat on the ground.

'We'll be arriving in Aberon this afternoon' Eragon informed Maria, 'but before we begin the flight I need to ask a favour of you'.

'Of course' Maria said with an enthused tone, 'what do you need?'

'My hair, it needs to be cut' Eragon answered, his hand pulling the back of his hair to show its length to the dwarf.

'Why?' the Dwarf inquired innocently.

'Because I cannot go into battle with such long hair' Eragon said, slightly agitated by Maria's questioning, 'nor is it proper for a man to have long hair'.

'If you insist' Maria shrugged before going over to one of her bags and pulling out a pair of scissors and a comb, 'though I do not think it is inappropriate for a man to have long hair, and the issue did not bother you among the Elves'.

'Where we go, there will be no Elves' Eragon grunted.

For several minutes Eragon sat in silence as Maria got to work trimming and thinning out his overgrown hair, which had grown to the of his shoulders.

'You could have tied this back' Maria pointed out as another lock of the Rider's hair fell to the ground, 'it's a shame really, your hair is quite soft'.

Eragon said nothing, though he silently agreed with the Dwarf. The real reason for his haircut was more due to the reaction his kin would give when they saw his Elven features, at the very least he could appear more human with shorter hair, though this would expose his pointed ears it would also draw notice to the stubble that had started to break through on his face.

'There, done' Maria proclaimed after a couple more snips of with her scissors, the dwarf then ran her hand through his hair roughly to shake off the remaining cut hair that stubbornly clung on.

'Thank you Maria' Eragon said gratefully as he too ran his fingers through his now shortened locks, though the deed may have been small the Dwarf had helped to eliminate one worry from the Rider's mind.

'Here look through this' Maria said while handing the Rider a small frame that held a piece of mirrored glass within. The Rider took the mirror and began to shape his hair to his own whim, when he was finally satisfied he handed the glass back to the Dwarf with a smile before both headed back to Saphira.

* * *

The golden plains of farming fields coated the valley behind Saphira as she soared ever closer to the walled capital, Borromeo Castle stood proudly in the center with its own smaller wall surrounding it from the rest of the city. Saphira circled the castle once, her wings spread out allowing her glide down at a calm rate. When finally they had descended low enough, Saphira's claws scratched and cut away at the stone brick floors before her full weight was pressed firmly downwards, Eragon could hear faint crackling as the stonework broke under the mighty dragon.

' _Shoddy stonework if you ask me'_ Saphira grumbled while Eragon slide down her paw. While Orik seemed all too keen to be back on solid ground and unconcerned with what was around him, Maria was marvelling at the sights around her, the Dwarf's eyes searching eagerly around her.

Twelve men emerged from the main towering keep and began to walk towards Eragon, some of them appearing to be soldiers, Around the Rider, archers and ballista took up aim at Saphira, earning further growls from the Dragon.

'Are you Eragon Shadeslayer?' A small man in rich purple colours asked timidly as he approached along with the eleven other men.

'Yes, now order your men to lower their weapons' Eragon responded coldly, his eyes looking towards the offending weapons.

The small man clicked his fingers, signalling to the surrounding soldiers to do as the Rider commanded. 'Welcome to Aberon, My name is Dahwar. I'm Kedar's son and King Orrin's seneschal, if there is anything that I can do to aid you Rider please let me know'.

'Where is the Varden, where is your king?' Eragon asked, worry setting in, had they missed them, were they now fighting the Empire?

'They have gone to fight the approaching army that the Empire has sent' Dahwar explained, 'you should be able to catch them'.

Relief shot back into the Rider, 'good, in that case I will need maps and provisions for the journey, I'm afraid we already have used most of ours'.

The steward nodded, 'it shall be done, but in the meantime would you like to come inside and get out of the heat?' The man then clapped his hands and four of the men behind him ran off, presumably to gather the supplies requested.

'No' Eragon replied, 'we shall go as soon as we can'.

Dahwar faltered before nodding, 'very well Rider, though if you do not mind my asking, I thought you to be human, indeed the King was told so. Have we been lied to?'

'No' Orik answered roughly, 'the Elves had to change Eragon, and we should be grateful of this, without such intervention we would have no chance again the Rider king'.

'I see' the steward answered, his voice reeking with distain.

' _So it is obvious'_ Eragon pondered miserably as Dahwar walked away to tend to his request.

' _Pay him no attention Eragon'_ Saphira said to her Rider as he turned back to her, _'it matters not how you look'._

' _But I am an outcast once again because of how I look'_ the Rider retorted, _'will I ever be accepted by my own people?'_

' _Why do you care for their opinion? If they have only treated you with contempt why do you still desire their affection?'_ Saphira questioned.

Eragon sighed, _'I wish to be accepted Saphira, just as you wish for your race to return to prosperity'._

' _You are accepted, by me and your friends'_ Saphira argued, snorting black smoke in to her Rider's face as though the act would help convince him, _'you are even the marked friends of both the Elves and Dwarves, does that not count towards something?'_

' _It does but…'_

' _Then stop worrying yourself Little One'_ Saphira interrupted, _'you do not need your race, they need you. Sooner or later they will realise this and when they do you will be revered by them'._

'Don't worry about that _knurlhiem_ ' Orik said to the Rider whilst grasping his forearm, the action knocking him out of his conversation with the blue dragon, 'they judge too hastily, your _nien_ is pure and that is what matters'.

'Thank you brother' Eragon replied, his heart being warmed by both the Dwarf's and Dragon's words.

When the supplies and maps Eragon had requested had been delivered, Dahwar approached again to draw a line from Aberon to the north-west. 'If you are to find them Rider, then your best hope would be the Burning Plains' the steward advised, his previous disgust now being hidden by a weak mask that Eragon saw through easily.

'Burning Plains?' The Rider said with confusion.

'You'd know it as _Du Völlar Eldrvarya'_ Orik told him.

The Elven name struck a note with the Rider, Oromis had once told him of skirmish between Dragon Riders and Forsworn over a field that was saturated with peat. As such the plains were set ablaze and toxic fumes now seeped up from the buried reserves of the foul substance. This left the entire area scarred and destroyed the surrounding environment for both human and animal habitation.

'We had best hurry then' Eragon told those around him, who nodded and got to work attaching or replacing the supplies that were already strapped to Saphira. After the quick effort, Eragon and his friends once again climbed up to Saphira's back, all their minds set on what was to come.

'Tell me Rider Eragon' Dahwar called up, 'are you prepared for to fight the Empire?'

'That is what I intend to find out' Eragon replied, his mind flickering around to those around him, an instinctual action that he was still trying to stop, though a single stray thought caught the Rider's attention and forced him to shout back to the retreating steward.

'Dahwar, one of your stable hands plans to harm another, you can stop them if you act quickly!'

The steward's eyes grew at Eragon's words before he looked to the waiting guards and yelled at them to apprehend the two stable hands currently tending to the cavalry horses.

Satisfied that he had done well Eragon muttered his consent to Saphira, who leapt upwards, her wings sending blasts of air slamming into the ground, startling the remaining horses that hadn't already panicked at the presence of the Blue Dragon. Soon Saphira was hurtling away from the Surdian Capital and straight towards the fiery plains, her maw releasing roars that showed her eagerness for battle, the farmers below screeching and crying in terror even as Saphira flew away from them.

'You'll be fine lad' Orik said to Eragon over the gale winds that ripped past them.

'I hope you are right my friend' the Rider replied, uncertain of whether the Dwarf would be correct.

* * *

The sky's blue colour began to shift to a reddish hue as they flew closer to their target and from absence of minds that Eragon could feel, both Rider and Dragon knew that they were fast approaching the Burning Plains. Black smog soon enshrouded Saphira, forcing her to fly closer and closer to the river Jiet which was her guide to finding her destination. Eventually the black clouds that were suffocating both Dragon and her riding party faded away as they came lower to the ground, and soon afterwards the valley broke free to reveal two massive hosts. To the east was the Varden, easily distinguished by their smaller size and the armoured cavalry of King Orrin. To the west lay the Empire's forces, a one hundred thousand strong army, its black billowing flags and tents providing a truly intimidating sight for Eragon. Between the two forces lay a barren plain, clouds of choking smoke and billowing red and green fires arising from the ground.

Saphira pulled herself towards the Varden's forces, her desire to be out of the sight of the Empire's mages and arches being her main drive. As the Dragon came closer and closer to the Varden encampment, Eragon looked down and watched as many of the Varden troops raised their weapons, bows and arrows being primed and launched at them within seconds.

' _What are those fools doing!'_ Saphira roared with indignation as she too saw the Varden's actions, though Eragon had no opportunity to share his own anger as he raised his left hand and began to concentrate on his spell.

' _Letta!'_ the Rider yelled, the drain of stopping the numerous volley of arrows coupled with the use his less proficient left hand to cast the spell making him gasp. With a small amount of effort the Rider flung his arm to his left, the arrows following his lead as they flew across the plain away from them, though Eragon soon found out he had missed one arrow.

With a pained thud a single arrow flew straight into the Rider's chest, through Rhunön's armour blocked any entry for the arrowhead, its impact served a different purpose, knocking the Rider sufficiently enough to fall from Saphira's saddle, the ropes and belts usually used to tie him down were not present as Eragon had fastened them to the two unexperienced Riders.

' _Eragon no!'_ Saphira cried out as her Rider fell to the ground like a rock, the Dragon folding her wings and diving head first in a vain hope to catch the falling human.

Sheer fear and shock rushed through Eragon as he tumbled and twisted in the air, his body ever descending towards the earth. The Rider tried to find some phrase or spell he could use to slow or stop himself, but his attempts proved futile as panic stripped Eragon of all his thoughts.

When the ground was only mere seconds away Eragon closed his eyes, his arms instinctually coming in front of him, his mind thinking that they would help in some way.

Only he did not hit the ground.

After several more seconds Eragon opened his eyes, he could feel no pain, nor could he feel the rush of air. When his eyelids peeled back Eragon found himself staring down at the ground, his body suspended in the air by an invisible force. As soon as the Rider had realised this the invisible force vanished and Eragon plummeted to the ground with a small thud.

'Ow'

' _Eragon are you ok?!'_ Saphira thundered as she crashed into the ground, her wings having been unfurled to slow her own impact, though this did not stop her from rushing over to the Rider, her head snaking over to her Rider and sniffing for any signs of damage.

' _I'm alive'_ Eragon replied as he stood slowly, wiping away the dirt and mud that now clung to his body.

' _Don't do that ever again'_ the Dragon said worriedly to Eragon, her head dipping low enough so that her blue iris caught Eragon's brown eyes.

'I won't' Eragon told Saphira reassuringly, his hand rubbing against her scales as soothingly as he could.

'Eragon, how the hell did you live through that?!' Orik swore as he jumped down from Saphira's back, Maria joining him soon after.

'I don't know' Eragon confessed, 'it could hav-'

'Shadeslayer, is that you?'

Eragon looked to his right and found Fredric, the Varden weapon master looking at him with disbelief.

'Aye, it is' Eragon answered, earning him a happy smile from the burly man.

'You bastard!' Fredric yelled joyfully, not noticing the flinch Eragon gave at use of the name, or the hated glares Saphira shot him, 'only you could survive such a fall'. Then within a second the weapon master's face shifted to one of almost fear, 'you don't seek to punish my archers do you? They were only doing as they were instructed, hell I almost confused Saphira for a black dragon under this blasted haze'.

'No' Eragon shook his head, 'they were only doing their job, a fine one at that, no harm should come to them'.

Fredric released a happy sigh, 'thank you Shadeslayer, come you must want to meet with Nasuada and the other leaders'.

The large man then rushed off down the camps main path, Eragon and his Dwarven following with ease while soldiers and servants were forced to give way to Saphira's immense size.

'How many soldiers do we have?' Eragon asked Fredric as he caught up with the man.

'A good thirty thousand men with Orrin's cavalry tacked on' the weapon master answered, 'not enough, but the Dwarves should be coming soon and we have you and Saphira now'.

Eragon frowned at Fredric's faith in his skill, one Rider couldn't make up the difference.

As they walked, Eragon's elven ears were able to pick up snippets of conversation, soldiers bantering with one another, servants swearing and cursing at their long list of tasks, the odd comment about himself and Saphira's presence. If anything, their arrival had boosted the moral of the Varden, and that made Eragon feel just a little better about the situation.

Fredric's path soon led Eragon to a large tent, several flags planted deeply into the ground outside of it, flying the colours of Surda, the Varden, the Dwarves and a handful Eragon couldn't recognise. The weapon master's presence seemed good enough for the black armoured soldiers guarding the tent as they parted for him, allowing Eragon and the two Dwarves to follow him, though Saphira was forced to stay outside.

'My Lady, Your King, I present you Eragon Shadeslayer' Fredric announced with as much dignity the sweaty warrior could provide. Three heads looked up from a map on a table at the center of the table. Eragon immediately knew two of them, Nasuada, who was dressed in steel plate mail and Arya, her bandanna and black outfit once more wrapped around her body. The third head was a man, a crown adorned with small jewellery, most likely King Orrin, Eragon guessed.

'Eragon!' Nasuada exclaimed, her surprise and happiness evident on her face, 'how? You should not have gotten our message for several more days'.

'I didn't' Eragon said simply, 'I scryed the land and saw what was unfolding, I came as soon as I could'.

The darkened lady studied the Rider, his face and the unusual armour that he was wearing, 'what happened to you?' she whispered, her voice more curious than disgusted.

'Did Arya not tell you?' Eragon said, surprised by the Elf's choice.

Nasuada looked to Arya before returning her gaze to Eragon, her expression one of practiced irritation, 'no she didn't, please tell me'.

And so Eragon told the Varden leader all that he could about the months of training and how the Dragon spirit cleansed his body of his curse, though he omitted the details with Dazura and other more personal information. Eragon even managed to ask some of his own questions, gaining some insight into the trouble that had been caused to the Varden since he left, and the struggles Nasuada had to undergo.

'So your scar is gone then, and what is that thing on your arm?' Nasuada asked as Eragon finished his tale.

'No' Eragon answered, 'but its pain is no more, and my arm is none of your business Nasuada, I hope you can understand'.

Nasuada and Arya both gave looks of surprise at the Rider's curt response, Eragon ignored it, he would live with his scar, this memory of his past and he would not have people poke their way into his life at a whim.

'So what would you have of me?' Eragon said, wishing to draw the discussion to the current events.

'That will depend' Nasuada said slowly, her eyes darting to the Elf by her side, 'on whether you can aid us, the magicians in the Empire's army are the main threat, if we can eliminate them then the rest of their forces should capitulate, most of them are conscripts so they should no pitch too great of a fight'.

'It will be done' Eragon nodded, meanwhile Arya shot a cold glare at the Varden leader, _'what had she done wrong?'_ Eragon thought before he shook his head and returned to the task at hand, 'and what of Du Vrangr Gata, have they joined you?'

'Reluctantly' Nasuada answered with a heavy frown, 'they have bitten and barked at my authority, but they are here now and our grave is theirs's as well'.

'I will take command of them then' Eragon told everyone, 'I can direct them much better than anyone you have here'.

'Oh? Are you sure that is wise Nasuada, to have you mages under the control of a Rider who serves the Elves?' the man Eragon presumed was Orrin said.

'I see nothing wrong with it King Orrin, but please if you wish to doubt our Elven allies do feel free to say it now' Nasuada replied with a challenging voice, Arya too looked towards the King, her expression showing her apathy towards the human King.

The King merely shrugged, 'I meant no offence Nasuada, I simply wished to remind you of the situation'.

Nasuada rubbed her head in frustration, 'Eragon do what you will, you alone know your own skills more than anyone here'.

Eragon nodded and went to leave the tent when an unfamiliar consciousness rubbed against his own mind, immediately Eragon threw his barriers up and struck back against the probe. The mental spear travelled rapidly towards the assailant's mind, paralysing them immediately.

A small cry of pain echoed through the tent, forcing Eragon to release his grasp on the invading mind.

'Who was that?' Eragon growled, his eyes challenging those around him, he knew Arya was adept with the mental arts but everyone else was unknown to the Rider.

'It was me' a child's voice replied, startling the Rider as his eyes focussed in on the voice.

A small girl walked around the table to greet Eragon, her eyes a horrific shade of purple.

'Who are you little one?' Eragon asked softly, his earlier anger retreating at the sight of the young girl.

The girl did not answer with words, instead her hands were lifted to her bangs that covered her forehead, revealing a Gedwëy insignia. Eragon froze at the sight, this was… no it couldn't be, he had blessed a babe not a child!

' _Eragon no, do not panic'_ Saphira warned as her Rider began to take sharper, shorter breaths.

' _Look at what I have I done Saphira'_ Eragon cried out, _'I have ruined her life!'_

' _You promised Oromis you would fix it'_ Saphira reminded her Rider, _'promise that to her, mend the wound you have created'._

Slowly Eragon approached the child, who did not back away but a fear began to fill her eyes, though Eragon could not blame her, for this child she only knew him as a monster.

' _I cannot ask for your forgiveness child, for I do not deserve such a_ _thing'_ Eragon told the child in the ancient language as he knelt before her, his eyes looking straight into her violet ones, _'but I will remove the curse that binds you, on my word as a Rider'._

The child blinked with surprise at Eragon's words, it was obvious she was not expecting this. 'How am I to know that you speak the truth Rider, your blessings have become curses for me, how am I to know your vows will not become lies?'

'I spoke in the Ancient language child, I cannot break my promise to you now, even if I wished to I am bound to fulfil it' Eragon explained.

The child looked at Eragon a moment longer, before her own small hands reached out and grasped Eragon's gloved hand, 'I cannot feel your pain Eragon, something is wrong with your mind, it is as though you are not there, yet I can touch it with my own, why?'.

'I do not know child' Eragon answered, equally confused by the development, was it because he was the one how cast the spell on her? He knew not.

' _It is a good thing you cannot feel my Rider's pain Little One'_ Saphira told the child, her mind pushing effortlessly into that of the purple eyed child, _'know that his intention was only noble, and that when he learnt of your curse it drove him to despair'._

The child gawked at Saphira's presence for a moment, her face resembling someone of her age for the first time.

'I believe you' the child finally said after she had taken in the mind of Saphira, 'but you should not attempt to right your wrong just yet, this curse helped to save the leader of the Varden, I would aid her again but I cannot without this curse'.

'Are you sure?' Eragon asked sincerely, his hand closing around those of the child's.

A thin smile grew on the lips of the child, 'we cannot have the Rider tire himself out for the needs of one child, especially when he has an army to fight'.

'Very well' Eragon said, disheartened by the child's refusal but accepting her decision. Giving the child one last look, Eragon turned and left the tent, Orik and Maria too left though they chose to find the Dwarves that were helping with the defences of the camp instead. After only having walked a few feet, Eragon felt a strong arm grasp his own and pull him to a stop, looking to the transgressor Eragon found Arya staring at him with an emotionless gaze.

'Hello Arya, it is good to see you' Eragon greeted the Elf, her grasp not relenting.

'And to you as well' Arya said after looking at Eragon thoroughly for a moment, her hold on the Rider finally being released, 'I see Rhunön's gift suits you well'.

'It has already saved my life once this day' the Rider replied causing Arya to turn her head before shaking it.

'That is good, but I wish to know how you are doing' Arya whispered her voice soft, 'you only talked about your back with Nasuada, and you still wear this bandage'.

'I… I have missed you, your departure surprised me Arya' Eragon told the Elf truthfully, his words faint so that onlookers could not hear his passing words, 'but I have done as you asked and I trained, I am ready'.

Arya seemed to flinch at the mention of her leaving, 'I did not want to leave Eragon, but it was necessary'.

'I know' Eragon cut in, 'has this distance aided you?'

The Elf bit her lip, her eyes lowering to the ground, 'we will talk about this later, after the battle, go Eragon'.

Eragon wanted to argue, it was obvious that Arya was hiding something, and he feared for what it was, but he couldn't argue with her, his oath didn't allow for it, even if he wanted to know what was wrong with the Elf, and why she was behaving so coldly to Nasuada.

.

Eragon's first task was to unload the heavy bagging that clung to Saphira's side, he also deposited his Elven bow and quiver. Nasuada had told him the he could safely store his belongings with her for the time being. After storing away his possessions, Eragon went in search of the Varden's magical group, his mind soon locating a mind shielded. Taking this as a sign the Rider followed the protected mind, going off the main path of the camp and instead weaving between tents and stored barrels, the routes becoming tight and narrow the further Eragon went.

The corridor of equipment and tents soon grew wider as Eragon finally approached the elusive mind. A large carpet stretched out and covered the ground as Eragon arrived in a small empty square, to his right lay a cauldron bubbling with a variety of smells, some recognisable to the Rider's enhanced smell as poison. A heavy purring drew Eragon's attention away, and towards a large cat, it's intelligent eyes only bring possessed by one animal.

'Solembum?' Eragon said cautiously, the Werecat's purrs growing in volume at his voice.

Despite the situation Eragon couldn't help but chuckle, walking over he began to pet the Werecat's neck, earning him even more grateful moans from the cat.

'Solembum keep it down will you?' a familiar voice demanded, her tone filled with agitation.

The Rider froze at the voice, and before he could utter a word the flaps of a tent opened up to reveal the curly haired Witch Angela.

'Oh you're back' the Witch said as her eyes focused in on the Rider, her voice filled with… anger?

'yes' Eragon replied dumbly, Angela's eyes narrowing at his simple answer.

'Yes? Is that all you've got to say for yourself, have you even seen what you've done to Elva!' Angela cried out, her reason for her anger now obvious for Eragon.

'I have seen the child' Eragon confirmed, his voice filled with regret.

'And what are you going to do about it hmm?' the Witch asked, her hands on her hips as she spoke

'I promised that I would lift her curse' Eragon replied shortly.

This seemed to surprise the Herbalist, her stance falling away and her demeanour shifting, 'you can do that?' Angela asked with surprise, her questioning earning a nod from the Rider, 'well then, I hope you live up to your word then'.

'I promised in the Ancient language' Eragon responded, slightly offended that Angela would doubt his word.

'How will you do it?' Angela then said, her voice challenging the Rider.

Eragon faltered, he hadn't actually created a complete solution, he could cast spells that would counter the effects of the curse to some degree, but Elva would have to bear the burden of the spell's energy demands.

'Well, you have time to think of a way to do it' Angela continued after Eragon failed to answer, she then went over to the smoky cauldron and began to add further ingredients, Eragon even knew several of the substances Angela was adding.

'You don't seem surprised by my change' Eragon finally said, his initial nervousness around Angela fading slightly.

Angela looked over to Eragon with a smirk written across her face, 'I already knew about what the Elves did to you, I have my sources you see'.

'And you don't find my appearance odd?' Eragon asked cautiously, while at the same cursing himself, it didn't matter what other people thought but this was Angela, and he couldn't help but care.

'You look better, more complete' Angela answered with a carefree tone, 'before you looked worn down, tired, but I admit those new ears definitely suit you'.

Said ears dipped slightly at the Witch's words, but she didn't stop there her eyes moving from Eragon's head to the coverings around his arm, 'that's new, what did you do to your arm?'

'It doesn't mat-' Eragon began before cutting himself, no, he shouldn't hide things from Angela, or any of his friends. Angela more than anyone else deserved to know.

By the end of the short explanation, Eragon had already forfeited himself to either being yelled at by the herbalist or being told to leave, and judging from the cold look Angela was giving him Eragon's prediction looked to be coming true.

'I'm surprised' Angela began, 'but considering everything, it's probably a good thing you only killed one Elf, and from what you said he wasn't the friendliest Elf to begin with'.

'You… you aren't disgusted' Eragon muttered with shock, 'you…you don't hate me, or want me to leave or-'.

'Eragon' Angela said loudly, silencing the Rider, 'I'm making a large amount of poison meant to incapacitate and possibly kill quite a few of the Empire's officers, I don't think I can fairly judge you for killing one person and besides, it's obvious you regret your actions, I know you well enough Eragon to know that you don't intend to go on a killing spree. Now, how about you stop beating yourself up, and give me a hug'.

'Do I get a say?' Eragon said in what he hoped sounded like a joking voice.

'No' Angela told him with a serious expression as she walked towards the Rider.

Rolling his eyes Eragon walked over to the Witch and allowed himself to be pulled into a warm embrace. Eragon still towered over Angela, but this fact was more of an afterthought as he wrapped his arms around the short herbalist.

'So did you miss me then?' Angela questioned as she pressed her head into Eragon's chest.

'Yes, some days more than others' Eragon answered, 'Angela I've been thinking about you, and my relationship with you'.

' _Eragon tread carefully'_ Saphira warned, the Dragon had been watching the entire conversation through her Rider's eyes.

'Don't hurt your brain' the Witch chuckled innocently, though her comment gained no laugh from the Rider.

'Angela, I don't know you' Eragon began slowly, the short woman pulling her head back at his words, 'but… you have an effect on me, whether that is good or not well-'

'Spit it out Rider' Angela said her voice filled with both concern and surprise.

'Whatever we have, or whatever it will be cannot happen' Eragon whispered, the words feeling like fire in his lungs, 'at least not until this fighting ends and we can get to know each other'.

'Oh' The Witch said, her voice filled with rejection, though she soon shook her head, a smile appearing on her face as she pulled away, 'no you are right'.

'Angela I don't mean to hurt you' Eragon told the Witch, his voice tender.

'I know you don't' Angela replied, her smile steadfast, 'I was too forward with you, I pushed myself on you when to you I'm just a stranger'.

'No' Eragon cut in, his hand latching onto one of Angela's, 'you are a friend, you've helped me, but… I need time that is all'.

Angela nodded with understanding, 'that's fair, I suppose with how old I am I was just a bit eager, I didn't want to wait', the Witch letting out an embarrassed giggle.

'Shouldn't that be the other way round?' Eragon joked despite the seriousness of the situation.

'If you had a normal upbringing it probably would be' Angela replied, her face going cold for a moment, 'so what will you do now?'

Eragon thought for a second, was the Witch asking about them or what he would do with regards to the Imperial army? The Rider chose the latter. 'I intend to find the Du Vrangr Gata and aid them in finding the Empire's magicians, if they can find them I can kill them which should make it possible for us to win'.

The Witch nodded in agreement, 'good plan… well? Go on, go find your mages Rider boy', a playful smirk written on Angela's face as spoke.

'I'll find you afterwards?' Eragon asked a hint of hope in his voice.

'If you want to be around this old hag I don't see why not' Angela shrugged.

Eragon gave the herbalist one last look before he retreated the way he had come. The Rider hadn't intended to be harsh to Angela, but at the same time he couldn't just go along with what the Herbalist wanted, he needed to be comfortable, and that was why a small smile was affixed to his face because Angela understood, she didn't screech at him or reject his wishes, perhaps that small spark Oromis had talked about could grow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I enjoy having days off of work, means I can spend more time writing!**

 **I hope you all are happy with a new chapter so quickly, even if this is the calm before the storm, its nice to get it out of the way. The next one should (baring anything drastic) be the last chapter, it's going to be big (hopefully, lets not get too hasty :)**

 _knurlhiem -_ stonehead

 _nien_ \- heart


	27. Chapter 27

Eragon staggered out of the Du Vangr Gata tent, both mentally and physically drained. Instructing the magicians, if they could even be called that, was a far harder task than the Rider had first thought. To begin with Eragon first had to gauge every individual's skill, which seemed to vary massively with some of the members barely knowing how to reach out with their minds. Once this was done, Eragon was able to instruct all of the members in their task. The Rider went even further, by teaching some of the magicians who doubled up as healers some basic phrases in the Ancient language.

Throughout the teaching process Eragon struggled to ignore the foul gazes Trianna was shooting him, some were of anger, even before he had said a word upon entering the tent the woman had sworn up a storm, matters were only made worse when Eragon told her of his intentions with the magical group. In the end Trianna agreed to what Eragon had planned, with the exception that she would be his second in command and that the Rider's orders would be far and few between. However when the Rider did begin to teach, Trianna's eyes were filled with a hunger, not for the Rider himself, no it was for the knowledge that Eragon possessed. At the end of Eragon's impromptu lesson, the sorceress called him aside, the action itself already making the Rider anxious consider her previous act, though thankfully for Eragon he was able to hold his nerve and dispel Trianna's attempts to weasel more knowledge out of him.

 _'Where to next?'_ Eragon asked the blue Dragon.

 _'I cannot think of anything outstanding'_ Saphira answered, _'you can return to me if you wish'._

The Rider latched on to the idea immediately, if only because he would feel safe enough around Saphira to rest, forgetting his promise to the herbalist.

This plan however, was soon shattered at the sound of a gut wrenching horn, the noise startling everyone around Eragon. Soon men began to yell indiscriminately, some of them even pointing towards the back of the camp. Eragon followed the warrior's fingers to find a single white flag adorned and a spiked pole several yards away at the edge of the large encampment. Without a second thought, Eragon rushed towards the banner, the Varden soldiers following the Rider as fast as their human feet could carry them.

Unsurprisingly Eragon reached the back of the encampment wall first, with only the sentries being there before him. Out in front of the spiked trenches was a sight that boiled the Rider's blood, his hand reaching for and pulling out his crimson blade that rested on his belt. Gathering around to form a large horde were a group of beings that Eragon despised ,their grotesque horns and tribal dressings causing a hatred only reserved for them, they were Urgals, though to be more precise many among the rabid creatures were kull, the tallest and most powerful of the Urgals.

'Do we shoot at them?' one of the sentries asked his comrade.

'Ready your bows and wait for my command' Eragon ordered, drawing the attention of the surrounding sentries and the incoming soldiers.

'And why should we listen to you eh?' a solider asked with a grunt, earning himself a cold piercing glare from the Rider, his anger of the Urgals spreading to his demeanour.

'If you wish to keep your balls you'll follow my words to the letter' Eragon growled, his words sending visible chills through the surrounding men. The Rider then showed the guilty soldier Zar'roc, 'if you know this blade then you know my name'. With that Eragon descended from the palisade and towards the wooden gate, the two men standing guard immediately rushed to the door and pulled it open exposing a thin path between the dugout trenches.

Walking alone Eragon approached the horned creatures, his hatred for the race still burning brightly as they approached.

'Why are you here?' Eragon yelled to the yellow eyed giants.

One of the Kull walked ahead of the rest of his people and towards Eragon, the Rider gripping Zar'roc ever tighter.

'You are Firesword? You have killed many of my brethren' the Kull said in a gravelly deep voice.

'And I shall do so again if you do not leave, now' Eragon told the grey creature.

The yellow eyes of the horned kull blinked once, 'you misunderstand Firesword, to kill in honourable battle is glorious for us Urgals, but that is not why I am here. We wish to join you in your battle against the deceiver'.

'If you seek vengeance against Galbatorix then I will not stand in your way' Eragon replied coldly, 'but if you wish to do so you will not have my aid, nor that of the Varden'.

The Kull before Eragon raised his head and let loose a guttural roar, the noise proving ineffective in scaring Eragon, 'many fine Urgal have died to Galbatorix, we wish his death as do you Firesword, why do you deny an alliance?'

'The Varden does not side with murderers, monsters who seek only death and violence!' Eragon yelled back, his temperament rapidly slipping and the temptation to use draw blood growing.

'We are not monsters!' The Kull cried out, 'your race has killed as many of my people as we have yours! All we wish for is a homeland to call our own!'

Eragon opened his mouth to utter a foul retort, one that would have only angered the Kull infront of him further, but the leader of the Varden interrupted him.

'Hold your tongue Eragon!' the dark woman yelled at him as she arrived by his side on top of a steel plated stallion, 'forgive him Kull, he does not speak for the Varden'.

The Kull looked up to Nasuada, agitation written on his face, 'is that how you humans lead, allowing your warriors' tongues to run loose?'

'Eragon is not my warrior' Nasuada retorted harshly, 'tell me Kull what is your name?' Eragon shot the Varden leader a dirtied look, she was mad if she thought she could deal with the Urgals.

'I am Na Garzhvog' the Kull growled, 'who do you speak for dark one?'

'I am Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad and leader of the Varden, tell me Na Garzhvog why have you come to the camp of the Varden' Nasuada proclaimed proudly.

'I seek an alliance Lady Nightshade' Na Garzhvog grunted, 'my people desire the blood of one, that of Galbatorix. If our two clans worked together we can destroy him and the army he possesses'.

'How can we trust you? Were you not under the thrall of Durza?' Eragon challenged, earning him a glare from Nasuada.

'When you slayed the Shade who held command over us, his will over us died too. We are free now, and we choose to fight!' the giant kull roared.

'If you are to fight Na Garzhvog, then the Varden will fight by your side' Nasuada told the grey warrior.

'You cannot be serious?! The Varden would never fight alongside these… these animals!' Eragon yelled at the Varden leader.

'What you think matters little Rider, you made your choice when you pledged yourself to the Elves' Nasuada said coldly to the Rider, her words biting into Eragon's already frail patience.

'You trust an Urgal's word over a Dragon Rider's advice?' Eragon asked quietly, his eyes shooting straight into Nasuada's.

'Was it not a Dragon Rider who started this war?' Nasuada retorted, 'just leave Eragon, you are only making matters worse'.

Eragon's eyes widened at what the Varden leader was implicating, 'watch your words Nasuada, you do not want a Dragon Rider as your enemy'. With his last shred of restraint Eragon turned and stormed back the way he came, the massing soldiers dispersing as the angered Rider walked past.

'Nasuada is a fool' Eragon swore to himself.

 _'She may be, but you did not help her situation by de-legitimising her authority'_ Saphira pointed out, though this was the last thing the Rider wanted to hear.

' _If this is how she leads I am glad I made her look weak'_ Eragon retorted, _'hopefully the Varden realise their mistake in choosing Nasuada as their leader'._

' _Are you not overreacting? Yes the Urgals are not the first choice when it comes to choosing allies, but they now bolster that of the Varden's'_ Saphira argued.

' _So you agree with her now?'_ Eragon snarled, kicking a lone crate that lay on the side of the trodden path, the wood smashing helplessly into pieces. The Rider then crept between two tents to hide from the swarm of eyes that began to focus in on him.

 _'Watch your tone with me Eragon'_ Saphira warned, _'I am not so easily intimidated'._

' _Or what?'_ Eragon challenged, _'what will you do if I continue to voice my opinions?'_

' _These are not opinions'_ Saphira dismissed, _'they are feeble words used to disguise your hatred of a race. Do you truly believe that your anger towards the entirety of the Urgal race is justifiable based on the actions of a few?'_

' _A few? Can you hear yourself Saphira, you were there at Farthen Dûr, you saw what the Urgals were doing!'_ Eragon yelled back.

' _Watch. Your. Tone'_ Saphira told him in a deep voice, her anger bristling through their bond as she spoke.

' _Shut up'_ Eragon swore at the Dragon, his patience having run dry. The Rider continued down the winding path that he had chosen, everything worryingly quiet but Eragon played little heed to such a small fact, instead he was too stuck in his own mind, thinking rapidly about how he was right and everyone around him were going mad.

Eragon's inner monologue was cut short when he walked head first into Saphira's foreleg. 'What the…' Eragon muttered as his eyes focused in on the scaly blue leg.

With a thud Eragon was knocked to the ground as Saphira lifted her paw and pushed down on her Rider, her sapphire maw aimed at his head before releasing a feral roar, the bestial noise deafening Eragon.

' _Never talk to me like that again Eragon!'_ Saphira cried out, her mental onslaught destroying Eragon's feeble mental walls, _'whatever hatred you hold for these Urgals must end, now! This anger has only poisoned your mind and I will not have you become such a shallow individual for such a petty reason'._

' _What do you mean?' Eragon asked, once again his curiosity overriding his anger and surprise at Saphira's actions._

A deep rumble started to grow in Saphira's chest as she looked down at Eragon with thin irises, _'don't play dumb with me Eragon, this fury that your heart holds for the Urgals is distorting your mind, I cannot tell you how ashamed I am at you for the hideous thoughts that roam your mind whenever you are reminded of these creatures'._

' _Saphira the Urgals deserv-'_

' _They do not deserve to be wiped out!'_ Saphira screamed, _'you want to condemn the Urgals for actions that they could not control, they were enthralled by Durza, just as you were when you killed Vanir!'_

 _'My interaction with the Spirit is completely different to that of the Urgals'_ Eragon retorted stiffly, earning himself a restricting push by the paw crushing his body.

 _'How is it different?'_ Saphira asked coldly, her question gaining no answer from her Rider as he came to the mortifying conclusion, he was wrong. ' _It isn't different is it Little One, you have deluded yourself'._

 _'I can never… the Urgals… I will never trust them'_ Eragon gasped stubbornly.

 _'Nor am I asking you to'_ Saphira growled, _'just that you end this disgusting prejudice against them'._

 _'Fine'_ Eragon muttered in defeat, and sorrow.

Slowly, Saphira lifted her paw and allowed her Rider to stand, though she followed the Rider's movements carefully, the Dragon didn't need her bond with the human to see he was distraught, his shoulders hung low, his back bent, his head lowered.

' _What's wrong with me Saphira?' Eragon asked weakly, 'just a few moments ago I was willing to… to kill all of them, to rip their heads from their necks with my bare hands'_ , even talking about his thoughts sent cold shivers down the Rider's back.

' _You are stressed Little One'_ Saphira told him with a soothing hum, the Dragon's mind ridding Eragon of his disturbed thoughts, _'your anger for the Urgals was amplified by you anxiety for the battle to come, it does not help you continue to reach out with your mind and scratch at the surface of those others around you. Such action only builds upon these dark thoughts'._

Eragon shook his head, ' _that does not make me feel any better Saphira, I was so close to…'_

' _Be silent Eragon, you cannot take back your thoughts, but you did not act upon them. That at least is something to be proud_ of' Saphira said, hushing her Rider further.

Eragon fell to the ground in an exhausted heap, Saphira too sitting as she continued to watch her Rider, 'I don't think I am ready' Eragon admitted quietly.

' _You aren't'_ Saphira agreed, _'no should be ready to kill another, especially one as warmed hearted as you Eragon'._

A humorously chuckled escaped from Eragon's lips, _'why do you keep saying that Saphira? You continue to believe I hold good will in my heart and that I am a noble being, but all I do is wreak havoc, first in Farthen Dûr against the Urgals, then in Ellesméra against the Elves. Before this night is done I will have drawn my blade in anger, for what? None of the men I will fight and kill are Galbatorix, I doubt any of them want to be here, yet they must die'._

 _'Oh Little One'_ Saphira sighed, heavy strings of emotion now flooding from both sides of the bond, _'why can you not see what I see? You constantly worry about hurting those around you, even when it is necessary you allow such actions to haunt you so that you do not forget it, would a monster do this? No, you are a good person Eragon, and I wish you would stop doubting yourself'._

 _'I hope that I do not forget how to be this person'_ Eragon said to his draconic partner, _'even if I don't believe, I know that is who I want to be'._

Saphira's head slithered forward, her nostrils breathing warm air into the Rider's face, _'you cannot forget Eragon, but if you shall slip I will be there, if you doubt yourself I will reassure you. You will never be without me'._

The tired Rider rested his head against Saphira's, _'thank you Saphira, I don't think I would have made it this far without you'._

' _Then you may surprise yourself Little One, you are stronger than you think'_ Saphira muttered warmly.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira remained in their isolated part of the camp alone, neither Dragon or Rider held any desire to leave, nor did they have tasks left to complete, all they had to do was wait.

They knew it was time, there was a shift in the air, the smell of pungent fear wormed its way into Eragon's nose. Then the sound of commanders ordering their men into formation only reinforced what Eragon knew. With an almost resigned but yet relaxed composure, Eragon took his small amount of equipment that remained on Saphira's saddle, pulling his Elven bow over his shoulder once more, someone had obviously added the bow back to Saphira's saddle, and Eragon was almost glad he didn't have to go and search for it.

With two practiced jumps, Eragon was again in Saphira's saddle, the straps firmly tied in place. Saphira made no comment, no witty or comforting words to soothe Eragon, she had none. Instead she leapt into the darkened, bloodstained skies. The blue Dragon circled the Varden camp, allowing Eragon to look ahead and see why the Varden had started to prepare for battle. The blackened camp that hosted the Empire's legions had roared into life, hordes of armed men, the sound of the weapons and armour clanking against each other reaching Eragon's sensitive ears.

Both Rider and Dragon knew what their tasks were, fight. When the Du Vangr Gata had found one of the Empire's mages they would pass this information onto Eragon, who would then hunt them down and kill them, which would make it easier for him to kill the Empire's soldiers who would then be un-warded. Eragon too had prepared his own wards for him and Saphira, protecting them from a myriad of ways to injure or kill them, though the Rider knew his limitations, he couldn't ward against all eventualities, and some would only drain him until he would die from the energy drain, so Eragon had only shielded himself and Saphira from minor or simple attacks.

 _'It begins'_ Eragon said mournfully as the black army of the Empire marched towards the smaller Varden and Surdian army.

 _'That it does'_ Saphira added, though her eagerness for battle, for bloodshed clouded her voice, _'but we fight, together!'_ With that Saphira beat her wings with a renewed vigour, her body straightened and she shot towards the Empire's legions. As the sapphire Dragon raced towards the Empire's armies, the Varden watched with amazement and admiration, the knowledge that they had such a being on their side provided enough of a boost for the men of the Varden to stand there ground, many yelling indistinguishable chants and roars of support.

As Saphira flew ever closer to the Empire's army, her distance to the ground also shortened, this was a lesson from Glaedr, one that Saphira had listened to intently. The logic was relatively simple, if Saphira flew closer to the ground and near where the Empire had positioned its troops, the archers would be unable to leash their arrows upon her without fear of hitting their own men. Though Saphira had her own reason for such a low flyby, it allowed her fire to reach the ground in much shorter of a time than if she flew closer to the clouds.

The first pass Saphira unleashed her fire with joyful abandon, the screams of men causing Eragon to freeze along with bloodlust that his partner felt at such a painful death. With little alternative, Eragon pushed a mental barrier up against his bond with Saphira, dampening the Dragon's lust for violence and allowing the Rider to concentrate. The second time that Saphira shot past the Empire's hordes, Eragon was more prepared, his Elven bow in hand he shot off arrow after arrow at the army below, some who were burning in their metallic armour that had become their own coffin as it melted through their body, killing them at an excruciating slow rate.

' _Saphira we must return to the Varden!'_ Eragon cried out to the Dragon after she had made several more passes.

' _Why?'_ she asked, her desire to continue her fiery onslaught creeping through the small hole Eragon had made to communicate with the Dragon.

 _'Are you blind? The Empire's archers are launching their arrows at us, my wards are draining my energy too quickly!'_ Eragon yelled as dozens of arrows soaring towards them, only to be bounced away harmlessly by Eragon's magic.

The blue Dragon made no retort, and for an eternal second Eragon feared that his partner would neglect his concern, though thankfully her course soon shifted back towards the Varden's army. Looking back as they flew away Eragon noted with some disappointment that Saphira's fire had done little to dent the Empire's legions, no, those who had fallen had quickly been replace. Nor had the black army's advance be halted at all and now they were only but a few leagues away from the woefully small rebellion army.

Saphira landed at the back of the Varden's lines, her Rider falling down to the ground, landing without having to even bend his legs.

'Lord Rider!'

Eragon looked to the source of the voice, a small man dressed in the basic Varden armour ran towards them, 'yes what is it?' Eragon questioned, angered that he was being stalled when he could be doing something else.

The soldier caught his breath for a moment before standing tall and reciting from a thin piece of parchment, 'Lady Nasuada has ordered the Urgals tribe to form a spearhead and intends to use them as a way to punch through the Empire's lines, she asks that you join them'.

Eragon mulled the idea over in his mind, it would not be wise for him to fight alongside the Urgals, especially considering in his last fight it was the Urgals he was fighting, but begrudgingly the Rider saw sense in Nasuada's plan, by augmenting the Urgals with his and Saphira's strength the chances of breaking the Empire's lines was high, and a rout could be possible if they killed enough of the Empire's leading men, the ones not already afflicted with whatever concoction Angela had whipped up.

'I shall join with them, tell me where they are gathering?' Eragon said, securing his bow around his back whilst he talked.

The Varden soldier gave Eragon some brief directions before hurrying off.

Following the soldier's instruction, the Rider and Dragon trudged down the back of the Varden's lines, the ordering of firing officers to their archers and sergeants yelling at their men to get them into proper formation kept Eragon alert, even as he swore when his boots became drenched in thick, unforgiving mud. When they had reached the directed area, Eragon knew he was in the right place, the tall Urgals that towered over the average Varden infantryman and the grunting and tribal chanting irked the Rider, but Saphira's blunt words still hung in Eragon's mind and he would not sway back.

After a few shoves and foul words, the Urgal ranks began to split to allow Eragon and Saphira towards the front, a familiar face was standing there ready to greet them.

'Honour to you Firesword' Na Garzhvog grunted, his hand pounding his chest twice at a painful pace before turning to Saphira, 'and to you Flametongue', the Urgal pounding his chest twice more.

' _Flametongue? I rather like that title'_ Saphira mused.

'Are you men ready?' Eragon inquired gruffly, though his hatred had been dulled it had not faded.

'They know what Lady Nightstalker had planned, and they shall succeed, if we do not we die' Na Garzhvog told him bluntly.

Eragon nodded, his eyes returning to Saphira, a realisation crashing into him, _'I forgot to armour you'_ he said to Saphira whilst internally cursing himself for forgetting.

' _Bah, I do not need armour'_ Saphira spat, _'a true dragon does not wear melted stone, they should only care for the scales they are born with'_.

'Firesword I have a wager that I was hoping you would join me in' Na Garzhvog stated in a gravelly voice, 'during battle it is seen as tradition for all Urgralgra to count how many lives they have taken that day, but you humans do not hold such a practice, however you are not a human, not completely'.

'No I am not' Eragon replied stiffly, 'why do you wish for me to partake in such a tradition?'

'I have heard stories that Dragon Riders would join with other clans and races and experience their ways of life, to form bonds of friendship and kinship' the tall Kull explained, 'I offer such a chance to you now Firesword, in hopes that we may both learn from each other, and so that we may prove to each other that we need not be enemies'.

'I will take you up on your offer then' Eragon told Na Garzhvog, 'but I should warn you that Saphira may just beat us both'.

The Kull looked up to the Sapphire Dragon, his yellow yes fixated on Saphira's scaled maw, 'Flametongue, I witnessed your breaths of fire earlier, to fight alongside you now is a tale I shall tell to all Urgralgra who would heed my voice'.

Saphira looked down at Na Garzhvog with the gaze she gave all that were not Eragon, that of indifference. The Dragon snorted at the Kull before looking ahead at the black rows of men approaching, her claws scraping against the ground, her burning nature seeping through to Eragon.

'She does that with everyone' Eragon explained to the wide eyed Kull, who was looking at the Dragon with incredulous eyes.

The few minutes that remained before the Empire's forces would rain down upon them passed at an impossibly slow rate, at least for the weary Rider, whose mind was running through several different things ranging from the old advice Brom gave him regarding fighting with a blade, to the deep depths of Ancient words that Eragon could use to kill, maim and distract his opponents. Saphira for her part was now prowling the frontline, her tail swishing impatiently and her blue eyes fixed on the men that would become her prey.

Saphira was the first to break the line, her draconic nature having reached a climax as she dived down upon the helpless soldiers who faced swipes of her claws, or were crushed beneath them. Those behind her face no easier challenge as the Dragon's tail hurtled around, tripping and injuring those unlucky enough to be caught in its path. Eragon was the next to attack, his desire to protect his partner overcoming his own self-preservation.

Without thinking Eragon ripped Zar'roc from its scabbard, the crimson blade hungry for the feast of victims that now lay before it. As one soldier went to stab Saphira's hind leg, Eragon pierced his back with Zar'roc, the blade pushing through the soldier's armour with no resistance. Pulling the blade out, Eragon watched as the soldier staggered for a brief moment before collapsing to the floor, his hands grasping around him but his legs remaining inert, all the while thick streams of blood pooled around him.

Eragon had little time to do anything for the suffering soldier as more came charging at him with a multitude of weapons, hammers, flails, swords and halberds rushed towards him all aiming to kill the Rider. These attacks seemed slow for the Rider, and he was easily able to parry and block away their attacks, Eragon even managed to send a precise slice at the neck of one of the soldiers, blood spouting out, though the look of pure surprise and pain that came from his eyes made Eragon falter for a second, enough time for one of the Empire's soldiers to launch his own attack. Eragon was only saved by the timely arrival of Na Garzhvog, who charge straight into the Imperial soldier and threw him at two of his unaware comrades.

'What are you doing Firesword? Fight! Kill!' the Kull roared, his voice reverberating up the back of the Rider and shaking Eragon back into reality.

Shaking away the last clinging thoughts about what he was doing, Eragon looked ahead and held Zar'roc in a firmer grip, his left hand rising and pointing towards the men in front of him, _'jierda'_ the Rider hissed, magic seeping around the bones of ten men and breaking them as though they were twigs under a boot. As the dying men began to fade away Eragon entered each of their minds and ripped out the last remnant of energy and took it for his own, storing the surplus energy into his belt.

With a haunting vengeance Eragon and Saphira continued to slaughter their way through the Empire's ranks, the Urgal tribe under Na Garzhvog acting as their rear-guard as they tore deeper and deeper into the Imperial legion, all the while Eragon took less and less time killing the men around him, his previous concern fading away and being replaced by the cold anger that took his mind during the siege of Farthen Dûr. Now he took the lives around him with a merciless ease, not having any concern for his method, even going so far as to let the soldiers around him bleed out slowly, and all the while he revelled in his strength, in his ability to take life, and no one could stop him.

'Eldrvarí _!'_ Eragon cried out to the two men who were approaching Saphira's back, the Dragon too caught with the third soldier in his maw being crushed by her stabbing teeth. The two soldiers dropped their weapons, the handles having been set to an impossibly high temperature. Using this opportunity Eragon ran up to the back of one soldier and ran him through with Zar'roc, the blade erupting triumphantly out of the man's stomach, all the while the soldier's scream of agony alerted the remaining soldier, who turned and watched in horror as Eragon kicked the dying man off his blade before setting his eyes on the now quivering soldier.

'Please spare me!' the man begged, falling to the ground as Eragon approached slowly, he garnered no reply.

With a swift two handed strike, Eragon beheaded the defenceless soldier, his head rolling on the ground whilst trailing blood.

Before Eragon could continue his bloody crusade a mental probe tapped against his iron walls. Cautiously, the Rider allowed the tentacle of thought to enter his mind, lowering his guard slightly when he found it was Trianna.

' _What is it?'_ Eragon demanded while also alerting Saphira to the Sorceress's presence.

' _We've found several of the Empire's mages, they are in the middle of their army directing the battle'_ Trianna answered, her connection with the Rider shaking slightly as she felt how cold and desolate his mind had become.

' _I will take care of them'_ Eragon replied shortly, before pushing the Sorceress out of his mind with little effort.

Eragon leaped up to Saphira's saddle, the Dragon roaring with anger as she crushed her final victim under her large paw, his screams of pain doing nothing to either Rider or Dragon. With two massive beats of her wings, Saphira catapulted herself into the sky. In the air Eragon was easily able to spot the Empire's magicians who stood separated from the rest of the army, all of them wearing black hooded robes. With an icy mental spear, Eragon launched himself at one of the mage's mental barriers, which fell with little resistance. With full control, Eragon froze the hooded man and forced him to release all of the wards that he had place on the soldiers around him. With all of these obstacles removed, Saphira was able to unleash her hellfire onto the doomed mage and his allies.

Eragon repeated this action with nine other mages, each falling to his skill in the mental art and the fire of Saphira's maw. When Saphira had finished spreading her flames across the Empire's forces, she turned and flew back to the Varden's line, which now tearing through the Imperial legions, a large spear of force was being pushed deep into the Empire's arm, nearly splitting them into two, though the Varden's position was not any more secure, the salient that they had created was leaving their lines thin and worst still it seemed as through the Empire knew this and were trying to separate the tip of the Varden's forces from the main body.

 _'We must aid them!'_ Eragon told Saphira as he watched the tense situation unfold.

 _'How?! We are only two Eragon, and we alone cannot stem the tide'_ Saphira argued, pushing against Eragon's vain hope.

 _'We have no choice'_ Eragon replied.

 _'I know'_ Saphira muttered as she corrected her course and dived towards the weak flank that the Empire wished to exploit, all the while Eragon waved his left palm over the small fires bursting forth from the ground and encouraged their growth with the Ancient language, the magical fires consuming all of the men that stood near the fatal hazards.

With an almighty crash, Saphira slammed down hard onto the Imperial forces, her claw ripping away at the troops in front of her while Eragon fired his bow with deadly precision at the soldiers fleeing at the sight of the horrific Dragon.

For the few next hours, Eragon and Saphira fought relentless against the seemingly endless waves of Imperial forces who were driven to cut through the Varden's line. Many a time, Eragon was caught unware and found himself fully surrounded by soldiers, all whom were slain under Zar'roc's hungering edge, but at times it was too much for the Rider, and that was when Saphira would abandon her own prey to charge towards her overwhelmed Rider, her thick scales providing ample protection to any weapons thrown at her.

Eventually Eragon and Saphira were forced to retreat to the back of the Varden's lines, the Rider staggering to the mud caked ground as he drank heavily from his wineskin while Saphira settled for a moment began to lick clean her bloodstained claws.

' _We're losing'_ Eragon pointed out as he watched Varden soldiers run frantically back and forth.

' _That we may be, but the Empire shall have quite the sore lip before this battle is_ won' Saphira stated, 'but that doesn't matter at the moment, how do you feel Little One?'

Eragon let his shoulders fall, allowing for his body to feel for just a moment, _'sore, tired and numb. I no longer care what I am doing to the enemy, as long as they fall and do not rise again I am satisfied'._

' _Do not let that train of thought consume you Eragon'_ Saphira advised, _'let it guide you through this battle, allow it to shield you from the atrocities that you witness, but do not become it'._

Eragon nodded at Saphira's words, but he found it hard to follow her advice, it was just so easy to succumb to the anger, to let it guide him and control his actions. It felt almost comforting and familiar.

With a tired sigh, Eragon resigned himself to what was to come and leapt back up to Saphira's saddle. Just as Saphira leapt back into the red sky a clear loud horn call echoed throughout the battlefield. Using his Elven eyes Eragon found the source of the rally call, and found a sight that warmed even his now cold heart, the host of the Dwarven army had arrived to the east of the Varden, the short armoured infantry making the Rider feel hope, with the Dwarves and the Varden they could just possibly win.

Saphira roared at the sight of the Dwarven army, the noise slamming into both Varden and Imperial troops alike. The Blue Dragon shifted her flightpath to aim for the Dwarven army, and King Hrothgar whose hammer seemed to hold its own powerful glow.

'Ah Shadeslayer it is good to see you on the field of battle' the old Dwarven king grumbled as Eragon slid down Saphira's paw.

'And the same to you King Hrothgar, I hope your men are prepared for this bloodbath' Eragon called back, showing the blood that had amassed on Zar'roc'.

'Hmm, your blade has had its fill this day?' Hrothgar questioned.

Eragon sheathed Zar'roc, even though it would be drawn again shortly, 'Zar'roc still hungers, and there are many an enemy for it to feed upon'.

The old Dwarf eyed the Rider carefully for a moment before hoisting Volund onto his shoulder, 'come Rider, I would fight by your side once more'.

As so they did, Eragon once more swung Zar'roc with an almost reckless abandon cutting large swathes through the meat of the Empire's men, the Dwarven king however was not left behind and instead followed the Rider with a surprising agility, matching Eragon blow for blow. Slowly, the Dwarven army began to cut through the Imperial flank, the defenders wholly unprepared for the Dwarven hordes that channelled their way through. At long last the Empire's line was broken and fighting began to be filled with pockets, some containing Imperial forces, while others contained Dwarven, Varden and even some Surdian forces, who had dismounted from their steeds to fight on their own feet.

Just as Eragon was about to cleave through another soldier's armour, the Rider was interrupted by another mental probe sent by Trianna.

 _'What now?'_ Eragon growled, his voice causing the Sorceress to gasp in shock.

 _'Some of the Varden scouts have reported a boat sailing up the River Jiet, if it is Imperial reinforcements then you have free rein to destroy them'_ Trianna told him, her voice wavering for a few moments, _'and before you rip my head off, Arya was the one who asked me to inform you'._

Eragon held his tongue at the mention of the Elf, 'fine I will check who inhabits this boat'. The Rider then called Saphira back from her next charge and together both of them circled the battlefield, searching for the elusive boat. While his eyes looked far and wide, Eragon noted that the Empire's forces were now fully out of their camp and their number now looked roughly the same as the combined forces of the Varden.

 _'There it is'_ Saphira remarked, her wings beating with a renewed vigour as she soared closer to the boat, a dragon head adorned on its bow, and what seemed like a catapult fixed to it front.

'If that gets near the Varden, it could destroy them' Eragon muttered to himself, while urging Saphira to fly faster. The Blue Dragonness made one pass of the large boat, Eragon noting that there didn't seem to be any soldiers on board, _'but they could be in disguise'_ the Rider thought.

 _'We should give it one last check before we destroy it'_ Saphira advised, sensing her Rider's doubts.

Eragon nodded in agreement and Saphira turned and sped back to the boat, slowing herself so that she was hovering in front of the boat, her wings beating heavily to keep her position stable. Looking closely, Eragon tried to find some source that showed the boat would pose no threat, but with its armament and the lack of flags the evidence piled up on itself, the boat would have to be destroyed.

Saphira reared her head back, her body rumbling as she called forth her fire from the depths of her stomach. Just as she was going to release her flaming maw Eragon saw someone on the stern of the boat near its wheel, a figure that Eragon recognised instantly.

' _Saphira stop, Roran is on that boat!'_ The Rider yelled frantically.

' _Your cousin?!'_ Saphira questioned with a confused voice, her jaw closing as her fire died down with her stomach.

The Rider patted his partner on the side of her neck, _'yes, that one'_ he told her with a small smile. Confident that Saphira was calm enough, Eragon reached out with his mind to Roran, whose mind was wide open and held no walls to it.

' _Roran, why are you here?'_ Eragon asked his cousin, the older boy becoming rapidly confused by the voice in his head.

' _Who are you… wait Eragon? Is that you?'_ Roran asked, his voice panic-stricken.

' _Yes it is cousin, but hurry I have little time to talk'_ The Rider continued, already his body was eager to return to the looming battle that was taking place only a few miles away.

' _I came to find you cousin, I need your help'_ Roran stated, his mind showing flashes of Katrina, a girl that Roran was most fond of, at least that was what Eragon remembered.

 _It will have to wait…'_ Eragon began, only for Roran to yell back at him.

' _Wait?! You ran away, and now that I've found you Eragon you will hear me out!'_

' _I will, but the Varden needs my aid Roran, in fact you can help too, take this boat and use your catapult on the Empire'_ Eragon advised, his mind too distracted to think of the danger such a task could cause to Roran or the others on the boat.

A few tense moments passed before Roran replied, _'fine we can do that, but Eragon you should know that some villagers are here with me, Elain is here cousin'._

Eragon's mouth ran dry at the woman's name, _'keep…keep her safe Roran, please. I will return once the battle is over'._ With that Eragon pulled away from his cousin's mind and Saphira, feeling the twisting emotions that now seeped through her Rider's mind, pushed her wings faster and shot back towards the burning fields.

 _'She will be fine Little One'_ Saphira told her Rider soothingly as the young boy worried for the woman who had cared for him for so long.

 _'I know, let us just end this battle'_ Eragon muttered quietly, his own bloodlust having been dampened momentarily by his longing to see Elaine and Roran in person.

Reaching out with his mind again, the Rider searched for Trianna, hoping to convey the good news about the boat. However, when his mind came into contact with the Sorceress he was blinded by fear and worry.

 _'What is happening Trianna, why are you filled with such dread?'_ Eragon asked, his own worry now creeping up within him.

 _'Eragon there is another Dragon Rider here, hurry quickly!'_ the Sorceress cried out.

Saphira quickened her own pace after hearing Trianna's plea of help, _'its Galbatorix'_ the Dragon muttered to herself, _'blood traitor, egg beaker'._

' _We will find out soon'_ Eragon told her, though his words fell on deaf ears as Saphira continued to ramble on, listing insults that referred to the Rider King.

Peeking over a small hill, Eragon laid his eyes upon a blood red Dragon flying in circles around the violence below.

' _Faster Saphira'_ Eragon urged, though it proved futile.

Atop the red Dragon sat its Rider, a set of leather armour wrapped around his body, a helmet covered his face obscuring his identity. Eragon could do nothing but watch as the masked Rider raised his hand and within a few moments King Hrothgar, who was resting near the back of the battlefield with his retune of advisors and mages, fell to the ground clutching his heart, his court magicians grasping their heads in pain before falling to the ground dead. The Dwarven King kept his position for several more seconds, his rocky fortitude resisting whatever magics the red Rider was using but finally, just as Eragon was beginning to believe that Hrothgar would survive, the Ancient Dwarven king collapsed onto the ground, his body still.

* * *

'Die!' Eragon screamed at the masked Rider as Saphira crashed into the crimson Dragon, her larger body proving its worth as she forced the smaller dragon down towards the blood soaked ground of the Burning Plains. A red smoke seemed to tint Eragon's vision as he threw himself off Saphira's back and towards the masked Rider, who had been thrown off his Dragon as he crashed into the ground. Meanwhile Saphira charged the crimson Dragon, her own desire for revenge only being dwarfed by Eragon's.

With a feral growl Eragon swung Zar'roc towards the unknown Rider, his lust for bloodshed now fully unleashed.

The leather clad Rider ripped his own sword out, a hand and half sword, its steel blade polished but not shining. Zar'roc clashed against it with sparks spitting in the faces of both Riders. Eragon had thought that his enhanced Elven strength would make the fight as easy as the others he had had that day, but the Rider in front of him matched his strength with ease, parrying Zar'roc away with an expert flick.

'I will kill you!' Eragon vowed, launching another powerful swing at the Rider, this time aimed for his rib, but yet again the Rider threw his attack away. Eragon tried again and again to land a blow against his foe, but the Rider continued to avoid them, by either dodging or blocking Zar'roc was unable to hit its target.

Yet Eragon was not deterred and again he threw himself at the masked Rider, Zar'roc locking with the Rider's blade at their guards, for a single moment Eragon locked eyes with the masked Rider, his helmet's eye holes allowing this one feature of his face to glare through. Eragon's eyes shot anger and hatred down upon the Rider, and for a split second the Rider seemed to falter, his own eyes softening, though this was just a ruse.

A surprise kick to the ribs sent Eragon staggering away, Zar'roc dropping to his side.

' _Eragon!'_ Saphira yelled in panic, though she could do little more as the crimson Dragon was able to land a single claw scratch under Saphira's eye, breaking away the scales beneath and drawing a faint trickle of blood.

The masked Rider spared no time and rushed towards Eragon, swapping his sword to his left hand he launched his own strike against the floored Rider. Time seemed to slow for Eragon as he raised his right arm in a feeble attempt to stop the steel sword from hitting his body, but what worried Eragon more wasn't the sword, no, it was the fact he couldn't control his arm. As the sword slammed into Eragon's bandaged arm, the steel edge cutting through stone rune, a painful white light explode forth, Eragon screaming in agony as he felt violent, uncontrollable energy spill from his Gedwëy insignia and flow back into his body. As the pain began to dull, a voice tore through Eragon's mind, one that was painfully familiar to the Rider.

' _FREEDOM!'_

' _No'_ Eragon whimpered, _'you can't be back'._

' _Oh but I am!'_ Dazura roared, her voice echoing throughout Eragon's mind, _'but don't worry dearie, I'm here to help, now how about we kill this annoyance?!'_

The light soon faded away from Eragon's eyes, allowing him to see the masked Rider had been blown away and was now kneeling several feet away.

' _Come on, he needs to die, you said so yourself!'_ the Spirit begged, a small tugging feeling in Eragon's mind signalling the Spirit's offer of help.

Eragon had little reason to doubt what the Spirit said, and with Saphira in battle with the crimson drake Eragon was truly alone.

' _I won't take you over my dear I promise, but this Rider needs to die, and you can't do it alone'_ Dazura told him in a soft voice, her earlier eagerness vanishing, _'if we don't beat him then your whole rebellion will die, he may even kill Saphira'._

The Spirit's last words set Eragon's mind into a narrow view, he wouldn't allow this Rider to threaten Saphira. With no wavering or doubt Eragon reached for the tug of power and allowed the unbridled power of the Spirit to wash over him, his teeth clenched as he felt his eye and arm burn with Dazura's magic.

 _'Eragon what have you done?!'_ Saphira screeched as she battled against the red Dragon, her jaw biting down on its neck before she was kicked away by its forepaw.

 _'He's done what was necessary to win, now back off'_ Dazura told Saphira through Eragon's bond, all the while Eragon leapt back up, his eyes inspecting his now naked right arm. Instead of ghostly snakes a blue flame coated his arm, spinning slowly as it wrapped its way around each individual finger, before tailing off and dying at the end of his forearm.

Eragon revelled in how strong he felt, how indestructible his body felt with the Spirit's magic flowing through his veins, _'I'm OK Saphira'_ Eragon said to his partner. With that Eragon bent down and picked up Zar'roc and charged towards the masked Rider, his movement faster than he had ever been with the Dragon's blessings alone.

With a devastating swing Eragon brought Zar'roc down upon the masked Rider, and like previous attempts the Rider blocked with his own sword.

 _'Oh this won't do'_ Dazura tutted with disappointment, _'try using both hands'._

Following the Spirit's suggestion, Eragon pressed his burning arm down onto Zar'roc's handle, and immediately the blood red blade broke through the Rider's block with only his quick timing saving his head from the hungry crimson blade. Eragon smiled cockily with his newfound strength and again he stabbed at the Rider, whose reflexes again saved him. Slowly, Eragon began to push the masked Rider backwards, but even then the Rider uttered no words, only grunting and panting from the exertion he was placing on his body to avoid Eragon's chaotic strikes.

Finally the Rider turned and ran away, the crimson Dragon leaping away from Saphira and towards its Rider, who clambered up to its saddle.

' _After him!'_ Dazura yelled, both Dragon and Rider agreeing with the Spirit.

Saphira soon copied the crimson Dragon and ran over to Eragon, allowing her Rider to leap up to her saddle, then Saphira launched herself into the sky, pursuing the fleeing masked Rider and his Dragon.

It was clear from how quickly Saphira caught up with the red Dragon, that he mastery over flight was miles ahead that of the red Dragon, whose wing beats were not as well timed and were more frantic.

'What are you going to do?' Saphira asked as she flew ahead of her target, her body flying over that of the red Dragon, meanwhile Eragon removed the few straps around his feet that he had tied.

' _Something very stupid'_ Eragon told her.

' _Eragon don't you dar…'_ Saphira began though she never finished her sentence as Eragon crouched on her saddle and then leapt forward, jumping with Zar'roc in his right hand. Eragon fell rapidly towards the crimson Dragon, the masked Rider looking up to spot Eragon's body, though too late to do anything as Eragon came crashing down, his left hand forming a fist and smashing into the Rider's helmet, creating a small crack and breaking a few of Eragon's knuckles. Eragon did not dwell though and he flung himself off the right side of the red Dragon, stabbing Zar'roc into the thin membrane of its red wing, the crimson blade cutting through the wing and slowly pulling Eragon lower and lower. It was only when Eragon noticed the end of the wing did he realise how short term his plan was.

' _You fool!'_ Saphira cursed, diving rapidly and fanning her wings out as she tried to position herself desperately beneath her Rider. Thankfully, the blue Dragon succeeded and Eragon fell a short way before landing roughly into Saphira's saddle once more. Both Dragon and Rider watched as the Red drake pounded its wings desperately in a vain attempt to keep its altitude stable, though all it did was delay the inevitable as the ruined wing proved useless and caused the Dragon to tumble and fall, crashing once more into the ground, its body creating a shallow trench as it slowly stopped.

' _Land Saphira'_ Eragon growled, though Saphira faltered for a second, _'I said land!'_ the Rider roared.

' _Calm yourself Eragon'_ Saphira cautioned, but her words fell deaf on Eragon's blood crazed mind, he would get revenge for Hrothgar and he would make sure that the Rider caused no harm to no one ever again.

Saphira landed a few feet from the downed drake, Eragon hopped down and walked over to the crash site. There at the belly of the red Dragon was the masked Rider, his hand glowing with power at it pressed against the red Dragon's underside. Seeing his target Eragon rushed forwards and grasped the Rider by his helm before slamming once, then twice into the hard underbelly of the crimson Drake. When Eragon felt the cracks and breaks of the helm begin to give way he threw the Rider backwards and towards Saphira.

'This is for Hrothgar' Eragon spat as he closed in on the Rider whose hands were brushing away the broken remnants of his helmet.

'You'd spill the blood of your brother?' The Rider asked, his voice striking a cord in Eragon's mind.

'Brother? What do you mean?' Eragon asked.

'Have you forgotten me already Eragon?' the Rider asked, removing his hands from his face, long black hair falling from where his hands were.

Eragon's eyes grew in shock, in front of him was Murtagh.

'But how you… the Urgals did killed you!' Eragon yelled.

 _'Eragon it does not matter, we must kill him'_ Dazura told him, but her words only angered Eragon.

' _I won't kill Murtagh! He's a friend!'_ Eragon swore, his mind pushing away at Dazura's demands.

' _You fool!'_ Dazura cursed, the power that swirled around Eragon's body began to dissipate, and with it so too the fires around his left eye and arm, the Spirit's mind then fell silent, her disagreement with Eragon sealing her away for the moment. This pause however gave rise to a window of opportunity for the fallen Rider.

' _Letta'_ Murtagh uttered, freezing Eragon to the spot, his wards proving ineffective against Murtagh's power. Saphira roared with indignation at Murtagh's action but before she could anything, the black haired Rider had risen from his spot and was now holding his blade against Eragon's throat.

'I will not harm him Saphira, but you cannot take another step' Murtagh called out to the angered Dragoness. 'Now how about we talk?' Murtagh then said to the immobilised Eragon.

'How are you so powerful?' Eragon said, gasping each word as he struggled to move even just his mouth.

'Galbatorix has his ways' Murtagh spoke cryptically, 'and to provide an answer for your first questions, the Twins had been working with the Empire all along, look you can see them now'. Murtagh then pointed towards a small hill where two bald men were throwing balls of fires at the Varden below, both cackling wildly, which also deafened them to a man sneaking up behind them, a hammer grasping in both hands. In two clean strikes the man smashed the head of one twin, the other crying out in pain before he too was struck with the hammer. As the owner of the hammer shook his hammer clean, Eragon caught a glimpse of his face, Roran.

'No loss' Murtagh sniffed, 'those idiots deserved worse considering how they treated me when we returned to Urû'baen. Then again I suppose I should thank them, without their actions I doubt I would have ever met Thorn'.

'Thorn?' Eragon coughed out, only for his one word question to be answered as the red Drake trudged over, his wing now fully healed.

'I'm a Rider Brother, just like you' Murtagh told him.

'We aren't brothers' Eragon spat out.

'Oh but we are Brother' Murtagh said, his head leaning in towards Eragon's. 'Don't you think it makes so much sense? Why we bonded so quickly, why we trusted each other so well after only knowing each other for a few weeks?'

Murtagh then walked away before looking back at Eragon, 'you know when I found out you were my brother I thought you were so lucky, Mother had taken you away from our Father, you got to live a happy life, away from his cruelty. But tragedy follows our family, in Carvahall your own people abused you, treated you worse than dirt on your boot. Thinking back on it, I realise now I was the lucky one, I wish that you had stayed, you would have been safer with our father than with that village'.

'Prove it' Eragon cried out, he couldn't be related to Murtagh, which would mean he was sired by…

'Our mother was a woman called Selena, her brother was a man by the name of Garrow, who sired a son called Roran, the man that just killed the twins if I am not correct' Murtagh explained nonchalantly, 'do not shy away from the truth Eragon, your father was Morzan'.

'No!' Eragon yelled, a single tear running down his face, but he could do nothing, frozen to the spot. Everything Murtagh had said was true, even though he had never told him his mother's name or that of his uncle or cousin's

Murtagh shook his head, looking at the Rider with a sympathetic eye, 'do not deny it Eragon, repression does you little good. Even if I did not know we were related before, I know it now. Only a son of Morzan has such a thirst for blood. I watched you Eragon, I saw how you tore through the Empire's men'.

'I did it so that we could be free' Eragon said, his mouth fighting more and more to speak.

Murtagh released a painful laugh, 'is that what the Elves taught you? Or has the Varden filled your mind with lies? Eragon, today you have killed hundreds upon hundreds of fathers, sons, husbands and boy barely old enough to join the army. They will never be free because you killed them, and you enjoyed it'.

'No I didn't!' Eragon cried out, but doubt had once again crept within his mind.

'Yes you did' Murtagh said, hammering his words into Eragon's now fragile mind, 'you spent hours killing your way through those men', the Rider then moved forwards and grasped Eragon's hands pulling them infront of his eyes, 'look at the blood on your hands! You did this, I know you feel no remorse for those lives you took today, and I feel it, that numb feeling that clenches around your heart, I feel that!'

'No no no no no' Eragon muttered to himself, how was Murtagh able to describe what he felt, how?

'I don't judge you for it brother' Murtagh told him softly, his voice mimicking that of comfort, 'come with me'.

'Eragon's eyes shot upwards, looking at Murtagh with incredulous eyes.

'Galbatorix won't look down upon you either, you would be accepted!' Murtagh cried out, his voice filled with what almost looked like hope.

'You are bound to him!' Eragon snarled, 'I will never side with the Galbatorix, he would only take away my freedom!'

Murtagh sighed, 'you are right on that account brother, he knows both mine and Thorn's true name, he even ordered me to bring you back to him, but even still would it not be better for us to be together?'

'You won't take me alive' Eragon spat, any friendship that he held for Murtagh was fading rapidly.

The black haired Rider pulled away, 'I know' he muttered softly, his hand grasping the wineskin scabbard and then taking Zar'roc from Eragon's frozen fingers, 'I can spare you this time Brother, but next time Galbatorix will leave nothing to chance, meanwhile I will take Zar'roc. It is mine by my right of eldest'. Murtagh then gave one more glance at his Brother before walking back to Thorn. With Eragon's tunnelled vision all he knew was the sound of Thorn's draconic yell and the sound of his wings flapping. Soon the sound began to die away and then finally his limbs were freed, allowing Eragon to fall to his knees, his eyes still locked on his bloodstained hands.

Saphira for her part had launched after the fleeing Dragon and Rider, her own lust for revenge emerging from the damaging words Murtagh had used on Eragon, though she soon circled back. Her mind lambasted with the hurricane of thoughts that swallowed the entirety of Eragon's mind.

' _Little One!'_ Saphira cried out, though it proved useless.

'I… I killed them all' Eragon whispered to himself as he stared out at the field around him, bodies strewn apart, numerous guts and organs exposed around their own. Every second that past more and more pain flooded his mind, 'I'm the son of a Forsworn' he muttered, his hands shaking as he eyes looked down upon the blood that covered them. Around the Rider the sound of the ongoing battle rattled into his sensitive ears, the noise turning Eragon's stomach foul as the sounds of death became louder and louder.

'Make it stop!' Eragon screamed, he could take it no longer, he just wanted it to stop. But someone heard his plea, not Saphira, no someone else.

' _I can make it end'_ Dazura whispered to him through the whirlwind of thoughts that clouded the Rider's mind.

' _Please'_ Eragon whimpered, his hands now holding his head as if it would stop some of the painful thoughts that swirled about.

The Rider welcomed the Spirit's mind as it took control of his own, then using his own right hand Dazura lifted his hand away from his head and away from him. Soon strong flow of magic began to flood towards his hand, the force unlike anything Eragon had felt before. As his Gedwëy insignia began to glow brighter and brighter, small white clumps began to fall from the sky, it was snowing. The snow soon began to pick up, becoming a full blizzard, its force being fuelled by Eragon and the Spirit, but also by those dying around him and the extremophiles that inhabited the plains around them. With every passing second, the pain that filled Eragon's mind began to drain away, being used to power the Spirit's spell as the blizzard continued to expand. Slate began to form as the storm progressed, cutting away at everything that fell in its path, the flames that erupted from the ground were snuffed out by the combined might of Eragon and the Spirit that powered the terrific snow storm.

Fatigue was something that began to set into the Rider as he pumped more and more power into the spell, and worse still he found that he was not immune to the icy missiles he had created as they started to cut away at his outstretched hand and his face. Saphira soon felt Eragon's renewed distress at this fact and she circled dangerously around her Rider, ignoring the blizzard the scratched at her scale and seeped in between them. Landing with a crunch against the freshly laid snow, Saphira trudged over to her Rider and wrapped her body around him, shielding him from the elements he was creating.

Finally, as the last of the destructive thoughts left his mind, Dazura cut off her spell, leaving Eragon swaying before he fell, both physically and into the realm of sleep. Around them the snow storm continued to rage, freezing and killing both Varden and Imperial men alike, but without its focus the blizzard would end, eventually.

* * *

Eragon groaned as his eyelids opened with some effort, around him was a comforting darkness that only Saphira's wing could conjure.

 _'Little One'_ Saphira crooned affectionately, if a bit tired.

 _'Saphira'_ Eragon gasped as his mind filled up with memories of what he had happened before he fell into unconscious, _'I… I didn't know that Morzan was my father'._

 _'It matters not Eragon'_ Saphira hummed, _'you are still my Little One, your parents would never change that'._

 _'Thank you'_ the Rider whispered tearfully, it mattered to him though. His father was a murderer, a man that had taken part in the slaying of the Dragon Rider order, and he had followed his father in part, he was a murderer.

 _'No you aren't'_ Saphira scolded, _'you did not kill for pleasure, you fought for a cause, to overthrow Galbatorix'._

 _'He was right Saphira, I enjoyed killing!'_ Eragon yelled with tears strung across his cheeks, _'I mistook it for anger in Farthen Dûr, but now I know, I know what I am!'_

' _It changes nothing'_ Saphira dismissed, _'you cannot sway my opinion of you Eragon, you never will'._

 _'Why! Why do you continue to believe in me?!'_ the Rider yelled, partly from confusion and from the anger that grew at Saphira's stubborn behaviour.

The Wing that enshrouded Eragon lifted to reveal Saphira's head looking down on him, _'because I love you Little One'_ Saphira purred, _'I will always love you, you are my Rider and I will never turn my back on you'._

 _'I... I don't deserve you'_ Eragon muttered as he began to pet the Dragon's snout.

'You do Little One' Saphira said with a warm voice, _'you do because I chose you, I made the decision'._

 _'Thank you'_ Eragon repeated, his voice now more sincere. Only now did the Rider realise the true depths of Saphira's love, it wasn't conditional, she wasn't forced to love him, no it was unconditional, she held no grand reason for her love towards him, she simply did.

 _'We should leave'_ Eragon finally said after sitting with the Dragon for a few minutes.

 _'Where to?'_ Saphira questioned, knowing her Rider did not mean to just return to the Varden.

 _'I… I cannot be here'_ Eragon replied simply, _'I need time to think, to reflect on who I am, I cannot do it in a war camp'._

 _'I understand'_ Saphira told him in a soothing voice, _'go back to the camp and fetch what we need, I will create a distraction so that you are not held back by others'._

Eragon nodded and the two parted ways, the Rider running back to the Varden's camp, avoiding the stray patrolling party.

 _'What of you Dazura?'_ Eragon asked the subdued Spirit that continued to linger in the back of his mind as he trudged along the snow covered plain.

 _'A break would be nice'_ the Spirit replied lazily, _'and after what you just learn I think you need it sweetheart'._

 _'So you are here to stay?'_ The Rider asked.

 _'Of course'_ Dazura answered smugly, _'but I think I need a bit of rest myself, wake me up if you're life is at risk'._ The Spirit then retracted further into the depths of Eragon's mind leaving him with only Saphira for company.

It was clear as he edged closer to the Varden's camp that they had won, large numbers of unarmed Imperial soldiers stood huddled together with Urgals and Varden troops guarding them. This made it easier for Eragon to slip through the camp largely undetected as most of the soldiers were either resting, on duty away from the camp or dead. As Eragon crept along he grabbed supplies he would need for a short journey away, he had no intention to leave permanently. When Eragon reached Nasuada's tent he grew thankful that the dark skinned leader wasn't present. Gathering his bags that he had left behind Eragon ran to the back of the tent and cut a line in the back of the black cloth wall.

Eragon walked silently out of the tent, only a few rows of tents were left before he was free of the camp.

'What are you doing?'

Eragon's head whipped around to see Roran looking at him with an angered gaze.

'I'm leaving' Eragon told him coldly, his answered causing Roran to look at his cousin with a fevered worry.

'You can't I need you help!' he exclaimed.

'Be quiet' Eragon hushed angrily, looking around, thankfully no guards had heard Roran's exclamation. 'What do you need from me?' the Rider asked after he was certain that he was unnoticed.

'Katrina was captured by the Raz'ac' Roran told him, 'I need you aid so that we kill them and get my betrothal back'

'Raz'ac?' Eragon said sceptically before shaking his head, he would not question his cousin when the older man had done so much for him during their time in Carvahall, making his first bow and teaching him to hunt were but a few things Eragon could think of.

'I will aid you Roran, come' Eragon told his cousin who nodded and followed his Rider cousin as well as he could. As they passed the first of three rows of tents Eragon heard a twig snap and grabbing Roran, dragging into a tent which was thankfully unoccupied

'Are you sure you heard him Solembum?' Angela questioned as she walked past the tent containing the hiding Rider. The sound of the herbalist's voice made Eragon want to burst forth from the tent and hug her, but he couldn't. She wouldn't want to be near him if she knew at least a fraction of what he had learnt from Murtagh.

'Come we are not far now' Eragon told his cousin sombrely as they fled away from the Varden camp, jumping over the dugout trench and towards the area Saphira agreed to meet them.

'How are we going to find Katrina, and even we know where she is, how will we get there?' Roran questioned cynically.

Eragon smiled faintly at his cousin's question, 'Roran I have learnt much since we last met, but before I answer any of these questions I must know one thing myself, how do you feel about flying?'

Roran eyed Eragon for a moment before he caught onto what his cousin implied, and his face turned a pale white as Saphira crashed down beside them. Eragon knew that this trip would at least be enjoyable for himself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that is it my dear readers, the end of Recovery. Not the best fanfiction around, hopefully not the worst, but it's mine.**

 **I hope those who still read this have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing. It has been a lesson unto itself and if anything it was good experience for future writings.**

 **Before I leave you, I would like to clarify just a few facts:**

 **1) The next story in the series doesn't have a name at the moment (name are hard), but I will make it clear in the description that it is the third in the series.**

 **2) I will begin this third story in late October, so expect the first chapter to be published at the beginning on November.**

 **3) In the meantime I will create a diary fic for Arya that details her view of recovery, though it will most likely only be a oneshot, it will be quiet long and fill add some further detail for the series.**

 **4) The two short stories I mention a while ago have their description in my profile, they won't be written for a long time, but hey it's just some ideas I may work on in the future.**

 **Now that I have that out of the way I would like to ask you, the reviewers a few questions:**

 **1) How do you feel about the relationships between Eragon and Arya/Angela. Which of them do you prefer, and which one do you think needs improvement?**

 **2) With regards to Dazura, is her personality and the way she speaks too of putting, or is it a nice break from the complicated, roundabout sentences that Eragon or the Elves use.**

 **3) And finally, if you there was something generally that you wanted answered, or looked at more in the series (i.e Eragon's abuse, or the origins of Dazura), what is it and why?**

 **That it, no more questions, as always, I read all reviews and as long as they are constructive I will take them to heart. Now be good my dear readers, you have a long wait, but my fingers need the rest.**


	28. Author's update

**Author's update:**

 **So err… hi**

 **I'll start this update off by stating the obvious, I haven't published any chapters of this 'third book'. I know I stated November, unfortunately life got in the way and my other story that I was working on required more time.**

 **Hell I didn't really want to post an update, but I feel it would be best if I was honest with you guys/gals. I know its a pain to wait. So thats why I also** **want to apologise for those who were let down by this expectation. Then again I can give away a bit of good news.**

 **The third book has a name!**

 **'Identity'**

 **(Technically it'll be Book 3: Identity, but you get the gist)**

 **However I must also give some more unfortunate news as well, I'm pushing back the starting date of this story till December, I want to say the middle of December, the week beginning the 10th specifically, but of course I am at the mercy of my job and other things in my life.**

 **I'm doing this because I would like a short rest from writing in general, but also so I can create a few chapters before publishing them straight away. This is more of an experimentation on my part, but hopefully it has the desired effect.**

 **Well, this about sums up what I wanted to talk about.**

 **If you didn't know or weren't aware I've published Arya's journal for those who wanted her Point of View, so you can go read that if you like, just click my profile and it'll bring you to my stories. It's a one-shot so it shouldn't be too time consuming.**

 **Cya!**


End file.
